


Control - Sterek AU

by ally_holmes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, Control, Derek es espesito, El sheriff habla sin saber, M/M, Stiles es algo así como un genio, Submission, nadie hace nada que realmente no quiera hacer, phonesex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_holmes/pseuds/ally_holmes
Summary: Derek Hale estudia ingeniería en la universidad de Nueva York y tiene un trabajo a media jornada como camarero en un restaurante. Entendía su vida como algo normal y rutinario hasta que le llegó un mensaje al móvil privándole de todo control sobre su existencia. ¿Quien manejaba los hilos por él?----ADVERTENCIA: Se trata de una relación de dominación consentida, pero ojo que el que uno sea el dominante no lo hace el activo en un encuentro sexual. Además, no confundamos el control con el SM, esto no son las Cincuenta Sombras de Stiles. No entréis aquí por motivos equivocados. Recordad que esta historia tiene amplio contenido sexual y lenguaje vulgar.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 33





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts), [azanatoslagesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/gifts).



> Es una historia por y para fans. No me lucro con este trabajo, pero tampoco me gustaría que se propagase sin mi consentimiento. Por el momento sólo está disponible aquí y en Wattpad (AkaneAMR).

Se aburría.

Empezaba a pensar que el último curso en la universidad era más tedioso, y no porque fuese el más teórico ya que se tiraba las horas de clase en los laboratorios o talleres para realizar su proyecto final. No, el problema era que se trataba del último curso. El último curso que se hacía interminable porque se levantaba cada mañana cuando el sol todavía no había salido, se vestía sin apenas despegar los ojos y se plantaba en clase espabilándose con un horrendo café de máquina. Así, de lunes a viernes, de septiembre a junio, durante cuatro odiosos años.

Algunos tenían la suerte de recoger sus libros y marcharse a la biblioteca a estudiar, o a algún bar a jugar a los dardos. Él no era de los que tenían esa suerte. Al terminar las clases tenía que entrenar con el equipo de lacrosse de la universidad — había accedido a la carrera con una beca deportiva — y después de eso se marchaba a hacer de camarero en el turno de cenas del club de golf.

Su familia había tenido dinero. Tiempo atrás. Recordaba la enorme casa en el inmenso bosque de Beacon Hills… O tal vez sólo lo recordase grande porque él no había sido más que un mocoso la última vez que la vio. Aquella casa había quedado reducida a unos horribles escombros después de un violento incendio cuya causa todavía era desconocida para todos y que se había llevado por delante a gran parte de su familia dejándole huérfano.

Tampoco es que en los buenos tiempos hubiesen nadado en billetes, la verdad, pero en su cabeza se imaginaba una vida universitaria mucho más cómoda que la que estaba viviendo. Gracias al testamento de sus padres, él no podía acceder a su parte de herencia hasta que tuviese un trabajo y un futuro por delante. ¡Le parecía completamente absurdo! Para tener esas cosas primero le hacía falta el dinero, para no tener que estar partiéndose la espalda rodeado de esos _ricachones_ que apestaban a puro, ni tener que rebozarse por el césped helado.

El Doctor Ritz pidió un caramelo después de carraspear dolorosamente devolviendo a Derek al momento presente, con su viejo portátil abierto y la pantalla escrita con las últimas notas que había tomado de manera automática. Mientras Tessa, su compañera más pesada, ofrecía el caramelo al profesor el teléfono de su bolsillo vibró.

Derek Hale no solía recibir mensajes durante las clases, sobre todo porque sus únicos amigos en el campus universitario de Nueva York eran Isaac Lahey y Vernon Boyd con quien iba al equipo de lacrosse. El primero estudiaba derecho y el segundo sociología, ambos en puntas diferentes, y ambos con clase a esa misma hora.

No miró el móvil por curiosidad, más bien lo hizo por aburrimiento.

El mensaje le había llegado de un número que no conocía y de un individuo que no tenía foto identificativa. Dudó antes de abrirlo ya que no podía previsualizar el contenido y temió que se tratase de un virus de nueva generación o algo parecido. Presionó el dedo sobre la pantalla seleccionando el mensaje y observó detenidamente el botón de la papelera debatiéndose entre si eliminarlo o no.

Derek Hale estaba realmente aburrido.

– _**¿Quieres jugar?**_ – decía el mensaje bajo una fotografía de una erección.

Al principio, Derek se sonrojó. Lo último que había esperado era una fotografía de una polla mirándole a la cara. Luego pensó que se trataría de alguna clase de virus que infectaba el teléfono cuando contestabas. Finalmente su vena más humana le hizo pensar que tal vez el chico al otro lado se había confundido de número al guardar el de su ligue y no sabía que le había mandado la fotografía a la persona equivocada.

Decidió responder.

Si se le rompía el teléfono, Laura siempre podría comprarle uno nuevo después de mucho suplicarle.

**= Creo que te has equivocado de número.**

Escueto y directo, pero sin ser invasivo. Orgulloso de su respuesta regresó las manos al teclado de su portátil para tratar de seguir el ritmo del Doctor Ritz en su discurso, aunque el móvil descansaba a su lado esperando la respuesta.

En cuanto empezó a vibrar, Hale lo desbloqueó sin dejarle terminar.

– _**No me he equivocado. Eres Derek Hale**_ – y adjuntó una captura de pantalla del perfil registrado en el teléfono donde aparecía la fotografía identificativa de Derek y su nombre.

Volvió la fase del sonrojo sumándosele la de la sudoración.

– _**Entonces… ¿Juegas conmigo, Hale?**_ – apareció otro mensaje.

_Continuará…_

  
  



	2. Capítulo 1

**= ¿Quién mierda eres?** – inquirió en el mensaje mientras miraba por encima de su hombro al resto de alumnos.

– _**No uses palabrotas conmigo, Hale. O me enfadaré**_ – respondieron con otro mensaje.

Su mente se había bloqueado y era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. ¿Era víctima de alguna clase de broma? Estaba claro que el del otro lado era un tío. ¿Acaso alguna persona con su número le había hecho la putada de colocarlo en una puerta de baño, o de tratar de gastarle una broma? Víctima de chantaje no creía ser ya que la polla de la pantalla no era la suya sino la del chico que le instaba a jugar.

Salió del chat con el anónimo y preguntó rápidamente a sus amigos si le habían dado su número a alguien. Aunque los mensajes llegaron no respondieron inmediatamente porque estaban prestando atención en clase, cosa que él tendría que estar haciendo.

– Señor Hale. Señor Hale – con cada mención de su nombre la voz del Doctor Ritz se tornaba cansada y molesta hasta que Derek finalmente procesó que le estaba llamando a él levantando la mirada de su móvil con puro pavor –. Si tiene algún recado personal que atender puede hacerlo fuera.

– No. Si yo no… No. – trató de excusarse, pero tartamudeaba demasiado y se sentía completamente avergonzado. ¡Nunca le habían llamado la atención en mitad de una clase!

No quedándole más remedio que recoger sus cosas y salir del aula mientras el Doctor Ritz proseguía con su explicación, Derek salió al pasillo con la mochila colgada sólo de un hombro y la chaqueta doblada sobre el antebrazo. La dirección estaba clara: el baño. Examinaría cada una de las puertas buscando su número de teléfono. ¡Alguien tendría que haberlo escrito!

Cuando entró en el baño de la planta se encontró a un chico utilizando el urinario. El chico le miró entrar con prisa en el baño y adentrarse en los cubículos para luego salir así que aunque al principio pensó que se trataba de un pobre hombre que se cagaba encima, luego pasó a la idea de que estaba completamente desquiciado así que decidió salir de allí sin lavarse las manos. ¿Quien se daría cuenta?

En la última puerta Derek leyó cosas como “Helena, puta.”, “Viva el porno lésbico” o “Marisa me hizo una mamada aquí el 1 de abril de 2002”. No aparecían escritos nuevos, los últimos parecían tener por lo menos siete años. Las palabras escritas a típex estaban desconchadas y las escritas a bolígrafo estaban desteñidas ligeramente.

¿Miraría todos los baños de todas las plantas, de todas las facultades del campus? Eso le llevaría días. Y lo peor de todo era que su número podría haber sido escrito en la puerta de algún restaurante, bar o McDonald’s.

El teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar informándole de que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Isaac solía llamarle. A Isaac le gustaba hablar más que escribir, cosa totalmente diferente a lo que hacía Boyd. Tal vez por eso fue tan sumamente impulsivo y atendió la llamada sin ver el identificador, sin darse cuenta de que se trataba del número desconocido y no de Isaac. Llevó el teléfono a su oído mientras salía del último cubículo y ladró un _¿sí?_ Instando al interlocutor a identificarse.

– _Me estás ignorando_ – la voz del otro lado no le resultaba familiar, y tampoco estaba modificada a pesar de que sonaba impostada. Apartó el aparato de su oído viendo el número desconocido y maldiciendo se lo acercó de nuevo – _. No me gusta que me ignoren, Hale_.

A pesar de sus palabras su tono no parecía enfadado o amenazador. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el vientre bajo de Hale.

– ¿Quien eres?

– _Averiguar mi identidad forma parte del juego. Es la prueba final. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los juegos?_

– Esto parece el principio de una película de terror.

– _Lo sería si no te excitase tanto_.

El muy cabrón tenía razón. Ese escalofrío que le recorría cada vez que el desconocido hablaba estaba concentrado sangre en su miembro empujándolo hacia arriba.

– Me molesta.

– _¿Te molesta no saber lo que está pasando? ¿No tener el control?_

– Sí – ante su respuesta el desconocido soltó una pequeña risa.

– _Acostúmbrate. Ahora el control lo tengo yo. Harás lo que yo diga_ – el poder que transmitió su voz hizo que Derek jadease sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Y si no quiero? – tanteó.

– _Te perderás la diversión. ¿Podrás vivir preguntándote qué hubiese pasado si hubieras jugado conmigo? Un hombre tan controlador como tú, al que le gusta tener bien atado el futuro inmediato… La incertidumbre te desquiciaría._

– Tú me desquicias ahora mismo.

– _¿Yo? ¿No es esa erección que sigue creciendo en tus vaqueros, Derek?_

Había algo en ese extraño juego que le ponía los pelos de punta y le excitaba a partes iguales. El desconocido tenía razón, le gustaba tener todo su entorno bajo control, saber lo que iba a pasar y tener previstas las variables así que esa extraña actividad le estaba desmontando, le estaba arrastrando y, lo peor de todo, le estaba gustando.

– _¿Vas a jugar conmigo entonces, Derek?_

– ¿En qué consiste el juego? – preguntó tras tragar saliva.

– _En obedecerme. Simple, ¿verdad?_ – la diversión en el tono de voz del desconocido no le quitaba poder, y a él empezaban a temblarle las piernas – _Metete en un cubículo_ – ordenó.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba en el baño?

Su mente empujó la pregunta y obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer con necesidad. Apresurado se encerró en el último cubículo, que era el más grande, y dejó la mochila en el suelo, colocó la chaqueta doblada encima y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro.

– _Detecto cierto incremento en tu interés por mi juego. ¿Ansioso?_

– Sí – confesó. ¿Para qué mentir?

– _Desabróchate los pantalones. ¡Así no, Hale!_ – la respiración de Derek se detuvo en su garganta. ¿Le habría visto tratando de hacerlo rápidamente? ¿Por donde? ¿Había cámaras en el baño? – _Hazlo lentamente, Derek._

Jadeó contra el teléfono y obedeció a la controladora voz. Con su mano libre desabrochó la prenda lentamente siguiendo todos los pasos que la voz le iba indicando hasta que su erección, hinchada y húmeda se mostró frente a él como nunca lo había hecho. Derek sólo había tenido una relación seria en su vida con una chica llamada Paige en el instituto, y luego algún arrumaco ocasional con algún que otro chico de una fraternidad cualquiera en una fiesta de la que no recordaba nada. Puede que su experiencia no fuese amplia, pero conocía bien el estado normal de sus erecciones y nunca había estado en ese punto.

– _Hazle una foto y mandamela._

– ¿Qué?

– _Foto, Hale._

– ¿Qué harás con la fotografía? – el pánico tiñó su voz.

– _¿Qué harás tú con la mía? –_ jugó de manera descarada obviando la alerta de Derek – _Quiero la foto, Derek. Ahora._

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo aquello, qué le empujaba a accionar la cámara de su móvil, sujetar su erección y hacer una fotografía para mandársela a ese número desconocido. Pero lo hizo, y hacerlo le excitó.

Complacido con la fotografía, el chico al otro lado del teléfono le ordenó que procediera a masturbarse y la manera en la que tenía que hacerlo. Envolvió su extensión con la mano libre moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, apretando con las puntas de los dedos, paseando en círculos el dedo pulgar por la punta. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los del desconocido corriéndose de manera sorpresiva con un gemido demasiado alto que hizo reír a su controlador.

– _¿Acaso quieres que te descubra la gente que entre en el baño, Hale?_

– Esto… Esto está mal – dictaminó en voz alta con la respiración agitada mientras sacaba de la gran caja metálica con forma redonda donde se guardaba el papel higiénico, tiras y tiras para limpiar los restos de su mano y de sus zapatillas nuevas.

– _¿Por qué será que siempre es más placentero lo que está mal?_

– Déjame en paz – tiró el papel dentro del inodoro y pulsó el botón para que el agua corriera llevándose los restos.

– _Eso es lo que dices, pero podrías colgarme. Podrías haberme ignorado desde el principio y aquí estás. Mirándote en el espejo del baño de la facultad después de haberte masturbado siguiendo las órdenes de una voz desconocida_ – la mirada verde de Hale se encontró con la de su reflejo encontrando incertidumbre, curiosidad y ansiedad.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– _Todo._

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que recibiera aquel misterioso mensaje con la fotografía de un pene erecto en clase del Doctor Ritz. Tres semanas en las que se levantaba todas las mañanas determinado a negarse a la hora de seguir el juego al depravado de Stiles – nombre o seudónimo con el que el desconocido hacía llamarse – y sin embargo contestaba ansioso al teléfono cada vez que éste sonaba, deseoso de hablar con Stiles. Había días en los que Stiles no contactaba con él en absoluto. Ni una llamada ni un simple mensaje.

Esos días, Derek se cabreaba.

Esos días, Derek llegaba a pensar que Stiles había conseguido a alguien más con quien pasar el rato, que él no era tan especial y que ya no le molestaría. Esos pensamientos le ponían triste y acababa llamándole, mandándole mensajes… Ni las llamadas eran contestadas ni los mensajes leídos. Y entonces se cabreaba.

Esos días acababan con Derek recibiendo una llamada de Stiles, una llamada que a pesar de lo estúpido que fuera lo que le pidiera hacer, le hacía sentir feliz. “No se ha olvidado de mí” era lo único que llenaba su mente.

Y se sentía un completo gilipollas.

Aquel día, Derek salía de trabajar en el club de golf, le dolían los pies y olía a pescado. La mirada se le perdía en la brillante luz roja del semáforo que resaltaba sobre el cielo oscuro de la noche. La pantalla de su móvil se encendió, el aparato inició su vibración indicando una llamada entrante. Presionando un botón del volante del coche, la llamada se contestó con el sistema de bluetooth.

– ¿Sí?

– _¿Vas de camino a casa?_ – preguntó la voz de Stiles haciéndole sonreír sin darse cuenta.

– Sí. Acabo de salir del trabajo.

– _Gira a la derecha en el siguiente cruce._

– ¿Tienes controlado el GPS de mi coche, Stiles? – frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo ordenado.

– _Hay una cafetería a quinientos metros. Se llama_ Meg’s _. Aparca y entra ahí._

– ¿Por qué?

– _Dios, Derek, hay veces que es verdaderamente cansado jugar contigo_ – bufó Stiles al otro lado de la línea y el corazón de Derek se encogió un poco.

– Está bien. Sin preguntas.

La cafetería era antigua con grandes ventanales y decoración añeja. Una mujer de sesenta años con el pelo teñido de púrpura le recibió al entrar con una sonrisa manchada de carmín ofreciéndole un asiento en esos viejos reservados. Stiles, que seguía al teléfono le ordenó sentarse en la barra, y le hizo caso.

No había mucha gente en la extraña cafetería, apenas un par de hombres mayores, un grupo de chicas rodeadas de libros y los empleados. Stiles le hizo pedir una hamburguesa con patatas que, a pesar de estar riquísima, salía completamente de su rigurosa dieta.

A veces las órdenes de Stiles tenían que ver con el sexo, sí. Derek había perdido la cuenta de las fotografías que le había mandado de él desnudo. Sin embargo, gran parte del tiempo eran órdenes que le instaban a hacer cosas que jamás habría hecho, a probar cosas que jamás había probado. Bebió vino blanco por primera vez en una cena de lubinaporque Stiles se lo ordenó. Condujo sin rumbo para pasar el fin de semana en un lugar boscoso olvidándose de los trabajos y exámenes de la Universidad sólo porque Stiles se lo ordenó. Incluso se vio todas las películas de Star Wars por Stiles.

– _¿Estaba bueno?_

– La mejor hamburguesa que he comido en mi vida – confesó limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel.

– _¿Y las patatas? Las mejores, ¿a que sí?_ – se rió por el ligero tono infantil de su controlador, más natural y mucho menos impostado.

– ¿Qué viene ahora, Stiles?

– _¿Ves esas chicas de tu derecha?_

Sabía donde estaba el grupo de chicas, en un reservado a su derecha, rodeadas de libros y quejándose del trabajo de alguna asignatura de ciencias de la Universidad de Nueva York; pero no se giró hacia las chicas sino que miró al resto de gente en la cafetería, revisó que no hubiesen cámaras y miró a través de las ventanas a su espalda. ¿Cómo podía Stiles saberlo?

– _He dicho a tu derecha, Derek. ¿Las ves?_

– Sí.

– _Acércate a ellas. Dí algo absurdo como “hace calor aquí o soy yo” y te quitas la camiseta. Luego, con pose chulesca, hazles un halago a su belleza. Cógeles el bolígrafo de los dedos, escribe tu número de teléfono en una servilleta y pide que te llamen. Guíñales un ojo y lánzales un beso._

– ¿Estás de puta coña?

– _No. Y tú no deberías olvidar el objetivo principal de este juego. Debes averiguar quien soy. Sólo cuando digas mi nombre real te liberaré de las misiones. Mientras tanto, te humillaré cuando quiera humillarte, te excitaré cuando quiera excitarte y haré contigo cualquier cosa que me dé la gana porque eres mi juguete._

El cambio drástico de tono de Stiles hacia uno mucho más masculino y determinado hizo que Derek jadease de manera involuntaria. Cerró los ojos para mentalizarse de lo que tenía que hacer, pero tras sus párpados apareció la figura indeterminada de un hombre al que le jalaba de las caderas apretándolo contra su cuerpo y devoraba sus labios con ansiedad. La cuenta atrás que Stiles recitaba en su oído se iba acercando peligrosamente a cero así que abrió los ojos, colgó a Stiles y se encaminó al grupo de chicas con determinación.

– Hola. Per-Perdonad – carraspeó haciendo que cuatro pares de ojos le mirasen interrogantes y molestos –. ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? – se quitó la camiseta de un sólo movimiento y se abanicó con la mano. Las chicas se miraban atónitas no sabiendo si lanzarle un vaso de agua o llamar a la policía – Debe de ser por la acumulación de belleza en este pequeño rincón. Provoca radiación – se sonrojó absurdamente al escuchar sus palabras mientras las chicas reían de vergüenza ajena. Le quitó el bolígrafo a una de los dedos, cogió una servilleta de papel y escribió su número de teléfono tal y como le había pedido Stiles –. Seguid así de preciosas – les guiñó un ojo, les lazó un beso y salió corriendo de la cafetería escuchando carcajadas a su espalda.

Ya en el coche se puso la camiseta. ¡Él estaba cansado del trabajo lo que menos quería era hacer esa clase de ridículo! Quería averiguar el nombre real de Stiles. Necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque puede que esa necesidad no viniese derivada tanto de las ganas de que acabara el juego como de las ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared.

Aparcó de mala manera en su plaza de aparcamiento del bloque de apartamentos. No pertenecía a ninguna fraternidad, y tampoco vivía en la residencia sino que tenía un pequeño piso alquilado con un antiguo vecino de su pueblo natal. Un chico que recordaba escuálido y torpe, que había empezado ese año la universidad y que le había venido fenomenal para alquilar la habitación que le sobraba después de que su compañero anterior abandonase la universidad para perseguir su sueño de ser artista.

No es que tuviese nada en contra de ese chaval, pero era demasiado extravagante para él. Recordaba que en el pueblo siempre estaba metido en líos. Recordaba que cuando se encontraban lo martilleaba con datos y anécdotas que le importaban una mierda. Sin embargo, el chico que estaba viviendo en su piso había dejado atrás a ese repelente adolescente de sus recuerdos para convertirse en un ser huraño y extraño que siempre vestía de negro con ropa mucho más ancha de lo que era necesario, llevando capucha dentro de casa y unas gafas de pasta cuya necesidad cuestionaba. No solían hablar. El chico procuraba evitarle, como si su sola presencia le molestase, le miraba con cierto desprecio y sólo hablaba con él cuando era completamente necesario.

Le molestaba.

Al entrar en su apartamento dejó las llaves en el bol del recibidor y arrastró los pies por la oscura estancia hasta su habitación donde empezó a desvestirse tras encender la luz. El sonido de la cisterna le indicó que su compañero de piso estaba fuera de su habitación, algo completamente impensable ya que vivía rodeado de sus ordenadores y, por lo que a Derek respectaba, él no había ido a clase un sólo día.

El chico pasó por delante de su puerta como una sombra con completa intención de ignorarle hasta llegar a su cueva de nuevo, pero Derek le detuvo llamándole.

– ¡Eh, Stilinski!

Desinteresado, el chico le miró desde el marco de la puerta. Arrugó la nariz para impedir que las gafas siguiesen deslizándose, su cuerpo quedaba cubierto por una gruesa sudadera negra cuya capucha aplastaba su pelo y cuyas mangas dejaban al descubierto únicamente sus dedos.

– Te toca hacer la compra esta semana – recordó haciendo que el chico bufara rodando los ojos –. ¿Lo has entendido?

Stilinski asintió poniendo una mueca y regresó a su habitación. Lo único que Derek podía escuchar era el sonido de sus dedos sobre el teclado de manera veloz. Cada día lamentaba haber aceptado la solicitud de compañero de piso de Mieczyslaw Stilinski sobre el resto de solicitudes sólo porque le movió el recuerdo de Beacon Hills y del Sheriff Noah Stilinski que tanto le había ayudado cuando había perdido a su familia. ¿Pero Mieczyslaw? No lo había aguantado en Beacon Hills, mucho menos lo aguantaba en Nueva York. ¡Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre en condiciones!

Con el pijama puesto se lanzó en la cama cuando un mensaje se iluminó en la pantalla de su móvil.

– _**¿Quieres jugar?**_

  
  


_Continuará…_

  
  



	3. Capítulo 2

Se removió incómodo entre las sábanas, completamente desnudo y con un ligero dolor en los brazos. Sentándose en la cama pudo ver el completo desastre que llenaba el suelo de su habitación con papeles y toallitas húmedas que había empleado para deshacerse de los restos del lubricante que Stiles le había hecho usar para masturbarse. Ni siquiera había tenido que comprar el lubricante, un día simplemente apareció un empleado de mensajería con un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos a su nombre, al abrirlo se encontró con varios botes de lubricante e instrucciones muy precisas de Stiles escritas a máquina en un papel. El lubricante ofrecía un efecto retardante tedioso para la erección, pero satisfactorio para el orgasmo. A Derek cada vez le sorprendía más el conocimiento sexual de Stiles y las ganas de hacer físicamente todo lo que se imaginaba mientras escuchaba su voz al otro lado del teléfono le volvían completamente loco.

El problema no era del lubricante, sino que Derek no sabía aplicarlo en condiciones todavía porque era la primera vez que hacía uso de él y al haber aplicado demasiada cantidad los restos habían empezado a resultar pegajosos cuando se vio obligado a limpiarse con lo único que tenía a mano para evitar que Mieczyslaw pudiese verle. No es que el extraño chico saliese a menudo de su habitación, pero Derek tampoco quería arriesgarse a que la única vez que saliese de su cuarto lo viese de aquella manera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse los fríos ojos de Mieczyslaw mirándole con odio a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Poniéndose ropa cómoda salió al salón preparado para desayunar sus típicos cereales con leche de los sábados, siempre con el móvil en la mano atento a cualquier mensaje o llamada de Stiles.

Mientras vertía la leche en su tazón sobre los cereales la puerta de la habitación de Mieczyslaw crujió dejando salir al chico vestido de negro y cubierto por la capucha. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿La parca? Si Derek no lo hubiese escuchado ducharse pensaría que es un guarro que no se ducha, pero el chico además siempre desprendía un olor agradable como a melocotón gracias a sus productos de aseo.

– Buenos días – dijo Derek con voz cansada por el sueño.

El menor alzó la mirada un instante mirándole por encima de la montura de las gafas, se las colocó mejor empujando la unión del centro con su dedo índice y pasó por su lado cogiendo su caja de cereales del estante, dando media vuelta y adentrándose en su habitación mientras masticaba los cereales que iba sacando del envase.

– Capullo maleducado – masculló Derek introduciendo de mala manera la cuchara dentro de sus cereales mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la zona de desayuno de la pequeña cocina de su apartamento –. ¿Qué le costaba contestar? Siempre igual. Menudo imbécil.

* * *

– _¡Derek! ¡Derek, mira! – se lanzó sobre él un niño de catorce años con su Nintendo DS y ojos entusiasmados mientras él trataba de leer ‘La Divina Comedia’ de Dante tal y como le habían pedido en el instituto – Mira. He capturado a Mew. ¡Por fin he completado a Pokédex! – Derek bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco – Derek, no estás mirando…_

– _Stilinski, estoy ocupado – levantó su libro delante de la cara del niño –. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a otra parte?_

– _Joder, Derek… Mira que eres rancio. ¿Para qué vienes a mi casa si no vas a jugar conmigo? – frunció el ceño dejando la Nintendo DS sobre la mesa de café._

– _Para cobrar. El Sheriff me paga por hacer de canguro no por hacer de amigo._

– _Eres un imbécil. Tú antes molabas, Derek. ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?_

– _¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – se apretó el puente de la nariz con cansancio – Mieczyimbécil, a ver si te queda claro, que tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos. Me molesta tu voz, tu cara… Tu sola presencia me perturba. Sal. De. Mi. Vista._

_Sin decir una palabra el chico de catorce años se levantó y se marchó escaleras arriba, Derek tomó una profunda bocanada de aire pudiendo respirar tranquilo de nuevo y regresó a su lectura._

_Cansado y con dolor de cuello, Derek se dio cuenta de que llevaba varias horas leyendo en perfecto silencio y antes de que el Sheriff regresase a la casa debía tenerle lista la cena al mocoso. Para él aquel escuálido adolescente siempre sería un mocoso, sobre todo porque él tenía ya los diecisiete años, estaba a punto de hacer los dieciocho y eso le hacía sentirse adulto. Abrió un paquete de macarrones con queso precocinados para microondas y los metió de mala manera en el electrodoméstico. ¿Podría haberse molestado en cocinarle algo? Podría, pero no le salía de los huevos._

_Apreciaba al Sheriff Noah Stilinski, por supuesto. Aquel hombre había hecho lo imposible p_ _ara que_ _él y sus hermanas estuviesen mirados después de la horrenda muerte de su familia cuando era_ _n_ _pequeños, y cuando hacía unos meses su novia Paige l_ _e_ _había dejado por uno de sus amigos, el Sheriff había estado ahí para que pudiese desahogarse. Claudia Stilinski también era un amor de mujer y lo había tratado como a un hijo, aunque últimamente había estado yendo al médico con asiduidad. Apreciaba que le hubiesen dado trabajo cuidando a su hijo mientras ellos estaban ocupados, pero no aguantaba al mocoso. Había algo irritante en él._

_Cuando sonó el microondas sacando a Derek de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que los macarrones se habían calentado demasiado, tenían pinta de estar gomosos y el queso parecía quemado. Colocó los macarrones en un plato y llamó a Mieczyslaw desde los pies de la escalera. Al no obtener respuesta maldijo su suerte por tratar con mocosos, cogió el plato y subió hasta la habitación del menor. Llamó a la puerta varias veces de mala gana. Al final golpeaba la puerta con el pie mientras jugaba con los macarrones del chico viendo como estaban tan sumamente pasados que el tenedor apenas podía moverse entre toda esa mierda._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando la mirada retadora y cabreada del menor. Hale lo encontró divertido por alguna razón._

– _¿Qué pasa Mieczyimbécil? ¿Has estado llorando? – fingió un puchero para ensalzar la burla y la respiración del menor se hizo pesada – Tu cena – le enseñó los macarrones._

_Mieczyslaw vio la porquería que Derek planeaba darle, cogió el plato y lo arrojó al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en tres pedazos desperdigando el pringue de su interior._

– _¡¿Qué mierda haces, gilipollas?! – le gritó el canguro._

– _Chúpame un huevo – y cerró de un portazo en su cara._

* * *

Parpadeó mientras masticaba los últimos cereales. Aquel recuerdo le había asaltado de manera salvaje. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, aquella fue la tarde que Mieczyslaw cambió con él por completo. Después de aquella noche, hizo de canguro del hijo del Sheriff durante dos semanas más y durante aquellas dos semanas el chico se negó a salir de su habitación mientras él estuviese delante.

En ese caso, ¿qué le había hecho acercarse a él para pedir la habitación de su apartamento?

Mientras limpiaba lo que había utilizado escuchó a Stilinski adentrarse en el baño. Definitivamente era un tipo extraño y a Derek le incomodaba. Miró su teléfono descubriendo que no había rastro alguno de Stiles así que abrió el chat y mandó el primer mensaje.

 **= ¿Cansado de jugar?** –preguntó.

En cuanto mandó el mensaje se puso rojo como un tomate, se tiró al sofá del pequeño salón poniéndose las manos sobre los ojos. ¿Y si era uno de esos días en los que Stiles no le hacía caso? Sentía que necesitaba jugar con Stiles. Le daba igual lo que le pidiese. Lo haría. Cualquier cosa.

Pasos por el salón y el sonido metálico de llaves le hicieron quitarse las manos de los ojos y mirar extrañado a Stilinski como si fuese un fantasma. Tenía el pelo húmedo porque acababa de darse una ducha, no había rastro alguno de las gafas de densa pasta negra. La sudadera que llevaba, aunque negra, era visiblemente más pequeña que su sudadera habitual y además llevaba pantalones vaqueros. Oscuros, sí, pero vaqueros. Hale frunció el ceño como si hubiese lamido un limón.

– ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? – ante su pregunta maleducada el menor le miró de reojo y siguió metiendo cosas en sus bolsillos. Decidió reformular la pregunta – ¿Vas a salir?

– Voy a hacer la compra – espetó con un tono desganado pero cortante. Desde luego, esa voz no se parecía nada a la voz que tenía en Beacon Hills.

– ¿Y eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa.

– Me toca – obvió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin despedirse se marchó.

No es que Stilinski no hiciese la compra nunca, sino que Derek nunca estaba presente cuando se llevaba a cabo, por eso le sorprendió verle como una persona normal. Depresiva y borde, pero normal. No pudo resistir la tentación de asomarse por la ventana del apartamento que daba a la calle para cerciorarse de que iba camino al supermercado y no a la parte trasera de una furgoneta a comprar drogas.

El joven Stilinski salió del bloque de apartamentos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera de cremallera negra. Mantenía una postura relajada al andar, con la espalda recta como si la calle fuese de su propiedad. Una manera de andar completamente diferente a la que empleaba en el apartamento con esa enorme sudadera y la capucha cubriendo casi toda su cara. Fue entonces cuando Hale se dio cuenta de que Mieczyslaw atraía las miradas de las personas con las que se cruzaba hasta que lo perdió de vista.

 **= ¿Stiles? –** insistió. ¿Era uno de esos días?

– **_¿Qué quieres Hale?_** – la repuesta hizo que el corazón de Derek latiese rápidamente sintiendo un hormigueo en lo bajo de su vientre _–_ ** _¿Ya te has vuelto dependiente? ¿Necesitas mi atención las veinticuatro horas del día o sino te desesperas?_**

 **= Eso no es cierto –** aunque una parte de él se sintió descubierta.

– _**¿Acaso has olvidado el objetivo del juego? Averiguar quien soy. Además, juego contigo si me da la gana. Ahora no me apetece. Dejame en paz.**_

Leyó el mensaje varias veces. Hasta lo hizo en voz alta. ¿Que lo dejase en paz? ¿Se había enfadado con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si no quería jugar con él porque estaba jugando con otro? Era una posibilidad.

La seguridad y autoestima de Derek fueron escondiéndose en su interior, en un pequeño cuarto frío y húmedo cuya llave había perdido, y ahí se quedaron durante un tiempo mientras Hale miraba el televisor apagado y el móvil en la mano.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo saltar del sofá y acudir en ayuda de su compañero de piso de manera automática, sin expresión en la cara ni palabras en la boca. Cogió parte de las pesadas bolsas que cargaba el menor y le ayudó a colocarlas en la zona de la cocina. El menor no dijo nada, como era costumbre y simplemente se dedicó a colocar la compra, acción a la que Derek se sumó en silencio.

Con la compra colocada, Stilinski volvió a meterse las llaves en el bolsillo encaminándose a la salida nuevamente.

– ¿Dónde vas ahora? – tal vez sonó sorprendido o tal vez sonó suplicante, si Stiles le dejaba de lado por lo menos esperaba tener a Mieczyslaw, aunque éste estuviese encerrado en su habitación. El sonido del frenético golpeteo sobre las teclas le hacía sentirse acompañado.

El menor le miró sin ninguna expresión y mientras le miraba sin verle abrió la puerta, dejó de hacerlo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. No le había contestado porque tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, pero Derek sólo se sentía más mierda.

* * *

_Derek Hale salió al campo de lacrosse para su último partido de la temporada y su último partido en el instituto. Una parte de él se sentía demasiado adulto para para permanecer en Beacon Hills mientras la otra, más infantil, se ponía a temblar sólo con pensar en mudarse completamente solo a Nueva York, buscar un trabajo y estudiar sin conocer absolutamente a nadie._

_Se hicieron las presentaciones de los dos equipos pero no había rastro de Jackson Whittemore, uno de los nuevos en el equipo de lacrosse que tenía la edad de Mieczyslaw Stilinski, aunque ya había cumplido los quince mientras al otro le quedaban varios meses. Whittemore tenía una mentalidad ególatra y controladora, niño rico y prepotente que había entrado en el equipo ese mismo año con pretensiones de ser el nuevo capitán. Pero en esos momentos, a escasos minutos de empezar el partido no había ni rastro de él._

– _Hale, ¿has visto a Whittemore por algún lado? – inquirió el entrenador acercándose a él mientras las mascotas de ambos equipos hacían un espectáculo previo al partido._

– _No, entrenador._

– _Encuéntralo – ordenó golpeándole sin fuerza real en el brazo con su carpeta –. Y que sea pronto._

– _Pero entrenador, el partido…_

– _Eres el capitán, Hale. Si no encuentras a Whittemore en cinco minutos ninguno de los dos jugará._

– _Entrenador…_

_Finstock le miró retándole a seguir hablando, Derek suspiró y se levantó del banquillo. Miró hacia las gradas viendo la mirada de confusión de su hermana Laura, con gestos le dijo que todo estaba bien y se fue a buscar a imbécil de Whittemore._

_Hale no era imbécil del todo así que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a los novatos que salían del edificio, ellos le dijeron que habían visto a Whittemore dirigirse al campo antes que los demás. Eso le pareció extraño porque no estaba ahí._

– _¿Y las gradas? – se preguntó._

_En cuanto llegó a la parte interior de las gradas reconoció la equipación de lacrosse de Beacon Hills en un chico arrodillado cuya cabeza de movía adelante y atrás. Se acercó un poco más descubriendo a una segunda persona de pie y que con una mano se sostenía de lo alto de las gradas, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cabeza de Whittemore cuya boca embestía con lujuria._

_Los ojos de Mieczyslaw se abrieron un momento, encontrándose con la mirada perturbada de Derek Hale antes de volver a cerrarse dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. Lo sorprendente para Derek fue apreciar la gula con la que Jackson tragaba el semen de Stilinski no dejando que una sola gota se desperdiciase, como si esperase la orden para poder levantarse._

_Hale sintió sobre él la mirada de Stilinski de nuevo y se sintió extremadamente vulnerable. Con un toque en el hombro, Whittemore se levantó sonrojado y sumiso mientras el otro se arreglaba los pantalones, sin intención alguna de despegar sus ojos de los de Derek._

– _Eres un cortarrollos, Hale – espetó haciendo que, por fin, Jackson fuese consciente de su presencia._

– _Ca-Capitán…_

– _El partido ha empezado, Whittemore._

* * *

¿Huyó? Puede ser. Es posible que huyera, pero pensar en el por qué le resultaba imposible. Tal vez no porque no lo supiese sino porque no quería reconocerlo. Se había sentido vulnerable. Frente a esos ojos de Mieczyslaw, él, Derek Hale, se había sentido vulnerable.

¿Era por eso que odiaba tanto que Mieczyslaw se negase a mirarle a menos que fuese necesario?

¿Era por eso que le gustaba esa _enferma_ relación con Stiles?

No entendía nada y los días en los que Stiles pasaba de él eran los peores, porque le echaba de menos, porque le hacía pensar y porque le hacían sentir como una gata en celo.

Buscó en su móvil las fotografías de la polla de Stiles, encontrándolas rápidamente ya que tenían su propia carpeta, y sí, se masturbó en su habitación. Jamás admitiría que cuando cerraba los ojos la imagen de Miescyslaw bajo las gradas le asaltaba sin permiso.

Stilinski no llegó al apartamento hasta la madrugada, haciendo siempre el mínimo ruido posible y aunque Derek estaba despierto tampoco hizo por hablar con él. A la mañana siguiente le llegó un mensaje de Stiles.

– _**¿Abriste el paquete que te llegó el viernes?**_

 **= ¿Qué paquete?** – no recordaba haber recibido ningún paquete y era mejor seguirle la conversación en vez de preguntarle por qué sí quería jugar con él en ese momento y no el día interior.

– _**Averígualo.**_

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 3

Derek Hale dejó el teléfono sobre su cama mientras salía para buscar por el apartamento ese paquete que habría llegado el viernes y del que no sabía nada, pero no lo encontró. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de piso aunque no quería que le viese tan desesperado por un paquete que ni siquiera sabía si realmente existía.

Como era habitual tratándose de Stilinski, Derek tuvo que insistir en sus golpes contra la puerta hasta que el chico con la capucha oscura tapándole media cara y las enormes gafas deslizándose por su nariz le abrió la puerta de mala manera. No dijo nada, su actitud era suficiente para despreciar al mayor.

– Estoy buscando un paquete a mi nombre.

– ¿Tengo pinta de cartero? – ladró.

– Llegó el viernes. ¿Lo has visto por algún lado?

El menor bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco, salió de su habitación apartando a Derek de un golpe en el hombro con el suyo, se adentró en la habitación del mayor y le señaló un paquete que había justo encima de su escritorio. Con cara de asco volvió a su habitación dejando a Hale como un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo no había visto el paquete sobre su escritorio?

Tampoco es que tuviese tiempo que perder pensando en lo que pensaría Mieczyslaw de él, así que se hizo con un pequeño cúter que había comprado al inicio de su carrera para realizar los proyectos que le pedían, y cortó la cinta por la zona en la que se unían las solapas de cartón. De nuevo la caja tenía forma de caja de zapatos, pero dentro no encontró una colección de lubricantes, sino una caja negra y un sobre rojo.

Con la boca seca cerró la puerta echando el pestillo, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y abrió el sobre encontrándose un pequeño papel blanco con las instrucciones escritas a máquina.

“ _Este es un regalo que no va a salirte gratis. Para usarlo sigue las instrucciones de la caja. Usalo frente a tu ordenador portátil. Es una orden, Hale, no me decepciones. Stiles.”_

Jadeó.

¿Su ordenador portátil? Revisó toda la habitación y la adecentó. No es que estuviese sucia, ni mucho menos, pero si Stiles iba a obligarle a hacer una video-llamada como sospechaba, prefería que no pensara que era un tipo desordenado aunque algo le decía que Stiles le conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Colocó su ordenador portátil en una buena posición sobre el escritorio y lo conectó a la red eléctrica aunque no lo encendió, no quería arriesgarse a quedarse sin batería mientras estaba en faena y que Stiles se enfadara con él.

No quería enfadar a Stiles.

Stiles no sonaba como el tipo de persona que tomaba represalias cuando se enfadaba, más bien el tipo de persona que te mandaba a la mierda si le molestabas, y Derek no quería ser mandado a la mierda. No todavía…

Sentándose en la cama cómodamente abrió la caja negra que era bastante grande y se abría con una solapa en la parte superior. Encontró un plástico y tiró de él sacando todo el contenido de la caja. Parecía el plástico que protege a las piezas de una consola, móvil, o cualquier estuche de aseo para que no se desperdiguen por la caja. Lo que no esperaba ver era un cilindro grande y negro, con pinta de ser muy caro con unos botones en la parte frontal que indicaban el encendido/apagado, y luego un botón con un símbolo de más y otro de menos. Al lado del cilindro había un cable USB y un libro de instrucciones. ¿Qué mierda era aquello? Porque a Derek le parecía un instrumento de tortura alienígena.

“ _Masturbador plus”_ Leyó en el libro de Instrucciones.

– ¿Masturbador plus? – le preguntó al papel sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

¡Stiles le había mandado un puto masturbador!

Estaba claro que había visto masturbadores en varios vídeos porno, pero o bien eran transparentes o bien tenían forma vagina. ¿Pero aquello? ¿Plus?

Carraspeó y abrió el libro de instrucciones encontrándose con que aquel masturbador se cargaba mediante el cable USB y emitía unas vibraciones esporádicas de intensidad y duración a la carta según se indicase en los botones del más y el menos. Detuvo su lectura y sacó el cilindro del plástico viendo entonces que en la parte inferior tenía una especie de goma que simulaba el agujero del ano, cuando metió el dedo dubitativo un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente puso a cargar el aparato antes de seguir con la lectura aunque sus piernas se movían con nerviosismo. Podía usarse sin preservativo si iba a ser de uso individual, pero se recomendaba el lavado con agua caliente después de cada uso además de una aplicación de polvos de talco cuando estuviese seco. No es que el cilindro entero se sumergiese en agua ya que la parte exterior, la eléctrica se jodería por completo, sino que la parte interior que a Derek le parecía goma podía despegarse para el lavado.

Derek Hale ya no reconocía ni su cuerpo ni su mente.

– ¿Cuanto se habrá gastado en este aparato? – preguntó en voz alta apretándose el bulto que no dejaba de crecer en sus pantalones – Joder, Stiles. Me estás volviendo loco…

El teléfono sobre la cama empezó a vibrar devolviéndole a la realidad con un sobresalto. En el identificador aparecía _‘Stiles’_ y al leerlo su cuerpo se estremeció. Carraspeó antes de deslizar el dedo por el icono verde de la pantalla, sin embargo sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta incapaces de seguir su camino siendo sustituidas por una pesada respiración.

– _Por esa respiración intuyo que ya has visto el contenido del paquete_ – rió al otro lado Stiles de manera infantil. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan sumiso ante una persona como esa? _– ¿Lo has puesto a cargar?_

– Sí _–_ y Dios cómo le costó soltar esa simple palabra sin correrse en los pantalones.

– _Buen chico. Eres muy obediente, Hale. Dime, ¿has usado alguna vez alguno de esos?_ – silencio – _Es tu primera vez_ – se burló de manera juguetona – _. No pasa nada, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer –_ su voz se tiñó de un deje dominante aunque seguía en ese estilo infantil, y Derek cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

_-Pon el ordenador en algún sitio donde pueda verte bien._

-Sí.

Derek desconectó el masturbador y lo colocó en la cama junto al ordenador portátil que transportó desde su escritorio, pensó que sería más cómodo usar la webcam del aparato en la cama ya que Stiles podría verle por completo. Para poder tener las manos libres, pero sin que Stilinski pudiera escuchar su conversación telefónica si decidía salir de su habitación en un momento tan delicado, Derek colocó los auriculares en el móvil y los introdujo en sus oídos otorgándole a Stiles la capacidad de penetrar en el interior de su cerebro y grabar a fuego su voz.

– _Abre el ordenador._

Obedeció. Le sudaban las manos y le latía el corazón demasiado rápido para ser normal, pero sujetó la parte superior del portátil con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la inferior y lo abrió dejando el portátil preparado para ser encendido. Iba a presionar el botón cuando la pantalla se iluminó sola.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda? – golpeó la tecla de Intro varias veces como si eso fuese a arreglar el ordenador mientras éste se iniciaba, al llegar a la pantalla de la contraseña, ésta se rellenó sola – ¿Qué mierda le pasa a mi ordenador? – se dijo más a sí mismo que a Stiles.

– _Yo_ – respondió Stiles –. _Controlo tu ordenador, Hale. No pongas esa cara de sorprendido, me ofende_ – en la pantalla apareció Derek desde el punto de vista de la webcam de su ordenador.

– ¿Cómo puedo salir? La webcam está apagada.

– _Eso es lo que tú te crees, Hale. Deja de ser tan inocente y quítate la ropa._

– ¿Me has pirateado el ordenador? – inquirió en tono molesto.

– _No finjas que te molesta cuando en realidad te excita todavía más. No eres más que una perra cachonda a la que le gusta ser dominada y vigilada. Desnúdate._

– ¿Desde cuando…? ¿Cómo…?

– _Derek Hale, como tenga que repetirte una vez más una orden tan simple como que te quedes en pelotas, cuelgo._

Se había molestado. A Stiles no le gustaban las preguntas en abundancia, sobre todo porque Derek estaba jugando según sus reglas a conseguir su nombre y las preguntas sólo facilitarían el camino a descubrir su identidad, cosa que Hale sabía que no pasaría a menos que el otro quisiese.

Obedeció la orden de Stiles antes de que se enfadase de verdad y colgara.

– _Sigo sin entender por qué te gusta hacerte el difícil, Hale. Mira cómo estás_ – su erección desafiaba orgullosa la gravedad, hinchada y palpitante –. _Vas a tener que ponerte lubricante antes de usar el masturbador._

Las órdenes se sucedieron en su oído y él las obedeció. La imagen que le devolvía el ordenador mostraba su cuerpo de cintura para arriba incluyendo las extrañas expresiones de su rostro y él era incapaz de reconocerse. Cuando Stiles le ordenó usar por fin el masturbador lo primero que le dijo fue que aplicase un poco de lubricante en el orificio de entrada.

– _Derek, ¿cuanta capacidad imaginativa dirías que tienes?_

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora, Stiles? – preguntó con la voz tomada por la necesidad. Una risa resonó en el interior de su cabeza.

– _Quiero que imagines que me estás follando a mí. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo o es demasiado complicado para tu diminuto cerebro?_

– No me insultes.

– _Entonces no te hagas el idiota._

– Pensaba que… – metió el dedo pulgar en el orificio del masturbador con forma de ano.

– _¿Pensabas que cómo tú eres el sumiso ibas a ser el pasivo en el sexo también? Oh, Derek, que aburrido_ – rió – _. Sólo te demuestro que el hecho de que metas la polla en un agujero no te hace tener el control._

Tragó saliva. Aquello había sonado como si Stiles estuviese acostumbrado a dominar a hombres activos de aquella manera y se sintió intrigado.

– Stiles… – el aludido suspiró intuyendo lo que Derek iba a decir, pero no le dejó formular la pregunta en voz alta porque odiaba las preguntas.

– _Ya sabes que sí, Hale. Me gusta coger a chicos que se creen hombres, que creen dominar su futuro y controlar su entorno, que creen llevar las riendas de su vida y destrozarles_ – empleó la palabra con dominio _– todas sus creencias para demostrarles que no tienen el control sobre nada, que nunca lo han tenido. Eso es lo que os hace débiles, Hale. Que no aceptáis vuestra naturaleza sumisa y por eso, quien puede, os hace daño. Pero yo os ayudo a aceptar quienes sois en realidad, ¿no es cierto? Mírate…_

– Stiles, ahora… tú…

– _Hale, ¿estás celoso? ¿Te sientes inseguro ante la posibilidad de que pueda estar jugando con otro al mismo tiempo que juego contigo? ¿Me quieres sólo para ti?_

– Sí – respondió simplemente.

– _Demuéstramelo._

Jadeó.

Nervioso y pendiente de mantener un buen ángulo con la webcam presionó su miembro contra el agujero del masturbador y cerró los ojos.

– _Despacio, Derek. Piensa que estás entrando dentro de mí. Eso es… –_ jadeó al otro lado.

– Stiles – apretó las sábanas de su cama ante la imposibilidad de sujetar al chico al otro lado del teléfono.

Se introdujo por completo sintiendo una ligera vibración del aparato que le hizo gemir, podía imaginarse que aquello eran movimientos involuntarios a su intromisión en el interior de Stiles y se estaba volviendo loco.

– _Derek…_ – gimió Stiles en su oído.

– Necesito moverme, Stiles – pidió sintiendo temblores en sus muslos.

– _Lentamente, Derek. Poco a poco_ – los gemidos se sucedieron en su oído conforme él movía el masturbador sobre su polla y supo que Stiles estaba usando otro juguete para imaginar las penetraciones, aquello le excitó más notándose en el movimiento de sus caderas contra el masturbador –. _No te he dado permiso para eso, Hale_ – rió jadeante Stiles.

– Stiles… Necesito más, por favor – suplicó sabiendo que su actitud agradaría al otro.

– _¿Más?_

– Te necesito a ti – sintió una punzada en la ingle.

– _No puedes tenerme. Por ahora…_

– Stiles…

– _Cuida tu voz, Hale, no querrás que ese compañero tuyo escuche lo que haces_ – quedaron en silencio un instante, escuchando sus respiraciones –. _Fóllame, Derek._

Obedeció la orden y arremetió contra el masturbador como su cuerpo pedía, escuchando los gemidos de Stiles resonar en el interior de su cabeza. Era un sonido adictivo del que no podía tener suficiente. No fue consciente de las cosas que dijo ni de los sonidos que soltó, para él sólo existía la voz de Stiles diciéndole que fuese más rápido, que se detuviese, que lo hiciese más fuerte… El orgasmo estaba cerca, lo sentía clavando las garras en su interior buscando una salida, buscando el alivio del clímax pero su cuerpo se negaba a liberarse y no entendía el por qué. O al menos no lo supo hasta que escuchó la voz de Stiles, jadeante y lujuriosa, pero más dominante que suplicante.

– _Córrete, Derek. Córrete dentro de mí._

Tal vez Hale gimiese demasiado algo, o tal vez fuese más un gruñido que un gemido, pero obedeció la orden de Stiles que tanto había esperado abandonándose al orgasmo escuchando como al otro lado del teléfono Stiles también se corría.

Sacó su polla del masturbador sin esperar la orden de Stiles ya que de su parte sólo escuchaba un fuerte jadear, y se dejó caer en la cama sujetando el ordenador por encima de su cuerpo para que siguiese enfocándole la cara aunque estuviese tumbado. Le hubiese gustado tanto poder ver la cara de Stiles en ese momento…

– _Ya sabes cómo se usa el masturbador. A partir de ahora úsalo cuando yo no pueda jugar contigo_ – Derek sonrió y asintió – _. No olvides grabarte cuando lo hagas. Y mandarme el vídeo. Y gemir mi nombre._

Por la manera en la que Stiles estaba soltando sus pensamientos, Derek sabía que el orgasmo le había dejado más satisfecho que de costumbre, como a él, y que sus ideas todavía estaban en una densa niebla.

– ¿Cuando podré verte?

– _Cuando a mí me de la gana._

No iba a ser fácil conseguir algo de Stiles, sobre todo porque aún con las defensas bajas seguía siendo dominante y estando alerta. Hale simplemente asintió sabiendo que el otro le veía a través de la pantalla.

– _Tengo una misión para ti_ – sonó divertido de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo la de las chicas de la cafetería? – ante la mención de aquella horrible experiencia Stiles rompió a reír al otro lado con unas carcajadas que sonaron a pura música.

– _No… Es mucho más difícil para ti. Encuentra una tienda de juguetes para adultos. Compra un dildo de aspecto natural y que pueda adherirse a superficies. De tamaño normal, tampoco seas avaricioso._

– Stiles yo no puedo… – trató de discutir, pero el otro no quería hacer caso a sus excusas, era una orden y Derek debía aprender a obedecer sin rechistar.

– _¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? –_ reprendió en tono dominante haciendo que la piel de Hale se erizase – _Quiero que pegues el dildo a alguna superficie de tu habitación, a la altura de la cintura. Cuando lo hayas hecho me avisas._

– ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? Antes has dicho que… – un bufido al otro lado de la línea le hizo callar.

– _Quiero verte con el dildo en la boca, Hale. Según tengo entendido tu experiencia chupando pollas no es muy extensa, ni el resultado fue grato, así que no pienso meter mi polla en tu boca si no practicas antes_ – en el tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto por la resistencia de Derek a simplemente obedecer – _. ¿Alguna pregunta estúpida más?_

– Ninguna. Lo haré. Stiles…

Pero ya había colgado y el ordenador se había apagado. Bajó la parte superior del portátil y soltó un largo suspiro sintiéndose completamente imbécil en aquel momento. ¿Iba a seguir la orden de aquel desquiciado? Vale, le excitaba seguirle el juego y, joder, le había doblegado hasta el punto en que quería tenerle delante y sentir la temperatura de su piel mientras le apretaba entre las manos. Stiles tenía razón y sólo era un chico que fingía ser un hombre.

* * *

El lunes amaneció nublado. Derek tenía práctica de lacrosse aquella tarde al salir de clase y luego el turno de cenas en el restaurante del club de golf hasta pasadas las doce, así que como aquel día no podría comprar el dildo que Stiles le había ordenado seguramente el chico no contactaría con él. Si llovía sólo ganaría un punto más en su desagrado total.

Arrastró los pies hasta el baño no escuchando ningún sonido. Llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta, pero no logró alcanzarlo ya que esta se abrió dejando que un intenso olor a melocotones chocase contra él en forma de vaho mientras un recién duchado Mieczyslaw Stilinski le miraba con una ceja alzada.

Mieczyslaw llevaba pantalones deportivos negros de algodón bastante más grandes de lo necesario así que tenían la parte inferior doblada para que no le impidiese andar. Pies descalzos, pelo mojado que soltaba pequeñas gotas hasta una toalla blanca que descansaba en su cuello. No había sudadera esta vez sino una camiseta de tirantes negra. ¿Desde cuando el escuálido niñato de Beacon Hills tenía esos hombros? ¿Y esos brazos? ¿De dónde había salido todo eso?

El cansado bufido de Stilinski le hizo comprender que había estado mirando de más, pero como era costumbre el menor no hizo ningún comentario. Se colocó la toalla de los hombros sobre la cabeza y la movió con ambas manos sobre el pelo mientras caminaba de nuevo a su habitación.

Aunque quería — y de verdad que quería — los ojos de Derek no se despegaron de la figura del menor hasta que desapareció de su vista y aún entonces siguió mirando su camino como si en su mente pudiese seguir dibujándolo.

* * *

– Tío, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Isaac en el vestuario mientras se ponían la equipación de lacrosse para el entrenamiento.

– Sí… Sí, estoy perfectamente – asintió repetidas veces.

El rubio intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Boyd y movió la cabeza para que intentase él iniciar la conversación.

– Llevas un tiempo sin estar bien. Estás como… _disperso_ – intentó usar una palabra que no resultase ofensiva del todo.

– Tío, ignoras nuestros mensajes, pasas de nuestra puta cara cuando decimos de quedar y cuando estamos juntos te pasas el rato mirando el móvil y suspirando como una colegiala enamorada – le reprendió Lahey.

– Tengo mierda en la cabeza, eso es todo.

– ¿Esa mierda tiene nombre? – presionó el rubio ganándose una mala mirada de los otros dos – ¿Qué pasa? No soy del todo imbécil, ¿sabes? Primero nos preguntaste si te habíamos gastado la broma de poner tu número en algún lado o si se lo habíamos dado a alguien, y ahora estás que no cagas con el móvil. Tú te has echado novia, o novio…

– Es un lío raro del que no quiero hablar, ¿vale?

– Pero estás pillado – sonrió Isaac.

– Muy pillado – confesó Hale.

– ¡Nuestro gruñón se ha enamorado Boyd! ¿No es un día maravilloso? – se abrazó al otro que permanecía impasible.

– Vamos a salir a correr al campo de lacrosse cuyo césped está helado y mojado por la lluvia que lleva cayendo desde hace dos horas. ¿Crees que puedo alegrarme de algo ahora mismo, Lahey?

El rubio chascó la lengua por el mal humor de su amigo y trató de sacarle información a Derek sobre su ligue a lo que el mayor no tenía muy claro cómo responder porque apenas conocía nada de Stiles. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Cuando les dijo que le llamaba por un seudónimo los otros los le miraron extrañado.

– Tienes que averiguar su nombre – le ordenó Isaac mientras corrían, empapándose con la lluvia, por el campo de lacrosse.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – espetó molesto por la manera en que sus pies parecían querer resvalarse.

– Podrías estar hablando con un pervertido sexual. Un viejo verde. Con un acosador profesional. ¿Y si es todo una broma? No le habrás mandado fotografías tuyas desnudas, ¿verdad? No lo hagas – recomendó tarde –. ¡Es lo peor que se puede hacer! Es malo mandárselo a una persona que conoces porque si se enfada puede filtrarlas, pero a alguien que no conoces… Tío, eso sería el nuevo nivel de estupidez.

Derek se encontró incapaz de responder. Él había llegado a ese nuevo nivel de estupidez.

– ¡Boyd y yo te ayudaremos! – ofreció entusiasmado Lahey.

– ¿Que yo haré qué? – intervino el más bajo cuando escuchó su nombre.

– Preguntaremos por ahí si alguien conoce a alguien que se haga llamar Stiles.

– No seas idiota. Ni siquiera sabemos si estudia en la Universidad de Nueva York – razonó Boyd –. Piénsalo. Le ha pirateado el ordenador, seguro que también entró de manera ilegal en su móvil y en el GPS de su coche, lo tiene localizado… No le hace falta estar en el mismo país que él.

– Podrías ser un poco menos depresivo, Vernon.

– No me llames Vernon.

El rubio le sacó la lengua mientras le hacía un corte de mangas y el moreno se lazó a pillarlo para tirarlo al suelo empezando su propia carrera personal. Derek quedó atrás con la mente en otro lugar.

Bajando el ritmo de su carrera un grupo de chicos del equipo le pasó corriendo por el lado, y entre quejas sobre el tiempo y el frío distinguió una frase que le hizo parar en seco.

– Mira, ahí está Stilinski. Joder que bueno está. Me encantaría que fuese mi profesor. Mira ese culo…

No pudo escuchar la réplica del otro chico del equipo, pero sí captó hacia donde dirigían las miradas: el aparcamiento C de la universidad que quedaba al lado del campo de lacrosse. Ahí un chico que se parecía vagamente a Mieczyslaw caminaba bajo un paraguas negro. Ese no podía ser Mieczyslaw Stilinski porque llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y ceñidos, unas Converse negras y una camisa blanca metida por dentro del pantalón, remangada hasta los codos mientras en un brazo sostenía una chaqueta doblada y su mano se aferraba al asa de una cartera negra. Bien peinado con la raya a un lado, pero el pelo hacia arriba creando un aspecto adulto y formal. Las gafas negras deslizándose por el puente de su nariz.

– Stilinski… – musitó sin darse cuenta.

El chico, aunque estaba lejos de él, levantó la mirada en ese momento como si le hubiese escuchado. Arrugó la nariz haciendo que las gafas volviesen a su lugar, le devolvió la mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco como si el aspecto de Derek fuese deplorable y ridículo, y adentrándose en un Jeep azul desapareció del aparcamiento.

¿Qué mierda hacía Stilinski así vestido? ¿Por qué habían dicho _‘si fuese mi profesor’_? Y… ¿Por qué mierda se estaba sonrojando?

* * *

– ¿No has oído hablar del profesor Stilinski? – se sorprendió Theo, el chico que había hecho aquel comentario sobre Mieczyslaw.

Derek, duchado y cambiado, esperaba que Theo Raeken hablase rápido para no llegar tarde al trabajo, pero le llenaba de curiosidad así que tampoco quería ser maleducado.

– Según tengo entendido sólo tiene dieciocho años. Es más joven que cualquiera de nosotros, pero tiene ya dos doctorados – levantó los dedos como si Derek fuese estúpido y necesitase refuerzo visual para entender lo que el número dos significase –. Resulta que mientras estaba en el Instituto hizo a distancia una carrera dedicada a la informática, pero en plan ‘súper complicado’. La cosa es que no terminó el instituto sino que a los dieciséis años lo mandaron al MIT. ¡El puto MIT! Se quedaron tan flipados con él que en cuestión de seis meses acabó aprendiendo el contenido de cuatro años de carrera mientras a la vez trabajaba en su doctorado. Tío, ese chaval es un puto genio.

– ¿Y enseña aquí?

– Varias universidades se lo rifaban, según me contaron. La de Nueva York accedió a todas sus demandas y están de lujo con él. Por lo visto da clases de varias carreras relacionadas con el ámbito tecnológico e informático, pero sé que no trabaja muchos días en la universidad por su investigación. Hasta los catedráticos de aquí han tenido que bajarse los pantalones delante de Stilinski. ¡Además está bueno que te cagas!

– ¿Qué pasa, Derek? ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Lahey abrochándose los cordones de sus zapatos.

– Yo a _ese_ no lo conozco de nada. ¡Gracias por la información, Raeken! – se despidió corriendo fuera del vestuario sabiendo que llegaba tarde a trabajar.

* * *

El sonido incesante del tecleo emergía de la habitación de Stilinski cuando Derek llegó del trabajo cerca de la una de la madrugada. Cansado, sin un solo mensaje de Stiles en el móvil, y curioso por la nueva información que había conocido sobre su compañero de piso se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación y la golpeó.

– Stilinski, abre – ordenó sin obtener respuesta.

Siguió golpeando la puerta, cada vez con sonido más fuertes y menos amistosos hasta que un golpe le fue devuelto como si Stilinski hubiese arrojado algo contra la puerta. El sonido de la silla de escritorio moverse hizo que Derek se apartase de la puerta antes de que apareciese frente a él la conocida figura escondida bajo la enorme sudadera y cubierta por la capucha de Mieczyslaw Stilinski, quien le miraba con puro odio en la mirada y unas preocupantes ojeras bajo los ojos.

– No me dijiste que trabajabas de profesor en la universidad – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

– Chúpame un huevo, Hale – trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Derek lo detuvo haciéndole bufar claramente molesto.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? Lo que pasó en Beacon Hills fue hace mil años.

– Tu sola presencia me perturba. Sal. De. Mi. Vista.

Aunque las palabras salieron de la boca de Mieczyslaw en la cabeza de Derek resonaron con su propia voz cuando tenía su edad, y quedó tan aturdido que no pudo evitar que la puerta se cerrase esta vez, a pesar de que la puerta se movió lentamente acabando su trayecto con un ligero _click_.

_Continuará…_


	5. Capítulo 4

Llegaba tarde a clase. Su cuerpo se relajó demasiado cuando tocó la cama después del encuentro con Stilinski y a pesar de la insistencia de la alarma, Derek se durmió, así que luego corrió a la ducha y corrió hacia el salón a trompicones mientras se ponía uno de los calcetines.

Stilinski estaba sentado en la encimera, comiendo cereales con leche desde un enorme bol sin levantar la vista. Derek no perdió el tiempo mirándole de más y buscó sus zapatos por el salón sin encontrarlos.

– La puerta –dijo su compañero de piso como un fantasma, sin moverse y sin mirarle.

Hale se dirigió a la puerta encontrando las Converse que siempre llevaba y que había dejado en la puerta boca abajo esperando que se secasen lo suficiente como para poder volver a ponérselas. Iba a darle las gracias a Stilinski por indicarle donde estaban las zapatillas, pero sabía que el menor no le respondería así que simplemente se las colocó buscando entonces su chaqueta. Un resoplido le hizo mirar al menor que con la cuchara señaló el taburete de la cocina, justo delante de sus narices. Sonrojado y sintiéndose completamente imbécil se colocó la chaqueta.

– ¿Hoy no vas a la universidad? –le preguntó.

El menor le miró por debajo de la capucha tan solo un momento. Un pinchazo llegó a su pecho extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo provocándole temblor en las rodillas.

– Llego tarde –dijo en voz alta saliendo del apartamento.

Fue más una huida por lo intimidado que se sentía delante del imbécil de Stilinski, que porque realmente fuese tarde. Cosa que quedó demostrada cuando tuvo que volver a entrar en cuanto cerró la puerta porque se había olvidado la mochila, el móvil y las llaves del coche. Stilinski no dijo nada, como si Hale ni existiese y eso le molestó todavía más.

* * *

Las clases fueron aburridas y el Doctor Ritz insistió en la entrega de un proyecto para final de semana del que Derek no recordaba absolutamente nada, así que con el maletero lleno de los libros que le habían permitido sacar de la biblioteca de la facultad, esperaba en el asiento de su coche a que se le aclarasen las ideas.

Estaba teniendo un conflicto existencial bastante importante en ese momento. ¡Y no era un buen momento! Aquel día habían cancelado la práctica de lacrosse, pero le habían adelantado el turno de trabajo, cosa que le venía bien gracias a las horas extra aunque que le jodía el tiempo para hacer el proyecto. De todos modos no era en la universidad en lo que pensaba, sino en Stiles.

La conversación que el día anterior había tenido con Lahey sobre Stiles le seguía rondando por la cabeza. ¿Qué quería Stiles de él realmente? ¿Había conseguido su número al azar o lo había buscado? ¿Era un juego consentido o una víctima de alguna clase de broma? Vale, Derek tenía en su móvil fotos y vídeos de Stiles desnudo igual que él tenía los suyos, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de la identidad real de la persona de los vídeos y tampoco salía su cara o algún rasgo identificativo así que podría haber sido cualquier chico del universo. ¡Incluso algún actor porno polaco!

Le gustaba la atención que Stiles le brindaba, claro que sí. Y no sólo porque se sintiese completamente solo — que también — sino porque le estaba descubriendo una parte de él que le gustaba mucho más que la que la que estaba habituado a ver. Ahora se sentía mucho más seguro en sus decisiones, en su manera de interactuar con las personas y el ambiente de su alrededor. Era como si Stiles le hubiese ayudado a encontrar el lugar donde tenía que estar, donde se sentía cómodo para ser él mismo, y eso sólo hacía que sintiese pavor ante la idea de que Stiles se alejase de el.

 **= Stiles** –escribió simplemente en su móvil mandando el mensaje al número del susodicho. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento sus dedos lo habían hecho, pero sólo se quedó mirando la pantalla y repitió la operación mandándole el mismo mensaje tres veces más.

– _**Estoy ocupado, Hale**_ –respondió, por fin, Stiles.

No sabía qué hacía Stiles para ganarse la vida, ni si sería mayor o menor que él, pero le daba absolutamente igual.

 **= Stiles, por favor _–_** insistió y casi pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte del otro.

– _**¿Has comprado el dildo ya?**_

**= Ya sabes que no.**

– _**Pues entonces deja de vaguear en el aparcamiento de la universidad y ve a un sex-shop.**_

**= Stiles.**

– _**¿Piensas que si dices mi nombre un número determinado de veces me materializaré a tu lado como un mago? Eso sólo funciona si usas mi nombre de verdad.**_

**= No eres un tío raro, ¿verdad? No eres un viejo depravado de Eslovaquia o algo parecido…**

– _**Has escuchado mi voz, Derek. ¿Sueno como un viejo depravado de Eslovaquia?**_

**= No, pero aún así.**

– _**¿Te sentirías mejor si dejase de jugar contigo y buscase a otro con quien divertirme?**_

 **= Esa es una pregunta trampa** –se apresuró a teclear con una sonrisa tímida.

– _**¿Por qué crees eso?**_

**= Porque sabes de sobra que no quiero que me dejes.**

En cuanto el mensaje se envió se sonrojó. ¿Acaso su cerebro no era consciente de lo cursi que sonaba aquello? ¡Por Dios!

– _**¿Entonces qué más te da? Si no quieres que me vaya, ¿de qué sirve preocuparse con cuestiones estúpidas?**_

**= No es que no quiera que te vayas, Stiles. Es que quiero que te quedes.**

La respuesta no fue inmediata y Derek lamentaba horriblemente ese doble tick azul que le impedía borrar el mensaje y hacer como que no hubiese pasado nada.

Cuando Stiles empezó a jugar con él mandándole la primera fotografía en clase del Doctor Ritz le dijo que el juego terminaría cuando dijera en voz alta el nombre real de Stiles. Derek se había descubierto a sí mismo disfrutando de obedecer cualquier orden de Stiles, queriendo ser dominado por él para siempre. Quería tenerle delante, quería verle en persona, poder besarle y acariciarle, poder verle los ojos cuando le dominase. ¡Joder, sólo de pensarlo se ponía cachondo! El problema era que no tendría a Stiles delante a menos que averiguase su nombre real y al hacerlo el juego acabaría así que Stiles desaparecería.

– _**Tal vez, cuando completes el juego, dejes de pensar así.**_

Lo leyó varias veces y con cada nueva lectura más le parecía una señal de que al conocer la verdadera identidad de Stiles, Derek sería quien querría alejarse de él. ¿Acaso ya lo había hecho antes?

**= ¿Eso te ha pasado antes?**

– _**Eres el primer juguete que no me conoce, Derek.**_

**= ¿Cuando acaban entonces los juegos de los demás?**

– _**Cuando me aburría.**_

Se mordió el labio inferior queriendo decirte algo más, cualquier cosa. A Stiles no le gustaban las preguntas, pero por alguna razón estaba respondiendo y estaba hablando con él sin ser una conversación sexual. Derek quería más de eso. Derek quería más de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Stiles.

No le dio tiempo a escribir nada.

– _**Estoy ocupado y tú tienes un dildo que comprar. No vuelvas a molestarme hasta que lo tengas.**_

Conectó el GPS del coche e introdujo la dirección de una tienda de juguetes para adultos que había encontrado en Internet. Arrancó el motor y salió del aparcamiento de la facultad teniendo que dar un breve rodeo por el campus para salir de la zona universitaria y adentrarse en la carretera de la ciudad.

Detuvo el coche en un semáforo descubriendo a una figura conocida cruzando el paso de peatones frente a él. Stilinski, con su look de profesor, se abrochaba los botones de una chaqueta oscura mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la otra acera sin importarle una mierda su alrededor. Se le vía cansado, bastante pálido y malhumorado.

Decir que se quedó embobado mirándole sería un eufemismo ya que despertó de su letargo cuando la bocina del coche de atrás sonó con rabia al ver su inmovilidad ante el cambio de color del semáforo. Mieczyslaw, en la acera, levantó la mirada al escuchar el estridente sonido y se encontró con Derek dentro del coche que se negaba a arrancar. Hale, nervioso y extremadamente sonrojado estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico cuando el coche se caló, aunque consiguió rescatarlo y salir de la mierda en la que se estaba hundiendo. Decidió no pensar en la mirada con una ceja alzada de Stilinski que gritaba en todos los idiomas ‘este tío es imbécil’.

Y… ¡Sí! Otra de las cosas que molestaban a Derek Hale martilleándole sin descanso en la conciencia era Mieczyslaw Stilinski. En ocasiones lo odiaba. En ocasiones le molestaba. Y en ocasiones deseaba ser Jackson Whittemore cuatro años atrás. ¡Ya no sabía cómo se sentía! Cuando Stiles hablaba con él y le prestaba atención era fácil pensar en Stilinski como un grano en el culo, pero en los momentos en que Stiles le dejaba espacio, los ojos de Derek se pegaban al menor y todo su cuerpo se volvía descoordinado cuando salía de la habitación, la piel se le erizaba cuando conseguía que le miraba y cuando le contestaba molesto conseguía sentir un hormigueo en el bajo vientre tal delicioso…

Estaba jodido.

* * *

Esperó ver terciopelo negro y rojo, luces tenues y una cajera con grandes pechos y poca ropa. Su concepción de lo que era una tienda de juguetes sexuales era completamente estereotipada.

El encargado de la tienda era un hombre de unos treinta años con gafas de montura blanca y cristales amarillentos, llevaba una especie de boina gris y una patillas peludas que llegaban hasta la mandíbula. El resto del atuendo seguía ese rollo hortera y aunque hablaba lo justo para no hacer sentir incómodos a los compradores, sabía exactamente cómo asesorarlos en lo que necesitaban.

En cuanto al local estaba bien iluminado con luces led blancas, evidentemente no tenía ventanas que pudiesen mostrar el exterior porque todavía no estaba del todo bien aceptado en la sociedad esa capacidad o necesidad de disfrutar del sexo. Suelos y paredes blancas con pequeños estantes que tenían expuestos los productos en sus cajas de embalaje además de unas muestras que los clientes podían tocar y observar de cerca antes de adquirir el producto. Huelga decir que esas muestras no podían probarse _físicamente_ y que la devolución del producto sólo podía realizarse si el mismo se encontrase defectuoso.

Derek no podía quejarse de no estar aprendiendo cosas gracias a Stiles.

Paseó por los pasillos de la pequeña tienda buscando el estante de los dildos, sonrojado y escuchando de fondo cómo el encargado le daba consejos a un grupo de chicos sobre qué muñeca hinchable era mejor en relación calidad-precio para hacer de acompañante femenina en una despedida de soltero.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda haciéndole saltar.

La chica era asiática, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de medio lado y aunque su estilo de vestir era menos hortera llevaba un chaleco azul con el logo de la empresa en un lado y una placa con su nombre en el otro.

– No. Gracias… Kira –dijo tras leer el nombre.

– No tienes que tener vergüenza. Es normal que la gente se sienta incómoda en este tipo de tiendas, pero no te preocupes. En cuanto pasas esas puertas los temas tabú dejan de existir.

– Gracias, pero…

– ¿Primera vez en una tienda de juguetes sexuales? –le sonrió.

– Sí.

– Respira hondo. Muy bien –felicitó cuando hizo lo que le pidió–. Ahora dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

– Necesito un dildo – murmuró sonrojado.

– Perfecto. Ven –le guió hasta el pasillo principal–. Intuyo que no querrás que te acompañe y te aconseje, así que es ese pasillo de allí –señaló disimuladamente con el dedo–. Están catalogados por tamaño de derecha a izquierda y por tipo de arriba a abajo. Para saber las cualidades de cada producto, en las cajas donde vienen envueltos están los materiales.

–¿Cómo los contenidos de los alimentos?

–Exactamente así.

Kira no esperó a que se encaminase hacia el pasillo indicado porque sabía que le daría vergüenza, más bien se adentró de nuevo al almacén de donde había salido sorprendiendo a Derek.

No le costó trabajo encontrar un juguete con las características que Stiles le había pedido así que cuando lo encontró, sólo tuvo que concretar el tamaño que quería y leer en las indicaciones los materiales. Le resultaba verdaderamente extraño ver toda esa estantería llena de falos de goma, pero esperaba de corazón que Stiles no le obligase a volver. Sabía que era una manera de que dejase a un lado su vergüenza y se enfrentase a nuevos retos lejos de su zona de confort, pero prefería cuando Stiles le mandaba el paquete al piso.

Seleccionado el aparato en cuestión se acercó al mostrador del que se alejaban los chicos con su muñeca hinchable. Depositó la caja en el mostrador y el encargado le dio las buenas tardes mientras le cobraba. No fue precisamente barato, pero algo le decía que el masturbador que Stiles le había mandado era el doble de caro así que con dolor sacó la tarjeta de su cartera para entregársela al encargado.

–Voy a matar a Stiles –masculló mientras el encargado cogía la tarjeta.

–¿Has dicho Stiles? –inquirió el hombre con una familiaridad en la voz que a Derek no le gustó nada.

–Sí –titubeó a la hora de contestar.

–¿Eres D. Hale? ¿El amigo de Stiles? –completamente en shock sólo tuvo opción de asentir como un imbécil – Entonces esto se cancela –toqueteó la caja y metió el dildo en una bolsa junto a algunas muestras de lubricante gratuitas –. Stiles dijo que vendrías, pero aseguró que no aparecerías por aquí hasta final de semana. Parece que tienes menos vergüenza de lo que él pensaba.

–No se crea…

–Vuelve cuando quieras, Hale.

Huyó.

* * *

 **= Ya lo tengo** –le mandó a Stiles después de ponerse el uniforme del trabajo en el vestuario de trabajadores del club de golf.

– _**¿Tan pronto?**_

**= ¿Le hablaste al tío de la tienda de mí?**

– _**Claro. ¿De donde crees que saco las cosas que te mando?**_

**= ¿Te haces una idea de la vergüenza que he pasado?**

– _**Equivalente al alivio de saber que no tenías que pagar por el dildo, supongo.**_

**= ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?**

– _**Sí.**_

**= Tengo que trabajar.**

– _**Antes de poner el dildo en la pared tienes que limpiarlo bien con agua caliente para quitar los restos de talco.**_

**= Lo haré. Te llamo cuando lo tenga todo listo, ¿no? ¿Otra vez me mirarás a través de la webcam del portátil?**

– _**Aprendes rápido, Hale.**_

Se sintió orgulloso por ese cumplido. Orgulloso e imbécil por sentirse orgulloso y sonreír ante las palabras de aprobación de Stiles. Le daba una vergüenza que se moría y más que una actividad placentera parecía una humillación, pero… ¡Joder, qué ganas tenía de hacerlo!

* * *

Con los libros apilados entre sus brazos, la mochila mal colgada a su espalda y la bolsa completamente negra de la tienda de juguetes sexuales en la mano consiguió cerrar la puerta del maletero, presionar el botón de cerrado de la llave del coche y llegar hasta su apartamento. A punto estaba de insertar la llave en la puerta cuando éstas se cayeron e intentando cogerlas sin deshacerse de nada de lo que llevaba encima, se desmoronó. Libros por el suelo, la bolsa aplastada por un libro de setecientas páginas y él de culo en el suelo.

El simple hecho de que hubiese sucedido resultaba humillante, pero el destino no iba a darle tregua. ¿Para qué?

La puerta se abrió desde dentro después de escuchar el tremendo ruido que su desastre había hecho y unos ojos críticos lo miraron a través de los cristales siempre limpios de unas gafas de pasta negra. Stilinski, en su típica sudadera le observaba.

–¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Me ayudas? –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que la humillación era inevitable.

–No –respondió sin más el menor cerrándole la puerta.

Bufó.

Arrodillado en el suelo introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta depositando ordenadamente los libros en el suelo, al lado de un pequeño perchero que nunca utilizaban. Luego cogió la bolsa negra y se levantó, extrajo las llaves y cerró la puerta tras él cuando entró en el apartamento viendo cómo Stilinski buscaba en los cajones de la cocina.

–Podrías haberme ayudado.

–Te has comido mis _Reese’s_ –acusó.

–No me he comido tus _Reese’s_.

Mentira, se los había comido todos de una sentada sin darse cuenta y luego había llevado consigo los envoltorios para que Stilinski no lo viese.

El menor cerró de mala manera el cajón de la cocina donde deberían estar sus dulces y el portazo hizo saltar a Derek. El encapuchado fue hasta su habitación y de otro portazo se encerró. Él también dio un portazo cuando llegó a su habitación, como respuesta al portazo de Stilinski. Lanzó la bolsa negra a la cama de mala manera y masculló algunos insultos.

Se quitó la chaqueta.

Se sentó en la silla y abrió el portátil.

–Mierda de niño…

Levantándose cogió la chaqueta de donde la había lanzado y abrochándosela salió del apartamento. Calle abajo había un supermercado abierto las veinticuatro horas así que Derek se dirigió ahí sin saber muy bien por qué, si lo único que había hecho era comerse unos _Reese’s_ que podría reemplazar cuando le tocase hacer la compra de la semana. Metió todos los _Reese’s_ que encontró en una cesta y se la entregó al cajero que le miró extrañado.

–No pregunte, por favor.

Pagó con tarjeta y cargó con la enorme bolsa de dulces de nuevo hasta su apartamento.

No se sintió tranquilo hasta que desde su habitación, y con la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchó cómo Stilinski abría la puerta de su cuarto encontrando en el suelo la pesada bolsa de _Reese’s_ como compensación por habérselos comido.

Ahora sí podía abrir el dildo. Estando Stilinski entretenido en su habitación con _asaberqué_ y los _Reese’s_ , Derek podía hacerse con agua caliente con la que limpiar el juguete.

_Continuará..._

  
  



	6. Capítulo 5

Arrodillado frente al falo de goma que colgaba de la puerta del armario sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No era agradable ni de lejos. Sintió el móvil vibrar en sus vaqueros y, teniendo los auriculares ya conectados apretó el botón de uno de los cables aceptando la llamada con un suspiro.

–Hola –saludó. Aunque no había visto el identificador sabía que era Stiles.

– _No pareces muy entusiasmado con la actividad de hoy, Hale_ –reprochó Stiles con tono divertido. Sonaba como si estuviese masticando algo.

–¿Qué comes?

– _Dulces. Unos de chocolate con crema de cacahuete._

–A mi compañero de piso también le gustan.

– _Lo sé. Te he visto ir a comprarle todo lo que tenía la tienda cerca de tu apartamento_ –se sonrojó y se sintió culpable a partes iguales.

–Es que me había comido sus _Reese’s_ sin permiso.

– _La próxima vez que tengas resaca después de salir con Boyd y Lahey procura reponer lo que te zampes._

–¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

– _Yo lo sé todo. ¿Por qué sólo veo las teclas de tu ordenador? ¿Tienes la pantalla gacha?_

–Me da mucha vergüenza –subió bien la pantalla del ordenador, apoyado en el escritorio teniendo un ángulo perfecto para Derek de rodillas frente al dildo adherido–. No me siento cachondo, Stiles.

– _¿Por qué no?_

–Es un puto falo de goma –Stiles se rió ante su respuesta con la risa más cantarina y perfecta que había escuchado nunca–. Es completamente falso. Supongo que para _otras cosas_ irá de puta madre, pero pensar en meterme esto en la boca… Me da como asquete.

– _Está más limpio que una polla de verdad._

–No me lo recuerdes.

– _George Hall._

–¿Quien?

– _George Hall. Tiene tu edad. Está en la carrera de literatura. Se está especializando en la literatura francesa del siglo XIX. Pertenece a la hermandad Delta._

–Hostia…

– _Sí. Fuiste a su fiesta a principios de semestre. Bebiste más de la cuenta aunque no estabas borracho y te enrollaste con Hall. ¿Sabes lo que va diciendo por ahí? Que tiene suerte de conservar la polla ya que lo único que podía sentir cuando te la metiste en la boca fueron tus dientes._

Derek se sintió herido y humillado. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho?

– _No pongas esa cara, estás aquí para aprender_ –rió de nuevo.

–¿Tan mal lo hice? Que se folle la boca de un abuelo entonces.

– _No te enfades, Derek. Aprenderás a hacer las mejores mamadas del mundo. Yo voy a enseñarte. Y con el falo de goma es más seguro… para mí, digo._

–¡No te burles! –resopló ligeramente divertido– Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, Stiles. No me pongo en situación. Aunque cierre los ojos, esto no… Es… Meh…

– _¿Sigues teniendo el antifaz para dormir que te regaló Laura para Navidad?_

–¿Qué? –miró sorprendido a la pantalla.

– _Ese antifaz para dormir que tiene el dibujito de ojos divertidos y perturbadores._

–Sí… –¿cómo mierdas sabía Stiles aquello?

– _Pues úsalo. No voy a dejar que te libres tan fácilmente, Derek. Debes enfrentar tus miedos._

Mientras buscaba el antifaz escuchó un bostezo en el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Tienes sueño? –le preguntó abriendo el plástico protector ya que nunca había usado el antifaz, él no necesitaba esas cosas para dormir y menos con un dibujo tan infantil.

– _No es sueño, es cansancio. He tenido un día de mierda, eso es todo._

–¿Quieres que dejemos esto para otro día? –la risa de la otra línea le hizo entender que le había descubierto.

– _Sé que te sientes inseguro ahora mismo, Derek, pero no tienes por qué. Respira hondo y sólo sigue mis instrucciones. En tu mente puedes imaginarme como quieras, o puedes pensar en el imbécil de George Hall para tener un punto de referencia_ –hizo un sonido de desagrado que provocó la risa en Stiles– _. Pensaba que tardarías mucho más en ir a la tienda, estabas ansioso por completar la misión que te había mandado y quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves así que no, Derek, no lo vamos a dejar para otro día_ –un deje dominante bajo su entonación divertida fue suficiente para que Hale se pusiese el antifaz.

Las órdenes de Stiles se sucedieron en su oído con voz suave y seductora.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta o pensase siquiera en detenerlo, en la oscuridad que le devolvía el antifaz se dibujó la figura de Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Mieczyslaw, con las gafas de pasta negra deslizándose por la nariz, el pelo hacia arriba y perfecto como lo había visto en el aparcamiento la tarde anterior. Aquella camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos se encontraba ahora abierta y deslizándose por sus brazos dejando al descubierto los hombros de piel pálida y con lunares dispersos por el cuerpo. Los vaqueros negros, abiertos mostrándole la erección.

Obedeció a la voz que penetraba en su cabeza y cuando estuvo cerca de la erección la sostuvo con una mano, la movió un par de veces y se acercó la punta a la boca. Con la lengua dio una primera lamida tímida escuchando un jadeo que no era suyo, un jadeo que penetraba en su cabeza y que por alguna razón había soltado el Stilinski dibujado frente a él.

Ese Stilinski que colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, tal y como años atrás le había visto hacer con Jackson. _‘Sigue’_ sonó. Obedeció.

Los ojos de Stilinski le miraban de manera dominante haciéndole sentir vulnerable, tan frágil como el más fino de los cristales. La mano en su pelo, los jadeos escapando de sus labios entreabiertos conforme Derek paseaba su lengua por la erección mientras sujetaba con seguridad la base, todo era perfecto y podía verlo aunque cerrase los ojos ya que la oscuridad seguía a su alrededor y ahí estaban los ojos de Mieczyslaw abriéndose paso a través de su alma.

Apretó sus labios alrededor del glande y chupó suavemente como le decía la voz jadeante que penetraba en sus oídos. Lentamente fue abarcando más y más aunque en ocasiones sentía que sus dientes pasaban con demasiada insistencia por la erección, cosa que no era buena señal, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aprender de sus errores y hacer caso a la voz.

Sintió un apretón en un pelo cuando la voz de sus oídos soltó un gemido de placer indicando el clímax. ¡De verdad que lo sintió! Juraría que la mano de Stilinski se había aferrado a su pelo cuando el orgasmo le había arrollado corriéndose en la boca de Derek.

Pero no había Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Se desvaneció volviéndose oscuridad. No había manos sosteniendo su pelo y tampoco había semen por ningún lado.

Una de sus manos todavía sujetaba la base del falo de gola adherido a la pared del armario mientras la otra se apoyaba en la misma puerta para tener un punto de apoyo. Se quitó aquella cosa de la boca levantándose con brusquedad, ignorando el hecho de que su erección era dolorosamente notoria, prácticamente se arrancó el antifaz de los ojos y cerró el portátil de un golpe poco agradable. El móvil, seguía en su bolsillo, pero los auriculares también se los había arrancado terminando la llamada. Salió de su habitación con un portazo y se adentró en el baño.

Stiles. Era Stiles quien le había estado dando ordenes por el teléfono y era por Stiles por quien estaba haciendo todo eso. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle llegado aquella imagen de Mieczyslaw? ¿Por qué sentía que su piel ardía de puro deseo de acercarse al menor antes que acercarse a Stiles? Se sentía confuso… Se sentía tan confuso que abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría sin quitarse la ropa. Necesitaba limpiarse. Necesitaba apartar todos los sentimientos y los pensamientos que le estaban volviendo loco.

Puede que su noción del tiempo quedase atrofiada o que su mente no la registrara, pero su cuerpo ya no temblaba y los labios estaban ligeramente azulados cuando la puerta del baño se abrió sin ningún problema mostrándole a su compañero de piso con el ceño fruncido.

–Vete –le dijo sin dar ninguna explicación.

–Estás mojando el suelo –respondió el menor.

–Vete –repitió.

Ni siquiera se sentía con el valor suficiente como para mirarle a la cara después de lo que había hecho en su mente con él. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado!

Mieczyslaw bufó con hastío, remangó su enorme sudadera negra e introdujo una mano en la ducha para cerrar el grifo impidiendo que más agua siguiese fluyendo. Hale tuvo intención de volver a abrirlo cuando la mano del menor golpeó la suya, el fino y largo dedo índice de Stilinski le apuntó amenazador indicándole sin palabras que no se le ocurriera volver a abrirlo.

Obedeció.

No le hizo falta mirar el rostro de Stilinski para saber que estaba molesto. Más molesto estaría si supiese lo que había estado imaginando, pero no entendía por qué aquel menor que tanto asco le tenía le obligaba a salir de la ducha, le desvestía deshaciéndose de la pesada ropa mojada y lo envolvía en una esponjosa toalla seca.

El menor se alejó de él, posiblemente para ir a su habitación a buscarle ropa seca. Su habitación. La habitación que tenía un falo de goma pegado a la puerta del armario.

–Espera –llamó rápidamente antes de que Stilinski saliese del baño–. Ya me basto yo.

Puede que lo apartase de mala manera y huyese al interior de su habitación ya que a su espalda escuchó un “de nada, eh” bastante desagradable. Se puso uno de sus pocos pijamas y se cubrió con la sudadera más grande que tenía cuando la pantalla del móvil se iluminó y el aparato empezó a vibrar. Quitó el dildo de la puerta del armario y lo arrojó dentro para luego contestar la llamada en la penumbra de la habitación.

– _¿Qué te ha pasado, Derek?_ –para su sorpresa Stiles no parecía enfadado sino preocupado, su tono se arrastrada por el cansancio y de fondo se escuchaba que estaba haciendo cosas.

–No me encontraba bien.

– _¿Por qué?_

–No me hagas preguntas ahora, Stiles. Prefiero irme a dormir.

– _¿Es por lo que imaginabas, Derek?_ –silencio. Derek se cubrió con la capucha de la sudadera y se tumbó en su cama incapaz de responder– _¿Es porque piensas que podría enfadarme?_

–No lo sé…

– _No me enfado, Derek_ –casi podía sentirle sonreír–. _¿Qué veías?_

–Stiles…

– _No me digas que era a George Hall, porque eso sería muy divertido, Derek, y no creo que quieras que me ría de ti ahora mismo_.

–No era George Hall.

Hale se estaba dando cuenta de que Stiles procuraba llamarle por su nombre en cada intervención. Daba igual si era larga o corta, introducía su nombre como si supiese que escucharlo de su voz le calmase. ¿Por qué Stiles le conocía mejor que él mismo? Eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor.

–Era mi compañero de piso.

– _¿El profesor?_

–¿Sabes que es profesor?

– _Derek… ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? Yo lo sé todo_ –silencio–. _¿Te gusta?_ –Stiles no parecía molesto por la posibilidad.

–No pareces enfadado ante la idea –acusó.

– _Parece que te ha afectado bastante, Derek. ¿De qué sirve que me moleste o me deje de molestar? Sólo quiero entender qué ha pasado_ –ahí estaba otra vez, el tono comprensivo y cansado. Derek quería apoyarse sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón y contarle todas sus penas mientras Stiles le daba palmaditas en la espalda escuchándole en mitad de una lucha contra el sueño.

–Hace varios años, en mi último año de instituto, lo pillé recibiendo una mamada de un compañero de equipo de lacrosse. No he podido quitarme esa mirada de la cabeza. Cada vez que lo veo arreglado fuera de casa me vuelvo completamente imbécil.

– _Me dijiste que tu compañero de piso era medio imbécil y un completo incordio…_

–Eso es más bien culpa mía que suya. No me porté bien con él cuando estaba en el instituto después de que mi novia me dejase.

– _Entonces… ¿Te has imaginado a Stilinski?_

–Sí… –confesó con vergüenza.

– _¿Por eso estabas poniendo tanto empeño, Derek?_

–No uses esa voz, Stiles, haces que parezca que te burlas de mí.

– _¿Qué ha pasado al final?_

–Que no estaba. Stilinski no estaba y tú me hablabas por teléfono. Y… Me he sentido horriblemente sucio y mal. Y… y… –sentía que podría romperse a llorar en cualquier momento.

– _Derek… ¿Te crees con fuerza para seguir con esto?_

–¿Vas a dejar de jugar conmigo justo ahora? ¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? Pero tú dijiste…

– _Derek. ¡Derek! No me voy a ningún lado. Estoy preocupado por ti. Si quieres seguir con esto, créeme que soy el primero que se alegra de que así sea, pero tendré que buscar una nueva manera de jugar contigo ya que me parece que eso de taparte los ojos y dejar que liberes la imaginación no es buena idea por ahora._

–Te necesito.

Después de un silencio que pareció eterno se escuchó un largo suspiro.

– _Lo sé, Derek. Lo sé…_

_Continuará…_


	7. Capítulo 6

Cuando Derek salió de su habitación pasaba del medio día y se había saltado las clases. Mandó un mensaje distraído al delegado de su curso con el que compartía algunas palabras de vez en cuando para pedirle los apuntes diciéndole que por culpa de la lluvia de los últimos días se había constipado. No solía enfermar de manera que rara vez había pedido los apuntes a algún compañero lo que hacía que tuviese en su bandeja de entrada varios e-mails con los apuntes de aquella mañana. Le llegarían los que quedaban conforme avanzaba el día.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo sintiéndose ligeramente protegido por la gruesa sudadera, cubierto por la capucha. Pudo entender entonces la fijación insana de su compañero de piso con el uso de aquella sudadera negra.

No escuchó ningún sonido proveniente del cuarto de Stilinski y al llegar al salón se encontró con la ropa que había mojado en la ducha, lavada, secada y doblada sobre la mesa redonda para dos personas que rara vez utilizaban pero cuyo uso original era el de recibir en ella las comidas y desayunos de los inquilinos del apartamento.

Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente sonrojado y abrió la nevera asomándose dentro. Tenía hambre y a la vez no tenía ganas de comer, era una situación extraña así que mientras las tripas se revolvían demandantes su mirada viajaba de un alimento a otro hasta finalmente cerrar la nevera sin coger nada más que una botella de agua.

El frío líquido corrió por su interior mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina sintiendo que aquella hidratación era lo que su cuerpo le había estado gritando desde hacía un rato. Derek se sobresaltó con el ruido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura del apartamento y, aunque significase quitarse una parte de su protección, se quitó la capucha de la sudadera revolviéndose el pelo.

Mieczyslaw apareció por la puerta con un par de bolsas de papel del McDonald’s en las manos, el abrigo negro bien abrochado indicando que el clima exterior era frío, su cuello cubierto por una gruesa bufanda roja y, en general, ese look de profesor que tanto torturaba a Derek Hale.

El menor miró un instante al mayor mientras cerraba con el pie la puerta de entrada. No dijo nada, como siempre. Dejó las bolsas del McDonald’s que desprendían un olor delicioso sobre la barra americana de la cocina y se quitó la cartera de profesor que en esos momentos llevaba cruzada por el cuerpo usando una tira, como si fuese un bolso bandolera. Desembarazado de ese peso se quitó también la bufanda y la chaqueta. La camisa negra hizo temblar a Derek.

Hale volvió a beber agua aunque se sentía incapaz de retirar sus ojos del menor, y menos cuando poco a poco iba quitándose prendas de ropa delante de él. Esperaba por todos los dioses del Antiguo Egipto que no se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le excitaba verle sólo una porción de cuello. Mocoso de mierda…

–Siento el numerito de ayer –se atrevió a romper el silencio en el que Stilinski nadaba.

No le devolvió ni sonido ni mirada, pero el suave asentimiento de su cabeza fue suficiente para hacer que Hale se sonrojase. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a su organismo?

Stilinski dobló la chaqueta poniéndosela en el antebrazo para sujetarla, colocó también la bufanda y colgó la cartera del hombro que correspondía al brazo desocupado.

–Gracias por lo de la ropa y… lo de ayer, Stilinski.

Otro asentimiento de cabeza que hizo latir su corazón.

Mieczyslaw cogió con su mano libre una de las bolsas del McDonald’s dejando la otra sobre la barra americana y se dirigió a su habitación. Derek sabía que Stilinski solía comer en su habitación, incluso cuando cocinaba para los dos, Stilinski nunca le acompañaba para comer ni disfrutaba del salón abiertamente como si el piso fuese suyo a partes iguales, era como si se sintiese más seguro en su habitación.

–Stilinski, te dejas la bolsa.

Le había escuchado. ¡Estaba claro que le había escuchado! Pero Stilinski siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en su habitación. Abrió la bolsa y se encontró con una breve nota encima de la comida caliente y adictiva de la cadena de comida rápida.

–Imbécil –leyó en voz alta la nota con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que Stilinski había comprado eso para él.

Culpable.

Así se sentía, culpable. Y no se sentía culpable sólo por lo que había hecho en su mente la noche anterior, tampoco por esa extraña atracción que sentía tanto por Stilinski como por Stiles. No… Derek se sentía culpable por todas las malas palabras que le había dirigido al chico que compartía piso con él, por cómo había despreciado su amistad en el instituto y por cómo había alejado de él a la única persona buena que había conocido. Porque eso era lo que Stilinski era, la mejor persona del mundo. Estaba claro que Mieczyslaw estaba enfadado con él y que le guardaba rencor por el pasado, era evidente y tenía todo el derecho, pero le sorprendía que una persona que apenas era capaz de cruzar dos palabras con él sin insultarle se preocupase por él de aquella manera.

 **=** **Stiles** –escribió en su móvil con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba los envases de las hamburguesas, patatas y refresco, las salsas y las servilletas sentado en la banqueta.

– _ **Estoy comiendo, Derek.**_

**=Stiles…**

– _ **Comida, Derek.**_

**=Stilinski me ha comprado la comida.**

– _ **Pues come.**_

**=Stilinski nunca había hecho eso antes.**

– _ **¿No os turnáis para hacer la compra del piso?**_

**=Eso es diferente.**

– _ **Tengo hambre, Derek. Déjame comer.**_

**=¿Estás molesto?**

– _ **¿Quieres que me moleste?**_

**=Sólo… necesito saber qué está pasando.**

– _ **Que se te enfría la comida.**_

**=¡Stiles!**

– _ **Piensas demasiado, Derek. No lo hagas.**_

**=Debería odiarme.**

– _ **¿Por que no le trataste bien en el instituto?**_

**=Sí.**

– _ **¿Le has preguntado alguna vez qué piensa él de todo eso?**_

**=** **Apenas me habla. Y si le insisto demasiado me dice que le chupe un huevo.**

– _ **¿Has probado a hacer eso?**_

 **=¿Te estás riendo?** –casi podía escuchar la risa de Stiles ante su propia broma, siempre era así.

– _ **Come, Derek. Estaré en contacto.**_

* * *

Pasaron los meses y llegó febrero. La situación de Derek con su compañero de piso no mejoraba ya que apenas conseguía arrancarle cuatro palabras y dos o tres miradas de asco, mientras que con Stiles había logrado escenas sexuales mucho más calientes llegando a recibir vídeos del chico masturbándose mientras montaba un dildo adherido al suelo. ¡Joder lo bien que sonaron esos sonidos en sus oídos!

Stiles siempre era cuidadoso de que en las fotos o vídeos no se viese ningún decorado que pudiese identificar lo que le interesaba o de qué color era la habitación, mucho menos mostrar su rostro. Tampoco es que Derek estuviese dispuesto a despegar sus ojos de ese hermoso cuerpo sólo para ver si el color de las paredes era blanco roto o blanco hueso. Le parecía una soberana gilipollez.

Las actividades o misiones que Stiles le había ido imponiendo a Derek habían incrementado en su dificultad como colarse en fiestas, acudir a citas con multitud de gente sólo para charlar y conocer gente nueva. Abrirse. Conseguir seguridad sobre sí mismo y su rol natural. Le había hecho jugar a la botella como un puto niño de instituto en la fiesta de fin de año que había organizado la hermandad de los Delta y se había besado con media universidad. _‘Besos húmedos y guarros, Derek, hazles querer más de ti’_ , eso es lo que le había ordenado Stiles y lo había cumplido, lo que sólo significaba que media universidad se hubiese hecho con su número de teléfono y le pidiese citas.

Terminó el entrenamiento de lacrosse con el equipo de la universidad y sentía que tenía barro frío hasta en las orejas. Necesitaba una ducha caliente con urgencia, pero de camino a los vestuarios divisó la figura de Stilinski acercándose a ese Jeep azul que no reconocía del aparcamiento del bloque de apartamentos pero que sin duda pertenecía a su compañero de piso. El chico, con su look profesional de docente, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cartera colgando de uno de sus hombros mientras otro profesor hablaba animadamente a su lado.

–¡Eh, Raeken! –llamó haciendo que su compañero de equipo, a varios pasos de él, diese media vuelta para responder a su llamada– Ese quien es –demandó más que preguntó.

–¿El que va con el profesor Stilinski? Es el profesor Parrish. Aunque no está doctorado como Stilinski, está trabajando en su doctorado para trabajar aquí. Escuché por ahí que está como profesor becario o algo así –se encogió de hombros antes de percatarse del ceño fruncido de Hale–. Creo que Stilinski es quien le está guiando la tesis para el doctorado.

–¿Qué? –ladró.

–Sí. Por lo visto Stilinski no quería aceptar porque eso de tener que revisar tesis no estaba en sus funciones cuando firmó todo el acuerdo con la universidad, y parece que a Parrish no le hacía ninguna gracia que un chico seis años menor que él le corrigiese nada. La verdad es que me extraña que ahora se lleven tan bien.

–A lo mejor se acuestan juntos –apuntó Lahey distraídamente.

–A lo mejor te parto la puta boca –replicó Derek sin ser siquiera consciente.

–¡Eh, chico, tranquilo! –levantó las manos como si le apuntase con un arma– Esa reacción me la esperaba de Raeken que está colado por el profesor Stilinski, pero no por ti que no solo no lo conoces sino que además tienes ese rollete del cibersexo con el pervertido del móvil.

–¿Quieres que te arranque el cuello? –gruñó malhumorado.

Sus compañeros se alejaron y él era incapaz de alejar su mirada de Stilinski, sobre todo cuando lo vio sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y algo cohibida ante lo que ese tal Parrish decía. Stilinski asintió sacó la mano del bolsillo y la movió despidiéndose de Parrish que caminaba de espaldas mientras seguía hablando. Mieczyslaw puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio y le sacó el dedo del medio en un corte de mangas que sólo provocó las carcajadas del mayor. Con Parrish dentro de un coche color gris marengo, Stilinski sacó las llaves del Jeep de su bolsillo y le miró, como un ciervo mira a su cazador en el espesor del bosque. Sintió que de alguna manera su mirada había sido tan intensa que Stilinski la había sentido a pesar de la distancia.

Aguantó la mirada, pero no hizo nada más. ¿Qué expresión tendría en la cara? ¿Qué impresión daría su uniforme sudado y sucio? Tenía miedo de mirarse al espejo y verse completamente deplorable, pero Stilinski, en el aparcamiento, no puso los ojos en blanco ni le miró con asco. Stilinski, colocándose mejor la bufanda abrió el coche y se introdujo en él.

Después de la ducha, Derek se sentía mucho más tranquilo y su mente estaba completamente en blanco, aunque le molestó bastante que Díaz, su compañero de equipo, se colgara de su cuello estando ambos desnudos porque le hacía insinuaciones de índole sexual mientras a la vez le decía cosas como _‘ya sabes, esas cosas que hacéis vosotros los gays’_.

–¿Qué quieres, Díaz?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nervioso, Hale?

–Me dan arcadas de tenerte tan cerca –le apartó–. Tengo un trabajo al que ir así que apartate para que pueda vestirme.

–Siempre eres muy rancio, hombre. Por eso no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer eso.

–Sea lo que sea lo que piensas hacer no lo hagas, no me interesa.

–Oye… Tú no eres marica del todo, ¿no? –ante la mala mirada de medio vestuario rió de manera nerviosa– Quiero decir gay, perdón.

–Díaz, tengo prisa –terminaba de vestirse.

–Una compañera de carrera me ha pedido que te dé esto –le tendió una pequeña caja.

–¿Para qué quiero yo esto? –Díaz se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta.

–Le gustas. Se llama Mónica. Mira que melones –le enseñó en el móvil una fotografía de Instagram donde la chica estaba vestida para salir de fiesta.

–No lo quiero, dale las gracias.

–Derek está pillado –intervino Lahey, a quien no le gustaba nada la manía de Díaz de acercarse a Derek sólo para molestar.

–Mira a Mónica le gustas y sabe de sobra que te enrollas con todo en mundo en las fiestas, que tienes citas y noséqué más así que eso de estar _pillado_ no es una excusa. Me ha pedido que te lo dé. He cumplido.

Hale suspiró abrochándose la chaqueta. Abrió la caja encontrándose una nota con el número de teléfono de la chica y un montón de galletas caseras. Arrugó la nariz porque algo le decía que no se fiase de algo que una desconocida cocinase para él, podría haberle puesto cualquier mierda y no quería encontrarse mal después así que retiró el número para enseñárselo a Stiles después y dejó la caja encima del escritorio del entrenador. Si resultaba que las galletas tenían pasta de dientes, cocaína o marihuana mejor si el afectado era el entrenador y no él.

San Valentín era lo peor.

No era algo que hubiese decidido aquel año por la avalancha de ofertas sexuales y románticas que había recibido además de los siete números de teléfono que tenía apuntados en pequeños trozos de papel y que le habían dado a lo largo del día — algo que no habría pasado de no ser por las misiones que Stiles le había estado encomendando —. Odiar San Valentín venía derivado del intenso y pesado trabajo que tenía que realizar en el restaurante del club de golf. Cientos de parejas o de amantes entrando y saliendo con sus tonterías, sus cursiladas, sus ramos de rosas y sus perfumes caros.

–Puto asco –masculló cuando cerró por fin la puerta de su casa, cansado y con ganas de dormir.

Stilinski estaba en la cocina, sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras comía cereales directamente de la caja. Aunque llevaba su sudadera no había ni rastro de sus gafas y el pelo seguía peinado como cuando iba a la universidad.

–Hola –le saludó aunque el menor no le respondió–. Es incómodo que no me hables, ¿sabes? –el menor se encogió de hombros– ¿Debería decirle a todo el mundo que vives en mi piso?

Los ojos de Mieczyslaw se posaron en él con lentitud.

–¿Me amenazas? –su voz sonaba ronca y algo nasal.

–¿Te has constipado? –cambió radicalmente de comportamiento ante la posibilidad de que Stilinski estuviese enfermo. El menor puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–Chúpame un huevo, Hale.

–Tengo medicinas. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

Quiso acercarse. Las palmas de las manos le hormigueaban del puro deseo de acercarse a él y tocarle.

–Estoy servido –respondió el menor devolviendo su mirada a la caja de cereales.

–Te he visto en el aparcamiento –imbécil, Stilinski le había visto a él también, eso ya lo sabía–. Ahora hace más frío que antes, quizás necesites abrigarte más.

Mieczyslaw asintió como si le estuviese dando la razón. Derek pudo ver que le costaba un poco tragar así que supuso que debía de dolerle la garganta. Si tan solo Stilinski no le odiase tanto podría hacer algo por él.

–He oído que estás revisando la tesis de un chico que se llama Parrish –el desasosiego de su interior le empujó a decirlo. El menor le miró de reojo.

–Jordan Parrish –aclaró Stilinski sin prestarle verdadera atención.

–Sí… Em… –las manos le sudaban y no sabía muy bien qué decir– ¿Cómo vas con eso?

El menor levantó la cabeza mirándole con una ceja alzada.

 _¿Cómo vas con eso?_ ¡Pedazo de imbécil! No sabía si había quedado de cotilla o de gilipollas integral, pero que Stilinski se bajase de la encimera no era una buena señal. Suficiente había conseguido hablar con él. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Rogarle que no se marchase? ¿Qué iba a decirle? _‘Oye, no es que esté celoso ni nada, pero ese chico parece de tu tipo por eso de que tiene polla y tal, y no sé, a lo mejor te lo has cepillado ya y eso me molesta bastante’_.

–Han dejado un paquete para ti –empujó Mieczyslaw sobre la barra americana y, con sus cereales, se adentró en su habitación de nuevo.

Los paquetes de Stiles nunca tenían sello de correos, dirección ni ninguna identificación más que “Para Derek Hale”. Era como si los dejase personalmente en su apartamento, aunque eso significaría un enorme peligro por si un día Derek lo descubría así que era más posible que supiese de alguna forma por la que hacérselos llegar sin ser él, personalmente, quien lo hiciese.

Abrió el paquete en su habitación con ese pequeño cúter y descubrió un papel blanco doblado por la mitad. Al apartarlo había dos cajas en el paquete.

“ _Feliz día de San Valentín, Derek. Esta es una nueva misión. Va a ser tortuosa y te va a desquiciar, pero la vas a disfrutar a partes iguales. En una de las cajas a un bote de lubricante neutro y una lavativa. ¿Intuyes ya lo que hay en la otra? Es un pequeño juguete vibrador._

_La misión tiene varios pasos simples:_

_1 — Usa la lavativa. ¿Sabes para lo que sirve? Creo que hasta ahí llegas, pero digamos que te dejará bien limpito._

_2 — Emplea el lubricante en tu culo y en el juguete. Usa algún dedo para que la entrada del juguete sea más sencilla ya que no estás acostumbrado, pero tampoco te pases de precavido y te dilates de más porque sería contraproducente. ¿Entendido?_

_3 — Introduce el juguete lubricado en tu interior._

_Sé lo que te dije y sé que ahora mismo debes estar sudoroso, pero Derek, respira hondo. Con este juguete vibrador golpeándote en la próstata sólo sentirás oleadas de placer. No hay ninguna intención de introducirme en ti ni de convertirte en mi muerde-almohadas. No seas un lobo gruñón y confía en mí._

_La misión es para llevarla a cabo el día después de San Valentín. Es sábado y te quedarás todo el día en casa. Obedece mis mensajes y haz justo lo que yo te diga.”_

Jadeó lamiéndose los labios y revisó que el contenido de las cajas del paquete fuese el descrito por Stiles en la nota.

Al abrir la caja del juguete vibrador se encontró con una cápsula ovalada que tendría el tamaño de un pintalabios como los que usaban sus hermanas, no muy grande, y en uno de los extremos tenía un cordón largo que acababa en anilla. En las instrucciones le indicaban que se trataba de un vibrador con mando a distancia para encenderlo, apagarlo y regular la intensidad dentro de las cinco posibles. Pero no había ningún mando, en su lugar encontró un papel muy doblado donde Stiles volvía a hacer aparición llamándole idiota por pensar que le daría a él el control del aparato. Estaba claro que Stiles controlaría su vibrador y sería capaz de controlar los vibradores de medio Nueva York si se lo proponía.

Le ponía un poco ansioso el hecho de introducirse algo por el culo, pero no era demasiado grande y Stiles le prometía que sólo estimularía su próstata dándole placer. Derek podía manejar aquello.

* * *

_Derek caminaba por aquella calle residencial vestido de lobo siguiendo a su hermana Laura y su hermana Cora. Él no quería salir en Halloween a pedir caramelos, no le apetecía nada. Ya tenía doce años y aquello le parecía una completa gilipollez. Laura era mayor que él y aún así parecía estar disfrutándolo, aunque eso podría ser fácilmente una fachada para tener contenta a Cora, su hermana menor vestida de la niñata del Mago de Oz._

_Bufó exasperado colocándose mejor la diadema que tenía las orejas de lobo y apretó los labios. ¿No podía haber sido por lo menos una máscara? ¿En serio tenía que ser una diadema?_

_Una capa roja al otro lado de la calle atravesó la carretera hasta prácticamente chocar contra él con una risa musical y adictiva. Un Mieczyslaw de nueve años le miraba con los mofletes colorados por la carrera y una sonrisa complacida por haberle atrapado._

– _¿Qué mierda haces?_ – _espetó Derek tratando de recuperar su brazo._

– _Vamos, Hale, no seas malo_ – _apretó más el brazo de Derek entre sus manos_ – _. ¿Vienes con Scotty y conmigo a pedir caramelos?_

– _Estoy con mis hermanas_ – _señaló con la cabeza._

– _Tienes cara de amargado._

– _Es la que se me pone al verte._

– _Antes jugabas más con nosotros. ¿El instituto te ha vuelto gilipollas?_

– _Los niños de tu edad no deberían decir palabrotas._

– _Chúpame un huevo, Hale_ – _le sacó la lengua y Derek bufó para evitar sonreír_ – _. Anda, vente. Así estaríamos los tres al completo._

– _¿Los tres?_

– _Sí. Tú vas de lobo feroz, Scott va de leñador y yo voy de Caperucita Roja_ – _enumeró orgulloso._

_El mayor le miró con confusión viéndole vestido como cualquier chico pero con una capa roja con capucha y una cesta de mimbre en lugar de una bolsa._

– _¿Y por qué mierda vas de Caperucita?_

– _Porque tú vas de lobo_ – _culpó_ – _. No podía usar mi traje de Flash si tú ibas a ir de lobo, Derek, así no mola._

– _Nadie te ha pedido que te vistieses así._

– _¡Eso ya lo sé! Yo tengo personalidad._

– _¿Estás diciendo que yo no?_

– _Vamos, Hale, no seas un lobo gruñón y confía en mí. Te lo pasarás bien con nosotros._

_Y lo hizo. Fue el mejor Halloween de la historia._

_Continuará..._


	8. Capítulo 7

Había sido un sueño extraño. O tal vez lo que resultaba extraño era que no era un sueño como tal sino un recuerdo de su infancia. Siempre había sido un chico gruñón, sobre todo después de que toda su familia muriese en un incendio, pero era capaz de recordar que jugaba bastante con Scott McCall y Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Al menos lo hizo hasta que entró en el instituto con doce años y empezó a alejarse de sus amistades más infantiles para creerse mayor.

Lo que le perseguía fuera de ese recuerdo era que las palabras de Mieczyslaw eran extrañamente similares a las que había usado Stiles en la nota del paquete y no sabía si aquello se debía a las investigaciones de Stiles o a una mala jugada de su propio cerebro.

A pesar de su confusión obedeció su misión dándose una ducha después de usar la lavativa, se dilató con el lubricante aunque no demasiado como le había pedido Stiles y le costó bastante introducir el juguete en su interior por pura ansiedad. Una vez tuvo el aparato dentro se vistió y salió a desayunar como si no pasase nada, pero ni él sabía disimular ni la sensación era cómoda.

Tal vez era su mente que seguía jugándole malas pasadas, pero con cada paso sentía ese cilindro en su interior y se preguntaba qué sería de él cuando se encendiera. Puede que maldijera en voz alta cuando al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Stilinski mordisqueando una manzana sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, con uno de los codos apoyados en la barra americana mientras la otra mano la mantenía dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera. Mieczylsaw le dedicó una mala mirada y él le dio los buenos días, como siempre. Manteniendo la rutina el menor no respondió.

El aparato vibro suavemente en su interior haciéndole saltar cuando intentaba agacharse para coger su leche de dentro de la nevera. Al mirar sobre su hombro, Mieczyslaw le dedicaba una mirada crítica por el brinco, pero no dijo nada.

¡Dios, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Stilinski!

Apretó los labios volviendo a agacharse dejando que la respiración se le volviese más pesada conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba a ese zumbante movimiento en su interior. El sonido a su espalda de Stilinski masticando la manzana no le ayudaba a concentrarse en prepararse los cereales de los sábados porque sólo podía pensar en él, en que él estaba justo detrás, en que necesitaba tocarle y ser tocado… En que necesitaba ser Jackson Whittemore cuatro años atrás.

Gimió.

Mierda si gimió. ¿Cómo coño iba a controlar el gemido si de repente la intensidad de la vibración en su interior aumentó haciéndole brincar y derramar parte de la leche fuera del bol de cereales. Se sostuvo de la encimera con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la respiración natural, sin conseguirlo. Estaba bien jodido, pero es que aquello se sentía genial y la erección en sus pantalones holgados lo confirmaba.

–Estás raro, Hale –espetó Stilinski.

–Estoy como siempre –respondió cogiendo el bol de cereales para empezar a comer, tras la cuarta cucharada se giró apoyando la parte baja de la espalda en la encimera enfrentando la penetrante mirada de Stilinski a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Eso sólo lo excitó más.

Mieczyslaw frunció el ceño indicándole que no parecía para nada normal, pero los ojos castaños no se apartaban de los suyos. El menor pegó otro bocado de la manzana y la intensidad de la vibración subió de nuevo. Derek ahogó un gemido, pero no pudo reprimir el espasmo que le hizo tirar al suelo el bol que sostenía en las manos.

–Y luego dices que no estás raro –reprendió como si fuese un insulto, con esa voz nasal debido al constipado.

Derek se sentía tan humillado que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Stilinski se levantó de su lugar dejando la manzana sobre la barra americana e hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho en un momento como aquel en el que la vibración del pequeño aparato estaba en su nivel máximo golpeándole la próstata sin descanso. Le tocó. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y la otra sobre la frente como si tratase de comprobarle la fiebre.

–Estás muy rojo, pero no parece que tengas fiebre…

–¡Vete a la mierda! –consiguió articular antes de retorcerse de nuevo y jadear.

–Chúpame un huevo, Hale.

 _‘_ _Con mucho gusto’_ pensó apretando las manos hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Si la vibración no bajaba se iba a correr sin siquiera haberse tocado. Iba a tener un orgasmo ahí mismo y delante de Stilinski.

–Necesito mi móvil –quiso apartarlo para ir a su habitación donde lo había dejado, pero las rodillas le temblaron e instintivamente se sostuvo en Stilinski que también llevó las manos a su cuerpo.

–Ni siquiera te tienes en pie –se burló.

Y lo hizo.

Temblando como una hoja, enterrando las uñas en los brazos de Stilinski y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras un gemido se ahogaba en su garganta, con la cara escondida en el cuello del menor recibiendo ese delicioso olor de melocotones se corrió en los pantalones.

–Tío, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Stilinski.

Derek deliraba. Al escuchar hablar a Stilinski se sentía como si estuviese oyendo a Stiles, pero era como si las voces quedasen superpuestas. Estaba claro que la voz de Stilinski no era la voz de Stiles, y mucho menos ahora que Stilinski tenía la voz ronca y mocosa debido al constipado. Su cerebro estaba jugando con él debido a la necesidad.

Mieczyslaw lo arrastró al sofá mirándole de manera crítica y se retiró a buscarle el teléfono como había pedido. La vibración de su interior menguó de nuevo al nivel inferior ofreciéndole espasmos esporádicos debido al placer, pero dejando que se acostumbrase a esa intromisión.

Mentiría si dijese que no había sentido un placer abrumador gracias a ese pequeño aparatito y la malévola mente de Stiles, pero no podía ponerse a gemir delante de Stilinski y mucho menos correrse en sus brazos de aquella manera. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

El menor le lanzó el teléfono encima todavía con esa mirada crítica y se retiró. Derek podía escucharle trastear en la cocina aunque como quedaba a espaldas del sofá no podía verlo. Retiró la sudadera que le cubría la entrepierna y levantó la ropa lo suficiente como para ver todo el semen pegajoso con su piel. Algo le decía que todavía le quedaban un par de veces para correrse así. Colocó la ropa y llamó a Stiles, pero no contestó.

– _ **No puedo hablar**_ –respondió con un mensaje, sin embargo.

**=¿Te haces una idea de lo que me estás haciendo?**

– _ **¿No te gusta?**_

**=Joder, Stiles, estoy a punto de explotar.**

– _ **¿Tan pronto? ¿No has tenido suficiente con correrte en los brazos de Stilinski?**_

**=** **¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?**

– _ **Estabas siendo muy obvio delante de él, y decidí hacer algo al respecto.**_

**=Te he hecho una puta pregunta.**

– _ **¿Sabías que las nuevas televisiones inteligentes tienen una cámara para identificar a los dueños? Seguro que no sabías que es igual de fácil de hackear que la cámara de un ordenador portátil o la de un móvil.**_

**=¿Me estás viendo por la cámara del televisor?**

– _ **En HD.**_

 **=Eres un puto pervertido** –en cuanto mandó ese mensaje la vibración en su interior se incrementó, aunque no lo hizo de manera exagerada.

– _ **Eso ya lo sabías. No te hagas el sorprendido. Mándame una foto.**_

**=¿De qué?**

– _ **De la puta lámpara. ¿De qué voy a querer yo una foto, Hale?**_

Jadeó.

Se lamió los labios y a través del reflejo oscuro que le devolvía la televisión apagada vio la figura de Stilinski moverse hacia la nevera y volver sobre sus pasos, siempre dándole la espalda. Así que volvió a retirar la ropa e hizo una fotografía del desastre que Stiles le había hecho y se la mandó.

Dejó el móvil sobre su estómago y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo concentrándose en controlar la reacción de su cuerpo al placer. Que Stiles le estuviese viendo desde la televisión le ponía los pelos de punta y le excitaba a partes iguales, pero por muchas ganas que tuviese de darle un espectáculo no quería hacerlo estando Stilinski delante.

Mieczyslaw le dejó un plato con un sándwich de queso y un vaso de zumo en la mesita de café frente al sofá y volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la frente moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado con desconcierto.

–En serio, déjame. No necesito tu ayuda –espetó Derek notando como volvía a ponerse duro.

–Mira que eres imbécil.

–¡Igual que tú! ¿Ayer qué hiciste tú? Yo estaba preocupado porque estás enfermo y me dijiste que te chupase un huevo –Stilinski entrecerró los ojos ante su acusación.

–Gilipollas –se marchó.

Hale pudo dejar escapar el aire que había estado aguantando y la vibración en su interior aumentó haciéndole gemir con sorpresa. La televisión se encendió mostrándole que, efectivamente, podía verse a sí mismo tumbado en el sofá completamente rojo y tembloroso. Se relamió los labios y buscó con la mirada a Stilinski.

– _ **No creo que vuelva a salir de su habitación en un rato. Has sido un maleducado.**_

El mensaje de Stiles le hizo relajarse.

**=No soporto que me vea así.**

– _ **Pensaba que te gustaba Stilinski. Sólo quería que las cosas fuesen divertidas.** _

**=** **No me ayudes.**

– _ **¿No?**_ –se incrementó la vibración del aparato– _ **Pues ayúdame tú a mí, Derek. Tócate.**_

**=¿Estás loco? Stilinski puede salir en cualquier momento.**

– _ **Está ocupado. Tócate ahora.**_

 **=Stiles, en serio** –se ponía nervioso con sólo pensarlo.

– _ **AHORA.**_

Gimió y obedeció.

Mirando la imagen que el televisor le devolvía, la imagen que Stiles estaba viendo, Derek se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente como para sacar su pegajoso y duro miembro con el objetivo de empezar a masturbarse. Odiaba no poder escuchar la voz de Stiles en sus oídos en esos momentos y no sabía a qué se debía aquel ligero cambio, pero decidió masturbarse tal y como a Stiles le gustaba verle.

Empezó lentamente aunque el ritmó de la vibración en su interior le demandaba que fuese salvaje. Apretó el glande y se mordió el cuello de la sudadera para seguir con la tarea. Arriba y abajo con diferente intensidad en el apretón hasta que tomó un ritmo constante que poco a poco fue aumentando. Sabía que cuando lo hacía lento torturaba en cierta manera a Stiles y que a Stiles eso le encantaba, pero en ese momento su cuerpo le pedía que se dejase de gilipolleces así que no dudo en embestir su propia mano con obsesión y rapidez.

Gimió.

Jadeó.

Se retorció de manera necesitada entre balbuceos incoherentes que ni siquiera era capaz de registrar, pero finalmente se corrió y el chisme en su interior se detuvo.

Le temblaban los muslos cuando recibió el mensaje de Stiles diciéndole que podía quitarse el chisme por el momento, que lo limpiase bien antes de volverlo a guardar.

**=** **Ha sido raro, Stiles.**

– _ **¿El qué?**_

**=No escucharte.**

– _ **¿Me has echado de menos?**_

**=Sí.**

– _ **¿Sabes qué hubiese sido perfecto? Que me hubieses hecho a mí lo que le has hecho a tu mano.**_

**=No me digas eso, no ayudas.**

– _ **¿Te sientes insatisfecho, Derek?**_

**=Los orgasmos son alucinantes y soy un tío nuevo desde que todo esto empezó, pero te necesito a ti. Necesito morder tu piel, Stiles. Necesito sujetarte las caderas mientras te follo.**

– _ **¿Pretendes excitarme?**_

**=Puede ser.**

– _ **Se me ocurrirá algo, Derek.**_

* * *

El día había estado raro y Derek no sabía si era porque él se sentía incómodo después de haberse corrido en los brazos de Stilinski sin que él lo supiese o porque Stilinski estaba enfadado con él después de cómo le había hablado. La cosa es que quitando las visitas al baño y una ducha, Stilinski había permanecido en su habitación y el sonido violento de sus dedos sobre el teclado de su ordenador no había cesado en ningún momento.

La oscuridad fuera del apartamento llenaba las calles. Hale empezaba a sentirse somnoliento debido al esfuerzo físico al que Stiles le había sometido. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el sofá mientras veía cualquier mierda en la televisión cuando varios golpes seguros sonaron en su puerta.

–Whittemore –se sorprendió cuando descubrió a su antiguo compañero de equipo frente a él.

Jackson Whittemore llevaba un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas, iba bien vestido y bien peinado como si buscase gritar que era un niño rico estudiando derecho por todos sus poros. Aunque quedó igual de sorprendido cuando al abrirse la puerta al otro lado encontró a su antiguo capitán de lacrosse.

–Capitán –respondió respetuoso–. ¿Es aquí donde vive Sti… Stilinski?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de golpe frunciendo el ceño. Whittemore no era de los que tartamudeaba, mucho menos al decir un nombre. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza apartándose para dejarle pasar. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero en su interior se sentía ligeramente diferente y ansioso.

–Está en su habitación –cerró la puerta–. Rara vez sale. Voy a buscarle.

–Gracias, Capitán.

Whittemore estaba evidentemente nervioso, pero se mantenía erguido y poderoso en cierta manera.

Golpeó de mala manera la puerta de Stiles. ¿Estaba celoso? Volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza.

–¡Hostia! ¿Qué mierda quieres? –le respondió el menor abriendo de mala manera la puerta, su voz sonaba más ronca, tal vez por el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar.

–¿Te has tomado las medicinas? –iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices y Derek lo sabía así que se lo impidió sosteniéndola con una mano– Han venido a verte.

–¿Qué mierda dices?

Stilinski no le creía y era normal, seguramente nadie sabía que estaba viviendo ahí o, por otra parte, no tenía amigos que fuesen a buscarlo a su casa. En cuanto Mieczyslaw vio a Jackson en el salón del apartamento la expresión le cambió por completo. Pudo ver la misma reacción en Whittemore. Stilinski que había salido con los hombros ligeramente gachos y malhumorado, se enderezó e hinchó el pecho con respiraciones profundas y regulares mientras con su mirada inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo al visitante. Whittemore, que había llegado casi imponente, se encontraba entonces con la mirada gacha incapaz de mirar directamente a Stilinski.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Stilinski –dijo Jackson casi suplicando por permiso.

–Está bien. Pasa…

Mieczyslaw no lideró la marcha sino que se apartó del camino y esperó a que Whittemore pasara delante suyo para caminar tras él y cerrar el paso hasta su habitación.

Derek estaba celoso.

Muy celoso.

Apoyó la oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Stilinski.

* * *

Mieczyslaw caminó tras Jackson hasta que lo tuvo dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda, con pestillo. Whittemore observó el lugar con cierta vergüenza mientras él, completamente a gusto se acercó a su silla de oficina sentándose con las piernas ligeramente separadas apagando con una sola mano las cuatro pantallas de su potente ordenador.

–¿A qué has venido Jackson?

No es que no se alegrase de verle, eran buenos amigos y Jackson había sido al primer imbécil que había dominado hasta tenerlo suplicando por su roce. Ese era precisamente el problema, que si estaban a solas en una habitación se atraían como un imán al metal.

–Necesito tu permiso.

–¿Mi permiso? –alzó una ceja intentando no sonreír ante lo sumiso que se veía al impasible Jackson Whittemore.

–Necesito tu permiso para casarme con Lydia.

Stilinski se mordió el labio inferior mirándole. Lydia Martin. La pelirroja más guapa de todo Beacon Hills. Jackson se había enamorado de ella mientras era sometido por Mieczyslaw, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que el proceso de dominación de Mieczyslaw sobre él se completó ya que Lydia era dominante también y si Jackson no hubiese conocido su lugar no hubiese durado ni dos citas con ella.

–No necesitas mi permiso para casarte con Lydia, Jackson –vio el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y se lamió los labios–. Mírame cuando te hablo.

Jackson jadeó obedeciendo.

Stilinski le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara mientras le penetraba el alma con la mirada, Whittemore se acercó sintiendo que se podría derretir en cualquier momento. El castaño se levantó de la silla cuando tuvo al otro lo suficientemente cerca.

–No necesitas mi permiso, Jackson –repitió sintiendo cómo ante su presencia el rubio dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones, cerraba los ojos y buscaba más proximidad de manera inconsciente.

–Claro que lo necesito.

–No… Dejé de dominarte hace mucho –sonrió sin darse cuenta ante el intento de Jackson de acercarse a sus labios.

–Siempre vas a dominarme, Stiles.

Su apodo. Su estúpido apodo sonó tan bien en la necesitaba voz de Jackson Whittemore que se lamió los labios y sólo con un dedo le tocó por encima de la camisa blanca. El chico gimió apretando las manos sabiendo que no tenía permiso para tocar al castaño aunque deseaba hacerlo.

–Tienes mi permiso para casarte con Lydia, Jackson –el dedo rodeó el ombligo por encima de la tela de manera juguetona–. Y tenéis que ser muy felices. ¿Me lo prometes?

El mayor asintió repetidamente quejándose cuando el castaño se apartó de él. Sintió frío de repente.

–Stiles –suplicó sin moverse. No tenía permiso para moverse.

–¿No te vas a casar? –jugó Mieczyslaw sabiendo que ni él mismo podía aguantar las ganas de tocar a Jackson. Se lo había dicho cientos de veces, no tenían que quedarse a solas nunca más. Ahí estaban. A solas.

–Sólo un poco.

–¿Cuanto es un poco?

–Stiles –gimió suplicante. Se quemaba cada fibra de su piel.

Stilinski se lamió los labios y sujetó las solapas del abrigo de Whittemore para tirar de él. Cerca. Muy cerca. Juntó sus labios. Lentamente los fue moviendo porque puede que sólo fuesen a hacer un poco pero no que fuese a ser rápido. Las manos de Jackson llegaron a su cuerpo apretándole contra él. Stiles gimió en el beso aunque ahora odiaba esa maldita sudadera. Mordió el labio inferior del mayor suavemente para luego introducir su lengua en el interior iniciando una deliciosa batalla. Jadeantes se separaron, para ninguno había sido suficiente y Jackson deslizó sus besos hasta el cuello de Stiles.

–Eso no es un poco –reprendió con suavidad, Jackson no había pedido permiso para eso.

–Stiles –lloriqueó contra su cuello pasando con suavidad sus dientes por la nívea piel sin llegar a enrojecerla–, te necesito…

–Necesitas ir a casa Jack –separó a Jackson de él–. Ve a casa.

–Pero…

–Te ordeno que vayas a casa, Jackson –endureció el tono de voz.

El aludido jadeó y asintió. Antes de salir de la habitación cerró el abrigo para ocultar su erección. No se había marchado enfadado sino insatisfecho.

Mieczyslaw se dejó caer en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación y se revolvió el pelo. Definitivamente no podía quedarse a solas en una habitación con Jackson Whittemore, era tan sumiso y estaba tan necesitado que le despertaba la libido como un animal.

* * *

Jackson Whittemore salió de la habitación de Stilinski y Derek arrugó la nariz al verlo. El chico no se despidió de él sino que corrió hacia la salida y huyó del apartamento. Tenía los labios hinchados y el pelo hecho un completo desastre, completamente opuesto a como había llegado.

Apretó los labios con celos mientras golpeaba la barra americana con los dedos con demasiada fuerza esperando ver salir a Stilinski algo que dudaba que sucediese ya que Stilinski rara vez salía. Pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que había escuchado desde la puerta.

_‘Necesito tu permiso para casarme con Lydia’_

Whittemore había ido expresamente desde veteasaberdonde hasta Nueva York para que Mieczyslaw Stilinski le diese permiso para poder casarse con su novia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por la relación que habían mantenido en el instituto? ¿Hasta donde llegaba?

–Mieczimbécil de los cojones –masculló gruñón.

_Continuará..._


	9. Capítulo 8

Derek pasó un par de días sin hablar con Stiles, cosa que le ponía ansioso, y tampoco había podido deleitarse con las esporádicas salidas de Stilinski de su habitación porque parecía que el constipado había empeorado ya que salía una repetitiva tos que luchaba por arrancar los mocos de su garganta. Le resultaba repugnante.

Cuando Stilinski salió de su habitación lo hizo de nuevo en silencio, aunque vestía sus ropas de profesor y tenía un aspecto elegante a pesar de las ojeras.

–Deberías desayunar algo para tomarte las medicinas –regañó Derek sabiendo que de todas maneras Stilinski no le haría ningún caso.

–Ya estoy bien –respondió en su típica voz insultante, ya sin ronquera ni nasalidad.

El menor no le esperó ni siguió hablando, simplemente se marchó.

* * *

Aburrida.

La clase del Doctor Ritz estaba siendo la clase más aburrida de todo el día y Derek empezaba a maldecirse por no haberse contagiado del constipado de Stilinski. En realidad sus sistema inmunológico estaba acostumbrado a revolcarse sobre los virus de manera que casi nunca se enfermaba.

La vibración en su móvil llegó para sacarle del aburrimiento. Mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír y que Ritz volviese a echarle desbloqueó el móvil.

– _ **He encontrado una solución a tu problema.**_

**=¿Vamos a vernos?**

– _ **Mejor aún.**_

**=Eso no suena mejor para mí.**

– _ **Hazme caso. Tienes una cita esta noche, ponte guapo.**_

**=¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?**

Ante su pregunta, el teléfono empezó a funcionar solo, como si lo estuviese controlando otra persona y saliendo del chat con Stiles se abrió el chat con Mónica, aquella chica que le había dado el recado a Díaz. Por lo visto Stiles había estado hablando con ella para quedar. Stiles, haciéndose pasar por Derek, le había dicho que estaba en una relación a distancia un tanto especial y que a su novio le gustaba verle cuando se enrollaba con otras personas siendo ese el único motivo por el que había acudido a aquellas fiestas. Mónica parecía estar completamente metida en la situación y dispuesta a obedecer cualquier orden que Derek o su novio a distancia le diesen. Era evidente por qué la había escogido Stiles, era sumisa y estaba muy contenta con su situación.

Estaba ansioso porque no sabía dónde quería llegar Stiles con todo eso. Sí, Derek le había dicho que necesitaba tocarle, pero no esperaba que su única solución llegase en forma de chica desconocida. Él no quería acostarse con una chica, quería acostarse con Stiles. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Le puso de mal humor la solución que había encontrado el idiota de Stiles. ¿Por qué hurgar entre los números de las personas interesadas en él hasta encontrar a un individuo sumiso y dispuesto? Stiles no era sumiso, para nada. Esa chica no iba a ser como Stiles para él y le ponía de muy mal humor que por la mierda de juego no pudiese enterrarse hasta el fondo en el culo de su torturador. Es decir, ya llevaban varios meses con los mensajes y las llamadas, ¿no podían dejarlo ya? Le daba igual llamarle Stiles o Godofredo.

Para Stiles parecía ser importante, parecía que si el juego estaba siendo largo y lento era por un objetivo en concreto y ese parecía ser que Derek descubriese su lugar y aceptase su sumisión sin ninguna objeción, que lo necesitase lo suficiente como para que le diese igual cual fuese su verdadera identidad. A Hale le daba miedo poder sentirse así.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cita, se encontró vestido de oscuro con una chaqueta de cuero a pesar del frío y un cabreo monumental frente a una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido corto y rosa.

–Hola, Derek –sonrió ella como si se conociesen de toda la vida gracias a la intensidad con la que Stiles había hablado con ella haciéndose pasar por él.

–Hola, Mónica –decidió responder, aunque se le notaba evidentemente cohibido.

–Tranquilo –enlazó sus brazos con sensualidad–. Yo también estoy nerviosa. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

–No, gracias.

Ella se lamió los labios. Derek no estaba excitado sino cabreado.

–Por lo visto tu novio te mandó un regalo –informó ella separándose por fin para entregarle un pequeño paquete de cartón, esta vez en la dirección aparecía la residencia de la chica aunque en el destinatario estaba el nombre de Derek.

Abrió el paquete con los ojos claros de la rubia mirando por encima de su hombro, intrigada y excitada como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraba en mitad de un juego tan divertido y guarro. Derek encontró unos auriculares Bluetooth de última generación que tenían el tamaño de un botón de abrigo.

–¡¡Wow!! –los sujetó Mónica– Estos chismes valen una pasta. ¿Ves la marca? Tío, tu novio es rico, ¿verdad?

No contestó. ¡No sabía qué contestar!

En el interior también había una caja de condones completamente nueva de la mejor marca del mercado y un pequeño bote de lubricante con sabor fresa para jugar. ¡Él no pensaba jugar a nada con ella!

Bufó molesto. Lo primero era lo primero, conectar los auriculares a su móvil, aunque sólo se introdujo uno en la oreja ya que con la otra tenía que seguir escuchando a Mónica.

–Tu novio tiene pinta de ser un tío divertido –aseguró Mónica quitando el embalaje de los condones–. Mi último novio era un cascarrabias. Además la tenía pequeña. Dudo que tengas ese problema –se mordió el labio insinuante.

–Me está llamando –informó cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar en su mano.

–¡Cógelo! ¡Cógelo! Qué emoción –dio pequeños saltitos con los ojos iluminados esperando el siguiente movimiento.

–¿Stiles? –preguntó no muy seguro.

– _¿Todavía no vais a la habitación?_

–Stiles…

– _Guardate las quejas, Derek._

Había echado tanto de menos su voz que le dio exactamente igual. Acompañó a Mónica a su habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella descubriendo que justo en frente había un escritorio, con un ordenador y una preciosa webcam que parecía estar desactivada.

–Eres un pervertido –señaló mirando fijamente la webcam.

– _Y eso te encanta. Bésala, Derek._

–Stiles, no era esto a lo que me refería.

– _Es una orden, no me hagas repetírtela._

La besó. Ella estaba entusiasmada sólo con la idea de que Derek Hale estuviese siguiendo las órdenes de una tercera persona, aunque desconocía cómo podía ese tal Stiles saber qué estaban haciendo y donde. De todas maneras, Mónica retiró la chaqueta de cuero del cuerpo del mayor y se fue recostando en su cama tirando de él. Las manos de Derek eran grandes y cálidas acariciando sus muslos, subiendo hasta colarse por su vestido y acariciar su lencería. Hale estaba tenso, no podía concentrarse y desde luego que no estaba disfrutando aquello. Era incapaz de tener una erección, daba igual lo que Stiles tratase de decirle en el oído, daban igual las insinuantes caricias de Mónica sobre su cuerpo.

–Mierda. No puedo.

– _¿Derek?_

–No puedo –se quitó el auricular del oído–. Lo siento muchísimo, Mónica, de verdad –apartándose de ella pudo ver su confusión-. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Recogió del suelo su chaqueta de cuero, se hizo con su móvil y el otro auricular mientras salía del apartamento y huyó. Había ido hasta allí en autobús para no gastar gasolina, pero en esos momentos sólo quería andar y que el frío le penetrase hasta el último de los huesos.

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando y desconocía completamente el recorrido que le faltaba hasta llegar a su apartamento así que decidió buscar en su móvil la parada de metro o autobús más cercana cuando descubrió que la llamada que había tenido con Stiles en el apartamento de Mónica seguía su curso. ¿Todavía? Bueno, él no había colgado porque no lo había creído necesario pero por lo visto Stiles tampoco lo había hecho. Por curiosidad se puso los auriculares inalámbricos en los oídos y a pesar del cabreo sonrió.

_-Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek._

Stiles repetía su nombre con tono cansado como esperando que le contestase en algún momento.

–Eres un imbécil –replicó entonces metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y encogiéndose un poco por el frío.

– _¡Derek! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestabas?_ –estaba molesto y posiblemente preocupado.

–Porque eres un imbécil, Stiles.

– _No me gusta que me insultes._

–No uses tu tono dominante conmigo ahora mismo, por favor. Sabes perfectamente que cuando decía que necesitaba tocarte no era a _eso_ a lo que me refería. No quiero tocar a una persona cualquiera, Stiles, te quiero tocar a ti.

– _Eso no será posible hasta que completes el juego._

–¡Y dale con el juego! Vale. ¡¡VALE!! Lo pillo. No sé quien eres pero te conozco de alguna manera y por eso eres tan desquiciante con el temita. De acuerdo –suspiró para calmarse–. Mira, Stiles… Soy capaz de hacer hasta la más humillante de las cosas que me ordenes. Cumplo y cumpliré todas tus órdenes. Pero nunca vuelvas a pedirme que me acueste con otra persona.

– _Tampoco es para que te pongas así…_

–Enrollarme con desconocidos en fiestas porque tú me lo ordenas, vale, eso puedo hacerlo. Meterme en la cama de una tía o de un tío que no conozco mientras tú me dices cómo tengo que tocarlos y cómo tengo que sentirme… Stiles, no puedo hacerlo.

– _¿Cumplirás todas mis órdenes siempre y cuando no tengan que ver contigo acostándote con otra persona?_

–Sí.

La seguridad en su voz le asustó.

– _Bien. Según mis cálculos te quedan veinte minutos para llegar al apartamento si sigues a pie… Para entonces tendrás el apartamento para ti solo y algo esperando en tu habitación._

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

– _No hagas preguntas y sólo obedece._

* * *

Justo como Stiles había predicho, Derek Hale llegó a su apartamento vacío y oscuro veinte minutos después de que se cortase la llamada. Aunque había querido coger el autobús o el metro, había decidido no hacerlo para cumplir con las órdenes de Stiles. Una parte de él se moría de ganas de llegar antes al piso y verle, descubrir a Stiles in situ. Pero eso sólo lo alejaría de él y no podía soportarlo. Después del enfado que llevaba acumulado esperaba de verdad que Stiles se lo compensase con un buen orgasmo aunque fuese porque le había comprado un nuevo masturbador o porque esta vez harían una video-llamada en vivo y no eso de mandarse vídeos para pajearse.

Ningún sonido salía de la habitación de Stilinski así que supuso que Stiles, de alguna manera, se había deshecho de él.

En su propia habitación, Derek descubrió las luces de la mesita de noche y del escritorio encendidas, y sobre la cama una bolsa negra como las de la tienda para adultos donde se había comprado el dildo. En el interior vio un antifaz negro que parecía hecho para cubrir al completo su visión, y unas esposas aterciopeladas del mismo color. Se lamió los labios y cogió la nota que acompañaba a los objetos, nota que en esta ocasión se encontraba manuscrita con letra rápida.

“ _Desnúdate. Cúbrete los ojos. Espósate las manos a la espalda. Siéntate en la cama._ ”

Cuatro pasos aparentemente simples.

¿Para qué mierda haría todo eso? ¿Qué tenía Stiles preparado?

Aunque la desconfianza le impedía cumplir las órdenes de buena gana había prometido hacerlo, así que se desvistió en la habitación iluminada de manera ténue, se sentó en la cama con nerviosismo y se cubrió los ojos con el antifaz no pudiendo ver absolutamente nada ya que incluso los pequeños resquicios que podrían haber quedado gracias a la nariz quedaban cubiertos por tela del antifaz que estaba hecho precisamente para ese fin: dejarle a oscuras. A tientas se esposó una mano y luego, en la espalda, esposó la otra.

Inspiró. Espiró. Inspiró. Espiró. Inspiró…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un suave crujido impidiéndole respirar. Todos sus músculos en tensión y su oído bien alerta. ¿Quien coño estaba en su casa? La puerta se volvió a cerrar y unos pasos suaves, descalzos, se aproximaron a él.

–¿Quien coño eres? –espetó Derek. Unos dedos largos y fríos le sujetaron de la barbilla levantándole el rostro– No me toques.

–No me gusta que me den órdenes, Derek.

Jadeó.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y un temblor le recorrió el vientre. La voz divertida y dominante de Stiles estaba sonando frente a él.

–St… Stiles… –sí, luchó contra las esposas para poder lanzarse contra el cuerpo que tenía frente a él.

–Derek –ante la mención de su nombre todos sus movimientos se detuvieron, los dedos fríos dibujaron su mandíbula hasta su oreja y parecieron comprobar que el antifaz estaba bien colocado–. Sé un buen chico, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Con la boca seca, Derek asintió. Su miembro empezaba a endurecerse, cómodo y caliente ante la perspectiva de cumplir su meta.

El movimiento del cuerpo de Stiles lo distrajo y cuando sintió que la cama vencía a los lados de sus piernas subo que tenía sobre él a Stiles. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo… Necesitaba a Stiles. Las manos frías de Stiles se pasearon por su pecho suavemente provocándole espasmos. Derek buscó su boca provocando una suave risa en el otro.

–Relájate, Derek. Cuanto antes se acabe, antes me iré –le susurró en el oído.

Con Stiles tan cerca pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que Stiles también estaba desnudo, desnudo y encima suyo. La segunda fue un dulce aroma de melocotones.

Melocotones…

Stilinski también olía a melocotones, era una de las cosas que le volvía loco. ¿Por qué Stiles olía exactamente igual que Stilinski?

Su cuerpo se tensó conforme el olor penetraba con más nitidez en su interior. El cuerpo de Stiles se posó con tortuosa tranquilidad sobre su erección presionándola suavemente, la erección de Stiles acarició el abdomen de Derek y los labios de Stiles parecían estar interesados en el cuello de su víctima en lugar de en besarle. Precisamente porque el cuello de Stiles estaba a su alcance, Derek lo acarició con su nariz disfrutando de ese olor de melocotones.

La idea que se formó en su cabeza era tan absurda que quería insultarse. Stilinski le odiaba. Stilinski no solía salir de su habitación, le contestaba de mala manera y evitaba el contacto visual si podía evitarlo. Stilinski no podía ser Stiles.

Pero tenía ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, esas manos frías acariciándole, esos suaves labios besándole la piel… Sólo había dos personas por las que Derek se sintiese atraído: Stiles y Stilinski, y precisamente por las veces que había fantaseado con su compañero de piso mientras el torturador le hablaba por teléfono se sentía culpable. Sólo se le ocurrió una manera de salir de dudas.

Besó, chupó y mordió la porción de cuello que tuvo a su alcance deleitándose con los jadeos que provocó.

–No te he dado permiso para eso, Derek –regañó Stiles suavemente obligándole a separarse.

Derek se lamió los labios pensando que las voces de Stiles y de Stilinski parecían extrañamente similares, pero nunca se había parado a prestarle atención.

Sus labios fueron apresados por los labios de Stiles en un suave y breve beso, él se aceró buscando más y tras una risa complacida el desconocido le dio más. Le dio ese beso salvaje por el que había estado suspirando. Saliva, lenguas, mordiscos. Todo era un completo desastre y quería más.

Necesitaba más.

Stiles, Stilinski, le daba exactamente igual.

–Stiles –lloriqueó cuando el delgado cuerpo del intruso se alejó del suyo volviendo a levantarse.

–Vamos a poner a prueba tu boca, Derek –jugó Stiles enredando los dedos de una mano en el pelo oscuro de la cabeza de Hale haciendo que la alzase–. Habrás practicado diligentemente, ¿verdad? No querrás que me enfade.

Del uno al diez, ¿cómo de malo sería que se le hubiese hecho la boca agua sólo de pensar en hacerle una mamada?

Stiles tiró de él, sólo un poco, ordenándole que siguiese el movimiento y lo hizo hasta que con su nariz tocó piel. Jadeó y besó la piel a su disposición encontrándose en el abdomen, embriagado por el aroma de melocotones.

Teniendo las manos esposadas a la espalda no podía sujetar el miembro ajeno con la mano para guiarlo hasta su boca, sino que tenía que esperar que fuese el mismo Stiles quien lo localizase a su disposición. El húmedo glande se apretó contra sus labios, relamiéndose puso todos sus conocimientos en aquella felación esperando de todo corazón que George Hall pudiese tragarse sus palabras.

Chupó un poco la punta y luego repartió lamidas por toda la extensión para intentar hacerse una idea del tamaño que tenía Stiles.

–Sigue bajando –le detuvo Stiles cuando tuvo intención de subir hacia el glande de nuevo.

¿Bajar?

Evitando sonreír lamió sin ninguna vergüenza los testículos de Stiles, los chupó y hasta los acarició un poco con sus dientes provocándole gemidos. Podía escuchar en su cabeza todas las veces que Stilinski le había dicho _‘chúpame un huevo, Hale’_. Bueno… Si al final sus instintos no le estaban engañando y resultaba que Stiles y Mieczyslaw eran la misma persona, Stilinski podía dar por cumplida su orden porque sí, le estaba chupando los huevos.

Un tirón en su pelo le hizo separarse.

–Saca la lengua.

Obedeció, sólo un poco y con la boca abierta deseando que ocurriese lo que esperaba. Y lo hizo. Stiles, sujetándose la polla, apoyó en su lengua el glande, frotándolo contra ella. Derek reaccionó instintivamente buscando más contacto, apresando el trozo de carne entre sus labios y no dejándolo escapar.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Los jadeos y gemidos que lograba sacar a Stiles eran satisfactorios, pero todavía lo era más escucharle decir que lo estaba haciendo bien.

–Un poco más fuerte, Derek –tembló Stiles–. Así… Estoy a punto.

Derek gimió.

No tendría que suplicar ni tendría que confesar que su fantasía más guarra era tragarse su semen. No tendría que hacerlo porque Stiles no saldría se su boca hasta que se hubiese desahogado. La imagen de Stilinski bajo las gradas cuatro años atrás asaltó su mente en ese momento y volvió a gemir provocando una deliciosa vibración en su garganta.

Stiles se corrió con un gemido ahogado en su boca. No dio ninguna orden, sin embargo, Hale impidió que cualquier minúscula gota pudiese desperdiciarse.

Puede que no fuese Stilinski y que se hubiese tragado el semen de un desconocido cualquiera, de uno de esos viejos verdes que Lahey no dejaba de recordarle, pero estaba tan caliente que le daba exactamente igual.

–Buen chico, Derek –felicitó Stiles dejándose caer sobre él pesadamente, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, jadeando contra sus labios.

–Suenas cansado –se burló Hale con la voz ligeramente ronca.

–Puede ser –rió sin ninguna vergüenza mordiéndole el mentón–. ¿Quieres follarme, Derek?

–Dios, sí –gruñó buscando más contacto.

–Sé bueno y no te muevas –susurró como si fuese un secreto y no una orden de obligado cumplimiento.

Lo sintió.

Un condón envolvió su polla y después, poco a poco se fue apretando en el interior más cálido en el que recordaba haber estado. Le costó recordar cómo se respiraba y su cuerpo dolía de la tensión que le provocaba el no moverse. Stiles se empaló completamente hasta que no hubo separación entre sus cuerpos, iniciando entonces suaves movimientos circulares, desiguales y sin separar la piel.

–¿Quieres matarme? –inquirió Derek sintiendo todo su cuerpo hormiguear de necesidad.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal, Derek? –provocó con voz inocente antes de besarle lascivamente en los labios.

–Dios, como me pones.

–Puedes llamarme así sí quieres –rió Stiles empezando a embestirse lentamente.

–No seas capullo.

–Te he dicho –envolvió el cuello de Derek con su mano derecha apretando sin llegar a asfixiarle–, que no me gusta que me insultes.

–Perdoname. No lo volveré a hacer –jadeó.

La presión en su cuello aumentó un segundo antes de desaparecer por completo.

–Muévete, Derek –ordenó.

Era incómodo, pero Derek lo hizo. Movió sus caderas impulsándose de cualquier manera sólo para poder llegar más profundo, más rápido y más fuerte. No podía usar sus manos para envolver el cuerpo de Stiles, no podía usar sus manos para sujetarlo contra él mientras le embestía, pero Stiles hacía un buen trabajo aferrándose a su cuerpo con uñas y dientes, tirándole del pelo y moriéndole el cuello.

Derek también besó y mordió la piel a su alcance. A veces eran hombros, otras el cuello, los labios o la clavícula. Le daba igual, era Stiles.

–Más, Derek –gimió Stiles con un suave lloriqueo por el placer.

Luchó contra las esposas sin resultado y aumentó sus embestidas de cualquier manera posible. Joder, el sonido de la piel de Stiles chocando contra la suya era tan asquerosamente delicioso. Era un jodido pervertido.

Él.

Stiles.

Stilinski.

Todos.

–Stiles, necesito… –gimió apretando los labios, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para que Stiles le consintiera de ahora en adelante, para que se centrase sólo en él y para que le necesitase lo mismo que él le necesitaba– Necesito correrme, por favor.

Pedirle permiso.

Pedirle permiso fue lo más erótico que en un momento así, sin ojos ni manos, podía haber hecho. Y lo supo cuando el interior de Stiles se contrajo a su alrededor.

Con el consentimiento verbal de Stiles, Derek pudo abandonarse al orgasmo. Esa parte que le gustaría ver el cuerpo de Stiles cubierto con chorretones de su semen no se sentía del todo satisfecha por haberse derramado dentro de un condón y no dentro del mismo Stiles. Pero no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado. Había sido el mejor polvo de su vida y si jugaba bien sus cartas sólo era el principio.

Stiles se separó de él y dándole un último beso, largo y sin lujuria, le dejó en las manos de su espalda la llave para las malditas esposas.

–He puesto un cronómetro, Derek. No hagas nada hasta que suene –ordenó.

–Stiles –con la llave en la mano quería quitarse las esposas, deshacerse de la venda de los ojos y mirar al chico frente a él, resolver sus dudas.

–Es una orden, Derek –recalcó.

Desapareció y Derek obedeció la orden. Cuando estuvo libre en su habitación había indicios de sexo, claro, pero no de que hubiese habido otra persona y cuando salió al resto del apartamento seguía en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba cuando llegó. Ni siquiera había sonido en la habitación de Stilinski.

* * *

Era viernes. El resto de la semana había pasado extraña porque aunque seguía teniendo conversaciones telefónicas con Stiles, Stilinski no le había dicho ni una sola palabra señalándole con un dedo que estaba enfermo al apuntar a su garganta cubierta siempre por la famosa bufanda roja. Por lo normal, y ante su insistencia, Stilinski le sacaba el dedo del medio en un corte de mangas.

El viernes Stilinski ya no llevaba esa bufanda, aunque tampoco le había hablado. Derek seguía sin saber si debía creerse o no lo que su mente trataba de gritarle, era todo demasiado conveniente, demasiado confuso. Pero sobre todo era aterrador. Aterrador porque si Stilinski realmente era Stiles, podía significar que todo ese juego no era más que una manera de vengarse por todo el tiempo que fue cruel con él. Si eso era así, ¿en qué lugar le dejaba aquello?

Suspiró de nuevo subiendo el volumen del capítulo repetido de CSI para no escuchar el salvaje tecleo de Stilinski en su habitación.

–Mieczyimbécil –masculló de mala leche.

El móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la mesita de café y al principio pensó en no cogerlo porque tampoco le apetecía hablar con Stiles en esos momentos, pero captó que el número que llamaba tenía foto identificativa puesta por él así que se asomó interesado descubriendo una fotografía del Sheriff Stilinski de Beacon Hills.

–¿Sheriff? –inquirió confuso. Desde que había alquilado la habitación a Mieczyslaw, el Sheriff no le había vuelto a llamar.

– _Hola, Derek. Siento mucho molestarte_ –se le podía escuchar cansado y algo molesto– _. Pero estoy llamando a Stiles y no me lo coge. ¿Está contigo por algún casual? Es importante._

–¿Stiles? –se le detuvo el corazón.

– _Oh, sí, perdón. Mieczyslaw. Stiles es un mote que le pusieron sus amigos del instituto. Stiles Stilinski. Cosas de niños_ –rió despreocupado.

–Está en su habitación. Voy a por él.

Su voz sonó monótona.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Llamó con fuertes golpes a la puerta de Stilinski, que abrió malhumorado, como siempre y mirándole por debajo de la capucha, pero no dijo nada. Esta vez ni siquiera le insultó. Derek le tendió el teléfono.

–Es tu padre.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices después de tener el aparato en las manos. Hale todavía se sentía desequilibrado, perdido. Regresó a su lugar en el sofá bajándole voz al televisor. Al cabo de unos minutos salió Stilinski tendiéndole el teléfono sin mirarle.

–Estaré una semana fuera –fue lo único que dijo y Derek no sabía qué ni cómo responder.

* * *

Pasó una semana y era sábado por la mañana cuando Mieczyslaw Stilinski introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, adentrándose con su pesada bolsa de viaje. Llevaba su sudadera negra de salir a comprar, pero no se había puesto la capucha. Las gafas tampoco estaban presentes. La piel pálida hacía resaltar sus orejas y la rojez extrema de sus ojos.

–¿Qué tal las cosas por Beacon Hills? –preguntó Derek intentando sonar casual.

En aquella semana no había recibido ningún mensaje de _Stiles_ , y los que él le había mandado nunca habían sido leídos así que le había necesitado. Estaba cabreado y confundido.

–Ahora no –respondió Stilinski arrastrando los pies camino a su habitación.

–Vamos. Dime algo. ¿No te lo has pasado bien en casa?

–El aniversario de la muerte de mi madre no es para pasarlo bien –espetó cabreado antes de darse cuenta.

Stilinski suspiró.

–Claudia… Mieczyslaw yo no sabía que Claudia…

Stilinski negó con la cabeza y siguió camino a su habitación.

–Habla conmigo –suplicó Derek en un último intento.

–Ahora no –y sabía que ese _ahora_ se alargaría en el tiempo.

–Por favor, **Stiles.**

Con el pomo en la mano todos los movimientos de Stilinski se detuvieron, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y finalmente suspiró dejando que sus hombros bajasen mucho más de como habían llegado.

–Ahora no puedo, Derek.

Y por primera vez el tono y la forma de hablar de Stiles coincidieron con el cuerpo de Mieczyslaw Stilinski. El menor se introdujo en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un ligero _click_ mientras Derek aguardaba preguntándose cómo no sabía que Claudia Stilinski había fallecido ni cuando.

_Continuará…_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sólo quería avisar de que en esta historia aparecerán dos personajes diferentes bajo el nombre de Jordan Parrish. Se verá más adelante, claro, pero quería aclararlo antes para que cuando llegue el momento no haya malentendidos. Aunque es cierto que cuando lo escribí buscaba ese malentendido jajajajaja De todos modos, lo dicho, uno es el Jordan Parrish de la serie y otro es un personaje inventado, cuando llegue el momento el mismo Stiles explicará la diferencia.


	10. Capítulo 9

Derek se sobresaltó siendo arrastrado a la realidad gracias al sonido de una de las puertas de los armarios de la cocina al cerrarse. No es que hubiese sido un sonido fuerte, pero había sido suficiente como para despertarle. Se había quedado completamente traspuesto en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Mieczyslaw — también llamado Stiles — saliese de su habitación de nuevo, y la espera la había realizado con las entrañables personas de la teletienda que pretendían vender sartenes. En algún momento entre rallar una sartén y arrojarla escaleras abajo, Derek se había dormido.

Apagó el televisor y se frotó los ojos quitando cualquier rastro de sueño de su apariencia. No se había parado a pensar si estaba emocionalmente preparado para enfrentarse al menor, pero sabiendo que estaba a pocos metros de él sólo tenía ganas de acercarse.

Stilinski estaba en la cocina, con el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha, despeinado pero cayendo hacia adelante cubriéndole las cejas. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera negra de cremallera, la que le había visto llevar para ir a la compra, abierta por la mitad dejando que viese una camiseta de Star Wars en su interior. Las casi permanentes gafas de pasta negra se deslizaban suavemente por su nariz ya que mantenía la cabeza agachada rebuscando en la caja de sus cereales de canela y manzana, sentado sobre la encimera sin intención de hablarle o de mirarle.

El mayor sabía perfectamente que Stilinski estaba esperando la gran pregunta, que una vez él descubriese quien estaba detrás del misterioso Stiles, todo se iba a volver un torbellino de exigencias, preguntas y demandas. A Derek le picaba la _gran pregunta_ contra sus labios.

¿Por qué?

Eso era lo único que quería preguntar.

¿Por qué?

Esas dos palabras lo abarcaban todo.

Se acercó a Stilinski sin decir nada, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió con tranquilidad mirando la tensión del menor desde el rabillo del ojo.

–Tengo –titubeó un instante– una pregunta que necesito hacerte.

El menor contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, incluso dejó de masticar los cereales secos que tenía en la boca. Ambos esperaban que ese sonoro ‘ _¿por qué?’_ surgiese desde los labios de Hale, sin embargo no lo hizo.

–¿Necesitas las gafas de verdad?

Stilinski subió ligeramente la comisura de sus labios antes de mirarle por encima de la montura de las gafas con una ceja alzada. Esos ojos castaños, enmarcados por esas enormes pestañas, que ahora le miraban divertido y no insultantes, hicieron que se ruborizase. El menor se subió las gafas con los nudillos colocándolas en su lugar.

–No es que tenga problemas de vista –explicó–. Trabajo demasiado con pantallas de luz intensa, los cristales de estas gafas ayudan a que la luz no me dañe los ojos demasiado, y además retarda el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza.

–Pero aún así te escuecen los ojos y te duele la cabeza –señaló Derek.

No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de las marcadas ojeras en el rostro del menor, ni tampoco en la manera en que se frotaba los ojos o fruncía el ceño síntoma del dolor, pero sí que era la primera vez que entendía el motivo. Stilinski trabajaba demasiado, puede que encerrado en su habitación diese la impresión de vaguear pero lo único que hacía era trabajar.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme, Derek?

Sólo con su voz, Mieczyslaw era capaz de provocarle una buena erección, pero Hale sabía como controlarse a pesar de mostrarse demasiado obvio. Tenía toda la atención del menor en él, a menos de un metro mientras comía cereales desinteresadamente, para mantenerse ocupado, como si supiese que centrándose únicamente en Derek sólo conseguiría ponerle más nervioso.

–El profesor Parrish… –no pudo terminar de hablar, ni siquiera él tenía claro qué quería preguntar sólo necesitaba aclarar cual era la relación de Stilinski con Parrish.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el menor sonrió ampliamente negando con la cabeza antes de suspirar, estaba claro que no era aquello que se esperaba.

–No le estoy dirigiendo la tesis a Jordan Parrish –aclaró divertido.

–Pero Raeken me dijo que todo el mundo sabe que eres el tutor de tesis del profesor Parrish y además yo os vi en el aparcamiento.

–¿Estás celoso, Derek? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos del interior casi vacío de la caja de cereales.

Abrió la boca para negar de manera rotunda la acusación, pero negarlo sólo sería mentir. Mentir de la manera más obvia e infantil que podría ocurrírsele, y era consciente de que Stilinski sabía la respuesta real a la pregunta, si se lo estaba preguntando no era más que para calibrarle. Así que cerró la boca y suspiró.

–Sí –confesó.

La mirada de Stilinski se atravesó. El menor dejó la caja de cereales a un lado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, todavía sin bajarse de la encimera y aunque miraba a Derek procuraba no parecer demasiado dominante para que pudiese seguir guardando la compostura. Puto Mieczyimbécil de los cojones.

–El rector me informó de que tenía que dirigir una tesis. Me negué. No estaba escrito en el contrato de la universidad y amenacé con irme. El rector se acojonó, pero dijo que era mi obligación como profesor doctorado, así que yo alegué que ningún alumno iba a tomarme en serio como su tutor de tesis siendo mucho más joven que ellos. Llegamos a la conclusión de que no controlaría ninguna tesis hasta que la edad de los alumnos fuese inferior a la mía.

–Pero os vi en el aparcamiento.

–Jordan es de Beacon Hills, Derek. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Creo que era el capitán de lacrosse del instituto cuando tú empezaste.

Se acordó.

–Ya sé quien es. No me gusta –masculló mirando a Stilinski con el ceño fruncido intentando mostrar con sus ojos que no quería volver a verle con Parrish.

–A mí no me mires así, Hale –espetó el menor.

Una milésima de segundo. Eso fue lo que tardó la mirada del chico frente a él en cambiar, su cuerpo tembló y se vio obligado a agachar la mirada sintiéndose desnudo de repente.

* * *

_Derek Hale de once años era arrastrado del brazo por el hijo del Sheriff Noah Stilinski hacia las gradas del campo de lacrosse del instituto de Beacon Hills. Derek era el canguro ocasional del pequeño Mieczyslaw Stilinski y eso significaba que de vez en cuando tenía que llevarle a sus salidas con Scott McCall. No es que a Derek le desagradara del todo porque se había acostumbrado al cuidar de aquellos dos niños que tenían la edad de su hermana Cora, era más bien que estaba a punto de entrar en el instituto y no quería que sus nuevos compañeros le tratasen diferente porque siempre estaba rodeado de mocosos._

_Además, tampoco es que Stilinski le cayese tan bien… Es decir, el chico era divertido, sí, y tenía ideas tan descabelladas que acaban siendo alucinantes, pero también era demasiado hablador para su gusto y sentía cómo le consumía. O puede que él simplemente fuese un tío con mal humor._

_Llegaron a sus asientos en lo alto de las gradas donde Scott McCall ya les esperaba_ _ligeramente incómodo._

– _¿Qué tal Scotty?_ – _el chico se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su amigo_ – _¿Has venido solo hasta aquí?_

– _Me ha traído mi padre._

– _¿Y dónde está?_ – _volvió a encogerse de hombros._

– _Ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y que me recogería en tu casa, así que supongo que estará en el bar._

– _¡No pasa nada!_ – _le golpeó la espalda repetidas veces a McCall_ – _Jugaremos con Derek._

– _A mí no me metas en tus movidas, Stilinski._

– _¡Ay, mira! ¡Ya salen!_ – _se emocionó el hijo del Sheriff subiéndose de pie en la zona en la que tendría que haberse sentado. Derek intentó que se sentase sin éxito._

– _Estará así hasta que termine el partido, quiere ver bien a su novio_ – _espetó con retintín el moreno._

– _¿Su novio?_ – _inquirió Derek._

– _¡Callate, Scott! No es mi novio. Mira. Mira. Mira_ – _jaló a Derek de la camiseta y le señaló el campo de lacrosse_ – _. ¿Has visto cómo mola? Cuando vayas al instituto tienes que apuntarte al equipo de lacrosse, Derek. Scott y yo también nos apuntaremos._

– _Yo tengo asma._

– _Y los tres seremos la polla en el campo._

– _No digas palabrotas_ – _dijeron los dos acompañantes del niño hiperactivo._

_Derek se dio cuenta de que Stilinski no despegaba la mirada del capitán del equipo de Beacon Hills, emocionándose cuando conseguía la pelota y maldiciéndose cuando el equipo contrario le tiraba al suelo._

– _¿Quien es el número doce?_ – _preguntó Derek._

– _El novio de Stiles_ – _jugó Scott._

– _Es el capitán_ _d_ _el equipo. Jordan Parrish. El hijo del dueño del cine. ¡Es súper simpático! La semana pasada nos invitó a palomitas a Scott y a mí cuando fuimos a ver la nueva película de_ Scream _._

– _Tuve pesadillas_ – _aseguró McCall._

– _¿Y te gusta?_ – _tanteó Derek divertido por la manera en la que Stilinski parecía incapaz de despegar la mirada del partido._

_Ante su pregunta, los orbes castaños se separaron del campo y se concentraron en los suyos con indignación._

– _¡Claro que no, Derek! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar una cosa así? No seas idiota, a mí sólo me gustas tú_ – _le golpeó en el hombro y volvió a mirar el partido._

* * *

–Él te gustaba –discutió Derek como un niño pequeño, todavía incapaz de levantar la mirada.

–No, no me gustaba.

–Eras incapaz de apartar tu mirada de él mientras estabas viendo el partido.

–Me gustaba el lacrosse.

Derek chascó la lengua.

–¿Entraste en el equipo porque a mí me gustaba el lacrosse, Derek? ¿Para que te mirase a ti y no a él?

Se sintió desprotegido. Sabía que _Stiles_ le conocía mejor que él mismo, pero ver de primera mano cómo Stilinski desmontaba sus paredes y penetraba en su alma desvelándole todos sus secretos le ponía nervioso.

Descubrió entonces que no estaba enfadado. Descubrió que no se sentía enfadado y que aunque todavía no sabía por qué Stilinski había decidido dominarle, la manera en la que le hablaba y le miraba le decían que se relajase y se dejase llevar. Así que levantó la mirada haciendo sonreír al castaño.

Esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que llevaba años sin ver y que nunca le había parecido tan preciosa como en ese momento.

–Ven aquí, Derek.

La orden de Mieczyslaw, dada con un tono dulce y acompañada por una abertura mayor en sus piernas para hacerle hueco, le hizo temblar y sí, se tambaleó hasta alcanzar al menor de manera vergonzosa, pero había hecho cosas mucho peores a través de una pantalla.

No le tocó.

Le daba miedo ponerle las manos encima y se desvaneciese como uno de sus sueños, además de que no tenía permiso para hacerlo por mucho que lo deseara. Los largos dedos de Stilinski le cogieron de la camiseta y tiraron de él el espacio que quedaba para que ocupase el hueco entre sus piernas pudiendo apreciar el frío de sus manos y el olor a melocotones de su piel.

–No estás enfadado conmigo –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Derek lo sabía. Stilinski le miraba confuso–. Pensé que te enfadarías.

–¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –preguntó con trabajo y Stilinski suspiró relajando sus músculos por completo, apoyando sus frentes juntas y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

–Sabía que yo te gustaba, que tenías una extraña fijación conmigo. Pero también veía cómo construías paredes alrededor de tu mundo para que absolutamente nadie te descubriese. Hice todo lo que pude para entrar a través de esas paredes por las buenas, Derek, y con cada nuevo intento sólo me insultabas y me menospreciabas. Cuando dominé a Jackson supe que a ti tendría que haberte hecho lo mismo, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que era dominar a nadie con siete años?

Con la mención de Whittemore el cuerpo del mayor se tensó celoso, y aunque no tenía permiso para tocar a Mieczyslaw le colocó las manos en la cadera, como si sujetándolo pudiese mantenerlo a su lado. Stilinski no se quejó, aunque Derek sabía que no debía comportarse así.

–¿Por eso viniste a Nueva York? ¿Para dominarme?

–No. Cuando te mandé a la mierda en el instituto lo hice de corazón, Derek. No quería saber nada más de ti. Me llovieron las ofertas de trabajo cuando acabé mi segundo doctorado y mi padre insistió en que estaría genial en Nueva York, que incluso me había encontrado un apartamento. Al llegar, tú eras mi compañero de piso…

–Así que tú sí estabas enfadado conmigo.

–Mucho.

–Entonces…

–No, Derek, no me he estado vengando –Stilinski le envolvió el cuello entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, siguió hablando con los labios rozándole la piel de manera tortuosa–. Puede que estuviese cabreado, que estuviese dolido y que con gusto te hubiese partido la cara, pero jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño, yo no soy así. La verdad es que cuando empezaste a tener problemas de culpabilidad por imaginar a Mieczyslaw cuando Stiles te daba alguna misión yo creí que lo mejor sería parar.

–¿Por qué no paraste?

–Porque me pediste que no lo hiciera.

Los brazos de Derek envolvieron también a Stilinski sintiéndose completamente imbécil en ese momento.

–Derek, no has aceptado del todo tu naturaleza. No la has interiorizado. Por eso todavía tienes sentimientos contradictorios y pensamientos confusos. Estas… desequilibrado –dijo tras buscar la palabra por unos segundos–. No quería que descubrieses que yo era Stiles hasta que hubieses encontrado el equilibrio.

–Con cuantos… ¿Con cuantos has estado? –se escondió en el cuello del menor apretando con fuerza los ojos esperando una respuesta.

–No voy a contestarte –respondió con poder y una sonrisa tranquila contra la piel del cuello de Derek.

–¿Te irás? Cuando termines de dominarme, ¿te marcharás a dominar a otro?

–Relájate, Derek –le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba apretando a Stilinski con demasiada fuerza–. Ahora mismo ni siquiera te conoces y lo que necesitas de mí es puramente sexual. Cuando seas estable, no me necesitarás para nada y serás tú quien se marche.

–Eso no es lo que vi en Whittemore cuando estuvo aquí.

–Vale. Stop. Para –se separó del mayor y le sujetó las mejillas con sus frías manos mirándole intensamente en los ojos claros. Derek jadeó al ver su reflejo en las profundas pupilas del menor–. Voy a dejar las cosas claras aquí y ahora. Tú me gustas, Derek. Siempre me has gustado y si supe que era gay fue por tu culpa. Así que con los únicos sentimientos con los que estoy jugando ahora mismo son los míos. Tú no sabes ni quien eres.

–Pero Whittemore… –quiso replicar, sólo porque no podía aceptar su lugar, sólo porque no podía aceptar quedarse callado.

–Jackson es mi amigo. Lo que pasa entre nosotros es enteramente físico –eso dolió–. Jackson ha sido la primera persona a la que he dominado, y yo he sido la primera persona que lo ha sometido. Hemos sido nuestras primeras veces para absolutamente todo. El proceso empezó y terminó, sin sentimientos.

–No me está gustando esta conversación.

–A grandes rasgos, Jackson es para mí un amigo como lo es Scott. El problema viene cuando nos quedamos a solas.

–¿Por qué?

Derek sabía la respuesta y no quería escucharla, sin embargo parecía estar exigiendo escucharlo de los labios de Stilinski.

–No lo sé. Supongo que nuestro cuerpo reacciona. Jackson es muy sumiso conmigo.

–Vivo a pedirte permiso para casarse.

–No vuelvas a espiarme –reprendió acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

–Él _necesitaba_ tu permiso. ¿Por qué?

Stilinski soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se alejó de Derek revolviéndose el pelo con mal humor. Se cruzó de brazos observando a Hale, aunque no despegó sus rodillas de las caderas del mayor. Tomó aire de nuevo y lo soltó lentamente.

–Jack dice que siempre voy a dominarle –confesó y Derek apretó los labios.

–Eso no me hace gracia.

–Ya lo sé.

–No me hace gracia porque eso te gusta –acusó desarmado. Stilinski asintió sin decir nada–. Jackson sabe exactamente cómo comportarse contigo para que tú le necesites de la misma manera que él te necesita a ti.

–Sí.

Ante la afirmación verbal de Stilinski la cabeza de Derek empezó a negar sin darse cuenta en profundo descontento.

–Pensar en él…

–¿Si me excita pensar en él? –interrumpió– No me excita pensar en Jackson, es mi amigo. Me excita pensar en lo que puedo hacer con él –el mayor bufó–. Derek, mírame. No me hagas repetirlo –endureció la voz así que el mayor obedeció–. ¿Prefieres que te mienta?

–No –apretó los labios–. Pero no quiero que pienses en Whittemore.

–Mantenme ocupado entonces –se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Derek quiso creer que iniciaron una batalla de miradas cuando en realidad sólo se estaba hundiendo en la profundidad de los ojos del menor que lo miraban con intensidad y dominio, aquellos ojos que podía ver de cerca por fin.

–Aparta –ordenó Mieczyslaw y el miedo atravesó el rostro de Derek–. Tengo que ir al supermercado y no puedo hacerlo si no te mueves.

–¿Al supermercado? –se separó viendo cómo Stilinski asentía quitándose las gafas para frotarse bien los ojos.

–Sí, esta semana me toca a mí hacer la compra. Por cierto, tienes que interiorizar la mecánica. Yo te doy una orden y tú la cumples, no necesitas explicaciones ni justificaciones.

No le hizo falta mirarle ni mostrarse imponente para resularlo, Derek jadeó asintiendo repetidamente. Lejos de mejorar el efecto ardiente que Stilinski provocaba en su piel por la necesidad de tocarlo, en esos momentos el efecto era mucho más intenso y la sensación de necesidad le desorientaba.

–Puedes llamarme Stiles también, si quieres. No es nada sexual o secreto, sólo es un mote.

–Lo sé. Tu padre me dijo que te lo habían puesto tus amigos en el instituto.

Stiles le miró con una ceja alzada todavía sin ponerse las gafas.

–Así que lo averiguaste todo por mi padre. ¿Cuando?

–La semana pasada, cuando tuviste que marcharte. Y tampoco diría que lo averigüé todo por él… El Sheriff me lo confirmó. La próxima vez que vayas a acostarte con alguien sin querer que sepa quien eres, te recomiendo que te duches antes con otro jabón.

–¿Huelo a algo? –se remangó la chaqueta para olerse la piel del brazo.

–Melocotones.

–Hace tanto que uso los mismos productos que a mí no me huele a nada.

–Es delicioso –ese comentario lo soltó sin maldad y sin pensarlo, tan inocente y estúpido que hizo reír a carcajadas a Mieczyslaw.

Adoraba esa risa. La había escuchado por teléfono, pero ahora que la veía en directo no podía evitar sentirse como una mierda porque aquella risa la había adorado desde que era un mocoso, y durante varios años se la había perdido por culpa de su mal comportamiento con el menor. Así que no se movió, incluso aguantó la respiración, y simplemente le observó.

–Me voy al supermercado.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

Pedirle permiso. Derek debía recordar pedirle permiso hasta para las cosas más absurdas, porque al hacerlo le daba más y más poder, y eso a Stiles le encantaba. Tenía que recordarlo ya que su objetivo máximo no era acaparar a Stilinski para él solo, sino que Whittemore no tuviese poder sobre él.

–Va a ser raro –confesó Stiles–, pero está bien.

_Continuará…_


	11. Capítulo 10

Definitivamente era raro.

Se sentía bastante incómodo al caminar por la calle acompañado de Stilinski hacia el supermercado y no podía evitar fijarse en la manera en la que la gente los miraba. En realidad el único que atraía las miradas era Mieczyslaw. Expulsaba poder por todos los poros de su piel caminando con la espalda recta, la mirada al frente y los pasos firmes. Era como si toda la ciudad fuese suya y aquella seguridad no pasaba desapercibida para las personas que se cruzaban por la calle. Que tuviese un culo respingón que quedaba perfectamente enmarcado por los vaqueros tampoco ayudaba.

El trayecto no fue largo, aunque sí fue frío como indicaba que a pesar del sol la nieve de las aceras no se derritiese.

–Deberías de haberte puesto una chaqueta más gruesa –lamentó Derek cuando estaban en la puerta del supermercado, viendo la sonrojada nariz de Stilinski.

–No suelo tener frío.

–Pero te enfermas con rapidez.

El menor se encogió de hombros sacando una cesta de la inestable pila donde estaban colocadas, la colocó en el suelo y sacó el mango para tirar de ella.

–Tampoco tengo chaquetas más gruesas que esto –se subió un poco la cremallera de la sudadera negra.

–Ahora vives en Nueva York, Stilinski. Tienes que abrigarte.

–Lo haré… Lo haré… ¿Por donde empezamos? –sacó del bolsillo la lista de la compra garabateada con diferentes tintas ya que se apuntaba lo necesario conforme iba faltando.

Caminaron con el incómodo silencio de nuevo entre ellos.

–¿Por qué es tan incómodo? –preguntó Derek introduciendo una lata de tomate frito en la cesta– Es decir, hace un momento en la cocina estábamos en una situación mucho más comprometida y no era tan incómodo. Pero esto…

–Es más fácil hacer cosas que no hacíamos antes –resolvió Stilinski tirando de la cesta.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Antes de que nuestra extraña amistad se fuese a la mierda, tú y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo junto haciendo cosas normales como comprar –movió un paquete de arroz frente a él y lo dejó en la cesta–, ver películas, jugar a video-juegos… Así que es normal que hacer esas cosas después de tanto tiempo pueda ser incómodo, porque es como si intentásemos ser los mismos de antes sin serlo realmente. Sin embargo, hacer cosas nuevas y completamente diferentes a lo que hacíamos antes parece no tener detrás ese –buscó la palabra– peso del recuerdo o algo parecido.

–¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

–Yo lo sé todo –rió.

Se introdujeron en el pasillo de los cereales y mientras se adentraban hasta las marcas que solían comprar, una mujer que empujaba su carro en sentido contrario cruzó su mirada con Stiles, se sonrojó desviando la mirada y sonriendo como una estúpida. Era la quinta persona que hacía eso en el supermercado.

–¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –bufó Derek cogiendo sus cereales y los de Stilinski de la estantería.

–¿Hacer el qué?

–Sabes perfectamente que con una sola mirada podrías tener a toda la tienda de rodillas y con la boca abierta suplicando por hacerte una mamada, pero me hace sentir incómodo que vayas por ahí excitando a la gente cuando estoy a tu lado.

La risa de Stiles le hizo sentirse como un niño pequeño y enfadado. Resistió el impulso de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir los labios porque eso sólo empeoraría dicha sensación.

–No estoy excitando a la gente, Derek, estoy marcando mi territorio –explicó–. Evito que se acerquen a lo que es mío.

Stiles le cogió de la chaqueta de deporte e hizo que se acercase, algo le decía a Derek que el menor evitaría ser el primero en romper la distancia siempre que pudiese evitarlo. Hale se dejó arrastrar quedando a escasos centímetros del menor que lo miraba con hambre y diversión. Los ojos claros de Derek no sabían dónde mirar, si a los perfectos ojos, los preciosos lunares, la respingona nariz que se rozaba con la suya o esos labios que moría por besar.

Era un caos al que Mieczyslaw puso fin.

Juntó sus labios suavemente no cerrando sus ojos hasta que vio la respuesta afirmativa y sumisa en Derek, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al beso como si con sólo ese pequeño toque todo su mundo tuviese sentido de repente. Movió lentamente sus labios sintiendo contra su piel los suspiros del mayor. Fue un beso lento y perfecto que hizo temblar a Derek de pies a cabeza, que le reclamó sin ser consciente y que, sin embargo, no había sido ni húmedo ni intenso.

Stiles tuvo la consideración de permanecer pegado a él hasta que se recompuso lo suficiente como para que sus piernas no flaqueasen abriendo por fin los ojos.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó en un susurró. Stilinski se separó de él tirando de la cesta.

–¿El qué?

–Mantenerte tan estoico en momentos como ese.

–Sólo era un beso, Derek, no es para tanto –comentó con diversión–. ¿Hace falta algo más?

–Eres un cabrón –se sorprendió cuando varias imágenes llegaron a su mente, pero no lo dijo como un insulto.

–¿Ahora qué he hecho? –le sonrió dejando claro que estaba esperando el momento en que la lucecita de Derek se encendiera.

–Me… Me…

–Cuando hablas por teléfono no te pones tan nervioso.

–Me ordenaste usar un vibrador y lo manipulabas delante de mi cara sin que yo me diese cuenta.

–Yo usaría más bien el término ‘estimulador de próstata’ ya que esa es su finalidad –se amplió su sonrisa–. ¿Vas a negar que te gustara?

–No te afectó en absoluto y solo le dabas potencia al aparato.

–Derek… ¿Cómo no iba a afectarme si no dejabas de gemir? –el mayor se sonrojó ante sus palabras– ¿De verdad pensabas que lo estaba controlando? Por favor. Tenía muy buenas ideas para usar ese chisme, pero después de ver lo sensible que eres creo que mandarte a clase del Doctor Ritz con eso puesto sólo empeoraría tu reputación.

–Te odio –mintió.

–¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Te molesta que no me lanzase sobre ti mientras estabas follándome con los ojos en la cocina? ¿O tal vez sea porque rompiste el bol? Si me comía la manzana era para que no me vieses sonreír.

–Y mientras tanto en la otra mano tenías el mando a distancia del vibrador.

–Evidentemente. Puede que sea un superdotado, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer que el mando del vibrador funcione a más de dos metros. Lo de hackear la cámara de la televisión sí es cierto. Y que esta conversación te está excitando también lo es.

–Tengo hambre –cambió de tema dirigiéndose a la zona de la carne envasada.

–Claro que tienes hambre, pasa la hora de comer.

–¿Qué harás respecto a eso? –preguntó cogiendo diferentes envases para colocarlos en la cesta– Desde que te mudaste apenas sales de tu habitación ni me hablas, no hemos comido juntos nunca.

–Al principio no quería verte y estaba enfadado con mi padre por hacerme vivir contigo –confesó–, pero luego el problema era mantener mi identidad en secreto –Derek aguardaba ansioso por la conclusión de sus palabras–. Haré más vida fuera de mi habitación a partir de ahora –prometió haciendo sonreír tímidamente al mayor.

* * *

Mieczyslaw cocinaba.

Mieczyslaw Stilinski había aprendido a cocinar de su madre, Claudia, y había demostrado ser muy bueno en la cocina como en la mayoría de cosas que hacía debido que aprendía rápido y se desenvolvía con seguridad. No es que fuese la primera vez que Derek Hale veía a Stiles cocinar ni mucho menos que fuese a probar su comida, pero era la primera vez en más de cuatro años y lo único que el menor estaba haciendo era unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y una fresca ensalada con verduras y queso.

Stiles no llevaba la sudadera, sino que sus brazos delgados pero musculosos se movían con libertad bajo las mangas cortas de la camiseta de Star Wars que seguía siendo demasiado grande para él. Derek sabía que Stilinski podía notar su mirada, pero no se mostraba nervioso por eso y le dejaba hacer. Aunque podría haberse deleitado abiertamente con el culo respingón y perfecto, en realidad su mirada se centraba en los hombros del menor, en la preciosa manera en la que su camiseta caía por su espalda… Stiles siempre se cubría con ropa demasiado grande y era imposible ver tanto de él a menos que vistiese ese tipo de ropa para trabajar.

Estaba embobado mirándole sentado en el taburete con los brazos apoyados en la barra americana, por eso se sobresaltó vergonzosamente cuando el menor dijo su nombre mirando por encima del hombro como si hubiesen hecho falta varios intentos hasta verle reaccionar.

–¡Sí! Sí. Dime –se levantó de un salto.

–Te estaba preguntando que dónde sueles comer.

Los ojos de Derek se dirigieron por instinto a esa mesa redonda y con dos sillas, a un lado de la estancia y que nunca habían usado juntos, pero que sí había usado con su antiguo compañero de piso.

–Ve llevando los platos –ordenó Stiles.

* * *

– _¡Derek! Gracias por venir tan rápido, cariño_ – _le abrazó la mujer dándole un par de palmadas para hacerle pasar._

– _No hay problema, señora Stilinski_ – _le r_ _estó_ _importancia quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero._

_Había cuidado ocasionalmente a Mieczyslaw Stilinski desde que la familia Hale había fallecido, básicamente porque el chico se pasaba el tiempo a su alrededor, tenía la edad de Cora y el Sheriff Stilinski era bueno con Derek. Al principio ese deber de ser el canguro oficial había recaído sobre Laura, pero ella estaba ocupada con un trabajo de verdad con el que cobraba bastante más, por lo que la tarea de canguro oficial había pasado a Derek._

_La relación de Derek con el hijo de los Stilinski nunca había sido excelente, pero tampoco había sido mala, al menos hasta que al entrar en el instituto decidió cortar con todos los lazos que pudiesen unirle a gente menor que él. Su comportamiento, egocéntrico y vanidoso le había valido la etiqueta de popular y el brazalete de capitán del equipo de lacrosse cuando Jordan Parrish se marchó a la universidad. El problema era que teniendo dieciséis años, seguía siendo canguro de Mieczyslaw, esta vez de manera completamente oficial, y teniendo el menor trece años._

_Se sentía incómodo._

_Incómodo de estar en casa de los Stilinski._

_Incómodo de estar a solas con Mieczyslaw._

_Incómodo de ser recibido con cariño…_

_Si esa mujer se enteraba de lo mal que trataba a su hijo en el instituto, de cómo había fingido que no se conocían en cuanto el menor empezó el año anterior, de cómo había dejado que sus compañeros de clase le lanzasen cosas… En resumen, de lo hijo de puta que estaba siendo, no le dejaría acercarse nunca más a ese mocoso._

_El mocoso más imbécil, pesado y tozudo que había conocido nunca._

_Mieczyslaw era quien le hacía sentirse todavía más culpable y más hijo de puta cuando fuera del instituto, cuando Derek se presentaba para hacer su función de canguro, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amable en la cara como si entendiese el comportamiento de Derek y no le diese importancia._

_Le hubiese gustado disculparse. Era normal sentir las palabras de disculpa hormiguear en sus cuerdas vocales dispuestas a salir con fuerza por su boca. Pero nunca decía nada bueno. Ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera el tono era agradable._

_Aquella noche de sábado Derek no tenía planes con sus amigos, aunque sí estaba pendiente de que la chica de clase de música con la que había estado tonteando le llamase. Por eso cogió su móvil en cuanto sonó, pero no esperaba que Claudia Stilinski le pidiese que fuese urgentemente a su casa._

– _Mieczyslaw iba a quedarse en casa de Scott a pasar la noche mientras Noah y yo íbamos a la cena benéfica del alcalde, pero al final resulta que no es un buen momento para recibir visitas y sólo podemos recurrir a ti. Espero no haber estropeado tus planes._

– _Tranquila, señora Stilinski, no tenía ninguno._

– _Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Claudia, Derek. Haces que me sienta como una vieja._

_Pero si la llamaba Claudia, Derek sentiría que la traición era mayor._

– _¡Oh, Derek! Has llegado rápido_ – _se alegró el Sheriff bajando la escalera con una chaqueta en la mano._

– _No te preocupes por la cena, Mieczyslaw está en eso_ – _sonrió Claudia al adolescente._

– _Cualquier cosa nos avisas_ – _ordenó Noah ayudando a su mujer a colocarse el abrigo._

_Desaparecieron._

_Aquella semana se había portado fatal con Stilinski. El lunes uno de sus amigos le había hecho la zancadilla en la cafetería haciendo que toda su comida cayese al suelo y él encima. El martes, Mieczyslaw se había chocado con él al salir de un aula y Derek sólo había atinado a insultarle abiertamente para evitar que nadie pudiese relacionarles. El miércoles se había burlado de él después de que llegase empapado debido a la lluvia. El jueves otro de sus amigos había soltado el rumor de que Miecyslaw y Scott estaban saliendo juntos y por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Y el viernes… El viernes habían sido las pruebas de acceso al equipo de lacrosse y la palabra ‘humillación’ se quedaba corta para lo que él y los compañeros de equipo le habían hecho._

_Decir que no tenía huevos para entrar en la cocina donde Stilinski hacía sonido mientras cocinaba era quedarse corto._

_Caminó con paso lento y titubeante. Cuando se asomó a la cocina lo que vio fue al escuálido, delgado y torpe cuerpo del menor vistiendo ropas deportivas de algodón varias tallas más grandes, cogiendo unas manoplas para poder sacar algo del horno. El olor de una lasaña inundó la cocina en cuanto la puerta del horno quedó abierta._

– _He hecho lasaña_ – _informó Stilinski que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarle_ – _. La mesa también esta puesta. ¿Puedes llevar la botella de agua?_

_Quería disculparse._

_De verdad que quería, pero sabía que en sus labios las disculpas sólo serían palabras vacías de una persona hipócrita._

_Cuando se sentó Stilinski ya le había servido una gran porción de lasaña antes de servirse a sí mismo. A Derek le encantaba la lasaña y Stilinski lo sabía._

– _No has podido ir a casa de Scott_ – _empezó a decir Derek._

– _No… Parece que sus padres se van a divorciar y se lo iban a contar hoy. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para apoyarle, pero mi padre ha pensado que necesita aclararse antes._

– _Mmm…_ – _asintió entendiendo la situación._

– _Supongo que no soy muy buen novio_ – _atacó y Derek sólo agachó la mirada culpable. Mieczyslaw suspiró_ – _. ¿Por qué te vuelves tan imbécil en el instituto, Derek?_

– _No lo entenderías, Mieczyslaw._

– _¿Ahora sabes pronunciar mi nombre? ¿Quieres que te aplauda?_

– _La lasaña está muy buena_ – _no quería seguir hablando del mismo tema._

– _Le he puesto tres tipos diferentes de queso._

– _Se te da muy bien cocinar._

– _Se me da bien hacer cualquier cosa._

– _Te lo tienes un poco creído, ¿no?_ – _trató de bromear con media sonrisa._

– _Si no pasases tanto tiempo con los energúmenos a los que llamas amigos y vinieses con tus amigos de verdad lo sabrías_ – _Derek bufó molesto_ – _. Tengo un j_ _uego_ _nuevo para la DS_ – _cambió entonces de tema._

– _¿Qué juego?_

– _Pokémon._

– _¿Cual de todos?_

– _¿Eso qué más da? El chico que me lo ha dado me ha dicho que primero me concentre en tener un buen equipo, que los suba de nivel y me pase tanto los gimnasios como la liga. Luego, lo que tengo que hacer es completar la Pokédex._

– _Podrías intentar ser menos infantil._

– _Y tú menos amargado_ – _le sacó la lengua_ – _. Si tanto te molesta pasar el rato en mi casa, vas y comes lo que cocina Laura_ – _fue a quitarle el plato de lasaña, pero Derek se aferró a él._

– _Ten piedad de un pobre hombre hambriento._

– _Pues no me molestes. No he tenido una buena semana, así que estoy cansado._

_Terminaron de comer en silencio y llevaron los platos a la pila para lavarlos. Fue entonces cuando Mieczyslaw le dijo las palabras que más dolor le causaron._

– _Sé que no quieres ser amigo mío porque soy un bicho raro, y sé que no quieres que nadie se entere de que nos conocemos. Eso lo puedo entender y me da igual fingir que no te conozco en el instituto. Pero… ¿No podrías dejarme en paz? Entiendo que no quieras ser mi amigo, Derek, de verdad que lo entiendo_ – _el dolor de su voz penetró en el alma de Hale_ – _, pero no entiendo por qué eso tiene que traducirse en insultos, golpes y humillaciones._

_El teléfono Nokia de Derek sonó en su bolsillo con un politono irritante impidiéndole contestar. Salió de la cocina y al otro lado de la línea le hablaba Paige, la chica de clase de música a la que estaba intentando ligarse con mucho esfuerzo._

_Derek reía, sentado en el sofá del salón de los Stilinski, mientras hablaba con Paige y trataba de seducirla con sus tonterías. Mieczyslaw, sabiendo que no era tenido en cuenta, lo observaba sentado en las escaleras con la frente apoyada en una de las barras verticales de madera que llegaban hasta el pasamanos._

_* * *_

–Lo siento, Mieczyslaw –soltó de manera abrupta.

Su mente había vagado por los recuerdos de su adolescencia y había olvidado por completo la hamburguesa con patatas y la ensalada que Stiles le había preparado. Stilinski estaba muerto de hambre así que se había dedicado a comer sin prestarle atención levantando la cara, con la boca manchada de la mayonesa que llevaba la hamburguesa, sorprendido por la súbita disculpa.

–¿Qué te pasa, Derek? –inquirió metiendo el último pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca para limpiársela con una servilleta.

–Siento mucho todo lo que te hice y dije en el instituto.

–Ya lo sé.

–No, Stiles. Esto es en serio…

–Derek… Lo sé –y de nuevo la mirada del menor le desarmó por completo–. Tenías una fijación conmigo y en cierta manera estabas obsesionado, creo que se debía a que me creías inferior a ti y aún así podía conseguir amigos con facilidad, tenía una familia y a pesar de mi manera de actuar en las clases no se me notaba en las notas. No me mires así. Sé que ahora te gusto y te excitas conmigo, pero no lo hacías con un niño de once años.

–Me porté fatal contigo.

–Lo hiciste –asintió–. Tenía que esconderme para que no me humillases ni me insultases delante de tus amigos. O para evitar que los muy machitos me pegasen –Derek bajó la mirada ante esas palabras–. Pero me daba igual aguantar al Derek gilipollas del instituto si luego tenía al lobo amargado de siempre en mi casa, cuidando de mí y ayudándome con los deberes. El problema fue que te volviste insoportable cuando Paige te dejó.

–Me engañó.

–Te liberó.

Con un gesto de sus manos, Stiles le indicó que comiese y así lo hizo viendo como el menor se terminaba sus patatas fritas. Mientras comía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho y cuando dejó el plato vacío bebió un poco de agua y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

–¿A qué te refieres con que me liberó?

–A que Paige no era idiota y sabía de sobra que eras gay, Derek –se sorprendió–. No pongas esa cara de “no soy gay, soy curioso”, porque no cuela. Eres gay. Si no lo sabias ya te lo confirmo yo, aunque con todo lo que has hecho parece mentira que no hayas dado cuenta todavía. Paige se dio cuenta en su momento y sabía que no podía seguir contigo por mucho tiempo. Vuestra relación era más de amistad que de amantes.

–¿Cómo sabes tú lo que pensaba Paige?

–Porque me lo dijo. ¿Tengo que repetirte que Paige no era idiota? Vino a mi casa antes de romper contigo y me contó lo que pensaba hacer.

–¿Por qué mierda iría mi novia a hablar contigo? Ni siquiera te conocía.

–Pues por lo visto sí. Dijo que ella consideraba que yo era tu único amigo y que, como tal, tendría que cuidar de ti tras la ruptura porque todavía no estabas dispuesto a aceptar lo que eras.

* * *

_Se miró al espejo otra vez con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. El imbécil de Jackson le había mordido en el cuello mientras se lo follaba y aunque había sido excitante y delicioso, tenía varias cosas que decir en c_ _ontra_ _de esa acción. Para empezar, dolía. Era una herida, joder, claro que dolía. ¿Y si el muy animal le contagiaba la rabia o algo así? Luego estaba el hecho de que lo había hecho sin pedirle permiso, como gesto dominante y eso no lo iba a permitir, así que tenía que pensar un buen castigo para él. Finalmente no podía olvidar el problema de que la puta marca se le veía dando igual el tipo de camiseta que utilizase, así que el castigo para Jackson debía de ser importante._

_El timbre de la casa sonó sobresatándole con un vergonzoso salto. Colocándose la camiseta salió del cuarto de baño y acudió a la llamada, que se repetía, ya que era la única persona en la casa en ese momento._

_Paige, la primera novia de Derek Hale, estaba en su porche con una mirada culpable y una sonrisa tímida. Los ojos de la chica viajaron por él de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno deteniéndose en su cuello, Stiles se cubrió con la mano de manera automática y rió nervioso._

– _¿Puedo pasar?_ – _preguntó ella._

– _Claro. ¡A_ _delante_ _!_

 _La había visto acompañada de Hale y los idiotas de sus amigos en el instituto. Ella había pertenecido al grupo de inadaptados hasta que se había hecho novia oficial de Derek Hale volviéndose popular por anexo. Tal vez porque era la única con cerebro entre esa pandilla de gilipollas había conseguido que detuviesen sus abusos verbales y físicos hacia el resto de chicos del instituto_ – _sobre todo hacia él_ – _, o por lo menos reducirlos. Pero nunca había hablado con ella, había estado cerca de ella o se la había mencionado a Derek._

– _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_ – _preguntó Mieczyslaw, aún en la entrada de su casa nervioso por la presencia de la chica._

– _Necesito hablarte de Derek._

– _¿A mí?_ – _subió su voz varios tonos_ – _¿Por qué a mí? Yo no conozco a Hale… ¡Para nada!_ – _carraspeó nervioso._

– _Sé que no es así, Stilinski_ – _el tono amable de Paige hizo que cediese._

– _Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no somos amigos._

– _Eso no es cierto. Como yo lo veo, tú eres el único amigo de Derek. ¿Toda esa gente con la que se junta en el instituto? Morralla. Tú eres el único que vale._

– _¿Te lo ha dicho Derek?_ – _ella agachó la mirada_ – _Claro que no, Derek no va a hablar de mí con nadie._

– _No hace falta que lo haga, sólo hace falta que la gente de su alrededor preste algo de atención. Y como yo soy una persona que presta atención…_

– _¿Paige?_

– _Voy a dejar a Derek._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él te quiere. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Qué no ha hecho? Puedo solucionarlo._

– _No, Stilinski_ – _le sujetó las manos al ver que el menor las movía con violencia mientras hablaba gesticulando de más_ – _. Es porque yo no estoy hecha para estar con él._

– _¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es porque es idiota? Sé que parece un completo imbécil y que a veces se comporta como tal, pero en realidad no lo es. Al menos no del todo_ – _suplicó._

– _Es porque soy una chica._

– _Oh… ¡Oh!_ – _boqueó un par de veces_ – _¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es decir… ¿Cómo se lo has notado?_

– _Si él no te hubiese empujado con sus estupideces también te habrías dado cuenta, pero ahora no sólo estás lejos sino que estás ocupado_ – _levantó las cejas señalando la marca de su cuello._

– _Eso no es nada…_

– _Derek no está listo para aceptar cómo se siente_ – _la mirada de Mieczyslaw se desenfocó_ – _. Necesita paciencia y ayuda. Yo no puedo ayudarle a seguir fingiendo ser algo que no es. Debe madurar y dejar de ser tan idiota, pero si lo dejo solo entre esos lobos con los que anda se lo comerán vivo antes de que pueda parpadear._

– _¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?_

– _Eres el único amigo de Derek Hale, necesito que estés a su lado. Sabes que intentará alejarte y que se portará mal contigo, pero te pido que aguantes todo lo que puedas. No puede estar solo… Si no estás con él se quedará completamente solo._

* * *

–Hice lo que pude, pero… llegó un momento en el que no quería hacer otra cosa más que insultarte y golpearte. Y todo se acabó –explicó Stiles.

Derek acababa de escuchar que su novia sabía que él era gay antes que él, que lo había notado y que antes de dejarle le había pedido a Stilinski que cuidase de él y que se mantuviese a su lado porque era su único amigo y sin él iba a quedarse solo. Cosa cierta. Sin embargo, lo único que atinó a preguntar cuando separó los labios fue la mayor estupidez del mundo cegado por los celos.

–¿Cuando empezaste con Jackson?

Stilinski se apretó el puente de la nariz dejando salir un bufido.

–Cuando me salió de los cojones –replicó entonces con una pose firme y una mirada dominante–. Levántate.

Quiso replicar y preguntar que para qué, pero obedeció y se levantó. Con un gesto de la mano Stiles le indicó que se acercara y así lo hizo, cuando estuvo cerca el menor también se levantó y movió la cabeza para que siguiese andando, delante de él.

Era lógico que la gente pensase que una persona dominante tendía a liderar el camino, para sentirse importante, pero lo que realmente hacía una persona dominante era quedarse atrás y controlar a la personas o personas que sometía con la mirada, teniéndolos vigilados y al alcance.

–Para –ordenó Stiles a su espalda.

Para sorpresa de Derek le hizo detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor, quien abrió la misma con su llave –ya que siempre la cerraba– y luego empujó suavemente al mayor hacia el interior.

Conocía la forma de la habitación porque el anterior compañero de piso había mantenido la puerta abierta constantemente, pero Stiles había cambiado la distribución y los muebles. Tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio que no sabía en qué momento había introducido en el apartamento, varias estanterías con libros, música y cómics, y ocupando toda una pared tenía varios escritorios con monitores de ordenador, varios teclados, dos o tres ratones y distintos ordenadores. Frente a esos escritorios había una silla de oficina que parecía ser muy cómoda. La habitación estaba recogida, limpia y olía a melocotones. No había rastro alguno de que el menor comiese dentro constantemente.

–Siéntate en la cama.

Obedeció y observó con la boca seca cómo el menor se quitaba la camiseta delante de él dejándole ver el cuerpo delgado pero marcado, pálido y lleno de lunares.

–Las manos quietas –advirtió antes de acercarse a él ocupando el lugar entre sus piernas, de pie, obligándole a levantar la mirada–. Necesitas una clase práctica.

–Dios, Stiles…

El menor se desabrochó el pantalón con sus propias manos y se desnudó completamente delante de Derek, a escasos centímetros. Tenía una sensación parecida a cuando había estado con él teniendo los ojos vendados, pero en ese momento la necesidad y la ansiedad sólo crecían porque podía verlo todo, porque no podía tocar aunque estaba libre, porque la mirada de Stiles podía hacer que se corriese en sólo un segundo.

–Chúpame la polla, Derek –ordenó enredando sus dedos fríos en el pelo oscuro del mayor.

Jadeó y obedeció.

Quiso tocarlo, pero en cuanto hizo el amago de levantar las manos un tirón en su pelo le hizo volver a bajarlas. No tenía permitido tocarle.

Decidió atacar primero la base con lamidas e ir subiendo para poder tener cierta estabilidad en su tarea ya que ni Stiles iba a sujetar la erección para él, ni él podía hacer uso de sus manos. No fue una mamada tan esmerada como la que le daba al falo de goma, ni tampoco como la que le hizo a Stiles teniendo los ojos vendados, porque era incapaz de concentrarse. La erección en sus pantalones amenazaba con estallar. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los orbes dominantes de Mieczyslaw y se repetía mentalmente que aquel cuerpo y aquellas expresiones eran mil veces mejores que las que había imaginado para el menor, pero le desconcentraba.

Arriba. Abajo. Succión. Lamida.

Trataba de llevar un ritmo, una pauta, pero le resultaba imposible.

La sonrisa que dibujó el rostro de Stilinski le hizo comprender que aquella había sido la respuesta esperada desde el principio, porque sabía que lo desorientaba, sabía que le deshacía y ponerse de aquella manera sólo acababa con toda la cordura de Derek así que lo que había aprendido valía de poco. Tampoco es que no sirviese para nada, pero tendría que adaptarse al nuevo escenario.

Le tocó.

Por alguna razón su cerebro se desconectó dejando al instinto tomar el control y tuvo la osadía de colocarle las manos en los muslos acariciando suavemente.

Recibió un golpe en una de las manos y un tirón de pelo que le hizo separarse.

–¿Qué he dicho de las manos? ¿Vas a hacer que lo diga de nuevo? No me gusta repetir las órdenes, Hale.

–No me llames así, por favor –pidió apoyando la frente en el vientre del menor.

Después de que Stilinski se enfadase con él con toda la razón del mundo no volvió a llamarle Derek, a menos que se le escapase, cosa que pasaba muy de vez en cuando, de manera que si se dirigía a él usaba su apellido. Entendía que en el plano de la dominación usase su apellido para regañarle cuando no cumplía las ordenes que le daba y cuando Stiles había sido una persona desconocida le había dado igual, pero ahora que se trataba de Mieczyslaw lo último que quería escuchar de sus labios era su apellido.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Derek?

Las manos de Stiles le acariciaban con cariño dejando que por fin el mayor le tocase devolviéndole las caricias sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

–Te necesito –murmuró contra la piel de Stilinski.

–Desnúdate.

Stilinski se tumbó en la cama poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza mientras observa al mayor pelear con la ropa para desnudarse. Se sintió cohibido entonces, completamente desnudo delante de la divertida mirada de Mieczyslaw, como si fuese la primera vez.

El castaño apoyó los pies en la cama dejando así que las rodillas se flexionasen y las separó enseñando no sólo su erección sino también su entrada. Derek se lamió los labios. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

–Condones y lubricante en el primer cajón –indicó Stiles. Hale lo cogió aunque miró el condón con asco–. Sé lo que quieres hacerme, pero no te lo has ganado.

–Whittemore…

–Deja de compararte con Jackson –se frotó la cara con ambas manos–. Vuelve a mencionarlo y me mudo.

Derek apretó la mandíbula abriendo el bote de lubricante.

Temblaba.

Estaba temblando como una hoja sólo con ver sus dedos impregnados con el frío lubricante transparente.

¡No era su primera vez! No era la primera ni mucho menos se sentía intimidado por el sexo entre hombres, pero sí que era su primera vez con Stiles, su primera vez con Mieczyslaw. Estaba nervioso. Aterrorizado.

El simple hecho de acariciar la entrada del menor con sus dedos pringosos fue suficiente para hacerle estremecerse. La sonrisa de Stilinski se ensanchó y paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de Derek, sabiendo que ese sería el último empujón que necesitaba para dejar de pensar y rendirse a las órdenes de Mieczyslaw.

Sin ninguna prohibición ni orden expresa, Derek tomó voluntad de besar toda la piel de Stiles que tuviese al alcance y puede que la única razón por la que pudo hacerlo fue porque Stilinski creyó que sería bueno para él ganar confianza en su encuentro sexual si iba a ser el primero de muchos. Ya con la felación, Stiles se había dado cuenta de que Derek era demasiado sensible a su presencia y perdía toda la compostura si le miraba, algo que no era precisamente bueno cuando se trataba de dominarle.

Envolvió a Derek por los hombros tocando toda la espalda que se ponía al alcance de sus fríos dedos y lo arrastró a un descoordinado beso. Húmedo. Guarro. Sexy. Un beso completamente obsceno que ayudó a que los dedos que Derek introducía en el interior de Stilinski se perdiesen durante un tiempo.

Demasiada experiencia era la que tenía Stilinski, su cuerpo se abría fácilmente con un par de estímulos y eso no era precisamente malo porque conociendo como era Stiles con los juguetes sexuales no era de extrañar que parte de esa experiencia se debiese a elementos fálicos de goma y no a hombres reales que habían quedado sometidos por Stiles y que habían disfrutado de su cuerpo.

Derek no quería pensar en eso.

Se puso el condón y apoyó la punta de su erección en la entrada del menor sin apretar ni tener intención de adentrarse en él. Su polla estaba tan al límite que estaba seguro que en cuanto se la metiera estallaría el clímax como un maratón de fuegos artificiales, y no quería ser así de fácil.

Esperó la orden.

–Metela.

–Stiles…

–Aunque te corras seguirás duro. Metela.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Stilinski era capaz de leerle ya no como un libro abierto sino como una puta señal luminosa.

Tomó aire y se introdujo en él lentamente. Era así como le gustaba a Stiles. Lentamente. Lentamente. Lentamente se introdujo hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos y soltó el aire que había retenido. Los dedos de Stiles acariciaron su ombligo con un dibujo abstracto y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido sus gemidos. Había estado tan concentrado en no correrse mientras se metía en él que no había prestado atención a los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Mirándole descubrió que la pálida piel hacía muy buen contraste con el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, cuello y parte del pecho. Descubrió que jadeaba con trabajo con sus perfectos labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

–Quiero follarte –confesó como si Stiles no lo supiese.

–Fóllame.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor y subió las manos por encima de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba. Sujetó las manos de Stiles contra el colchón mientras empezaba las embestidas, no tanto como para evitar que le tocara o para controlar la situación, sino para se sintiera con un punto de apoyo. Las embestidas empezaron lentas y profundas. Saliendo casi por entero y volviendo a introducirse.

–Más.

Con esa orden Derek le besó y en el momento de volver a introducirse lo hizo de manera casi violenta golpeando el trasero del menor con sus caderas, empujando su cuerpo contra el colchón. Las piernas de Stilinski le envolvieron entonces.

Las manos de Stiles quedaron libres conforme las embestidas aumentaban el ritmo. La necesidad de Derek de penetrar más profundamente le obligaba a enterrar sus uñas en la piel de Stiles. Le obligaba a morder y besar su cuello. Le hacía divagar, jadaear y gemir cosas sin sentido mientras la habitación le devolvía ecos de la voz de Mieczyslaw gimiendo su nombre y dándole órdenes para ir más profundo, moverse más rápido o simplemente seguir.

–Tocame. Tocame, Derek –gimió Stiles retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Hale y él obedeció.

Las frentes, sudadas y con el pelo pegado, se apoyaron la una a la otra mientras las embestidas seguían y la mano de Hale se movía apretando la extensión de Stiles con un ritmo desesperado. Mieczyslaw abrió la boca, el gemido que pugnaba por salir se desvaneció antes de existir. Era tal el placer que su cuerpo no pudo expresarlo de ninguna otra manera más allá de la eyaculación, y con ella apretar su interior obligando a Derek a seguirle de manera violenta.

El mayor se desplomó sobre el menor importándole una mierda que el semen de Stiles quedase pegado entre sus cuerpos. Estaba cansado y, sin embargo, quería más, necesitaba más.

_* * *_

– _¡Eh, Stilinski!_ – _escuchó una voz gritarle al otro lado del pasillo._

– _Whittemore_ – _asintió cuando se giró. No estaba de humor para escuchar al imbécil y creído de Jackson Whittemore._

– _Las pruebas para el equipo de lacrosse fueron ayer. ¿Este año tu amiguito y tú habéis entrado en razón? La humillación del año pasado fue demasiado para vosotros, ¿verdad?_

_Si el muy gilipollas creía que podía meterse con él estando tan cabreado como estaba no tenía ni puta idea. Cerró la puerta de su taquilla con un golpe y de dos zancadas se pegó al cuerpo del rubio envolviendo su cuello con la mano derecha, mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos._

– _Si no hice las pruebas es porque no quiero compartir una única neurona_ – _apretó el agarre y aunque corría el riesgo de que el pasillo se llenase de gente en cualquier momento no separó los ojos de los de Whittemore, quería dejarle claro que él tenía el poder_ – _. Suerte aguantando a los gilipollas del equipo._

_Al soltarle los ojos de Jackson siguieron fijos en él. El mayor por varios meses estaba sonrojado y le costaba respirar, aunque no parecía ofendido ni asustado, más bien hipnotizado._

– _¿Qué miras, Whittemore?_ – _se acercó rozando la nariz del rubio con la suya_ – _¿Te has excitado?_ – _sonrió de manera burlona._

– _¡Vete a la mierda!_ – _le empujó sin fuerza y trató de marcharse._

_Mieczyslaw no lo consentiría._

_Cogiéndole del brazo le golpeó contra las taquillas dejando que un gemido escapase de sus labios, tenía una erección en sus apretados vaqueros de marca y todo eso era nuevo para Stilinski quien, con todo ese poder sólo atinó a acercarse al oído del mayor y susurrar._

– _A mí no me des órdenes. Las órdenes las doy yo, y si quieres que sea bueno contigo más vale que las cumplas._

– _Sí…_ – _gimió con un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo._

_Continuará…_


	12. Capítulo 11

El sonido incesante de las teclas del ordenador le sacó del sueño en el que estaba sumido. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por las cuatro brillantes pantallas y una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el escritorio de manera que la figura de Stilinski sentado en la silla de oficina se recortó a la perfección.

Derek se estiró ligeramente sintiéndose relajado por primera vez. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero el sitio estaba bastante oscuro. Las sábanas de Stiles eran mucho más suaves, o tal vez las sintiese más suaves contra su piel porque eran de Mieczyslaw y no suyas. El olor del menor le envolvía y se adentraba dentro de él sin consideración de ninguna clase.

Acomodándose mejor se quedó mirando al menor no queriendo levantarse y tampoco queriendo molestarlo. En las pantallas sólo se veían largas órdenes en código que él no reconocía y que le daban igual. Aunque tenía curiosidad por todo lo que tenía que ver con Stiles tampoco creía conveniente invadir su privacidad.

–¿Ya te has cansado de dormir? –preguntó Stiles con voz divertida.

¿Por qué se extrañaba? Estaba claro que Stilinski iba a saber cuando se había levantado aunque no hubiese quitado la mirada de las pantallas en ningún momento. Aún así se sonrojó revolviéndose un poco el pelo.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Pasadas las nueve. No es muy tarde, pero si pretendías dormir por la noche se te ha jodido.

–A lo mejor si hago ejercicio pueda dormir bien –su insinuación fue entendida y como tal despertó una armoniosa risa en el menor.

–Tengo que terminar esto, Derek. Voy con retraso.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?

Los dedos de Mieczyslaw dejaron de moverse por el teclado. La silla de oficina se giró y mostró a Mieczyslaw Stilinski vistiendo únicamente unos calzoncillos y las gafas de vista, el pelo desordenado de manera divertida.

–Lo que te diga es confidencial –advirtió con el dedo índice alzado–. Es el nuevo antivirus que pienso venderle al gobierno en un par de meses.

–Perdona, ¿qué? –sonrió como un bobo.

–Verás –se levantó quitándose las gafas y se sentó en la cama dejando que Derek, de manera instintiva, colocase la mano en su muslo desnudo sintiéndolo frío–. Soy un programador de la hostia, cosa que es muy posible que no sepas. Soy un genio. Pero halagos a parte, soy un tío con cabeza. Lo que he hecho ha sido crear el más poderoso de los virus, capaz de penetrar en todos los antivirus que existen, un virus tan potente que es capaz de cargarse todos los sistemas del Pentágono, subir sus archivos a Internet sin encriptación para que todo el mundo pueda verlo, y además aunque crean haberse deshecho de él, se queda una parte residual que se va reproduciendo periódicamente.

–Eso no suena muy bien.

–He creado el virus y el perfecto antivirus para ese virus. Con mi antivirus no sólo los ordenadores más potentes e importantes quedarán impermeabilizados ante la penetración de virus informáticos independientemente de su potencia, sino que además es capaz de aniquilar mi virus por completo.

–¿Para qué haces el virus y el antivirus? –frunció el ceño porque no lo entendía, pero le gustaba el entusiasmo con el que hablaba Stiles.

–No puedes vender la solución a un problema que no existe. Si creo un antivirus superpotente, pero no hace falta usarlo porque no hay virus tan problemáticos todavía, el antivirus no sirve de nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

–¿Cómo vas a hacer que el gobierno te compre el antivirus?

–Infectándoles con el virus, por supuesto. Ellos no sabrán que el virus es mío, no tienen forma de saberlo. Una vez infectados acudirán a mí y les presentaré el antivirus.

–¿Acudirán a ti? Vale que seas un genio, pero no creo que sea así como funciona, Stiles.

–Acudirán a mí porque ya lo han hecho antes –le sacó la lengua para burlarse–. Cuando estaba en el MIT vino un grupo del gobierno interesado en mi forma de trabajar y mi manera de pensar. Querían un programa potente para cubrir todo el sistema de Estados Unidos y que absolutamente ningún hacker pudiese penetrar en sus ordenadores, sus teléfonos, los semáforos y cosas así… En realidad no me informaron al principio de que ese sería el motivo, sino que hicieron una especie de concurso nacional entre los mejores programadores.

–Ganaste –adivinó.

–No. No gané. No quería destacar porque yo ya había hackeado el interior de los ordenadores de los señores que se presentaron y sabía perfectamente a lo que habían ido. Así que preferí quedarme atrás. No se quedaron contentos con mi marca porque sabían que lo había hecho a propósito encontrando que había habido una penetración en sus sistemas operativos antes del supuesto concurso.

–¿No te metiste en ningún lío?

–¿Por qué? Yo nunca dejo rastro, no soy imbécil. Hay hackers que dejan su firma o su marca porque adoran el reconocimiento y les encanta estar huyendo. Yo procuro entrar y salir dejándolo todo como lo he encontrado.

–Pero se dieron cuenta.

–Claro que se dieron cuenta. Buscaron entradas y encontraron una, pero no sabían que era mía. Eso lo intuyeron.

–¿De verdad que no te metiste en ningún lío?

–Trataron de interrogarme, pero sabes que puedo ser muy intenso cuando quiero serlo. Después de explicarles el ciclo reproductor del bicho palo le propuse ser el creador del sistema de protección para Estados Unidos si, a cambio, me dejaban completamente tranquilo y crear por mi cuenta. No les hizo mucha gracia, pero cuando les presenté el trabajo, ni siquiera lo más listos pudieron penetrar en mi sistema sin ser vistos.

–Así que es impenetrable.

–Técnicamente.

–¿Técnicamente?

–A menos que tengas la llave –le sonrió como un niño inocente y Derek supo entonces que si Stiles era capaz de entrar en cualquier dispositivo e incluso adentrarse en los GPS y cambiar las luces de los semáforos estaba claro que él era la llave al sistema.

–Tu padre tiene que estar orgulloso de ti –le acarició el pelo, pero el menor sólo suspiró.

–No lo sabe. Te he dicho que es confidencial. Además… creo que le importaría una mierda.

–¿Stiles? –su rostro se entristeció de repente.

–Diseñé el programa mientras mi madre estaba en el hospital, moribunda. Mi padre me recuerda que no le prestaba la atención suficiente y sólo estaba mirando porno en el ordenador. Como si él supiese lo que hacía o no en el hospital, cuando él ni siquiera lo pisó.

El silencio llegó acompañado de la pena y el rostro de Mieczyslaw parecía devastado. Derek corrió las sábanas de la cama y empujó sin problemas a Stiles dentro, lo apresó bajo su cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos. Le beso castamente en los labios.

–Estás helado –fue lo único que dijo.

Quería preguntar qué le había pasado a Claudia. ¿Cómo había sido? ¿Desde cuando lo habían sabido? ¿Cómo se había sentido él?

Quería saberlo todo pero era consciente de que una perdida así no es fácil compartirla, mucho menos para Mieczyslaw.

* * *

_Derek miró la comisaría de Beacon Hills a través de la luna del coche y aunque llevó la mano al enganche del cinturón de seguridad no presionó el botón para quitárselo. Su hermana Laura estaba relajada en el asiento del conductor, sin tocar el volante y con el motor apagado. Laura iba a llevar a su hermano al aeropuerto desde donde Derek desaparecería de California para marcharse a Nueva York. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que sería del otro, de qué harían más adelante, de si se verían más a menudo o de si se llamarían. Sólo estaba claro que Derek tenía una beca importante gracias al deporte y que la había aceptado con los ojos cerrados._

_El último año había sido una mierda para Derek. Su novia le había dejado, sus amigos se habían cansado de él y su hermana Cora estaba tan decepcionada con él que llevaba dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra. Descubrir que Mieczyslaw Stilinski tenía una relación homosexual con Jackson Whittemore tampoco había sido plato de buen gusto, pero cuando no pudo aguantar una especie de rabia que le corría todo el cuerpo y explotó en su casa, su hermana Cora le escuchó decir toda una sarta de insultos y gilipolleces que, evidentemente, no le hicieron ninguna gracia. A Derek tampoco le gustaba saber que aquello había salido de su boca, pero no podía justificar sus palabras sólo porque estaba rabioso._

_Rabioso y enfadado._

_Vacío y triste._

_La única persona de la que quería despedirse realmente en Beacon Hills era Mieczyslaw. Un sentimiento extraño y oscuro lo envolvía sólo de pensar que no volvería a ver a Mieczyslaw, que ni siquiera podía disculparse, y todo porque había sido un imbécil aquella noche que estaba siendo su canguro. Aquella noche en la que descubrió el verdadero carácter del menor. Desde entonces los ojos castaños de Stilinski sólo lo miraban con asco, y eso lo odiaba. Esa oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto le enfada y le hacía todavía más gruñón, más borde y cortante con sus palabras._

_Laura había insistido en que tenía que despedirse del Sheriff porque el Sheriff Noah Stilinski los había tratado siempre muy bien y se sentiría fatal si Derek se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse. Eso lo sabía. De verdad que lo sabía. Pero aún así se le retorcía el estómago de pensar en mirarle. ¿Cómo iba a recibir el abrazo de un hombre cuyo hijo había sido su diana particular para toda su frustración?_

_Se había negado vehementemente. Creyó que había ganado la discusión hasta que se vio ahí, frente a la comisaría y Laura apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos desinteresada. Estaba claro que no se irían hasta que se despidiese del Sheriff Stilinski y le daba exactamente igual si perdía el avión y tenían que cambiar el billete._

_A Laura le daba igual todo mientras consiguiera que se hiciese lo que ella quería._

_Dejó escapar el aire con cansancio y presionó el botón por fin, soltando así el cinturón que se fue recogiendo lentamente. Cerró de un portazo cuando salió del vehículo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, caminó con los hombros encogidos y la mirada gacha hasta llegar a la comisaría. Saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y no necesitó decir nada porque le conocían como el protegido del Sheriff. Caminó hasta el despacho del Sheriff pudiendo ver por las ventanas que no estaba solo ya que hablaba acaloradamente con alguien que se mantenía estoico._

– _¿Hale?_ – _le llamó uno de los policías que le vio acercarse._

– _Hola, agente Ross. Quería ver al Sheriff. ¿Está ocupado?_

– _Está con un joven delincuente. Puedes pasar sin problemas_ – _le sonrió el señor de manera amable._

_¿Un delincuente y aún así le dejaban pasar?_

_Llamó a la puerta con un par de tímidos golpes y se adentró en el despacho cuando el Sheriff le ordenó pasar. Ese joven delincuente que se había mantenido estoico mientras el Sheriff le gritaba se giró a mirarle y no era otro que Mieczyslaw Stilinski con una sudadera negra extremadamente grande y la capucha puesta. El menor bufó al verle, se retiró hasta una de las paredes donde se apoyó y se cruzó de brazos esperando._

– _Derek, hijo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_ – _le sonrió hablándole con calma el Sheriff._

– _Venía a despedirme, Sheriff. Voy camino al aeropuerto._

– _¿Ya te marchas? ¡No me digas eso! No me había hecho a la idea_ – _le estrechó en un importante abrazo_ – _. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Derek._

_Esas palabras dolieron porque no había absolutamente nada por lo que el Sheriff tuviese que estar orgulloso de él. Derek era una mierda de persona._

– _Que escena más bonita_ – _escupió Mieczyslaw_ – _. ¿No pierdes un avión o algo?_

– _No seas así, hijo. Derek se marcha._

– _Pues bien por él. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Un pin?_

_El Sheriff suspiró dándole unas palmadas a Derek en la espalda para animarle por las palabras de su hijo._

– _Discúlpale, Derek. Mieczyslaw está muy raro de un tiempo a esta parte. Está enfadado con el mundo entero, no te lo tomes como algo personal. Sólo hay que mirar cómo va vestido._

_Hale sabía que esa era la impresión que Stilinski había dado a sus padres, que estaba pasando por una etapa emocionalmente inestable y que estaba enfadado con el mundo cuando en realidad sólo estaba enfadado con Derek._

– _Me marcho ya, Sheriff._

– _Cuidate mucho. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estamos. Es una pena que no pudieses venir antes, a Claudia le hacía ilusión despedirse de ti._

– _Dele un beso de mi parte y las gracias por todo. Cuando vuelva les haré una visita._

_Esa una promesa que nunca cumplió porque desde que puso los pies en Nueva York no regresó a Beacon Hills en ningún momento._

_Pero en ese momento se dejó abrazar de nuevo por el Sheriff que se había comportado como un padre con él tras el fallecimiento de su familia y luego se acercó a Mieczyslaw. El menor tenía media cara cubierta por la capucha y los brazos cruzados por el cuerpo, la cabeza gacha mirándose los pies con total desinterés en mirarle o hacerle caso. Aún así se acercó a él._

_Quiso disculparse._

_Quiso despedirse._

_Quiso decir algo que no fuese estúpido._

– _Mieczyimbécil_ – _susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que el Sheriff no lo escuchara._

_Era un cobarde._

_Era un completo gilipollas y la peor persona que había conocido._

_Se despidió del Sheriff de nuevo con una sonrisa falsa, moviendo la mano mientras salía del despacho y luego se acercó al agente Ross que le había visto antes. En esos momentos el agente Ross se encontraba lejos del despacho del Sheriff en la máquina de café._

– _Hey, Ross… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

– _Dispara, chico._

– _¿Por qué está Stilinski considerado un joven delincuente?_ – _usó sus palabras._

– _¿No te has enterado? El muy zorro vio en las noticias el caso de secuestro de un par de niñas cerca de aquí, vio que Raphael McCall del FBI estaba en el caso y hackeó al FBI. A TODO el FBI. Están furiosos, pero como resolvió el caso y les entregó a las niñas y a los secuestradores no saben qué hacer con él._

– _¿Puede ir a la cárcel?_ – _se preocupó._

– _Es muy posible. A ver… Es un delito, pero lo hizo con buena intención, no ha hecho nada malo ni obtuvo ninguna información más allá de lo necesario para salvar a la niñas. Sin contar con el hecho de que si él no hubiese intervenido posiblemente a las niñas se las hubiese encontrado muertas. Eso es lo que piensan usar sus abogados para defenderse de cualquier acusación del FBI._

– _¿Abogados? ¿Está detenido?_

– _No exactamente. No sé cómo explicar lo que está pasando entre el FBI y los Stilinski porque no tengo toda la información. Lo de los abogados te lo puedo decir, y es que los padres de su novio se adentraron aquí ofreciéndose voluntarios para defender a Mieczyslaw con uñas y dientes._

– _¿Los padres de su novio? ¿Jackson Whittemore?_

– _Exactamente. Y ya sabes la fama que tienen los Whittemore, no son un diez son un cien. Lo que pasa es que aún así, con la salud de Claudia, Noah está un poco crispado con el chico. ¿No vas a perder el vuelo?_

_* * *_

–Derek, me estás apretando demasiado fuerte –comentó en voz baja Stiles mientras le acariciaba la espalda al mayor.

La mente de Hale había divagado mientras en sus oídos resonaba el corazón del menor y poco a poco, mientras los recuerdos le asaltaban había ido apretando el frío cuerpo entre sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza.

–Mieczyslaw –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

–Así me llamo. ¿Te pasa algo? Oye, me muero de hambre. ¿Pedimos comida china? Me apetece comida china. Desde que estoy en Nueva York no he comido comida china y me apetece mogollón. Sobre todo la salsa esa oscura… ¿Como se llama? No es la de soja, es otra. ¿Cómo era?

–Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Mieczyslaw.

El mejor suspiró revolviéndose el pelo con la mano que no tenía sobre el cuerpo de Derek.

–¿Cuando vas a dejar de disculparte? Ya sé que lo sientes, Derek. Aunque no me lo repitas cada veinte minutos, sé que estás arrepentido. Aún entonces sabía que estabas arrepentido y, sin embargo, sólo salía mierda de tu boca.

–Lo siento…

–¿En qué has estado pensando?

–Mi despedida. Lo último que te dije fue…

–Sé lo que fue –le cortó con mal humor.

–Se me había olvidado que habías hackeado al FBI –confesó apoyándose mejor para poder separarse del cuerpo del menor y mirarle a los ojos.

–No hackeé al FBI. Lo exageraron demasiado. Sólo me metí en el ordenador de McCall. Era él quien tenía la información que me interesaba.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Los Whittemore son muy buenos abogados. Acabaron haciéndome pruebas de actitud, algunos test de inteligencia y cosas así… Todo para demostrar que soy un ser extraordinario, todo un semidiós –bromeó y Derek puso los ojos en blanco–. No te pongas así, es cierto. Fue por eso que conseguí ir adelantando cursos, acceder al MIT… Supongo que parte de esas cosas te las contó Raeken.

–Sí… Me dijo que tenías dos doctorados.

–¿No te dijo que también estoy entrenado para usar armas? –rió ante la cara de confusión de Derek– Sí, supongo que su nivel de acosador no ha llegado a eso todavía. Estuve algunos meses en Quantico, antes de empezar a trabajar aquí. Fue en la academia del FBI, en Quantico, donde mi forma física mejoró.

–¿Cómo coño te distribuyes el tiempo para poder haber acabado el instituto, haber hecho dos carreras con sus doctorados, y haber entrenado en la academia al FBI en tres putos años?

–Soy un semidiós. Ya te lo he dicho.

Pero se le veía cansado. Terriblemente cansado.

Stiles le sonrió y enmarcó el rostro de Derek entre las manos.

–Conozco esa mirada… Estás preocupado por mí. ¿Tan feo estoy?

–No estás feo, estás cansado. Diría que estás agotado. ¿Por qué no descansas?

–A los semidioses se no exige mucho esfuerzo. Pregúntale a Hércules. Por mucho que me guste tenerte desnudo sobre mí, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, de verdad que tengo hambre.

–Conozco un restaurante chino que está muy bien, pediré algo de comer. Te aseguro que te gustará.

Mal movimiento.

Que tomase la iniciativa no era de ser demasiado sumiso, pero aunque había caído en que debía preguntarle a Stiles sobre todo y pedirle permiso para las cosas menos importantes con el fin de volverse más atractivo ante sus ojos dándole todo el poder, en aquel momento y sabiendo que el menor estaba exhausto no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar la iniciativa.

A pesar de que su intención era salir de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa y llamar por teléfono, se encontró a sí mismo petrificado en el borde de la cama. ¿Cómo podía solucionar su actitud poco sumisa en un momento como aquel?

La risa de Stilinski le hizo girarse interrogante, el menor se cubría con las sábanas necesitando ese calor que el mayor le había arrebatado al quitarse de encima.

–No me he enfadado, Derek –aseguró tumbándose boca abajo en su cama–. Llama al restaurante y pide comida, mucha comida.

–¿Seguro que está bien?

–Sí. Pero cuando hayas terminado vuelve aquí.

Asintió como confirmación de la orden y se puso los pantalones que se había quitado horas antes, sin ropa interior, para ir al salón en busca de su teléfono para llamar al restaurante. Pidió un poco de todo, o al menos de todo lo que sabía que estaba delicioso o que merecía la pena comer, aunque la factura resultó un poco alta no le importó porque pensó que entre dos personas no iba a resultar demasiado dinero. Con algo de frío regresó a la habitación de Stilinski.

El menor estaba boca abajo en la cama, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con los codos apoyados en el colchón, y mirando su móvil con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le hubiese gustado preguntar, pero podría sonar cotilla o peor, celoso, así que decidió no hacerlo y por el contrario se acercó a la cama esperando nuevas órdenes.

Stiles le miró de arriba a abajo dejando su móvil bajo la almohada.

–¿Cuanto tardarán en venir?

–Veinte minutos.

Los castaños ojos de Stilinski se desplazaron mirando el infinito como si pensase en lo que se podía o no hacer en veinte minutos. Finalmente suspiró enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, dijo algo que Derek no entendió y se dio media vuelta.

–Vísteme.

–¿Qué? –se extrañó, pero la ceja alzada del menor le hizo recordar que no le gustaba repetir las órdenes así que se apresuró a asentir–. Sí. Vale. Ropa. ¿Te quieres duchar? –estaba completamente desubicado y eso parecía divertir a Stilinski.

–Me he duchado cuando has empezado a roncar.

–Vale. Entonces…

–Piensa rápido, tengo frío.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó con las manos en las puertas del armario, pero no queriendo invadir su espacio sin su permiso previo.

El menor asintió y miró dentro encontrando unos pantalones de deporte holgados, de color gris oscuro y que Mieczyslaw siempre llevaba con la parte inferior doblada para no pisársela al caminar debido a que era demasiado grande para él. Junto a esos pantalones cogió una camiseta de tirantes negra que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en el cuerpo de Stilinski y que le había gustado demasiado. Descubrió que el menor no tenía demasiadas camisetas de manga larga, por no decir que la mayoría eran camisas de vestir para el trabajo, así que optó por hacerse con una de sus holgadas y desgastadas camisetas de superhéroes que le había visto vistiendo en Beacon Hills como pijama y que conservaba. Tenía dudas sobre cómo le quedaría la camiseta aunque era bastante grande cuando estaban en el pueblo, lo más probable era que siguiese siéndolo aunque fuese por muy poco. Quería ponerle una sudadera para terminar el look de pijama que tenía pensado y con el que sabía que se sentiría cómodo, pero también es cierto que no quería ponerle aquella enorme sudadera que le quedaba por medio muslo y le asilaba del mundo entero.

Dejó las prendas sobre la cama y levantó el dedo índice para indicar que en un momento volvía. En su habitación rebuscó un poco, pero finalmente encontró una sudadera roja que no se ponía desde primer año porque se le había quedado pequeña. Aquella sudadera se la había regalado Claudia Stilinski cuando Derek se graduó del instituto.

Regresó a la habitación de Stilinski y se puso muy nervioso.

Vestirle.

Tenía que vestirle.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te visto?

–Como quieras. Pero vísteme.

–Esto es… –movió los ojos de manera nerviosa por el cuerpo todavía cubierto del menos– ¿Puedo tocarte?

–Buena pregunta… supongo que no hay manera de que puedas ponerme la ropa encima sin tocarme, ¿no crees? Pero procura no excitarme.

–Vale.

Derek estaba bastante seguro que de era incapaz de excitar a Stiles. Por lo menos no a menos que él quisiera ser excitado, por eso no estuvo alerta.

Extendiendo una mano a Stiles el menor la cogió, así le ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Decidió comenzar por los pantalones así que se arrodilló y abrió la prenda para dejar que el menor introdujese primero un pie y luego el otro. Sin levantarse subió la prenda hasta sus caderas suavemente, acariciando con una pequeña parte de sus dedos la piel del menor. Con los pantalones subidos apretó el lazo de la cintura para que a pesar de seguir quedando holgados no cayesen como un peso muerto. Se sentía nervioso al encontrarse en esa posición y a poca distancia del miembro de Mieczyslaw, pero sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era levantar la mirada por lo que él mismo dobló la parte baja de la tela de los pantalones para que Stilinski no se tropezase al andar.

Se levantó encontrándose con la mirada hambrienta de Stiles. El menor quería lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo.

Sonrojándose jaló la camiseta de tirantes de la cama y empezó a ponérsela al menor. Primero la cabeza y luego le ayudó a introducir los brazos, bajando la tela personalmente hasta el pantalón. En todo momento procuró tocarle. Si había elegido ponerle dos camisetas y una sudadera era para evitar de alguna manera que su cuerpo siguiese frío.

–¿Te cuesta seguir órdenes, Derek? –espetó Stiles cuando el mayor iba a colocarle la camiseta de manga corta.

–¿Por-Por qué? –tartamudeó– Estoy haciendo lo que me has dicho.

–¿Eres así de lento o te lo haces?

–Te estoy vistiendo.

–No es la única orden que te he dado, Derek.

¿Qué otra orden le había dado?

Los dedos del menor se aferraron al borde del pantalón de Derek siendo la única prenda de ropa que podía agarrar e hizo que recorriera el espacio que los separaba. Rozó la nariz ajena con la propia, sin quitar esos ojos hambrientos, se lamió los labios sin ningún disimulo y rozó los labios de Derek.

–Te he dicho que no me excitaras –susurró contra sus labios.

Derek buscó contacto por instinto, pero Stiles se echó hacia atrás impidiéndoselo.

–¿Qué pretendes? –inquirió Stilinski divertido subiendo sus manos por los costados del mayor.

–¿Puedo besarte? –pidió permiso acercándose de nuevo, y nuevamente el menor se apartó con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Mal formulado. Piensa.

Y lo hizo. Pensó.

–¿Puedes besarme? Por favor, Stiles.

Los dedos de Stilinski presionaron su piel acercándole más a él, las manos de Derek se aferraban a esa prenda de ropa que todavía no había colocado como si aquella fuese su ancla que le impedía ir a la deriva. Los labios de Mieczyslaw se acercaron definitivamente a los suyos posándose suavemente con un cómico sonido al separarse. Se juntaron otra vez apresando entre ellos el labio inferior de Derek y luego volvieron a juntarse haciendo suspirar sonoramente a Hale.

Definitivamente Stilinski sabía cómo torturarle.

Stiles juntó sus labios con los de Derek una vez más permitiendo que el contacto fuese más largo, dejando que el mayor correspondiese el beso con ese masaje tan delicioso entre ambos. La primera lengua que salió en busca de aventuras fue la de Stilinski ya que Hale, aunque se moría de ganas, entendía que no podía hacerlo sin permiso.

Se dejó besar. Se dejó besar porque Stiles controlaba el beso y le daba igual no tener el control sobre la intensidad o la duración. Cuando el contacto terminó quería más, pero que las manos ajenas se separasen de su cuerpo sólo significaba que no iba a haber más besos y que debía terminar de vestirle.

Terminó su tarea original sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de Mieczyslaw.

La camiseta de manga corta le quedaba una talla o dos más grande de como debería de quedarle, pero aún así le quedaba algo más ajustada de cómo le quedaba en el instituto años atrás. La sudadera roja le quedaba ancha y cubría su entrepierna, además de que las mangas también eran demasiado largas, pero lo bueno era que no era un grande que ocultase del todo su cuerpo.

Le gustó verle de rojo. Tanto que le colocó la sudadera aplastándole el pelo sobre la frente y le sonrió.

–Eres mi Caperucita Roja preferida –confesó Derek antes de darse cuenta.

Creyó ver que las orejas del menor tomaban un color rojizo, pero podía haber sido perfectamente debido al tono de la capucha de la sudadera.

–Tú serás siempre mi lobo gruñón y amargado –concedió.

–Quiero que te quedes con la sudadera. Yo ya no puedo ponérmela, pero está en muy buen estado. Apenas la usé dos veces –el menor le miraba interrogante–. Me gusta como te queda el color. Aunque sigue siendo una sudadera me parece que sobresale mucho más gracias a que no es negra. Y me la regaló tu madre…

Stiles miró la sudadera como si la viese por primera vez e introdujo las manos en el bolsillo del frente. Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa volviendo a mirarle.

–Gracias por el regalo.

* * *

Derek sí se duchó en el tiempo que quedase a que llegase la cena después de haber vestido a Stiles, no sólo porque necesitaba una buena ducha para no ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle al menor que se corriese en su boca, porque cada vez que lo miraba la excitación crecía en él. También fue una orden de Stilinski y Hale pensaba que esa orden podría deberse a que lo había excitado mientras lo vestía tal y como le había dicho.

Cuando salió de la ducha con ropa cómoda que usar como pijama se encontró con las bolsas de comida china en la pequeña mesa donde habían comido al medio día, y a Stilinski buscando servilletas. Antes de irse a la ducha, Derek le había dicho dónde tenía dinero para que lo usase cuando llegase el repartidor, pero no había tocado nada.

–¿Lo has pagado tú todo? –inquirió buscando los palillos.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque puedo.

–Yo también puedo.

–No, no puedes.

–¿Me estás llamando pobre?

–Sabes que no es así, no te hagas el ofendido –se acercó dejando las servilletas en la mesa para sentarse–. ¿Acaso quieres coger otro trabajo además del club de golf? –espetó– Porque si te pones a comprar cosas como un loco necesitarás dos trabajos, tendrás que dejar el equipo de lacrosse y te quitarán la beca. Una lástima teniendo en cuenta que este es tu último año.

–Pero tú si tienes ese dinero –adivinó Derek haciendo el calculo mental de los juguetes sexuales que tenía en su poder, pagados por Stiles, y los botes de lubricante que llegaban periódicamente.

–Trabajo para la universidad en un buen puesto, escribo artículos aunque no muchos, el gobierno me paga todos los meses para que mantenga el sistema antihackeo, programo cosas que también vendo y el FBI acude a mí cuando necesita de mis habilidades como consultor externo. Tengo ingresos de muchos sitios, Derek. Podría comprarte a ti si me diese la gana.

–Me alegra saber que tengo un precio tan alto.

–Altísimo.

Abrieron todos los recipientes de comida y empezaron a comer. Stiles picaba de cada comida haciendo sonidos de satisfacción repitiendo lo feliz que estaba de comer comida china después de tanto tiempo.

Era incómodo.

Como había dicho Stilinski, hacer cosas normales como las que hacían antes de la gran pelea iban a resultar incómodas porque ninguno sabía bien cómo comportarse.

–Te echo de menos –confesó Derek confundiendo a Miezcyslaw.

–¿Cómo puedes echarme de menos? Me he pasado todo el día a tu lado.

–Te echo de menos, Mieczyslaw.

Stilinski bajó los palillos con ternera que iba a meterse en la boca y suspiró entendiendo a qué se refería.

Puede que Stiles conociese a Derek Hale mejor que nadie, pero Derek también conocía a Mieczyslaw Stilinski muy bien ya que, tal y como había dicho Paige, había sido su único amigo.

Tal vez no hubiese detectado otros factores por los que existía incomodidad en momentos cotidianos entre ellos, o tal vez no hubiese más, pero un factor que cada vez se dibujaba con mayor claridad ante sus ojos era cierto rechazo que sentía Stilinski hacia sí mismo y su antiguo comportamiento extrovertido, divertido, simpático y con una constante diarrea verbal. Eso se debía a las constantes humillaciones e insultos de Derek en el pasado y, sobre todo, a la gran discusión que lo había roto todo.

No creía que fuese inseguridad porque ese Mieczyslaw no parecía sentir ninguna inseguridad, era una persona controladora y dominante que era capaz de hacer temblar a la más poderosa de las personas. No, no era inseguridad. Derek sentía que Stilinski no estaba siendo él mismo abiertamente, que todavía no bromeaba abiertamente ni divagaba sobre cosas sin importancia aparente como el origen de los palillos como instrumento para poder comer, y que eso podía deberse a la imagen que Derek estaba desarrollando de él.

No desde el punto de vista de que Derek perdiese respeto a la parte dominante de Stiles, eso nunca. Más bien que a Derek no le gustaba esa parte de él. Hale tenía la sensación de que Stilinski pensaba que quien le gustaba era Stiles y no Mieczyslaw.

Le echaba de menos, con cada fibra de su ser. Echaba de menos a Mieczyslaw Stilinski y no sabía si algún día sería capaz de recuperarlo, la sonrisa triste de Stiles así se lo hizo saber.

_Continuará…_

  
  



	13. Capítulo 12

_Mieczyslaw Stilinski había cumplido los catorce años no hacía mucho. Era un adolescente normal, como los demás. Le fascinaba la idea de tener su primer beso pronto y a le aterrorizaba perder la virginidad demasiado tarde. El porno era su pan de cada día, claro que no creía que fuese muy normal eso de ir tomando notas de aquello que veía o leía con el fin de ponerlo en práctica en algún momento; algo le decía que cuando la gente normal veía porno se dedicaba a masturbarse únicamente._

_Gay. Stilinski era gay. No es que eso supusiese un gran cambio ni un gran acontecimiento ya que nunca le habían impuesto una manera de pensar heterosexual y patriarcal en su casa, pero sí había un problema cuando la persona con la que fantaseaba era Derek Hale, alias: el imbécil._

_Le encantaba la idea de encontrarse bajo el cuerpo de Derek Hale, de ser penetrado por él, pero no le gustaba nada pensar que sólo por recibir se convertiría en uno de esos sumisos desesperados de los vídeos porno que gemían como putas baratas y que sólo valían para abrir las piernas y suplicar. Pensar en ser así le revolvía el estómago. No es que no quisiese ver a alguien así, pero no quería ser él._

_Mieczyslaw Stilinski no era así._

_Stiles Stilinski no era así._

_Cuando entró en el instituto a los doce años tuvo claro que Derek Hale no iba a mirarle ni a hablarle, lo trataría como una sombra si tenía suerte. Tanto a él como a Scott McCall y eso lo sabía porque cuando el mismo Hale a los doce años empezó la enseñanza secundaria se mostró cada vez más y más reticente a salir con ellos, a jugar con ellos como solía hacerlo. Stilinski sabía que Derek se avergonzaba de ellos, y él estaba bien fingiendo que no se conocían, le daba igual si era por ayudar a Derek._

_Todo hubiese ido bien si Derek Hale no se transformase en un completo imbécil en cuanto aparcaba su moto en el instituto. Todo él cambiaba. Hale se convertía en Míster Popular y eso implicaba que tanto él como su séquito de energúmenos encontraban cada día una nueva víctima de la que burlarse o reírse sólo porque no era tan popular como ellos y porque era menor._

_Ahí entró Mieczyslaw Stilinski en escena._

_Él quería pasar desapercibido, ir a las clases junto a su mejor amigo Scott, apuntarse al equipo de lacrosse y sobrevivir al instituto. Derek Hale tenía otros planes para él. Parecía que la idea de ignorar a sus antiguos amigos no funcionaba con él y las humillaciones se sucedieron incluyendo el doloroso “Mieczyimbécil” que Derek inventó y que sus amigos adoptaron como insulto para Stilinski._

_Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que Scott y él llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaba un mote, un apodo que fuese sencillo de recordar y pronunciar, un nombre menos extravagante que Mieczyslaw y fue cuando Stiles nació._

_Las pruebas para el equipo de lacrosse empezaban con los chicos de segundo año, los que ya tenían los trece así que tanto Scott como Stiles se dedicaron a entrenar en privado durante su primer año de instituto para poder presentarse a las pruebas y entrar en el equipo. ¡¡Les hacía tantísima ilusión!! Lo único que les echaba un poco para atrás era la posibilidad de compartir equipo con los energúmenos de Derek, pero Stiles mantenía un pensamiento positivo ante la idea de que si lograban entrar en el equipo los energúmenos dejarían de hacerles la vida imposible._

_Estaba equivocado._

_Cuando en su segundo año las pruebas al equipo de lacrosse dieron comienzo no es que fallaran las pruebas, es que durante las mismas sólo recibieron insultos por parte de los otros miembros, amenazas… Lo peor fue cuando Félix, la mano derecha de Derek en el campo, acorraló a Scott en los vestuarios para darle una paliza. Evidentemente no llegó a hacerlo porque Stiles llegó a tiempo de interponerse. Fue Stiles quien recibió los golpes, no Scott._

_El Entrenador Finstock les dijo que no podían formar parte del equipo de lacrosse con una actitud tan belicosa. Que una cosa era enfrentarse físicamente al equipo rival y otra muy distinta a los propios compañeros._

_A Stiles le dio muchísima rabia porque tanto él como Scott habían pasado las pruebas con bastante más nivel que el resto de chicos de su edad y, sin embargo, por culpa del imbécil de Félix no iban a poder entrar en el equipo._

_Con los catorce años y en su tercer año de instituto se repitieron las pruebas de acceso al equipo de lacrosse a principio de curso. Estuvo tentado de presentarse y demostrarles a todos que era mil veces mejor que ellos, pero ¿para qué? Esa gente sólo le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse todo lo posible de ellos no llegar a su guarida, llamar a la puerta y esperar a que le dejasen entrar._

_Que Jackson Whittemore entrase en el equipo no le pilló de sorpresa. Whittemore sólo se había interesado en el lacrosse cuando supo que tanto Stilinski como McCall habían hecho un intento y fracasado, ni siquiera sabía la normativa del deporte ni en qué consistía. Fue evidente cuando lo admitieron que lo hicieron por esa pose chulesca y ese egocentrismo ya que en el equipo todos eran iguales._

_A Stiles le hubiese dado igual que Jackson entrase en el equipo. De verdad. El problema fue que diese por hecho que si no se había presentado a las pruebas de aquel año era porque había sido derrotado, porque no era nada, porque merecía ser humillado…_

_Estalló._

_Toda su ira se había concentrado en un objetivo: dominar a Jackson Whittemore._

_Le costó un par de días comprender su propia reacción, pero cuando lo hizo supo que la dominación que necesitaba ejercer no era para demostrarle a Jackson que era inferior a él, sino para demostrarle que él era superior. Aunque los términos de superior e inferior no le parecían correctos ya que de alguna manera sonaban denigrantes y esa no era su intención. Su única intención era demostrar que no merecía ser humillado, que lo que merecía era respeto._

_Se arrepentía de haberle cogido del cuello, sentía que había sido una acción demasiado violenta. Tendría que aprender a controlar esa nueva faceta suya si quería explorarla. Le hubiese gustado enseñárselo a Scott, cómo podía cambiar y volverse una persona seria, pero con Scott no le nacía ese tipo de comportamiento. Sólo podía seguir probándolo con Whittemore y, en dos días después del incidente en el pasillo, el rubio le había estado evitando claramente._

_Stiles metió los libros de su taquilla en la mochila y se colgó la mochila a la espalda para luego cerrar la puerta metálica. El sonido de los estudiantes hablando le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Al levantar la vista para emprender el camino hacia la salida se encontró con Jackson Whittemore acompañado de su amigo Danny. En cuando los ojos claros de Whittemore se encontraron con los suyos, el chico pareció decirle algo a su amigo, dar media vuelta y huir._

– _Tan poco sutil_ – _suspiró Stiles_ – _. ¡Hola, Danny!_ – _le saludó con una gran sonrisa como solía hacer, nada fuera de lo normal._

_Sabía que a Danny le caía bien, pero que prefería que no les viesen hablando juntos en público por si acaso los mayores también empezaban a molestarlo. Aún así, cuando Stiles quería algo de Danny, se acercaba a él en el instituto, como si la simple acción resultase amenazante._

– _He oído que has entrado en el equipo de lacrosse. Enhorabuena, Danny._

– _¿Qué quieres, Stilinski?_ – _miró nervioso a los lados del pasillo._

– _¿Dónde iba Whittemore?_

– _¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

– _Si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada. ¡Mejor para nosotros! Así puedo acompañarte a la salida. ¿No es genial?_

– _Clase de física. Venimos de allí. Dice que se ha olvidado algo._

– _¡Perfecto! Es una pena que no pueda acompañarte a la salida_ – _hizo un puchero_ – _. Pero nos veremos por aquí._

_Esa era una clara amenaza y Danny lo sabía._

_Danny era de los menores del equipo junto con Whittemore, así que los mayores no iban a juntarse con ellos fuera del instituto lo que implicaba que jamás les pedirían que fuesen crueles con cualquier otro estudiante ya que a pesar de pertenecer al equipo no pertenecían al grupo de amigos de Derek y Félix. Pero eso los dejaba en un limbo extraño, igual que al resto de estudiantes, podrían respirar en paz siempre y cuando no se acercasen demasiado al hijo del Sheriff, o al menos eso parecía. Tampoco es algo que se llevase a rajatabla ni que hubiesen visto llevar a cabo en la vida real, el único que había sufrido las consecuencias de estar cerca de Stiles era Scott, y algo le decía a Stilinski que era por el hecho de ser Scott y de haber sido algo así como amigo de Derek lo que lo ponía en el punto de mira de esos abusones y no el pasar tiempo con él._

_Danny no quería arriesgarse a recibir humillaciones de los mayores como Stilinski llevaba recibiendo los últimos años, y mucho menos ahora que formaba parte del equipo de lacrosse y los veía casi a diario; pero por otra parte tampoco era una persona desagradable así que no insultaría ni criticaría a Stilinski ya que le caía bien._

_Danny era una buena persona y Mieczyslaw usaba eso en su beneficio._

_Esquivó a los estudiantes que intentaban salir del instituto y se adentró al aula de física donde Jackson Whittemore permanecía sentado en uno de los pupitres del fondo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Stiles miró hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta a su espalda provocando que la cabeza rubia se levantase sorprendida._

– _Stilinski_ – _musitó._

– _Me parece que me estás evitando_ – _caminó lentamente hacia él acariciando las mesas a su paso._

– _No es verdad_ – _tartamudeó vergonzosamente._

– _Es el tercer día que cuando nos vemos en algún sitio, te das media vuelta y desapareces. No has sido demasiado sutil, Jackson._

_Pronunciar su nombre le provocó un hormigueo en la piel. Las manos de Whittemore sobre la mesa se cerraron en un par de puños, pero aún así Stiles podía apreciar la manera en la que temblaban. Stilinski sonrió terminando de acercarse._

– _¿Me tienes miedo, Jackson?_

– _No_ – _jadeó._

– _¿Te excito?_

_¿De donde coño había salido esa pregunta? ¿La había hecho él? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? Directo al grano._

_Su voz había sonado grave y extraña. Jamás había sentido la sensación de poder que recorría su cuerpo y le estaba encantando. Los ojos claros de Jackson le miraron asustado un segundo, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban bien clara la respuesta._

– _Claro que te excito_ – _respondió Stiles simplemente._

– _Eso no es cierto. No sé de donde sacas eso. Ni siquiera soy gay_ – _se apresuró a decir el mayor._

– _Te propongo un juego_ – _cortó su discurso nervioso captando su atención_ – _. Es un juego bastante simple. Yo te doy ordenes y tú las obedeces._

– _¿Qué?_ – _jadeó sin poder evitarlo._

– _Si aceptas el juego me pertenecerás y podré hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana. Si quiero humillarte te humillaré, si quiero excitarte te excitaré, y mientras tanto tú obedecerás todas y cada una de mis ordenes en silencio y de buena gana._

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré una mierda como esa?_

– _El hecho de que excites sólo de pensarlo. Serás. Completamente. Mío._

_No había abandonado los ojos claros en ningún momento buscando imponerse con los suyos. El rostro de Jackson estaba cada vez más colorado y podía ver escrito en él que el deseo de aceptar era igual de grande que el miedo._

_Decidió darle un adelanto de las cosas que podría conseguir si aceptaba el juego._

_¡¡Todo era surrealista!! Ni él mismo se reconocía pero se sentía cómodo, como si aquello era lo que su cuerpo y su mente le hubiesen estado gritando hacer durante siglos y él, tratando de comportarse como la sociedad le indicaba, había acabado construyendo una máscara completamente irreal._

_Así que sí, lo hizo._

_Se acercó a Jackson agachando su cuerpo, le sujetó del mentón sin fuerza porque no la necesitaba, y le besó. Su primer beso. No estaba experimentado y se moría de vergüenza sólo de pensar en hacerlo mal quedando así en ridículo después de todo aquel discurso, pero esa parte poderosa y dominante de su verdadero ser impuso el instinto callando las vocecillas de su cabeza._

_Ejerció una suave presión en los labios ajenos que no tardaron en responder buscando intensificar el contacto, los párpados de Whittemore cayeron como si pesaran y suspiró dejándose besar, correspondiendo al beso. Un suave y lento masaje que duró un breve periodo de tiempo. Whittemore tenía la misma experiencia que Stiles._

– _Si quieres más sólo tienes que jugar conmigo. Y bien, Jackson… ¿Quieres jugar?_

* * *

Miró su reloj de pulsera, quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase tuviese que terminar oficialmente, pero estaba cansado y aburrido de impartir esa mierda de materia así que simplemente despidió a sus alumnos y se retiró tras el escritorio del profesor para guardar sus cosas mientras los alumnos salían.

Podía escuchar comentarios a los que ya estaba habituado. Algunos le criticaban por la manera en la que en ocasiones se iba por las ramas explicando cosas que a nadie le interesaba, otras veces criticaban sus cambios de humor, y sobre todo criticaban su edad ya que era menor que cualquiera de ellos. Por otra parte también había comentarios que halagaban su culo, su pelo, sus labios, lo guapo que era, que si se veía sexy, que si parecía una versión viviente de un dibujo anime porno.

Ya estaba acostumbrado y fingía no escuchar.

Había pasado una semana y un par de días desde que había vuelto de Beacon Hills descubriendo que Derek Hale conocía su identidad, sabía que había estado jugando sexualmente con él y, para su sorpresa, quería seguir haciéndolo.

Aunque Stiles seguía teniendo esa estúpida esperanza en su corazón que le decía que Derek podría enamorarse de él, que podría haber querido seguir con toda esa situación porque le quería cerca de verdad, lo cierto es que conocía bien la reacción que provocaba en sus juguetes. Esa necesidad compulsiva, por decirlo de alguna manera, que provocaba ansiedad por separación si el proceso de dominación no estaba completado. Derek no quería estar con él, lo necesitaba, y esa necesidad se iría con el tiempo.

Stiles estaba poniendo sus sentimientos en el campo de juego y estaba dejando que Derek hiciese y deshiciese a su antojo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así estaba asustado por lo que sería de él. Había visto varias facetas de Derek a lo largo de su vida, y el conjunto de todas esas facetas era lo que le había enamorado.

Amor.

Menuda palabra más estúpida y repugnante.

No podía enamorarse. No podía seguir cayendo…

El frío golpeó su rostro cuando salió del edificio de la facultad, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra y caminó hacia el aparcamiento que estaba entre su facultad y el campo de lacrosse. Sus Converse sonaban contra el suelo y era un sonido que resultaba relajante.

Los miércoles se entretenía en ver a Derek practicar lacrosse en el campo un poco antes de subirse al Jeep, sobre todo porque había veces en las que Derek se percataba de su presencia y le miraba. Stiles quería hacer un desastre con él. Sin embargo aquel día cuando levantó la vista, antes de llegar a dirigirla al campo divisó un cuerpo oscuro recargado en su Jeep y supo que estaba jodido.

Unos ojos azules se levantaron del suelo para mirarle a él, directamente a los ojos con expresión suplicante.

Stiles maldijo por lo bajo porque no esperaba volverle a ver. Al menos no tan pronto.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Jackson? –suspiró acercándose al mayor.

Whittemore llevaba ropa cómoda pero abrigada, no esa lujosa ropa de marca con la que había aparecido la última vez. Su nariz estaba completamente roja por el frío y sus ojos vidriosos. Mieczyslaw siguió caminando hasta que pudo hacer de escudo para el mayor evitando que el viento siguiese golpeándole en la cara. Estaban demasiado cerca y eso era peligroso.

–Sé que no tengo que venir. Sé que no podemos estar solos. Lo sé perfectamente y lo siento, pero te necesito.

–Jack…

–Estoy jodido, Stiles. Me va a estallar la cabeza. Necesito alguien con quien hablar…

Jackson agachó la cabeza e instintivamente Stiles se acercó el espacio que les separaba dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Se sintió observado y al alzar la mirada se encontró con una expresión en Derek que nunca había visto. No parecía celoso, parecía destrozado.

Stiles no podía encargarse de los dos a la vez, y Derek todavía tenía que ir a trabajar al restaurante del club de golf.

–Vayamos a una cafetería –ofreció Stilinski–. Donde haya mucha gente.

* * *

El camino en coche hasta la cafetería de Lisa no había sido incómodo porque estuviesen incómodos juntos, había sido incómodo porque notaban en su cuerpo la necesidad de lanzarse sobre el otro devorándolo a besos y eso no era buena señal.

Lisa Hopper era una mujer entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años que había estudiado para ser maestra de escuela pero que debido a los recortes se había quedado sin trabajo y sin manera de mantener a su hija, su perro y su casa, aunque su mujer también trabajase. Es por eso que decidieron arriesgarse sólo un poco más y montar una cafetería donde vender dulces caseros siguiendo las recetas típicas de sus familias, y el resultado había sido un crecimiento abrumador desde que estaba abierto. Tanto que hasta se planteaban abrir otro local.

Stilinski conocía todos esos datos porque cuando estaba bajo de azúcar acudía a la cafetería de Lisa Hopper y le daba conversación, le preguntaba sobre sus cosas y le soltaba datos estúpidos como el método para extraer el azúcar con el que hacía los dulces o el descubrimiento de la celiaquía. Lisa siempre le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, con dos preciosos hoyuelos.

Un suave tintineo sonó cuando Jackson abrió la puerta delante de Stiles, quien con el gesto de la mano le indicó que se sentase en una de las mesas más céntricas donde podían ser vistos desde todos los ángulos del local. Jackson se quitó su pesada chaqueta colocándola en el respaldo de la silla, igual que hizo Stiles, y se sentaron a la vez cuando Lisa apareció con el rizado pelo comprendido en dos compactas trenzas. La chaquetilla amarilla de cheff remangada hasta los codos contrarrestaba de manera perfecta con su oscura piel.

–¿Nueva chaquetilla? –apuntó Stiles mirando que tenía el logo de la cafetería bordado.

–Me la ha regalado Claire –contestó ella alisando la tela con sus manos. Si su mujer le hacía un regalo iba a atesorarlo por el resto de su existencia.

–No habrás salido sólo para atenderme a mí, ¿no? –se preocupó Stiles.

–Tranquilo, cariño –puso ella los ojos en blanco–. Las últimas horneadas están fuera. Se acabó el hornear por hoy, cuando se termine lo de los escaparates se acabó. Además me hacía ilusión verte, llevas varias semanas sin pasarte por aquí.

–He estado demasiado ocupado.

–Ya lo veo –presionó con el dedo índice las orejas del ojo derecho de Stiles por debajo de las gafas–. Cielo, tienes que descansar. Eres demasiado joven para todo el peso que tienes sobre tus hombros. Sé lo que me digo.

–Ya tendré tiempo de descansar en vacaciones –le guiñó un ojo y ella negó derrotada.

–Entonces, ¿qué os pongo? Es la primera vez que traes a un amigo.

–Hola –saludó tímidamente Jackson.

–Es muy mono –jugó ella.

–Es mi ex –replicó Stiles divertido–. Deja de querer meterme en la cama de cualquier persona que pase, Lisa.

–Si te metieses tú solo no tendría que meterte yo. ¿Eres virgen o algo?

Jackson empezó a toser sonrojado.

–Ya veo que no –apuntó ella–. ¿Y bien?

Stiles dijo su orden y el de Jackson esperando a que la mujer se alejase para echarse hacia atrás en la silla y cruzarse de brazos. La idea era mantener la máxima distancia entre ellos para evitar que cualquier contacto pudiese desencadenar un accidente.

Whittemore suspiró frente a él, con los hombros gachos y la mirada cansada.

–Todos se han enfadado conmigo –empezó el mayor–. Cuando le dije a mis padres que quería casarme con Lydia y que se lo iba a pedir en breve me tacharon de loco. Dijeron que era demasiado joven, que estaba empezando la carrera y que no podía pensar en casarme de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo con Lydia. Supongo que porque las únicas personas con las que me han visto intimar habéis sido tú y Lydia. Tampoco es que haya estado con nadie más a menos que tú me lo pidieses…

Un camarero llegó con un par de tazas de té de canela y dos dulces distintos. El rubio se mantuvo callado.

–Evidentemente yo mantuve mi postura porque estoy locamente enamorado de Lydia –siguió hablando cuando el camarero se marchó–. Pero cuando me puse de rodillas con toda la parafernalia cursi que había preparado y le enseñé el anillo haciéndole la gran pregunta ella sólo me preguntó que si me había vuelto imbécil.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Stiles porque parecía una respuesta perfectamente previsible en Lydia Martin.

–¿Qué hiciste entonces?

–Conduje hasta aquí.

–¿Desde Chicago? Joder, Jack…

–Llegué ayer. Estoy hospedado en un hotel cerca de Central Park. Decidí dejar allí mi coche y andar hasta encontrarte, para estar más calmado. No necesito al Stiles capaz de provocarme una erección con una mirada, sino a mi amigo. No estoy aquí con otra intención más que para hablar.

Stilinski suspiró llevando la taza de té a sus labios.

–Sé que lo he dicho las últimas veces, pero esta vez lo digo en serio. No repetiré lo que hice en Beacon Hills.

–En ese caso, ¿puedo ser completa y absolutamente sincero contigo?

–Sí.

–¿Brutalmente sincero?

–Por favor.

–Tus padres y Lydia tienen razón.

–¡Stiles!

–¿Qué? Tienes diecinueve años, Jackson, por favor. ¿Quieres casarte con Lydia? Me parece estupendo y te doy mi permiso total y absoluto –alegó con la mano en el pecho antes de volver a beber–. Pero tío, debes entender que las cosas tienen un tiempo. Llevas con Lydia, ¿cuanto? ¿Año y medio? Y ni siquiera habéis sido fieles al cien por cien.

–Ya pero eso…

–Que a Lydia le ponga que me folles no es justificación suficiente, Whittemore.

Sintiéndose regañado, el mayor suspiró introduciendo una porción de bollo en su boca. Estaba delicioso. Stiles se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesa para frotarse los ojos antes de seguir hablando.

–Escúchame. Todavía te queda tiempo para conocer a gente en la universidad, incluso Lydia puede conocer a alguien –la cara de pavor que puso Jackson le resultó divertida–. Piensa que muchas parejas de instituto rompen al llegar a la universidad por la inmensa variedad de personas con las que se encuentran. No estoy diciendo que eso tenga por qué pasaros a vosotros, pero deberías entender que casarte con diecinueve años cuando no tienes trabajo, acabas de empezar a estudiar y no has tenido una relación seria y exclusiva en tu vida… Chico, así no se puede.

–Así que lo estoy haciendo todo mal.

–No digo que lo estés haciendo todo mal, Jackson. ¿Amas a Lydia?

–Sí.

–¿Quieres estar con ella el resto de tu vida?

–Claro que sí.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no empiezas por mantener una relación cerrada? No más mensajes, vídeos ni llamadas guarras a gente que no sea Lydia. No más sexo con tu ex, que soy yo por cierto. Hola.

–Lydia no me toma en serio.

–No te toma en serio porque desde el principio no lo habéis marcado serio. Piensa que sólo te quieres divertir y ella se divierte contigo. Pregúntale si quiere algo serio. Hazlo serio. Asegúrate que sepa que es la única para ti y que no le pondrás los cuernos, y que quieres ser el único para ella también. Intentas edificar la casa por el tejado, Jackson, y así no se hacen las cosas.

Whittemore suspiró antes de pegar largos tragos de su té en silencio. Stilinski aprovechó para comer un poco de su bollo.

–¿Cómo llevas la convivencia con Hale? –preguntó entonces el mayor cuando ya había interiorizado la charla de Stiles.

–Va bien… Mejor que antes, supongo.

–Se me hace raro pensar que estás dominando al Capitán Hale –sonrió Jackson incómodo.

–No deberías darle vueltas.

–Le odiabas.

–Estaba enfadado.

–Te trataba como una mierda.

–¿Crees que no lo sé?

–¿Por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Qué tiene para que decidas olvidar ese dolor y esa humillación que te hizo sentir? ¿Qué hace que te enamores de él?

–Yo no me estoy enamorando.

–Ya estás enamorado. Pero el Capitán siempre ha sido un hijo de puta y tú lo sabes. Cuando encuentre su naturaleza sumisa ya no te necesitará para nada y volverá a ser el hijo de puta de siempre.

–Dejalo estar, Jackson –reprendió en voz grave.

–Estoy preocupado por ti. Desde que me dijiste que sabía quien eras supe que acabarías cayendo.

–No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, puedo hacer las cosas solo.

–Siempre has querido hacerlo todo solo. Nos tenías a Scott y a mí, y aún así no éramos suficiente.

–Para…

–Yo no era suficiente porque no era Derek Hale.

Le miró. Penetró en su alma con la mirada pero Jackson se mantuvo firme, o al menos lo intentó por varios segundos hasta que su naturaleza le obligó a apartar la mirada apretando los labios. Sabía que a Stiles no le gustaba que incumpliesen sus órdenes, mucho menos que le reprendiesen ni que mantuviesen su mirada cuando pretendía aniquilarles.

Había hecho todo eso aunque sabía que no debía.

Jackson apretó las manos bajo la mesa escuchando suspirar a Stiles.

El menor se volvió a colocar las gafas, sacó varios billetes de la cartera colocándolos sobre la mesa y se abrigó, todavía sin ser enfrentado por la mirada clara de Whittemore. Rodeó la mesa, colocó una mano en el mentón de Jackson obligando a mirarle sin siquiera ejercer presión. El chico parpadeó tratando de expulsar las lágrimas que querían escapar por la frustración.

–Quiero hacer las cosas solo para no herir a los demás, Jack –explicó en tono suave–. Porque soy una persona horrible.

Jackson quería replicar y decir que no lo era, que eso que decía era una completa gilipollez, pero la mirada de Stiles le advirtió de que lo abriese la boca. El castaño suspiró de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió se acercó a Jackson y le besó en los labios lentamente.

El último beso.

Aunque el beso terminó, Stilinski no se separó del todo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

–Cogeré un taxi –negó el mayor.

–Mejor –afirmó Stiles–. Jackson… llama a Lydia.

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y suspiró. Después de la charla en la cafetería se había dedicado a dar una vuelta con el coche para despejarse, disfrutando de las canciones de la radio. Sin saberlo había hecho tiempo hasta que Derek regresase del trabajo y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Había ignorado todos sus mensajes.

Movió la llave, la cerradura se abrió y pudo pasar. Lanzó las llaves encima de la barra americana y empezó a quitarse prendas de ropa notando la presencia de Derek Hale a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué hacía Jackson aquí?

–¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones? –enfrentó dándose la vuelta cruzando los brazos también.

–Os he visto acaramelados en el aparcamiento –acusó ya que no tenía repuesta. ¿Qué podía decir?

–Me parece estupendo.

–¡Stiles!

–Corta el rollo de celos conmigo. Te lo dejé bien claro –se quitó las gafas dejándolas junto a las llaves–. Para que la dominación funciones, Derek, tienes que confiar en mí –suavizó el tono.

–¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? Me dijiste que te excitas cuando estás con Jackson a solas, que no se os puede dejar solos porque folláis y es algo que no podéis controlar.

–Por eso hemos ido a una cafetería.

Hale apretó la mandíbula.

–No me he acostado con Jackson, Derek. Y si tengo que seguir repitiendo esta frase cada vez que me vea con él voy a acabar grabándola en el móvil.

–¿Crees que es divertido?

–¿Estoy riéndome?

–Tú sólo… –empezó a decir con asco a lo que Stiles le cortó rápidamente.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –advirtió sereno–. Haré que te tragues cualquier palabra que salga de tu boca, así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir.

Mieczyslaw sabía perfectamente que Derek quería llamarle puta. Quería insultarle y denigrarle. Quería atacarle de cualquier manera posible para poder sentirse bien aunque fuese por una milésima de segundo, pero Stiles no iba a permitírselo.

Todo el lenguaje corporal de Hale cambió cuando entendió la situación, Stiles estaba cansado y de mal humor. No es que eso justificase que se gritasen mutuamente, ni mucho menos, pero sí era verdad que en ese momento Derek se estaba revelando intentando conseguir el poder de Stiles, y el menor eso no iba a permitírselo. Se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era aclarar que no había nada entre Jackson y Stiles, que Stiles era suyo, y tenía que hacerlo de manera civilizada.

–Estoy celoso –confesó–. Es una sensación horrible, Stiles. Jackson es mi mayor rival y sabiendo lo que te provoca… Me siento impotente y eso sólo hace que me enfade. Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Te has acostado con él?

–No.

Derek suspiró asintiendo.

–¿Te acuestas con alguien más aparte de mí?

–No.

–¿Quieres hacerlo? –preguntó nervioso.

–No, Derek. No quiero –una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stiles.

–¿Puedo acercarme? –pidió permiso de manera sumisa.

–Ven aquí. Deja que te abrace.

En el abrazo Derek pudo notar que el olor de melocotones de Mieczyslaw no estaba mancillado con el olor de sexo así que su cuerpo se relajó más todavía. Debía aprender a confiar en Stiles, no porque fuese sexualmente potente significaba que iba a estar follando con todo Nueva York.

En el abrazo Stiles entendió que estaba jodido porque sí, estaba enamorado de Derek y eso sólo implicaba dolor.

_Continuará…_

  
  



	14. Capítulo 13

A finales de marzo seguía haciendo algo de frío en Nueva York, pero ese frío se concentraba en las horas de oscuridad sobre todo ya que el sol empezaba a sentirse cálido y reconfortante. El proyecto de fin de carrera lo tenía casi terminado, sólo necesitaba una buena presentación y el visto bueno de su tutor. El equipo de lacrosse de Nueva York estaba en los cinco primeros de la liga universitaria, incluso el trabajo le costaba menos esfuerzo.

Todo iba bien.

O eso quería creer.

Poco a poco estaba cayendo en algo que no entendía, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lío y era incapaz de controlarlos. A veces estaba realmente excitado y al segundo siguiente estaba mosqueado, sabía que el motivo se concentraba en Stiles y la extraña relación que tenían. Tenía miedo de que cuando llegase mayo y él abandonase la universidad, Stilinski le dejase. Tenía miedo de que encontrase otro chico con el que divertirse. Y ese miedo se apoderaba de él.

Habían mejorado mucho en esa incomodidad de las actividades cotidianas como ir a la compra juntos, pasear, ver la televisión o comer. Y hablaban. Le encantaba hablar con Stiles, pero se sentía incompleto de alguna manera porque no llegaba a ser el Mieczyslaw de sus recuerdos y sabía que eso se debía a él.

Adoraba esas manos frías por su cuerpo, ese olor a melocotones inundando sus sentidos, los gemidos retumbando en su cerebro… El sexo era la mejor experiencia con Stilinski y someterse a sus desos era lo que más le excitaba.

En momentos como ese se arrepentía.

Le hubiese gustado poder decir que se arrepentía, pero eso sería mentir de manera descarada.

Mieczyslaw acababa de llegar de dar clase así que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de profesor, con su camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y las gafas de pasta resbalándose por el puente de su nariz mientras le miraba con tranquilidad sentado en una de las sillas que utilizaban para sentarse a comer, esos ojos hambrientos y dominantes decorando su rostro junto a una lujuriosa sonrisa de suficiencia. En la mano sostenía el puñetero mando del vibrador — o estimulador de próstata, como a Stiles le gustaba llamarlo — y jugaba con las intensidades del aparato como si estuviese buscando descifrar alguna clase de código mientras él, en calzoncillos, se retorcía apoyándose en la barra americana que dividía la zona de la cocina de la zona del salón en el apartamento.

– _Cora dice que no está nada contenta con su profesor de imagen. Claro, yo le he dicho que hay veces que para sacarse la carrera que nos gusta tenemos que pelear las clases con profesores gilipollas. Desde el instituto. Pero es normal que ella no lo haya experimentado hasta ahora porque en el instituto siempre le ha ido bien y los profesores no han sido malos del todo. Menos Harris, claro_ –habla Laura con Derek por el teléfono móvil de éste.

–Claro, tienes razón –articuló con muchísimo esfuerzo.

Habían empezado a jugar cuando Laura había llamado, y el pervertido de Stiles le había ordenado contestar la llamada y no cortarla hasta que su hermana dejase de hablar o él se lo permitiese. Pero, joder… ¿Stiles era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo?

No registraba nada de lo que su hermana estaba contándole, sólo podía sentir la manera en la que ese aparato vibraba de manera intermitente en su interior cambiando de intensidades obligándole a veces a morder su propio antebrazo apartando el móvil de su rostro para que su hermana no le escuchase gemir.

Era humillante.

Era excitante.

Su erección supuraba el líquido preseminal con abundancia empapando la tela del calzoncillo dejando que ésta se pegase a su forma. Se sentía apretado. Necesitaba a Stiles.

Stiles…

Stilinski mantenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas permitiéndole una vista perfecta de lo apretado que estaba en sus pantalones. Deseaba tanto poder follárselo con la ropa de profesor, arrugarle la camisa, desordenarle el peinado…

– _¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?_ –preguntó después de un rato hablando.

–¿Hacer de qué? –carraspeó con la boca seca.

– _¡Derek no me estás escuchando! Digo que Cora va a venir a Beacon Hills para las vacaciones de primavera, las que hay a mitad de abril. ¿Tú qué piensas hacer?_

–No lo sé, Laura… Tengo que terminar el trabajo y también está mi turno en el restaurante del –se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo apretando con fuerza el aparato contra su oído. Stiles se lamió los labios–. ¿Qué decía?

– _Ya sé que tienes trabajo en el club de golf, y tienes responsabilidades con el equipo de lacrosse, y tus clases, pero ¿no puedes venirte ni cinco puñeteros días, Derek? No has pisado Beacon Hills en cuatro años._

–Por uno más no pasará nada –respondió a su reproche.

– _No sé por qué me molesto… ¡Que te vaya muy bien en Nueva York!_

–Vale, Laura. Te quiero. Adiós.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono con fuerza contra la encimera mientras gemía con fuerza provocando la divertida risa de Stiles.

Sabía que Laura no se había enfadado, al menos ya no lo hacía pues esa era la típica conversación que tenían todos los años si había algún tipo de fiesta en la universidad que pudiese empujarle a pasar tiempo en Beacon Hills, y él se negaba rotundamente. En las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, aunque había puesto de excusa al trabajo y la universidad lo cierto era que no podía tomar una decisión como aquella sin el permiso previo de Stiles.

–No aguanto más, Stiles –se sacudió sintiendo que no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo.

–Córrete.

–Quiero hacerlo dentro de ti –suplicó.

–No. Ahora.

–Joder… –jadeó excitado empezando a masturbarse.

La vibración de su interior aumentó obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

–Mírame –ordenó la voz de Mieczyslaw horriblemente cerca.

Ahí estaba, sonriente y lascivo a una distancia frustrante de su cuerpo. Quería besarle. Quería tocarle. Quería follarle. Aguantó a su orden. Obedeció.

Su cuerpo ardía en deseo de fundirse con Stilinski. Se retorcía y derretía de puro placer y ansiedad.

Podría haberse corrido en el segundo en que empezó a tocarse, pero trató de aguantar porque sabía que a Stiles le gustaba verle resistir y él haría cualquier cosa que le gustase a Stiles. Gimió embistiendo su propia mano y de nuevo sonó la risa de Stilinski.

Sólo fue necesario que el menor le colocase una de sus manos en la cadera. Sólo eso y se corrió salvajemente olvidándose incluso de su nombre.

Derek apoyó su frente sudada en la frente de Stiles y jadeó sin ninguna vergüenza tratando de recuperar el aire. La vibración en su interior volvió a su nivel inferior, pero manteniéndose constante aprovechando la sensibilidad que le proporcionaba el orgasmo.

Mieczyslaw apretó la mano que tenía apoyada en la cadera de Derek.

–Me has manchado la ropa, Derek –apuntó divertido con la voz ligeramente ronca.

–Lo siento.

–Ya sé que lo sientes… Hubieses preferido correrte sobre mí –esas palabras hicieron flaquear a Derek–. Sobre mi abdomen –acarició el abdomen del mayor con sólo un par de dedos–, mi pecho –siguió el recorrido–. También te hubiese gustado correrte sobre mi espalda –acarició el costado del moreno hasta llegar al lugar mencionado bajando por la zona de la columna–. Sobre mis nalgas –dio un ligero golpe con la mano abierta que apenas sonó, y que más que doler le hizo temblar al obligarle a sentir el aparato de su interior–. O mejor todavía… Dentro de mí, ¿no es así?

–Joder, Stiles… –buscó sus labios pero el menor se apartó divertido. Como único consuelo a Hale le quedó ocultarse en el cuello de Stiles– ¿Hasta cuando me vas a hacer usar los putos condones?

–Es higiénico. Tú eres un guarro pervertido.

–Mieczyslaw –le mordió el cuello sin permiso antes de separarse del menor para mirarle a los ojos–, te tragas mi semen y yo me trago el tuyo. Eso no es precisamente higiénico.

Tal vez hubiese dicho algo gracioso sin darse cuenta o tal vez tuviese que ver con la expresión de su rostro pero Stiles rompió a reír con sonoras carcajadas. Sabía que la respuesta seguía siendo no, pero en su interior sentía la necesidad de marcarlo, como si fuese un animal, para dejar claro que se pertenecían y que el resto del mundo sobraba.

Stilinski aferró a Derek del pelo por la parte de detrás de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia un beso salvaje, húmedo y guarro donde sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más contacto, las manos de Derek tomaban la iniciativa en desvestir al menor para poder sentirse piel con piel. Desaparecieron las prendas inferiores, pero la camisa sólo quedó abierta y descendió hasta medio brazo dejando los hombros al descubierto.

–¿Tanto te gusta mi camisa, Derek? –se burló Stiles sabiendo perfectamente las fantasías que se dibujaban en la mente del mayor.

–Sí, profesor Stilinski –jugó Hale ganándose otro pasional beso que lo dejó sin respiración.

–Prepárame –ordenó.

–Joder, sí…

Cambió posiciones con Stiles acorralándolo entre la barra americana de la cocina y su cuerpo, el menor apoyó las manos en la superficie de mármol y se subió con facilidad apoyando la planta descalza de sus pies justo en el borde mientras su espalda entraba en contacto con la fría superficie.

Derek jadeó ante la hermosa vista que le regalaba Stiles. Cogió el bote casi vacío de lubricante que estaba tirado en el suelo de mala manera y que ya había usado para introducirse el aparato que seguía vibrando en su interior. Acarició el muslo interior de la pierna derecha de Stilinski admirando la forma en la que la piel se erizaba, y con la mano derecha esparció lo que quedaba del lubricante en la entrada del menor que tembló al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

–Eres tan sexy –declaró Derek.

–Ya lo sé –se burló Mieczyslaw.

Stiles colocó la pierna derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Derek que aceptó el peso mientras con la mano derecha empezaba a juguetear con el lubricante para embadurnar sus dedos antes de meterlos dentro. El menor se sujetó la otra pierna flexionada contra el pecho ya que era incómodo mantenerla apoyada en el borde de la superficie, y dejar que cayera hasta el suelo sería contraproducente para la tarea de Derek.

Dilataba rápido.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Los dedos no tardaron en moverse con facilidad en el interior de Stiles que suplicaba por algo más grande y Derek se lamió los labios porque en ese momento podía hacer lo que le diese la gana. Podía introducirse en él sin ningún estúpido condón, follárselo hasta quedar satisfecho y luego aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero le daba miedo perder a Stiles por no obedecerle.

Agachándose introdujo el palpitante miembro del menor en su boca sin haber recibido ninguna orden a la vez que introducía un tercer dedo en el interior tratando de abrirlo sólo un poco más. Stiles gimió con sorpresa ante la nueva atención colocando la pierna que había estado sujetando sobre el hombro del mayor para enterrar ambas manos en la mata desordenada de pelo negro. Arqueó la espalda maldiciendo entre gemidos.

Hale dejó de chupar la polla de Stiles sacándola de su boca y clavó los dientes sin piedad en el bajo vientre del menor, que convulsionó por la agresión.

–¡Joder, Derek!

–Necesito follarte ya, Stiles –gruñó contra sensible piel herida con la frente apoyada en su abdomen.

–Saca los putos dedos y fóllame de una vez, Derek.

Los claros orbes del mayor se alzaron desde su lugar observando esos demandantes ojos castaños de Stiles, quien procuraba mantener el control de las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Derek salieron de él.

Derek se enderezó para alcanzar un condón de la larga tira y colocárselo. Stiles dejó caer las piernas sin fuerza tocándose la erección de manera distraída con una mano mientras la otra se levantó buscando a tientas por el resto de aquella barra americana o península, ese pequeño trozo de mármol que separaba la cocina del resto del apartamento. Localizó el pequeño tubo, también en las últimas y se lo tendió a Derek que con el condón fuera del envoltorio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero tío, ¿tú sabes cómo estoy?

–Lo sé. Después de haberte corrido una primera vez, la segunda duras algo más, pero también estás más sensible así que ponte el lubricante retardante antes de ponerte el condón.

–¿Y si se me resbala el condón y se me pierde?

–¿En mi culo? –alzó una ceja haciendo reír a Derek.

–Dios, como te odio.

–Sí. Sí. Pero ahora mismo estás tan ricamente y mi culo está vacío, o lo llenas o me piro.

–Joder, Stiles…

Sabia exactamente cómo excitarle y lo odiaba.

Le encantaba.

Aplicó lo que quedaba del lubricante retardante — que no era mucho — en su polla, lo justo para que hiciese efecto y se colocó el condón. Colocó las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros, apretó una de las manos en el muslo mientras con la otra guió la polla hacia la entrada de Stilinski y se adentró lentamente hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos.

–Se está tan bien –jadeó Stiles echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Odio cuando dices esas cosas y no puedo moverme –gruñó Derek haciendo reír a Stiles.

La vibración del cuerpo del menor le obligó a cerrar más fuerte las manos alrededor de las caderas ajenas para controlarse y no empezar a empujar. Stiles se lamió los labios, alcanzó de su lado el control remoto del vibrador dentro de Derek y subió el volumen haciendo que el mayor apretase la mandíbula reprimiendo un fuerte gemido.

–Joder, Stiles, no me hagas esto…

–Aquí –colocó Stilinski las manos bajo sus muslos–. Cógeme las muñecas –el mayor se aferró con fuerza a las muñecas dejando que las piernas ajenas quedasen colgando por sus brazos–. Ahora… Fóllame.

Obedeció.

Tiró de las manos de Stiles que apretaba con fuerza mientras arremetía con intesidad y velocidad.

–¡Más, Derek! –gimió fuera de sí.

–Vas a acabar conmigo.

Y sentía que lo haría.

El vibrador en su interior le presionaba la próstata mientras su polla quedaba apretada de manera deliciosa por el interior de Stiles. Siguió moviéndose sin parar, más rápido, más profundo sin permitirse eyacular hasta que el menor le diese la orden.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era húmedo y guarro, los gemidos de ambos penetraban en las paredes. Mieczyslaw se abandonó corriéndose sobre sí mismo. Su estrechez fue tal que Derek se corrió sin permiso. No fue su intención, de verdad que no, pero lo hizo y al hacerlo las rodillas flaquearon. Al salir de Stilinski las piernas no le aguantaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo gimiendo todavía por las vibraciones en su interior. Stiles tuvo piedad de él y apagó el vibrador.

Recuperó el aliento sobre la pieza de mármol aunque ya no estaba fría. Consiguió levantarse y se dejó caer al suelo de manera delicada quedando sentado sobre el regazo de Derek.

–Respira hondo –ordenó a Derek antes de besarle castamente y empezar a extraer el vibrador inactivo.

–Te odio –murmuró el mayor volviendo a besarle.

* * *

Derek se removió incómodo en esa cama que no era suya con dolor en los músculos. Quería seguir durmiendo envuelto en esa fragancia de melocotón, pero una rítmica vibración contra una superficie de madera le había hecho despertar. Sobre el escritorio de Stilinski vibraba uno de sus tres teléfonos móviles.

Stilinski le había contado tiempo atrás que tenía tres teléfonos móviles, de marcas y colores diferentes para así no equivocarse al usarlos. Poco importaba la capacidad de una marca en tecnología si el usuario planeaba cambiar él mismo toda la capacidad y funcionalidad del aparato no sólo para hacerlo más potente, sino para hacerlo invisible. Uno de esos teléfonos estaba dedicado únicamente a la actividad sexual de Stiles, era con el que le mandaba mensajes guarros y donde almacenaba las fotografías de Derek a lo que el mayor no podía evitar darle vueltas pensando que tal vez ese móvil acumulaba números de muchos otros hombres, y que sus fotos y vídeos sólo ocupaban una décima parte de la memoria guardadas en una minúscula carpeta alrededor de las carpetas de otros hombres.

Le revolvía el estómago.

Otro de los móviles era pare el trabajo como profesor y la vida como Mieczyslaw Stilinski, mientras que el tercero estaba dedicado a su trabajo confidencial para el gobierno.

Cuando Derek vio cómo vibraba el teléfono blanco se le revolvió el estómago pensando que podría ser el móvil de Stiles para el sexo así que meció el cuerpo del menor a su lado para despertarle. El castaño necesitaba descansar más que respirar y parecía que después de varios orgasmos su cuerpo quedaba preparado para dormir durante varias horas y tratar de repararse, sin embargo Derek le sacó de ese sueño porque tenía curiosidad y estaba celoso.

–Tengo sueño, Derek –se quejó Stiles dándose la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

–Te vibra un teléfono –señaló Hale. La vibración se detuvo unos segundos señal de que la llamada había cesado, y luego volvió con insistencia–. Parece importante.

–¿Cual es? –murmuró contra la almohada sintiendo los párpados pesados.

–El blanco.

–Mierda –gruñó Stiles.

La manera de salir de la cama no fue muy elegante, ya que el pie que se quedó enredado en la sábana y tuvo que dar varios saltitos desnudo hasta llegar al escritorio sin caerse. Revolviéndose el pelo con frustración aceptó la llamada dándole la espalda a Derek que le miraba curioso sentado en la cama todavía caliente.

–Stilinski –contestó con tono firme–. Sí –miró a Derek por encima del hombro–. Estoy solo, mi compañero de piso está en su cuarto. ¿Qué pasa?

El silencio mataba los nervios de Hale, pero peor era la tensión que emitía Stiles con el teléfono en la mano.

–¿Ahora? –se giró para mirar a Derek y suspiró– Por eso te he dicho mil veces que me tenéis que poner uno de esos ordenadores súper potentes en mi cuarto. ¿Cuanto tardáis en venir? –quedó callado y miró el reloj de la mesita a lo lejos– Estaré para entonces –frunció el ceño por algo que le dijeron al otro lado del teléfono–. Pues porque tengo que ducharme. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? No te preocupes, estaré listo para entonces.

Colgó y apagó tanto ese teléfono como los otros dos con prisa.

–Tengo que irme, Derek –fue sacando ropa de diferentes sitios para irse a la ducha.

–Espera, ¿cómo que tienes que irte? –trató de seguirlo, pero en la puerta del baño Stiles se giró mirándole severamente.

–Tengo veinte minutos antes de que vengan a por mí, tengo que ducharme y hacer la maleta. No te preocupes, pero ahora no puedo hablar –le dio un corto beso en los labios y se adentró en el baño no perdiendo el tiempo.

Derek tardó en reaccionar. En su habitación se puso ropa cómoda y volvió a la habitación del menor donde le esperó. Según parecía el teléfono blanco no correspondía al sexo y eso era tranquilizador, pero si era para el trabajo confidencial de Stiles para el gobierno le daba mala espina, sobre todo porque él pensaba que el trabajo consistía en hacer tonterías en su ordenador y venderlas. ¿Por qué le llamaban?

Al cabo de un rato, Mieczyslaw apareció con el pelo mojado yendo directamente a su armario donde sacó una bolsa de viaje que fue llenando con ropa.

–¿Donde vas?

–No puedo decírtelo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Es confidencial, Derek. Sólo serán unos días, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –metió el pasaporte en la bolsa haciendo que el mayor frunciese el ceño.

–¿Para qué mierda necesitas el pasaporte entonces? ¿Por qué te llaman en mitad de la noche? ¿A qué viene esto?

–Esto es parte de mi trabajo –cerró la bolsa y atrajo a Derek a su cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos–. Es confidencial y no puedo decirte nada más. Ni siquiera deberías saber que tengo este trabajo.

–¿Eres una especie de Jason Bourne?

–Soy mil veces mejor –le guiñó un ojo juguetón–. Volveré pronto. No pasará nada.

–No dejas de repetir eso y me pone más nervioso todavía. ¿Donde vas? Sólo dime dónde vas.

–Yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo son cuarenta y ocho horas, Derek. Sólo eso.

–Stiles…

Los ojos del menor fueron al reloj de la mesita y le dio un corto beso a Derek en los labios antes de colgarse la bolsa del hombro y encaminarse fuera de la habitación apagando la luz. El mayor le siguió.

–No puedo llevarme el móvil, así que no podré ponerme en contacto contigo. Aguantate las ganas hasta que vuelva.

El menor iba hacia la puerta y Derek quería asomarse por la ventana, pero Stiles le apartó de un tirón en el brazo negando con la cabeza.

–Les he dicho que estabas en tu habitación. No pueden saber que te lo he contado. Te tienes que quedar apartado de las ventanas hasta que me haya ido.

–Stiles… –suplicó.

–Es una orden, Derek –le besó–. Volveré, así que quita esa cara de preocupación –le sonrió antes de volver a besarle y desaparecer.

Quiso desobedecer y asomarse por la ventana para ver quién había ido a recogerle, pero se quedó en la oscuridad del salón sintiendo en sus labios ese beso lleno de preocupación. Ojalá la preocupación hubiese sido suya ya que le hubiese ayudado saber que sólo estaba exagerando, pero no… la preocupación se la había transmitido Stiles y eso era una gran jodienda.

* * *

Miró el cronómetro de su móvil. Había puesto las cuarenta y ocho horas cuando fue capaz de reaccionar después de que Stiles se marchase, quedaban sólo ocho horas para su supuesta vuelta y tenía el estómago revuelto. Estaba preocupado y se sentía ansioso por lo que en vez de pasarse el día del sábado en su apartamento decidió dar una vuelta.

Caminó bastante hasta que dio con una cafetería que hacía esquina, le pareció bastante agradable y el logo le resultaba familiar así que se adentró yendo directamente a la zona de la barra donde una mujer pelirroja con el pelo ondulado y suelto alejó la taza de sus labios con sorpresa al verle.

–Perdona –llamó ella–. ¿Tú eres Derek Hale? –él frunció el ceño– ¡Ay, sí que eres tú! Oye, llama a Lisa y dile que salga urgentemente –le dijo la pelirroja al camarero de la barra mientras ella se acercaba más a Derek–. Eres incluso más guapo que en la foto.

–¿Qué foto?

–¡La que nos enseñó Stiles! Aunque aparecías con el uniforme de lacrosse del instituto, supongo que por eso ahora estás más guapo.

–¿Me has llamado, Claire? –apareció una mujer con una chaquetilla de chef amarilla.

–¡Mira, cariño! Es el chico de Stiles.

–¡Empezaba a pensar que eras una de sus invenciones! –se alegró Lisa.

–¿Conocéis a Stiles? –se extrañó Derek por el comportamiento de las dos mujeres.

–Claro que conocemos a Stiles. Viene aquí a menudo –aseguró la pelirroja llamada Claire.

–Lo veía siempre tan solo que lo único que quería era encontrarle un buen novio que lo pusiese de buen humor –jugó Lisa–. Cuando vino con el rubio ese tan guapo, pensé que por fin iba dejar atrás el celibato.

¿Stiles? ¿Celibato?

Esas mujeres no conocían a Stiles Stilinski para nada.

–Pero luego me dijo que era su ex novio y me decepcioné bastante –aseguró Lisa.

–¿Su ex? ¿Jackson? –preguntó Derek absurdamente celoso.

–Cariño, no te pongas así –trató de calmarle Claire con una mano en el hombro–. Todos tenemos exes.

–Además, Stiles pareció dejarle claro que lo suyo no podía seguir de ninguna manera. ¡Oh, cuando lo recuerdo! Mira, los pelos como escarpias –mostró Lisa su brazo–. Stiles le dio el beso más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Derek gruño sin darse cuenta.

–Pero era un beso de despedida, claramente –aseguró Lisa–. El rubio tenía una carita de pena cuando Stiles se marchó…

–Llegó a casa diciendo que quería adoptar a un rubio de ojos azules –apuntó Claire.

–Y a los pocos días Stiles volvió. Yo tenía aquí al hermano pequeño de un amigo de la universidad, tiene la misma edad que Stiles y pensé que se entenderían. Tú ya me entiendes –siguió explicando Lisa–. Pero entonces Stiles nos dijo que estaba con alguien.

–Evidentemente no le creímos y nos enseñó una foto tuya.

–Pensábamos que estaba sacada de Internet. ¡Pero existes!

–He existido durante bastante tiempo –aseguró Derek incómodo.

–¿Qué quieres tomar? Invita la casa –ofreció Lisa.

–No lo sé… Cualquier cosa está bien.

–¡Entonces lo de siempre! Stiles dice que te encantan estos bollitos de queso.

Cuando la comida estuvo puesta delante de sus narices comprendió que el logo de aquella cafetería correspondía a las bolsas para llevar con las que Stiles aparecía a menudo y sí, le encantaban esos pequeños bollitos de queso.

* * *

Caminaba de regreso al apartamento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de deporte, cansado y con algo de frío. Quería saber de Stiles pero todavía le quedaban varias horas y no había nadie a quien poder acudir. ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Si lo supiese podría buscar información de ese lugar por las noticias, aunque algo le decía que lejos de ayudar eso sólo le dejaría con peor sabor de boca.

Seguía pensando en lo simpáticas que habían sido las mujeres de la cafetería y en la vergüenza que le daba a él saber que Stiles había estado hablando de él con gente. No hablando para jactarse de sus proezas sexuales sino como algo más, y no sabía bien cómo sentirse ante eso.

Necesitaba a Stiles. No tenerle cerca le estaba confundiendo.

Lo de Jackson Whittemore le había molestado. Tuvo que ser aquel día que los vio en el aparcamiento, y aunque Sitilinski le había asegurado que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con él y que no se acostaba con nadie más, no podía evitar maldecirse por no haber preguntado algo tan simple como un beso. Porque le molestaba.

El beso más bonito que había visto en su vida. Lisa había dicho que el beso que Stiles le había dado a Whittemore en la cafetería había sido el más bonito que había visto en su vida.

¿Y él qué?

¿Dónde le dejaba aquello?

El teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo y por un momento pensó en lanzarlo al suelo y dejar que se rompiese, pero tenía la vana esperanza de que fuese Stilinski quien llamase así que contestó.

Fue un Stilinski, pero no el suyo.

– _Hola, Derek. Siento molestarte otra vez, pero Stiles no me coge el teléfono_ –explicó el Sheriff al otro lado.

–Es posible, Sheriff. Creo que a Mieczyslaw se le rompió el otro día –mintió descaradamente.

– _Mierda… ¿Y lo tienes cerca?_ –se le notaba enfadado.

–No, Sheriff, ahora estoy en la calle. ¿Ha pasado algo?

– _¿Qué si ha pasado algo?_ –sonó molesto y sarcástico– _Vino para el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Se suponía que iba a comportarse como un ser civilizado y llorar a su madre en paz. Follarse a su ex novio en su habitación mientras en el salón se está llevando a cabo el recuerdo silencioso de su madre no es lo más civilizado_ –masculló–. _Perdona, Derek… Sé que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Estoy muy quemado. Y el muy imbécil no me coge las llamadas desde entonces. ¿Sabes el numerito que montó? No sé qué le pasa por la cabeza._

Colgó.

Le colgó al Sheriff Noah Stilinski mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mieczyslaw Stilinski había follado con Jackson Whittemore cuando fue a Beacon Hills para el aniversario de su madre aunque para entonces llevaba un tiempo jugando con Derek, Jackson le había pedido permiso para casarse con Lydia y… ¡Poco antes de irse habían follado Derek y Stiles! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado en Beacon Hills? ¿Por qué Stiles no se lo había dicho?

Llegó a su apartamento cabreado y confuso.

Cuando escuchó sonido proveniente del baño pensó en ir a reclamarle a Mieczyslaw, en gritarle, incluso en golpearle aunque en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo más que los celos ya que en aquel momento no eran nada exclusivo. ¡Ni siquiera en ese momento lo eran! Stiles había decidido ser exclusivo para Derek porque así lo quería, no porque tuviese ninguna obligación. ¿Qué mierda iba a decirle? Era como ir a reclamarle por todos esos chicos con los que había follado, a los que había dominado y de los que no sabía nada.

Ni siquiera estaba saliendo con Stiles.

Cualquier rastro de cabreo fue muriendo conforme avanzaba en el pasillo y su mente se iba dando cuenta de que lo que tenía que estar era agradecido de que Stilinski volviese a él. De que no decidiese mandarle a la mierda teniendo disponible a cualquier persona.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el corazón de Derek explotó quedando sólo pequeños pedazos incapaces de volver a juntarse.

Mieczyslaw le regalaba una gran sonrisa algo infantil y preciosa, pero Hale era incapaz de concentrarse en ese gesto cuando prácticamente todo su lado derecho estaba lleno de heridas finas y abiertas como si algo hubiese estallado muy cerca de él.

–Hola, Derek. Pensaba que estarías para recibirme –bromeó Stiles tratando de distraerle, pero Derek no podía ser distraído.

Las manos le temblaron mientras trataron de alcanzar el cuerpo herido del menor.

–¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?

–Estoy bien.

–No, no estás bien.

La sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar se dibujó una expresión de comprensión. Los adoloridos brazos del menor envolvieron al mayor por los hombros y lo abrazó dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda.

–Estaré bien, Derek… Respira hondo. Estaré bien.

Puede que Mieczyslaw le explicase por encima que le habían encomendado una misión internacional para la que había tenido que trasladarse a Siria y que cuando estaba completada, cuando estaban recogiendo las cosas para meterlas en los coches una bomba estalló cerca de su posición y la metralla le había herido de manera superficial porque no estaba demasiado cerca.

Puede que Mieczyslaw tratase de quitarle importancia a su trabajo confidencial con algunas bromas, pero Derek sólo temblaba llorando contra el menor sintiéndose completamente inútil.

_Continuará…_


	15. Capítulo 14

Stilinski metió los brazos con trabajo dentro de aquella sudadera roja que Derek le había dado y se la colocó mejor tratando de no mostrar el dolor que le provocaba incluso respirar, pero no pasaba desapercibido para el mayor que le miraba preocupado desde su lugar en el sofá. Stiles sonrió con los labios apretados y se sentó también en el sofá dejando que su adolorida espalda encontrase confort en los mullidos cojines del sofá.

–Me muero de hambre. ¿Pedimos una pizza? –propuso Mieczyslaw queriendo deshacerse del silencio.

–Dijiste que no iba a pasarte nada –acusó.

–Son unos cuantos rasguños.

–Deberías estar en un hospital.

–Querían llevarme al hospital, pero de hacerlo hubiese tardado más en venir y te hubieses preocupado. No es nada que no pueda curarse. Ya me revisaron en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos. Estaré bien, Derek.

–Parece que te haya pasado un coche por encima.

–No… Parece que haya estallado una bomba a cinco metros y medio de donde estaba andando tan tranquilo.

–Que uses un tono de broma no significa que vaya a hacerme gracia. ¿Cuantas veces has hecho estas cosas peligrosas?

–Es mi segunda misión internacional. La primera fue muchísimo peor –rió sin gracia.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La primera vez que me hicieron salir del país fue en agosto… Estuve dos semanas secuestrado en alguna ciudad de la India. No fue agradable. Mi padre piensa que estuve en la ruta del drogadicto o algo así.

–No le quites importancia a esto, Stiles. ¡Pensaba que sólo vendías programas al gobierno!

–Y eso hago.

–¿Te has ido a vender un programa a Siria?

–No. Precisamente eso no he hecho. Mira… Soy un genio, ¿vale? Y cuando están entre la espada y la pared con asuntos sumamente delicados necesitan a un genio. He salvado vidas, Derek. Sólo estábamos en tierra hostil. Este es el pan de cada día de la gente que vive ahí, y no tienen la suerte que tengo yo.

–¿Qué más me ocultas?

–No puedes decir que esto sea ocultarte cosas, Derek. Desde el principio no tendría que haberte dicho nada, ni de mi entrenamiento con armas, ni de que hice el sistema antihackeo del país, ni nada de lo que hago fuera de este piso y de la universidad. Tenía prohibido contarle eso a nadie, y te lo he contado a ti.

–Pero Whittemore también lo sabe.

Stiles suspiró.

–Sabe algo… No lo sabe todo ni lo sabrá. Está empezando a molestarme que saques a Jackson cada vez que hablamos, ¿sabes? Me da dolor de cabeza.

–Sé que le besaste el otro día, cuando te vi con él en el aparcamiento.

–Vale –el menor le miró fijamente a los ojos–. Y también sabes que me acosté con él en Beacon Hills. Supongo que te ha llamado mi padre y por eso estás entre celoso y preocupado.

–Es sólo que… –se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Stiles para que su calor pasase al frío cuerpo del magullado menor– Pensaba que llevabas más tiempo sin acostarte con él. Además de que cuando te fuiste a Beacon Hills hacía poco que habíamos tenido nuestro primer encuentro físico real.

–Encuentro físico –se burló.

–Sé que no somos novios ni nada de eso para que me porte tan estúpido como lo hago, pero tengo un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

–Puede que no sirva de mucho que lo diga, pero yo estaba hecho mierda y además pensaba que cuando te enterases de quien era Stiles me echarías a la calle.

–Perder a familia es duro, mucho más a una madre.

Derek entendía la idea de sentirse tan destrozado que la mínima muestra de cariño le resultaba necesario, aunque fuese un cariño artificial.

–¿Cuando te hiciste novio de Jackson Whittemore oficialmente?

–Nunca hemos sido novios. Que el pueblo entero decidiese etiquetarnos como tal era más sencillo que pararse a explicar lo que pasaba en realidad.

–Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por él?

–Claro que sí. Jackson es un gran amigo, y le quiero muchísimo. Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy enamorado de él, la respuesta es no, Derek, aunque tampoco entiendo para qué quieres saberlo.

–¿Cómo de malo sería que yo quisiera ser tu novio oficial y único?

–Tú no quieres ser mi novio, Derek –le sonrió tiernamente–. Estás confundido, eso es todo.

–¿Eso es lo que crees?

–No sabes nada de mí, Derek. Soy una persona horrible y despreciable.

–Eso no es cierto, Mieczyslaw… ¡Yo soy así! Yo he sido así contigo y no pasa día en que no me arrepienta. Conoces muchas cosas de mí, cosas de las que ni siquiera yo soy consciente, pero te aseguro que hay algo que me pide insubordinarme, atarme a ti y no dejarte marchar.

–Derek…

–No son simples ganas de follar, Stiles.

–Conforme más te domine mayor será la sensación de necesidad que sientas hacia mí.

–No es eso lo que quiero decir, pero tampoco sé cómo llamarlo…

–Y teniendo todas esas dudas, prefieres hacer de novio conmigo para ver si te aclaras.

–Es porque sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

–¿Feliz?

Stiles no había sido feliz en mucho tiempo y Derek lo sabía perfectamente. Derek tenía buena parte de culpa.

* * *

_Cuando llegó al aeropuerto no esperó ver a nadie aguardando su llegada y sin embargo ahí estaba su mejor amigo Scott McCall, con unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta ceñida esperándole en la misma salida. Le saludó con un fuerte abrazo ya que de todas las personas a las que vería estando en Beacon Hills, Scott era la única a la que realmente le apetecía ver._

_Su madre había fallecido hacía un año, cuando él estaba lejos estudiando en el MIT. Al saber que la enfermedad de su madre era terminal había pedido permiso para faltar y atender a Claudia el tiempo que fuese necesario, apenas fueron tres semanas el tiempo que logró estar con ella antes de que dejase de respirar, pero durante esas tres semanas había vivido en el hospital marchándose únicamente para ducharse cuando Scott se acercaba para hacer de relevo durante esa hora y poco._

_No confiaba en nadie más para que cuidase de su madre mientras él no estaba, y su padre apenas aparecía._

_Stiles había entendido que Noah, viendo próxima la muerte de su mujer, buscase aislarse en el trabajo para mantenerse ocupado y no afrontar el problema de frente, pero eso sólo los estaba distanciando más._

_Sabía que se cumplía un año de la muerte de Claudia y que su padre pretendía hacer una ceremonia conmemorativa para que pudiesen acudir sus abuelos maternos, pero él no tenía ningunas ganas de volver al pueblo y recordar todas esas horas en el hospital. Si Derek no hubiese contestado la llamada él hubiese podido fingir que tenía mucho trabajo y habría quedado como un hijo cabrón a ojos de su padre, cosa que prefería,_ _no obstante_ _como Derek aceptó la llamada recibió un montón de reproches falsos pero que tampoco había desmentido._ _Le tocaba tragar todo lo que su padre quisiera decirle porque era lo que había decidido, sabía que cuando le contase toda la verdad a Noah el hombre se sentiría como un completo imbécil y se desharía en disculpas, pero es que Stiles se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo así que creía que se merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Que por lo menos uno de los dos estuviese en paz._

_Era su manera de ayudar a su padre. Mieczyslaw no era idiota y era perfectamente consciente del sentimiento de culpa que corroía a su padre, no podía permitirse perderle a él también así que si tenía que ser el culpable de todos sus males lo sería._

_Scott le hablaba sobre la facultad de veterinaria a la que estaba asistiendo en Los Ángeles durante el camino en coche del aeropuerto al pueblo ya que Stiles no parecía_ _tener_ _ganas de hablar,_ _cosa que entendía perfectamente._

_Cuando el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo apareció a un lado de la carretera el estómago de Stiles se cerró en un fuerte nudo._

– _Gracias por haber venido esta semana, Scotty. No sé qué haría en este pueblo de mierda sin ti_ – _aseguró Stiles viendo el conocido bosque y los conocidos edificios._

– _Ni lo menciones, Stiles. Eres familia._

_El coche se encaminó a la zona residencial, siguiendo perfectamente las normas de circulación, cuando un coche de policía apareció tras ellos indicándoles que se detuviesen. Del coche salió una figura conocida que golpeó el asfalto con sus botas conforme se acercaba al vehículo._

_Mieczyslaw suspiró cruzándose de brazos. El agente que se había bajado del vehículo llegó a la ventanilla del conductor y golpeó con los nudillos haciendo que McCall la bajase. A ninguno de los dos le caía bien aquel joven policía que se agachó para asomarse dentro del coche y ver al chico sentado en el asiento del copiloto._

– _Hola, Stilinski_ – _sonrió el agente._

– _Félix_ – _respondió al saludo de mala manera._

– _Estaba esperando con ganas el día que volvieses._

– _Lo sé. Causo ese efecto._

– _Sigues teniendo los humos muy subidos, ¿no crees?_ – _se lamió los labios._

– _Están donde tienen que estar. ¿Nos has parado por algo en particular? Quiero ir a mi casa._

– _¿Por qué no te bajas del coche y hablamos un rato?_

– _Porque no me da la gana. Apártate del coche_ – _ordenó._

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes darme órdenes, Stilinski? Soy agente de policía._

– _¿Eso tiene que importarme?_ – _le retó con la mirada._

_El joven agente sonrió sabiéndose vencido y se apartó del coche como si quemase._

_Scott volvió a encender el motor y siguió la carretera._

– _Todavía no puedo creer que sometieses a Félix_ – _aseguró McCall_ – _. Era el peor de los del equipo de lacrosse en el instituto. Él y Derek te hacían la vida imposible._

– _Soy irresistible, ya te lo tengo dicho_ – _le guió un ojo provocándole la risa_ – _. Félix es todo coraza y apariencia. En realidad es un zorrón._

– _Es imposible tenerle respeto a Félix como agente de policía si en mi cabeza me lo imagino como un zorrón, Stiles._

– _Pues es lo que es_ – _se encogió de hombros_ – _. ¿Quieres saber algo más?_

– _Guardate las intimidades sexuales para cualquiera de tus juguetes, por favor._

– _Domino a Derek Hale._

_McCall pisó el freno del vehículo sin darse cuenta provocando que el cuerpo de ambos se impulsase hacia adelante antes de retroceder violentamente chocando contra los asientos. Stiles miró hacia atrás comprobando que eran los únicos en la carretera y no causarían ningún accidente. Aunque estaba sonrojado consiguió que su amigo arrancase el coche de nuevo._

– _Derek Hale no. Derek Hale está prohibido, Stiles_ – _reprendió Scott_ – _. ¿Cómo coño has acabado jugando con Derek Hale?_

– _Resulta que vivimos juntos_ – _suspiró_ – _. Antes de que lo digas, no_ – _levantó una mano_ – _, no fue idea mía. Mi padre lo arregló todo y cuando llegué a Nueva York… ¡Sorpresa! Iba a convivir con Derek Hale._

– _¿Por qué no te cambiaste de piso cuando viste que era él? ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar con él? ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?_

– _No lo sé, Scott… Supongo que estoy pillado._

– _Claro que estás pillado. ¡Por eso lo digo, joder! Derek Hale ha sido la peor persona que se ha acercado a ti, y aún así tú seguías ciego por él. Derek es tu única debilidad._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _Has encontrado tu personalidad. Según me contaste te sientes bien sabiendo que eres capaz de reducir a cenizas la voluntad del más machito de los hombres con sólo una mirada, y me parece perfecto. Perfecto al Stiles seguro de sí mismo que se cree un semidiós, al Stiles de los primeros años del instituto que agachaba la cabeza para que nadie le viese. Pero Derek te hace débil. ¿Crees que puedes dominar a Derek hasta el punto en que tienes dominado a Jackson? Eso no va a funcionar. No puedes ser igual de estricto con Derek como lo has sido con los demás._

– _¿Otra vez con la teoría de que estoy enamorado de Derek Hale y eso me hace débil?_ – _bufó._

– _Sabes que es cierto._

– _El amor es una patraña._

– _¿Y cómo has conseguido que Derek juegue contigo? Aquí sólo te insultaba._

– _Respecto a eso… Verás, es una historia divertida_ – _rió sin gracia._

– _¿Qué has hecho?_

_Terminó de contarle a Scott cómo había empezado a jugar con Derek después de hackear su móvil cuando ya estaban frente a la casa del Sheriff. Incluso le contó que había follado con él sin que supiese con quien lo estaba haciendo._

– _No vas a saber si Derek está colgado de Stiles o de Mieczyslaw_ – _reprendió Scott mientras caminaban a la puerta de entrada de la casa._

– _Sé que está colgado de Stiles y sé que detesta a Mieczyslaw._

– _¿Tengo que preocuparme?_

– _¿De qué?_

– _De que desarrolles un trastorno de personalidad múltiple._

– _¿Quieres tragarte los dientes?_

– _Guarda un poco de violencia, te queda mucha gente que enfrentar en siete días y yo soy tu único aliado aquí_ – _le puso el brazo sobre el hombro_ – _._ _Puede que no te guste lo que te digo, pero los amigos estamos para apoyarnos y la familia para contarse la verdad. Yo soy ambos. Te toca tragar_ – _perdió la mirada_ – _. Vaya, supongo que eso lo habrás dicho muchas veces._

– _Pensaba que no querías detalles sobre mi relación con mis juguetes. ¿Te has vuelto pervertido, Scotty?_ – _le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona y abrió la puerta._

– _Vete a la mierda, Stiles_ – _l_ _e empujó dentro de la casa haciendo que la bolsa de viaje cayese al suelo._

_Habían visto que el coche del Sheriff se encontraba en la zona del garaje así que no les sorprendió ver que el hombre se encontraba en ropa cómoda con un café en la mano aguardando por ellos en las escaleras._

– _Hola, papá_ – _saludó el chico recogiendo su bolsa de viaje del suelo para volver a colgársela del hombro._

– _¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?_ – _reprendió el hombre._

– _Últimamente no funciona demasiado bien. Creo que tendré que comprarme otro._

_El Sheriff suspiró y envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo._

– _¿Estás más alto? Creo que has crecido. Hace tanto que no te veo que me parece que has cambiado mucho_ – _aseguró Noah._

– _Papá, nos vimos en septiembre. No ha pasado tanto tiempo_ – _dejó la bolsa a un lado dejándose guiar a la cocina por su padre, acompañado por Scott._

– _Si me llamases más a menudo no me preocuparía tanto. ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?_

– _Algunas turbulencias._

– _¿Cómo es vivir con Derek?_

– _Algunas turbulencias_ – _repitió haciendo suspirar a su padre._

– _¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal? De pequeño le admirabas mucho, y de la noche a la mañana ya no querías saber nada de él._

– _La pubertad._

– _¿Tuya o suya?_ – _intervino McCall ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo ya que no quería que el Sheriff supiese lo que Derek había estado haciéndole en el instituto._

– _¿Tienes amigos en Nueva York?_ – _se sentó apoyando la taza de café en la mesa dejando que los dos jóvenes se sirviesen y lo acompañasen._

– _Soy un profesor de dieciocho años. Los demás profesores me tienen asco y los alumnos son alumnos, no amigos._

– _Una lástima. Pensaba que en otro ambiente podrías dejar atrás esas sudaderas negras que parecen sacos y volverías a esa verborrea tan molesta._

– _Si es molesta, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva?_

– _Porque forma parte de ti._ _Me preocupa no saber qué es lo que te ha hecho perderla. Lo que ha hecho que pierdas una parte de ti. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo._

– _Papá, tú y yo no hemos hablado en siglos. En serio, tú te dedicas a sacar tus conclusiones, acusarme y terminar las conversaciones por tu cuenta._

– _¿Esto es por Derek?_

– _Por favor no lo digas…_ – _se cubrió la cara con las manos._

– _Tienes que entender que Derek perdió a su familia siendo muy pequeño y tanto tu madre como yo nos encargamos de cuidar de los Hale que quedaban. Derek es como un hijo para mí, pero tú eres mi hijo de verdad. Me gustaría poder decir que estoy orgulloso de ti tanto como lo estoy de Derek, pero es que cada vez que pareces tranquilo me doy la vuelta y armas un alboroto._

– _No estoy celoso de Derek, papá._

– _Sé que eso es lo que dices, pero tu lenguaje corporal dice otra cosa._

– _¿Desde cuanto entiendes de lenguaje corporal?_ – _espetó a la defensiva._

– _Desde que entré en el cuerpo de policía. ¿Has olvidado que soy el Sheriff?_ – _frunció el ceño._

– _Pues a lo mejor te hacen falta clases de repaso, porque te aseguro que no estoy celoso de la manera en la que tratas a Derek._

– _Es normal que pienses que Derek te haya podido sustituir en tu posición de hijo_ – _esa charla llevaba escuchándola desde que Hale se había marchado de Beacon Hills y ya no estaba su madre para hacerle callar_ – _. Pero no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Sé que estás molesto por todas las veces que le he dicho a Derek que estaba orgulloso de él cuando a ti no te lo he dicho nunca._

– _Olvídalo._

– _Eso es cierto_ – _intervino Scott que se estaba divirtiendo con las caras de su mejor amigo._

_Aunque su intervención fue cazada por Stiles y no por el Sheriff ya que el mayor de los Stilinski pensó que Scott le daba la razón, mientras que Mieczyslaw sabía a lo que se refería realmente. A Stiles le molestaba que su padre repitiese una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estaba de Derek Hale, y si le molestaba tanto no era porque estuviese celoso sino porque su padre no conocía a Derek. Su padre estaba orgulloso de la imagen de Derek que había visto, no del Derek que había insultado, humillado y golpeado a su hijo. Eso era lo que le molestaba._

– _Entiende que cuando supe que eras una especie de genio me quedé sin palabras. Por un lado era la mejor noticia que me habían dado._

– _Claro, siempre pensaste que era medio tonto_ – _murmuró bajo la voz de su padre que seguía hablando._

– _Y ahora entendía por qué te costaba centrarte tanto en las clases, porque te aburrías. Pero, hijo mío, hacías una trastada tras otra. No pasaba el día sin que alguno de tus profesores me llamase cansado de ti. Eso y que de la noche a la mañana empezaste a llevar ropa demasiado ancha, oscura y siempre con esa absurda capucha. Contestabas mal y…_

– _Sí, lo he pillado, soy un borde_ – _declaró Stiles cortando el discurso_ – _. Mira, en el mundo pasan cosas. De algunas te enteras y de otras no. Se acabó. Ahora soy así_ – _se señaló con la capucha puesta y todo_ – _y no tiene que gustarte, pero que empieces una charla cada vez que me ves no ayuda a que quiera pasar tiempo contigo. Olvida a Derek por un momento._

– _Tengamos la fiesta en paz_ – _declaró el Sheriff en tono molesto._

– _Eso es lo único que estoy pidiendo._

– _Bien._

– _Bien._

– _Bien_ – _intervino Scott juntando las manos en una sonora palmada_ – _. Va siendo hora de que yo me vaya. Si me necesitas sabes cómo encontrarme_ – _le dijo a su amigo mientras se levantaba._

– _Gracias por traerme, Scotty._

– _Nada, hombre_ – _se abrazaron_ – _. Paciencia_ – _murmuró contra el oído del castaño a través de la tela de la capucha haciéndole suspirar con cansancio._

_Iba a ser una semana larga._

_* * *_

_Lo que suponía que iba a ser una semana larga lo fue todavía más._

_El problema que tenía con su padre es que ambos eran de naturaleza dominante y eso hacía que chocasen bastante, que sintiesen la necesidad de imponer sus ideas al otro y ninguno quería ceder el control bajo ningún concepto. Por eso fue difícil elegir las flores que iban a decorar el salón de la casa, la distribución de los muebles y la fotografía de Claudia que iban a poner junto a sus cenizas para todo ese espectáculo que Stiles pensaba que era completamente innecesario._

_Noah lo estaba montando para castigarse por no haber estado en los últimos momentos de vida de su mujer, y Mieczyslaw era consciente de eso. Podría haber intentado ayudarle, haber intentado hablar con él para hacerle sentir mejor, pero sabía que sólo ocasionaría una fuerte discusión entre ambos que no tenía ganas de entablar._

_El menor salió de la ducha con unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes y una toalla en la cabeza mientras la agitaba con violencia para secarse el pelo. La voz de su padre gritando en la planta baja le hizo caminar hasta allí descalzo donde se lo encontró mirando el trípode donde la enorme fotografía de Claudia Stilinski descansaba._

– _Está torcida_ – _declaró el Sheriff._

– _No lo está_ – _aseguró el menor cruzándose de brazos junto a su padre._

– _Sí, está torcida._

– _No, papá, no lo está._

– _No quiero que la gente venga y vea una foto torcida de tu madre._

– _Te he dicho que no está torcida._

– _Tienes que ir a buscar a los abuelos al aeropuerto._

– _¿Por qué no vas tú?_

– _¿No puedes hacer una sola cosa que te pido? ¿Tanto te cuesta?_ – _le miró con el ceño fruncido_ – _¿Acaso crees que estás de vacaciones?_

– _Estás poniéndote muy intenso ahora mismo y no quiero discutir_ – _se dio media vuelta._

– _¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!_

– _¡¡Deja de saltar a la mínima!! ¿Qué excusa buscas ahora para discutir conmigo? Para menospreciarme._

– _¡¡A mí no me grites!!_

– _¡¡HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!!_

– _¡¡No sirves para nada!! No eres más que un parásito que se pasa los días encerrado en su cuarto jugando a los marcianitos en su ordenador._

– _¡¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué mierda hablas!!_

– _Ordenador para arriba. Ordenador para abajo. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrió tu madre estando en el hospital? ¡¡Cómo vas a saberlo!! Sí estabas encerrado en esa mierda de ordenador tuyo._

– _¿Piensas darme lecciones tú a mí?_ – _se rió de manera sarcástica y molesta_ – _¡No tienes ni idea de lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer en el hospital! ¡¡Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí!!_

_El trípode donde estaba la fotografía de Claudia cedió o se rompió y la fotografía acabó dando de bruces contra el suelo provocando el silencio entre los Stilinski. El arrepentimiento se mezclaba con la ira así que ninguno dijo nada mientras recogían la fotografía y trataban de arreglar el trípode._

_* * *_

_Estaba cansado de estar en Beacon Hills, todavía le quedaban cuatro días para poder volver a Nueva York y la verdad era que tampoco le apetecía regresar… No quería ir a ningún lado. Sólo quería perderse._

_Cuando recogió a sus abuelos maternos en el aeropuerto con el coche de su padre los recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas ensayadas. Su abuela le apretó las mejillas aludiendo lo alto y guapo que estaba mientras que su abuelo le preguntó si seguía siendo gay. No es que lo desaprobase completamente, pero le daba un poco de “respeto” acercarse a él sabiendo que se sentía atraído por otros hombres, algo que formaba parte de su mentalidad de generaciones anteriores donde un homosexual era un depravado y un demente._

– _¿Tienes novio?_ – _preguntó su abuelo._

– _Ahora mismo no_ – _respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera._

– _No hagas como esos modernos de tu clase que se van a cuartos oscuros a hacer orgías._

– _Abuelo_ – _rió por la ocurrencia._

– _Me he informado_ – _aseguró_ – _. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de enfermedades que se transmiten en esos sitios?_ – _negó vigorosamente con la cabeza de puro rechazo_ – _No quiero que nadie pervierta a mi único nieto._

– _Tranquilo abuelo, yo no voy a ningún cuarto oscuro._

– _Dile lo del Internet_ – _instó su abuela._

– _He leído que hay un sitio llamado Internet donde la gente mete sus datos para encontrar pareja, y o es una estafa, o son pervertidos o asesinos_ – _aseguró francamente preocupado haciendo reír abiertamente a Stiles._

– _¡Abuelo! Internet no es un sitio. Tranquilo, yo no ligo por Internet._

_Ante la palabra, su abuela se acercó al asiento del copiloto donde estaba el abuelo sentado._

– _Ligar es sinónimo de cortejar_ – _aseguró ella en el oído de su marido haciendo reír más a Stiles._

_No es que fuesen tan mayores, pero sí era cierto que habían estado viviendo en un pueblo envejecido donde los jóvenes se habían ido en busca de lugares más modernos, así que en el pueblo de unos trescientos habitantes el más joven tenía cerca de setenta años. Era un pueblo en vías de extinción así que no tenían Internet, televisión por cable, ni cobertura para los móviles. ¡¡Incluso había cabinas telefónicas en las calles!!_

– _He de advertir que no estoy en un buen momento con mi padre_ – _explicó cuando dejó el coche en la entrada de su casa._

– _Es normal, cielo. Ha pasado un año de la muerte de Claudia. Tenéis que echarla de menos._

_Mucho._

_La echaba mucho de menos._

_* * *_

_Mieczyslaw abrió los ojos encontrándose la habitación todavía oscura, no pasaba de las cuatro de la mañana pero ya no podía dormir más. Era el día del aniversario de su madre. Un gran nudo en el estómago le impedía respirar con tranquilidad, las sábanas le molestaban, le picaba la piel y la habitación le daba vueltas._

_Quería marcharse de ahí._

_Quería huir bien lejos._

_Quería desaparecer._

_Se destapó dejando que las sábanas cayesen al suelo y su cuerpo temblase suavemente ante la sensación fría del clima. Levantándose revolvió con rabia el pelo camino a la ventana que abrió de par en par mirando la silenciosa calle. Ni siquiera había pájaros haciendo ruido todavía._

_Sentándose en el suelo alcanzó el móvil con una funda roja que había permanecido bien guardado en su mochila de viaje apagado, y lo encendió encontrando los mensajes que Derek le había mandado a Stiles. Suspiró bloqueando el teléfono apoyando la cabeza en el trozo de pared de su espalda._

_Estaba bien jodido._

_Si Derek llegaba a enterarse algún día de que Stiles era sólo un apodo con el que le llamaban iba a estar metido en problemas. Daba igual las veces que Hale hubiese asegurado imaginarse a Mieczyslaw mientras hacía alguno de los vídeos para Stiles, él sabía que el mayor no sentía nada por él, que ni siquiera le gustaba y que si tenía esos momentos imaginativos se debía sobre todo a la horrible necesidad de tener una imagen mientras hacía todo eso. Y Mieczyslaw era la imagen recurrente._

_Acabaría desarrollando doble personalidad si no ponía freno a aquello._

_Le gustaba Derek, muchísimo, y dominarle era una manera perfecta de vengarse por todos esos años en los que se había sentido como una puta hormiga. La idea principal el juego no era vengarse, claro, pero un puntito de satisfacción sí que conseguía. Quería hacer tantas cosas con Derek… ¡Y que Derek se las hiciese a él!_

_No iba a ser posible._

_Cuando lo tuvo, esposado y con los ojos tapados, sintiendo cómo le besaba, cómo se movía contra su cuerpo buscando más y más contacto… Ahí había sido consciente de que la había cagado pero bien. Estaba pilladísimo de Derek, peor aún que cuando estaba en el instituto y todo gracias a saber que podía hacer con él lo que le diese la gana si se lo proponía. Que Derek Hale estuviese jugando con un desconocido que bien podría ser el mayor de los pervertidos o bien podría estar pidiéndole vídeos para subirlos a plataformas gratuitas de porno gay en Internet, no significaba que estuviese abierto a fornicar con cualquier tío, y mucho menos con el enclenque, patoso y hablador de Mieczyslaw Stilinski, por supuesto._

_No… Derek se estaba encontrando a sí mismo y estaba dejando que Stiles le guiase y le educase en la pura satisfacción sexual. Cuando ya se sintiese más cómodo con su manera de ser y de actuar, cuando tuviese la confianza suficiente como para poder ir a cualquier bar con la cabeza alta sabiéndose guapo y con la experiencia suficiente como para dejar atónitos a sus compañeros sexuales… Entonces ya no le haría falta Stiles tampoco._

_Una mierda._

_De todos modos por eso había empezado todo aquello. Cuando llegó a Nueva York sólo había sentido asco por Derek al tener que compartir piso con él gracias a las tretas de su padre, quien buscaba de manera evidente que la relación de amistad entre los dos chicos que trataba como a hijos volviese a estrecharse. Pero ese asco, ese rencor y ese odio fueron diluyéndose. Derek le daba igual, de verdad que sí. Hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si no hubiese escuchado las habladurías sobre lo malo que era chupando pollas, o lo completamente incómodo que era besarle… Todos esos rumores sólo despertaban en él la necesidad de conocer físicamente a Derek Hale._

_Verle comportarse como pez fuera del agua en una fiesta de fraternidad cuando él mismo se hizo pasar por alumno de filología clásica para que le dejasen entrar – tampoco es que fuesen a creerse que era profesor – fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_Derek Hale, el imbécil, siempre había sido guapo. De pequeño tenía ese guapo mono que hace que atraiga las miradas. De adolescente tenía un guapo pícaro, juguetón y hasta travieso. Y en esos momentos, de joven adulto tenía un guapo sexy. Su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular gracias a no haber perdido un sólo día de entrenamiento para el lacrosse en los últimos años, se cuidaba el vello facial y su pelo, aunque estuviese desordenado, siempre parecía estar en perfectas condiciones._

_Era guapo y era sexy._

_Era un gran imbécil._

_Entraba en los lugares donde había gente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, los hombros encogidos, la cabeza gacha y mirando siempre sus pies hasta que lograba ubicarse en una esquina. No se sacaba partido. Esperaba a que fuesen otros quienes se acercasen a él, ni siquiera inspeccionaba la habitación por si había alguien que le gustase más, se dejaba llevar como si la persona que se había acercado a él fuese la única disponible._

_Fue absolutamente patético._

_No es que los años de chico popular de Derek Hale hubiesen quedado atrás, ni mucho menos, ya que seguía siendo igual de popular, y estaba terriblemente guapo. El problema estaba en la manera que tenía de comportarse, como si realmente nadie fuese a dar un centavo por él._

_Stiles descubrió que Derek necesitaba romper esas barreras mentales que se había estado construyendo y sabía perfectamente que él tenía las herramientas para ayudarle a hacerlo. Al principio es verdad que se negó en rotundo a hacer caso de su instinto, pero luego acabó cediendo. Iba a hacerse daño, sí, pero aunque el motivo principal era ayudar a Hale a sentirse mejor consigo mismo si él podía conseguir algunas de sus fantasías antiguas de rebote tampoco iba a quejarse._

_Pero se quejaba._

_Se quejaba porque se sentía incompleto._

_Lo quería absolutamente todo de Derek y lo quería para siempre._

_Ninguna de las dos cosas iba a ser posibles._

_Completamente helado y con el alba despuntando sobre el pueblo, Stiles decidió dejar de darle vueltas a Derek y a lo imbécil que era, y bajar a por un buen café._

_* * *_

_Desde las tres de la tarde había ido apareciendo gente a aquel evento por el aniversario de la muerte de Claudia Stilinski. La mayoría llevaba platos de comida que se iban acumulando en una gran mesa de donde los invitados podían irse sirviendo._

_Stiles sentía que formaba parte de alguna empresa de cáterin macabra._

– _Ve a abrir la puerta_ – _ordenó su padre cuando el timbre sonó y ambos se encontraban en la cocina._

 _Al otro lado se encontraban los Whittemore al completo. La señora Whittemore le dio un abrazo incómodo mientras que el señor Whittemore le estrechó la mano libre ya que con la otra sostenía un gran recipiente para el horno donde había algo gratinado que sin duda la persona a la que habían contratado para hacerlo l_ _e_ _habría quedado espectacular. Los Whittemore habían estado con él cuando su madre falleció así que se sentían incómodos sabiendo que el que menos ganas tenía de recordar esos momentos era él._

_Jackson Whittemore quedó el último._

– _No sabía que estabas en Beacon Hills_ – _mencionó Stiles metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera._

_No, no se había arreglado como su padre le había ordenado. Además, era mejor mantener las manos lo más lejos posible del cuerpo de Jackson Whittemore si no quería que se desatase un incidente._

– _No podía dejarte aquí solo con todo esto. He llegado esta mañana._

– _No estoy solo. Scott anda por ahí acomodando abrigos y sirviendo bebidas._

– _Me vendría bien una cerveza._

– _Como si tus padres fuesen a dejarte beber alcohol sin tener los veintiuno. Además, el alcohol y mi padre ahora mismo están peleados._

– _¿Sigue bebiendo más de la cuenta?_

– _Por lo que llevo viendo desde que estoy aquí, sí. Y sólo le pone de peor humor._

– _Deberías decirle que fuiste tú quien pagó las facturas médicas de tu madre gracias al trabajo que hacías con ese maldito ordenador._

– _No puedo decirle eso. Mi padre necesita alguien a quien culpar. Se culpa a sí mismo y cuando me tiene delante explota._

– _No tienes por qué aguantar eso._

– _No es que lo aguante, le ayudo a desfogarse. No pasa nada, Jackson_ – _le sonrió mientras se adentraban en el salón lleno de gente._

– _Todavía no le he dicho nada a Lydia._

– _Pensaba que tenías prisa y por eso viniste a pedirme permiso tan de repente_ – _quedaron en una esquina._

_Mal. Muy mal. Stiles sabía que estaba mal. Stiles sabía que por mucha gente que estuviera cerca la distancia de seguridad entre Jackson y él no iba a permanecer segura mucho tiempo si se quedaban en una esquina, susurrándose con los cuerpos muy juntos._

_Mal. Muy mal. El perfume de Jackson era intenso pero dulce. Su cuerpo, frío por naturaleza, se estremecía al recordar la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Whittemore pegado a él._

_Mal. Muy mal._

_Pero no se movió._

– _Más o menos. Fui a encargar el anillo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto._

– _Como es lógico_ – _asintió Stiles._

– _¿Cómo es vivir con el Capitán Hale?_ – _preguntó ligeramente incómodo, Jackson_ – _No sabía que vivía contigo._

– _Fue cosa de mi padre._

– _¿Sigues sin contarle lo que el Capitán te hizo en el instituto?_

– _¿De qué serviría? Además, no tenía pensado volver a ver a Derek._

– _Ahora vives con él._

– _Sí._

– _¿Los del gobierno saben que vives con él?_

– _No menciones esas cosas aquí, Jack_ – _reprendió_ – _. Es confidencial, y peligroso para ti si se enteras de que sabes algo._

– _¿Cómo es vivir con él?_ – _insistió entonces._

– _Lo tengo controlado_ – _aseguró desviando la mirada por la habitación._

– _¿Qué has hecho?_

– _¿Qué quieres decir con qué he hecho?_

– _Has evitado mirarme porque hay algo que te estás guardando, y tiene que ser algo importante porque no dejas de darle vueltas. Te conozco, Stiles._

– _Estoy dominando a Derek Hale_ – _confesó después de unos minutos._

– _Perdona, ¿que tú qué?_

– _Domino a Derek Hale_ – _repitió ligeramente sonrojado, todavía sin mirar los ojos claros del rubio._

– _¿Tu estás tonto?_

_Ante esa insolente pregunta los orbes del castaño atacaron al mayor siendo suficiente como para que recordarse cual era su lugar._

– _Entiéndeme_ – _pidió Whittemore_ – _. Hale te hacía la vida imposible en el instituto, y tú tienes debilidad por él._

– _¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que tengo debilidad por ese imbécil?_

– _Porque es cierto, Stiles_ – _sus palabras hicieron que el menor bufase con fastidio._

– _No resultó tan extraño cuando sometí a Félix._

– _Eso es diferente. Félix es Félix. Además tú sólo querías darle su merecido, pero con Hale…_

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago por venganza?_

– _Porque es Derek Hale._

_Stiles volvió a bufar._

– _Entonces… ¿Le gustas?_

– _No sabe que soy yo_ – _le explicó todo lo que había llevado a cabo en el último tiempo en el proceso de dominación sobre Derek Hale y el mayor sólo negaba repetidamente_ – _. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?_ – _espetó molesto._

– _Nada que quieras oír._

– _Pues te lo guardas._

– _Estás jodido._

– _Que te calles._

– _¿Es una orden?_ – _jugó con media sonrisa._

– _No es ni el momento ni el lugar_ – _declaró Stilinski sintiendo la piel arder ante la insinuación del mayor._

– _¿He hecho algo mal?_ – _preguntó divertido._

_Que un hormigueo recorriese su entrepierna era la clara advertencia de que estaba mal, muy mal. Habían estado demasiado tiempo juntos, sin llegar a tocarse y sus cuerpos necesitaban recortar la distancia entre ellos, fundirse el uno en el otro. Ardían quejándose de la distancia. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y los labios estaban resecos ya que lo único que podía humedecerlos era la saliva ajena._

_Habían pasado por aquello y era una sensación de necesidad que quemaba de dentro a fuera. Unas garras que se clavaban en su interior y trataban de abrirse camino hacia el exterior desgarrándoles. La racionalidad quedaba escondida en momentos como aquel, no tenía lugar y dejaba de existir._

_* * *_

_Ninguno era consciente de cómo h_ _abía_ _pasado ya que esa insana necesidad que llenaba sus cuerpos cuando estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro lo había nublado absolutamente todo. No sabían donde estaban, quienes eran ni el momento en que vivían. Sólo eran conscientes del sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al encontrarse de manera repetida y los gemidos ahogados de Stiles contra el hombro de Jackson._

_Nada parecía suficiente._

_Ni la velocidad._

_Ni la profundidad._

_Necesitaban más._

_Más. Más. Más._

_Los músculos les dolían por la posición, el sudor era pegajoso y de dueño desconocido. Alientos entremezclados y besos guarros._

_Todo era un completo desastre._

_La manera en la que Stiles se retorcía cuando Jackson golpeaba su próstata era un desastre._

_La manera en la que Jackson se aferraba a Stiles besando toda la piel que tenía a su disposición era un desastre._

_Eran un desastre._

_El clímax les sacó a ambos de ese limbo en el que el deseo sexual les había arrastrado y la conciencia fue volviendo a ellos conforme lo hacía el aliento._

_Que mantuviesen relaciones sexuales porque sus cuerpos se lo ordenaban insistentemente no era nada nuevo, nueva fue la sensación de culpabilidad que llegó a Stiles porque Jackson Whittemore no era Derek Hale. Jackson no tenía ese problema porque a pesar de estar con Lydia Martin, de alguna manera a Lydia siempre le había gustado saber que Jackson era débil delante de Stiles, tanto que en ocasiones les había pedido vídeos y cosas por el estilo._

_Lydia era como Stiles._

_En realidad Mieczyslaw no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable ya que Derek no estaba saliendo con él, ya que no eran novios ni pareja exclusiva. ¡¡Ni siquiera eran amigos!!_

_Pero lo hacía._

_Se sentía culpable._

_No ayudó que la puerta se abriese cuando los dos chicos se levantaban de la cama en la que no se habían metido, para empezar a arreglarse la ropa._

– _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_ – _inquirió su padre rojo de rabia y alcohol ante la escena._

– _No exageres_ – _replicó el menor._

– _¡¡ES UN DÍA DE LUTO, MIECZYSLAW!! Estamos celebrando el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre y tú aquí, follándote a Whittemore. ¿Crees que eso es normal? ¡¡YO YA NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CONTIGO!!_

– _¡¡NO TIENES QUE HACER NADA CONMIGO!!_

– _¿Es que acaso esto es normal?_

– _¡Tú eres un borracho! ¿Eso es normal?_

_Lo que pasó después no fue agradable. A Stilinski todavía le quedaron algunos días para estar en Beacon Hills antes de regresar a Nueva York, cosa que tampoco le apetecía, y gran parte de esos días los pasó en casa de Scott McCall._

* * *

Lo que le contó a Derek de su semana en Beacon Hills no fue demasiado detallado, y buscó evitar todo lo posible las referencias a sus sentimientos. También es cierto que no quería hacerle sentir mal con el hecho de que Noah Stilinski pensase que el gran Derek Hale era el modelo a seguir sin saber cómo había sido en el pasado, ya que había comprobado que ese pasado perseguía a Hale constantemente.

La pizza descansaba sobre la mesa de café delante del sofá, todavía humeante y apetitosa con apenas el hueco de tres trozos. El mayor estaba comiendo muy despacio en comparación a cómo solía comer.

–¿A qué le das vueltas, Derek? –inquirió Stiles alargando su cuerpo para coger su tercera porción de pizza.

–Quiero exclusividad contigo. En todos los sentidos –espetó provocando que la porción de pizza quedase entre los dientes del menor esperando por ser cortada–. Quiero que seas mi novio, lo digo en serio.

La vocecilla racional de Mieczyslaw le gritaba a todo pulmón que siguiese negándose, que Derek sólo estaba confundiendo el sentimiento de necesidad y posesión, esos celos naturales que tiene el sometido frente a su dominante ante la perspectiva de no ser suficiente y ser desechado. Su corazón se estremecía lastimero pidiéndole que aceptara, que aunque fuesen sólo un par de meses podría saber lo que era estar con Derek en todos los sentidos y no sólo en el físico, que luego lo solucionaría cuando el mayor lo abandonase.

Porque le iba a abandonar.

No había ningún escenario hipotético en el que Derek Hale, el imbécil, permanecía al lado de Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

–Tienes que entender una cosa –declaró Mieczyslaw subiendo las piernas al sofá para flexionarlas y quedar parcialmente sentado sobre sus pies–. Convertirte en mi novio sólo te daría exclusividad completa en el apartado físico, pero no va a darte ningún derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada, darme ordenes o imposiciones. Aquí –señaló el espacio entre ambos–, tienes que entender cual es tu lugar para que esto funcione. Si empiezas a actuar fuera de tu naturaleza, la inseguridad se volverá asfixiante.

–Está bien. Lo entiendo.

–Derek, piénsatelo bien…

–Se mi novio, Mieczyslaw.

_Continuará…_

  
  



	16. Capítulo 15

La habitación de Stilinski permanecía iluminada por una pequeña luz en la mesilla de noche, todo lo demás estaba apagado incluyendo sus ordenadores. Sobre la cama se encontraba Mieczyslaw, desnudo con la espalda pegada a las sábanas debido al sudor y la garganta seca de los jadeos que era incapaz de controlar, en su interior un vibrador se frotaba contra su próstata y sus paredes ocupando todo el espacio que ocuparía una polla real. Gemía retorciéndose de placer a pesar de los calambrazos que azotaban su brazo derecho como protesta a su esfuerzo después de toda aquella misión en Siria, sin embargo seguía envolviendo el masturbador y embistiéndolo con necesidad.

Entre sus piernas, de rodillas sobre el colchón con un pequeño estimulador de próstata en su interior y embistiendo su propio masturbador con un ritmo frenético se encontraba Derek Hale, quien no tenía permiso para tocarle en ese momento aunque se muriese por hacerlo. Hale apretaba la mandíbula para aguantar el deseo que la imagen de Stiles le proporcionaba y aunque los masturbadores diesen mucho placer él sólo podía pensar en sus cuerpos frotándose el uno contra el otro, en sus dientes clavándose en esa clara piel.

Y Stiles lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía.

Stilinski estaba bastante jodido emocionalmente hablando. Que Derek hubiese insistido tanto en hacerse novios era demasiado, sabía que tendría que haber construido mejor sus murallas pero no tenía ninguna excusa válida ya que al fin y al cabo tanto Scott como Jackson tenían razón, y es que Derek era su debilidad.

–Joder, Stiles… –masculló Derek con hastío.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, no oponiéndose a ello aunque con eso el mayor le estuviese desobedeciendo, en ese momento le daba igual porque su cuerpo le pedía… No, su cuerpo le ordenaba que se pegase lo máximo posible a Derek hasta que se fundiesen en uno solo.

Hale arrojó su masturbador al suelo y se deshizo de la misma manera del de Stiles para luego apoyar la frente en el hombro del menor aunque todavía no fuese capaz de ponerle las manos encima. Aunque él mismo luchase contra su deseo, una vez había desobedecido.

Los labios del mayor se cerraron sobre la piel del menor y repartió varios besos sintiendo el sabor salado del sudor. Excitándose todavía más. Queriendo todavía más.

–Eres muy malo obedeciendo, Derek –regañó Stiles sin una pizca de autoridad, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor siendo esta la señal para que las grandes manos del mayor por fin acariciasen sus piernas pudiendo hacerse un mejor sitio sobre el cuerpo del menor, el lugar donde debía estar.

–No puedo más –se justificó sin ninguna excusa.

Hale deslizó una mano por la piel sudada del muslo del menor hasta llegar al vibrador del interior y retirarlo todavía encendido. Mordió el pecho del menor en la zona del esternón sintiendo cómo el cuerpo ajeno respondía a la provocación despegando la espalda del colchón y alzándose con un gemido lastimero.

–Ni se te ocurra.

La advertencia de Mieczyslaw hizo que pegase las caderas de ambos volviendo a morderle el cuello mientras sus miembros se frotaban el uno contra el otro buscando alivio. Stiles sabía lo que Derek quería y aunque el mayor estaba preparado para hacerlo tampoco quería forzar su voluntad sobre la del menor ya que eso no estaba bien en ninguna situación.

–Es un no rotundo, ¿o sólo una sugerencia? –inquirió el moreno apretando el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos.

–Te castigaré –pero como quería que lo hiciera sólo se dejaba besar y tocar, si hubiese querido detener de verdad el movimiento de Derek hubiese sido autoritario, incluso podría habérselo quitado de encima de un empujón.

–Acepto el castigo.

Le besó en los labios de manera apasionada acallando los gemidos que provocaba conforme iba adentrándose en él sin protección. Iba a cumplir una fantasía recurrente que había ocupado su mente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: correrse dentro de Mieczyslaw. Puede que no fuese el acto más romántico del mundo, pero tampoco era tan sucio y pervertido como otro pudiese pensar. Esa marca, aunque no demasiado higiénica, era la manifestación física de la completa confianza y entrega de Mieczyslaw en Derek. Stilinski había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales y siempre había creído que mantener relaciones sexuales sin preservativo era algo demasiado íntimo como para permitirse hacerlo con un cualquiera, porque eso sería dejarse marcar, sería consentir pertenecer a la otra persona del mismo modo en que la persona le pertenecía a él. Eso y que desde que tenía conciencia de su sexualidad había fantaseado con Derek Hale en esa situación.

No era algo que le alegrase. No era algo que creyese completamente necesario. Le excitaba la posibilidad, pero tampoco era un deseo imposible de controlar. Derek estaba igual, no es que su fantasía fuese correrse dentro de nadie, no tenía problemas con usar preservativos, pero era ese significado oculto en el acto lo que le había suscitado esa necesidad. Quería ser el **único** que hubiese tenido ese privilegio con Stiles, y él se lo estaba permitiendo.

Conforme se movía buscando ese alivio que no había conseguido con los aparatos se dio cuenta de que su lugar en la lista de prioridades de Stilinski estaba por encima de Whittemore así que sujetando las manos del menor sobre su cabeza para tener un lugar donde apoyarse se movió buscando mayor profundidad. Sería digno de ese puesto.

Cuando el orgasmo del menor hizo eco en la habitación y su erección se vio comprimida por breves espasmos se permitió dejar de aguantar y derramarse todo lo que era posible ensuciándolo de dentro a fuera.

Aún jadeante y sobre Stiles sintió que su nariz quedaba apretada por un cansado castaño que le miraba divertido y controlador.

–Estás castigado.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Derek había sido castigado y la verdad era que lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que Stiles pensaba al principio. No es que le diese igual cumplir el castigo, sino más bien que lo padecía sin quejarse ni intentar hacer trampas. Ese dilema entre arrastrarse o admitirlo era divertido de ver, aunque es cierto que él presionaba de más al mayor.

El castigo era simple: una semana sin tocarle.

El castigo era una tortura.

Sólo llevaba dos días de siete y Derek estaba en constante alerta lo que resultaba divertido.

Aquella mañana Stilinski había desayunado un bol de cereales sentado en la encimera de la cocina, justo delante del armario de los cereales de Derek por lo que el mayor tuvo que ingeniarse otro tipo de desayuno para no acercarse al menor lo suficiente como para querer tocarle. A ambos les quemaba la piel de pura necesidad, sólo un roce sería suficiente para calmarlos, sólo dejar que sus rodillas se tocasen al sentarse ambos en el sofá. Un toque inocente y anticuado, pero suficiente para ambos.

Mieczyslaw lo llevaba mejor que Hale porque era quien dominaba aquella situación. Era él quien la había establecido y quien impedía que el mayor le tocase de manera despistada cuando se olvidaba de que estaba castigado.

En esos momentos, por la noche y con todo apagado mientras descansaba sobre su cama esperando la llegada del sueño sintió que su corazón latía de manera diferente. Su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado e incluso su mente había encontrado claridad. Era como si parte de su dolor, de su tristeza y de su oscuridad hubiesen desaparecido.

Estaba a gusto.

Se sonrojó espantosamente ante esa revelación que no esperaba tener. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido y profundo por Derek Hale, tanto que las ganas de estar con él y de ser feliz opacaban maravillosamente al sentimiento de desasosiego que le producía el posible abandono.

Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron erguirse en la cama apoyando los codos sobre el colchón. La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido incómodo mostrando la figura del rostro de Derek quedando suavemente iluminado por las luces de la calle que se filtraban en la habitación a través de la ventana.

–¿Qué quieres Derek? Es tarde.

–Sé que estoy castigado, y admito mi castigo –dijo apresuradamente desde la puerta, en susurro como si fuesen a despertar a alguien cuando eran los únicos que vivían en el piso, siempre sin meter en la habitación más que la cabeza–, pero siete días son demasiados. Admito siente días sin sexo, me parecen razonables, ¿pero sin tocarte para nada? Ni siquiera puedo dormir.

–¿No crees que tendrías cosas más importantes en las que ocupar tu tiempo que en lamentarte por no poder tocarme?

–No.

La rotundidad de la respuesta hizo reír a Stiles que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama incómodo por haber estado con los codos apoyados.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo? –ante la pregunta del mayor el menor rió con mayor sonoridad– Me mantendré alejado y no te tocaré. ¡Ni siquiera te rozaré con el pie!

–Que mentiroso –se dijo a sí mismo Stiles, en voz tan baja que Derek no pudo escucharlo–. Está bien, pero eso son siete días más sin sexo –advirtió dándole a Hale una última oportunidad para volver a su habitación y guardarse las manos en los bolsillos. Una oportunidad que el mayor desechó.

Hale se adentró en la habitación de puntillas con los pies descalzos y se dejó abrazar por las cálidas mantas de Stilinski, de medio lado con la mirada perdida en los monitores apagados. Stiles bufó divertido.

–No creerás que soy tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

–Para nada –se apresuró en asegurar.

Divertido y sintiendo cómo ese sentimiento de ligereza y claridad aumentaban en él, Mieczyslaw decidió ser benévolo por primera vez con alguien a quien controlaba y abrazó la espalda de Derek pegándole el pecho a la espalda.

–Yo no he hecho nada –justificó rápidamente el mayor.

–Duérmete, Hale –sonrió escondiendo su rostro entre los omóplatos del mayor.

* * *

Sus heridas ya estaban del todo curadas después de algunas semanas, las vacaciones de primavera estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y a pesar de la insistencia de Laura sobre Derek y su padre sobre él ambos habían decidido que preferían quedarse en Nueva York y no pisar Beacon Hills en un tiempo. Mieczyslaw no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que si iban ambos a Beacon Hills, aunque no fuese juntos, acabarían compartiendo mesa en la cena porque sin duda Noah Stilinski les haría cenar junto al resto de los Hale y posiblemente Melissa y Scott McCall. Esa era una cena que querían evitar los dos. Con la simple mención de esa posibilidad de parte de Laura, Derek se había puesto nervioso y tras colgar había estado complaciente con Stiles, más de lo habitual, y todo por la culpa. Hale no quería verse delante de Noah Stilinski y recibir sus cumplidos porque sabía que no se los merecía, igual que sabía que Stiles no se merecía el desprecio y las malas palabras que su padre le regalaba.

Así que ante la perspectiva de quince días juntos y sin clases, sólo separados por el trabajo en el club de golf del mayor, Stilinski ya había empezado a organizar actividades sexuales de control para esos días. Derek había cumplido con su castigo como un buen chico, y aunque durmiesen abrazados y se hubiesen dado besos durante esas semanas de castigo lo cierto era que no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Mieczyslaw se había sorprendido del aguante de Derek y hasta cierto punto se había entusiasmado con la idea de que la necesidad de Hale sobre él alcanzaba un rango mayor al de la simple necesidad sexual.

Empezaba a creer posible que Derek le quisiera de verdad.

Se ajustó las gafas de vista que se le estaban deslizando por la nariz y salió de la facultad donde había terminado su horario laboral, bajó las escaleras con elegancia y se encaminó al aparcamiento donde descansaba su vehículo. Los zapatos resonaban con elegancia y sin prisa sobre la acera conforme caminaba. No tenía prisa en llegar, ni tampoco necesidad porque Derek no tenía entrenamiento, pero sí trabajo así que no le vería hasta la madrugada.

Una voz melodiosa cantando alguna cover con una guitarra acústica le hizo detenerse. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, cantando con una ligera aspiración, algo aguda pero ronca a la vez. Reconocía aquella voz y la piel se le erizó de puro miedo.

Apretando la mandíbula dirigió su mirada al chico que tocaba la guitarra aparentando ser indiferente a su entorno. Llevaba el pelo teñido de un castaño cobrizo cubriéndole sus ojos diminutos, ropa demasiado ancha, vaqueros rasgados y unas zapatillas de colores diferentes. Un grupo de alumnos le había rodeado admirando su manera de cantar. Cuando Stilinski se acercó la canción dio por finalizada y el chico alzó la vista sonriéndole directamente, sus ojitos trataron de mirarle a través del flequillo y su característico tic en el ojo izquierdo hizo que pareciese que guiñaba el ojo.

Mientras guardaba la guitarra los estudiantes se dispersaron, no sin antes entregar algunas alumnas su número de teléfono a un chico tan atractivo, mono y sexy como él. Stilinski aguardó sin moverse. El chico cargó la pesada guitarra a su espalda y se acercó con un deje divertido al profesor quedando ligeramente por encima debido a su altura.

–Tenemos que hablar –informó el chico.

–¿Para eso has cruzado todo el país? Tengo teléfono por algo, Brian.

–Lo sé, pero supongo que no querías que nuestros jefes supiesen que tienes una relación con tu compañero de piso y que, evidentemente, le contaste todo lo posible sobre tu trabajo.

–¿Vienes a amenazarme?

–Sabes que no, Sty. Por una parte me gustaría decirte, como tu supervisor, que deberías comunicar tu relación con Derek Hale en el mando, aunque no les digas que has roto la parte de la confidencialidad. Eso puede quedar entre nosotros.

–¿Por qué debería informar a Reed sobre mi relación con Derek? –puso los ojos en blanco visiblemente más cómodo con la presencia de su supervisor en el trabajo del gobierno, Brian Park.

–Porque es una debilidad. Bien puede ser una debilidad que algún enemigo pueda usar contra ti, y por ende, contra todos nosotros. O bien puede usarse como motivación para que cumplas lo que debes. No sé qué intenciones pueden tener, y tú tampoco, pero lo que está claro es que tú ahora mismo eres el mejor aliado y el peor enemigo que pueden tener. Si les ocultas una relación formal no se lo tomarán demasiado bien.

–Está bien, le mandaré un correo a Reed después. ¿Sólo eso?

–No… –se mordió los labios cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, Stiles subo que ese comportamiento en Brian significaba que iba a soltar una mala noticia– Como amigo vengo a decirte que deberías ir a Beacon Hills por las vacaciones.

–Brian, sabes de sobra la relación que tengo con mi padre, no quiero irme a Beacon Hills.

–No puedo informarte como agente, porque no parece que desde arriba se haya ordenado la actuación de la agencia, pero Stiles… Viviendo en Los Ángeles tengo que controlar todo el área de California y tu padre se está metiendo con un enemigo demasiado grande. Si vas al pueblo, con la excusa de las vacaciones, nadie podrá reprocharte la intervención en el caso porque lo harías como un favor a un familiar, y no respaldado por la agencia.

–¿Estás diciendo que mi padre está en peligro?

–Estoy diciendo que todo el pueblo está en peligro. Tu padre es igual de terco que tú, Stilinski, da igual los avisos que la banda le ha dado, él sigue queriendo desenmascararlos y llevarlos a juicio, no se da cuenta de que está luchando contra elefantes y él sólo es una hormiga. El Clan de las Calaveras no se detendrá ante nada.

–¿Por qué no han hecho nada hasta ahora?

–Les gusta jugar con la comida.

* * *

Le dolían los pies.

Olía a sopa de marisco.

Había sido un mal día.

Para empezar su tutor de trabajo de fin de carrera había desaparecido diciendo que estaba enfermo y todavía no le había corregido absolutamente nada, cada vez se ponía más nervioso al pensar que no lo tendría listo para la defensa a finales de mayo. Él había confiado en su tutor por la fama que le precedía y que le ponía como el más competente de los profesores y, sin embargo, era un dejado y capullo.

Después de las clases se había tirado interminables horas sirviendo copas y la cena en el club de golf, había limpiado dos vómitos y una señora borracha le había empujado haciendo que se derramase encima toda una sopa de marisco. Una sopa **fría** de marisco, y menos mal, si hubiese sido caliente habría lanzado toda clase de insultos a la borracha y sin embargo su jefe le había dado la enhorabuena por su temple.

Estaba cansado del trabajo, pero no había recibido ningún mensaje de Stiles en todo el día. Aunque eso le ponía intranquilo supuso que era algún tipo de juego psicológico que estaba usando con él porque ese era el día en que acababa su castigo y podrían tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo. Estaba emocionado y ansioso por volver a pasar sus manos con la fría piel del menor, ver esos ojos demandantes y autoritarios…

Suspiró para controlarse. Entró en el apartamento y se descalzó liberando por fin sus pies. Todo el piso estaba a oscuras y sólo se vislumbraba la luz de la mesilla que se colaba desde el cuarto de Stiles, así que anticipando un regalo se acercó a la habitación.

Lo que encontró no era un regalo.

Mieczyslaw tenía el pelo húmedo todavía, la sudadera roja tenía las mangas subidas dejando que los brazos del chico quedasen al descubierto, las gafas de pasta se habían deslizado demasiado por el puente de la nariz y el chico no se había molestado en colocarlas en su lugar. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y las piernas cruzadas daba vueltas al móvil blanco entre sus manos.

El móvil del trabajo.

Hale quedó desanimado de repente. Estuvo indeciso un instante y luego decidió adentrarse en la habitación y sentarse al lado de Stiles, en el suelo. Esperó a que el menor hablase o hiciese algún gesto de querer comunicarse pero no lo hubo. Siguió esperando, pero estaba demasiado cansado y se sentía sucio por el olor de la sopa así que habló el primero y lo hizo sin permiso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que marcharte?

–No –contestó ausente, luego cerró los ojos tomando aire con necesidad y dejándolo escapar lentamente–. Sí… Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

–¿Puedo saber dónde o también es…? –no pudo terminar de hablar.

–Beacon Hills –le cortó–. Tengo que ir a Beacon Hills. Debo ir a Beacon Hills –se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

Mieczyslaw estaba frustrado y enfadado, tenía un dilema interno importante y Derek podía verlo. No quería seguir presionando así que se mantuvo en silencio. A Mieczyslaw no le gustaban las preguntas.

–No es una orden. No **tengo** que ir, pero si no voy puede ser el final del pueblo. Debería empezar a idear un plan, una manera de actuar o de ayudar a mi padre con la investigación sin que lo sepa. Debería estar haciendo algo **ya…** Pero aquí estoy. Sin hacer nada. No quiero ir… Sé que es absurdo anteponer la angustia que me da ver a mi padre de nuevo a la seguridad del pueblo y a su propia vida, pero mi cuerpo está reaccionando de una forma que no puedo controlar. Yo…

Incapaz de seguir hablando el menor se revolvió el pelo con las manos en claro gesto de desesperación, recogió las piernas hasta que quedaron pegadas a su pecho y escondió en sus rodillas la cabeza.

–Vayamos juntos –propuso Derek.

–Ya has dicho en el trabajo que no cogerás vacaciones.

–Podré solucionarlo.

–Es peligroso, Derek.

–Seguramente, pero lo que te detiene no es el peligro, sino enfrentarte a tu padre y de eso puedo encargarme yo.

Una risa cubierta por un bufido surgió en Stiles, que se separó de las rodillas para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

–Pensaba que no querías seguir recibiendo los halagos de mi padre.

–No serán halagos lo que reciba.

–No hagas ninguna tontería, Derek –pidió Stiles sabiendo que el mayor pretendía confesar toda su actitud del pasado.

–¿Es una orden?

El silencio cerró la conversación.

_Continuará…_


	17. Capítulo 16

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejó salir un largo suspiro. El avión se había detenido después de un vuelo tranquilo y por fin podían empezar a desembarcar. Miró al chico dormido a su lado y sintió envidia de su temple porque él llevaba desde el día anterior con diarrea explosiva debido a los nervios, lo que no había sido muy agradable. Meció el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, ante el movimiento las espesas pestañas se separaron dejando que unos orbes castaños tratasen de enfocarse.

–¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó Stilinski estirándose en el asiento sintiendo un tirón incómodo en el cuello por la mala postura.

–Sí. Ya está bajando todo el mundo, así que vamos –se desabrochó el cinturón sintiendo sus mejillas arder por lo sexy que había sonado la voz somnolienta y ronca del menor. Una vez levantado, mientras bajaba del portamaletas las mochilas de ambos descubrió los ojos divertidos del menor (que se había colocado las gafas de vista de nuevo) y una sonrisa de medio lado que le hizo comprender que había sido descubierto–. Muévete –instó.

–¿Has dormido algo? –le preguntó mientras salían del avión y caminaban por el pasillo hasta el edificio rodeados por el resto de pasajeros.

–¿Cómo quieres que duerma? Estoy hecho un desastre.

–No tienes que hacerlo, Derek –repitió Stiles por enésima vez.

–Tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

–No me digas que sigues pensando en estar conmigo a largo plazo –se burló el menor.

El corazón de Derek sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza. No tristeza porque pensase que Mieczyslaw no quería estar con él, sino porque Mieczyslaw pensaba que él no iba en serio, que de alguna manera se estaba aprovechando de él y le dejaría tirado de mala manera como ya había hecho cuando eran pequeños. Derek se había prometido no volver a cometer los errores del pasado y demostrarle a Stiles que lo que sentía por él, que esa necesidad desesperante, no era sólo producto del control que el menor ejercía sobre él en el plano sexual, sino que estaba enamorado.

Lo quería todo de Stiles y darle todo también.

Colocó la capucha de la sudadera sobre la cabeza del menor que le miró por encima de la montura de las gafas con diversión. Había estado bien viajar juntos porque había sido otra de esas actividades cotidianas que podría haberles resultado incómodas, pero no lo había sido gracias a que se habían convertido en una pareja de verdad en algún momento por lo que estaban cómodos el uno con el otro en cualquier situación.

Lo primero que encontró Derek al salir de la zona de desembarco fue una pancarta enorme y hortera con dibujitos cutres donde se podía leer “YA ERA HORA, JODER. MIRA QUE TIENES CARA, HALE”. Se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras se acercaba a su hermana Laura quien no bajaba la pancarta a pesar de haberle visto. Cuando estuvo justo delante de ella, la morena fingió intentar mirar por encima del chico frente a ella como si no lo reconociera.

–Oh, vaya, pero si tú eres mi hermano pequeño. No te había reconocido. **Hace mucho tiempo** que no te veía –recalcó bajando la pancarta con una sonrisa forzada.

–Si vas a estar dos semanas con pullitas me doy media vuelta y vuelvo a Nueva York.

–¡No seas así! –le golpeó en el pecho– Anda, dale un abrazo a tu hermana –apretujó al chico mientras se ponía de puntillas y emitía un sonido infantil. Al separarse apretujó las mejillas peludas con saña.

Testigo de toda la escena había sido Mieczyslaw que se había quedado ligeramente apartado esperando su momento de intervención porque sabía que Laura necesitaba de verdad un breve instante con su hermano a solas. Al fin y al cabo no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

–Todavía no puedo creer que decidieses volver. ¡Por fin! ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? –inquirió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tengo asuntos que aclarar –respondió nervioso. Carraspeó y miró por fin a Stiles que se acercó asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–¿Mieczyslaw? –la chica los miró perpleja al uno y al otro sabedora de su mala relación en los últimos años de instituto de su hermano pero sin mayor detalle– ¿Habéis viajado juntos? ¿Volvéis a ser amigos? ¿Sabe el Sheriff que venías? Hay que ver, sólo un año fuera y te has puesto mucho más guapo –le abrazó con cariño.

–Mi padre no sabe que vengo, se hubiese emocionado –respondió el menor mientras correspondía el abrazo de manera incómoda.

–¿Te importa si pasamos primero por casa del Sheriff? –preguntó Derek.

–Claro que no. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Laura no sospechó nada. Para Laura sólo eran dos chicos que por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias del pasado, volvían a hablarse y además se llevaban bien. En el viaje en coche hasta Beacon Hills el silencio era bastante denso e incómodo, a su lado estaba su hermano apretándose las manos de manera nerviosa y comprobando el reloj cada dos por tres mientras que por el espejo retrovisor podía ver al joven Stilinski jugueteando con su móvil.

Aparcó el coche frente a la casa del Sheriff y su hermano se quitó el cinturón lo que le extrañó bastante. ¿Acaso quería bajar a saludar?

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió Stilinski en un tono bastante agresivo.

–Voy contigo –respondió su hermano.

–No. Ahora te vas a casa –ordenó.

–Stiles, no es eso en lo que habíamos quedado –ante esas palabras el menor bufó acercándose al asiento del copiloto para estar más cerca de Derek.

–No hace falta soltar la bomba nada más llegar, ¿sabes? Puedes ir de noticia en noticia.

–Como quieras –se resignó su hermano.

Stilinski le dio una palmadita en el hombro, le dio a ella las gracias por el viaje y salió del coche cargando con su bolsa de viaje. Derek abrió la puerta silenciosamente mientras el chico estaba de camino a su puerta y cuando estaba a punto de introducir la llave en el pomo salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Subió de un salto las escaleras del porche sorprendiendo a Mieczyslaw cuyas llaves cayeron al suelo. Derek le dijo algo que ella no pudo escuchar, y sujetándole el rostro con las manos le besó.

¡¡LE BESÓ!!

La puerta se abrió mostrando al Sheriff Stilinski en bata con la pistola en la mano. Seguramente había ido a ver qué pasaba por el ruido. Su hermano dijo algo y estrechando la mano del Sheriff se alejó.

–Arranca –ordenó cuando entró en el coche de nuevo completamente colorado–. Corre. Corre. Corre.

Laura obedeció todavía sin enterarse de lo que había pasado.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó cuando estaban llegando al bloque de apartamentos donde todavía vivían ella y Cora.

–Estoy saliendo con Mieczyslaw.

* * *

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras Derek le besaba de manera inocente. Cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo que se separasen, se sobresaltó aunque la desencajada expresión de su padre le resultó divertida. Apretó los labios sin nada que decir. Su padre frunció el ceño y Derek saludó de manera torpe tendiéndole la mano.

–¡Un placer verle de nuevo, Sheriff!

Noah respondió de manera inconsciente al apretón de manos y luego el chico huyó hacia el coche plateado de Laura Hale.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó a su hijo que divertido se agachó a por las llaves que se le habían caído al suelo.

–Mi novio, que es idiota –respondió sintiéndose extrañamente feliz ante esas palabras.

Entró en la casa apartando ligeramente a su padre y se encaminó hacia su habitación donde por fin pudo soltar la pesada bolsa y quitarse la sudadera roja que había vestido durante todo el viaje quedándose en camiseta blanca de tirantes.

–Tengo muchas preguntas, Mieczyslaw –declaró el Sheriff que ya no llevaba la pistola en la mano y le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Stiles sólo hizo un sonido como respuesta porque no quería dar cuerda a cualquier tontería que pudiese decirle su padre. Sentándose en la cama se descalzó y desnudó sus pies que se estremecieron al contacto con el suelo frío. Haber dormido en el avión había sido incómodo, pero por lo menos había recuperado parte de su energía ya que debía emplearla buscando toda la información sobre Las Calaveras que tuviesen en la comisaría.

–He doblado turno, Stiles, no tengo la paciencia suficiente como para insistir.

–Pero insistirías de todas maneras porque te mueres de curiosidad y eso te cabrea.

–Habla.

–Sé que no esperabas tenerme para las vacaciones de primavera, pero Derek ha insistido en venir porque quiere hablar contigo en persona. Sí, Derek y yo estamos saliendo juntos. No, no estaba saliendo con él cuando me acosté con Jackson la última vez que vine. Tampoco le he dicho a Scott que venía así que mientras tú te vas a dormir yo me instalo.

Se le veía cansado. Noah Stilinski se estaba tomando muy en serio cualquier caso que estuviese manejando sobre Las Calaveras porque estaba pálido y había adelgazado bastante, le habían salido arrugas nuevas y bajo sus ojos quedaban marcadas unas ojeras moradas bastante desagradables. Su padre necesitaba descansar, sobre todo si Derek realizaba el heroico acto que tenía previsto por el que les mostraría a todos su verdadera cara, esa que había sabido ocultar bien en el pasado.

Tenía ganas de decir algo, tal vez de quejarse o de insultarle por estar acostándose con Derek Hale. Tal vez hasta pensara que era una retorcida manera de vengarse de él por haber antepuesto a los Hale a su propia sangre, pero ante sus ojos Noah Stilinski suspiró, se frotó los ojos y reculó hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta y seguramente se echó a dormir. Puede que fuese demasiada información que procesar en un estado de privación de sueño.

* * *

Adentrándose en el amplio apartamento de dos habitaciones que compartían sus hermanas pudo ver que había una cama supletoria montada en el salón, justo al lado de uno de los sofás provocando que la estancia se viese sobrecargada. Lo cierto es que antes de marcharse a Nueva York había vivido en ese mismo apartamento, pero él era bastante joven y su hermana Cora era mucho más pequeña que él así que habían compartido habitación con una litera durmiendo él en la cama superior ya que el único detalle que le faltaba al mueble eran las escaleras. Era evidente que tras su marcha Cora se había adueñado por completo de la habitación y que, por lo tanto, él no era más que un invitado.

Sentándose en la cama supletoria dejó la bolsa en el suelo con un sonido sordo. Estaba cansado. Lo cierto es que se sentía algo aliviado por haber mostrado ya su relación con Stiles ante el Sheriff, pero creía que había sido un cobarde obligando al menor a responder el interrogatorio que seguramente conllevaría aquel beso. Eso y que había desobedecido la orden de quedarse en el coche.

–¿Dónde está Cora? –preguntó mientras sacaba cosas distraído.

–No sabe que venías por lo que ha quedado con unas amigas. No tardará en venir.

–¿Querías que se llevase una sorpresa?

–Sí, y al final he sido yo quien se ha sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando te gusta Mieczyslaw? Ni siquiera me dijiste que vivías con él, fue Noah quien me lo contó. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No lo plantees como si fuese un bicho raro, por favor. Es complicado.

Derek habló durante un rato largo siendo protagonista de un monologo sobre sus sentimientos que no esperaba expresar tan pronto pisase Beacon Hills. No hizo ninguna confesión que desmontase su faceta de chico amable, al menos no delante de Laura, porque pretendía hacerlo frente a todos a la vez y no tener que recordar esos duros momentos más de una vez. Lo cierto era que cuando vivía en Beacon Hills había visto a Mieczyslaw como un chico entrañable, demasiado amigable y que agobiaba con sus largos discursos. Había sido demasiado enérgico para él y había centrado en eso su atención porque para él había sido un niño. O lo fue hasta que lo vio recibiendo una mamada por parte de Jackson Whittemore. Ese fue el día en que empezó a pensar indecencias del menor. Ese fue el día en el que Mieczyslaw dejó de ser un niño para él.

Como su amistad estaba rota y a su entender Mieczyslaw estaba saliendo con Whittemore, Derek no hizo nada para volver a acercarse al Stilinski. Si descubrió con el tiempo que los sentimientos habían sido más profundos que un simple deseo sexual tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado. Se había dado por vencido con él cuando lo vio aparecer en su apartamento para ser su compañero de piso. Los silencios, los insultos y el no cruzarse por el piso habían sido desquiciantes torturas, pero cuando por fin arreglaron sus diferencias empezaron una relación. O al menos eso era lo que contarían a los demás ya que explicar que Stilinski era un hacker del gobierno que había entrado en su móvil para empezar una relación virtual de dominación sexual no era del gusto de todo el mundo.

Laura pareció satisfecha con la información aunque sabía que había algo que su hermano le ocultaba. Derek se dio una buena ducha que destensó sus músculos y se quedó dormitando en la cama supletoria mientras Laura hacía algunas cosas en su habitación, tal vez referentes al trabajo ya que era dueña de una pequeña cafetería en el pueblo. Él se despertó poco antes de que llegase su hermana menor al piso ya que mientras se servía un vaso de agua ella entró por la puerta distraída y pegó un brinco asustada cuando le vio plantado en la barra americana de la cocina.

–¿Derek?

–Hola, enana.

–¡Oh, Dios mío, Derek! –corrió hacia él y se le lanzó encima en un abrazo con brazos y pies.

El mayor tuvo algo de problema para sujetarla por lo sorpresivo del gesto pero correspondió al abrazo con cariño. Su hermana había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto y las fotos no hacían justicia a su estatura.

* * *

Stiles yacía en el suelo de su habitación, boca abajo con los antebrazos apoyados en el suelo para que el cuerpo quedase alzado y poder leer en la tablet los artículos sobre Las Calaveras que había estado buscando por Internet. Era una buena manera de que su padre no supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía raro sin la enorme sudadera, pero después de casi dos días de estar en Beacon Hills sin ella por el calor su padre había decidido achacar su cambio de vestimenta a la relación con Derek y la buena influencia que el mayor hacía sobre él. La verdad era que a Mieczyslaw le encantaban las sudaderas bien anchas, ponerse la capucha y pasar desapercibido, pero también detestaba el calor así que en el suelo bien fresquito, con sus vaqueros rotos, una camiseta de tirantes y la ventana bien abierta pretendía esquivar esa pegajosa sensación.

Debido a una ola de calor húmedo que había entrado desde la costa la sensación térmica de Beacon Hills para las vacaciones de primavera era la más calurosa en años. Tal vez sólo hiciese más calor en verano, pero un par de grados más solamente. El problema era que la masa de calor que llegaba de la costa se juntaba con cierto aire frío que bajaba desde Canadá y precisamente por eso se estaban produciendo fuertes tormentas que no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar la humedad en ese pegajoso calor.

En uno de esos momentos en que la lluvia cesaba y el ambiente quedaba difícil de respirar llegó Scott McCall a su habitación. El chico no hizo ningún comentario y sólo se tumbó a su lado quitándole la tablet.

–¿Has estado investigando?

–He estado informándome –trató de recuperar el apartado electrónico.

–¿No le has dicho a tu padre que eres el dueño del país?

–No soy el dueño del país, Scott –se rindió tumbándose boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago.

–Has hecho todos los programas de protección del país, Stiles. Puedes lanzar armas nucleares, destruir Google o eliminar los anuncios porno sobre maduritas que aparecen en algunas páginas web.

–Pero eso lo hago a nivel mundial.

–Entonces eres el dueño del mundo.

Cuando le había contado a Scott lo de su trabajo con el gobierno y cómo había evolucionado con el tiempo él sólo le pidió que blindase su ordenador porque no quería que ningún espía supiese las páginas porno que visitaba ni que ningún delincuente informático le robase los datos de la tarjeta de crédito.

–¿Esto es todo lo que estás mirando? –inquirió el moreno pasando el dedo por la pantalla para que se mostrasen los diferentes artículos subrayados que el otro había estado investigando.

–Ya he terminado de leer todo lo que el FBI, la CIA y la DEA tienen contra Las Calaveras. También leí lo que tenían en México aunque mi español anda algo flojo, y lo que mi padre ha conseguido recabar en la comisaría es de risa en comparación.

Scott alzó la mirada hacia el armario de su amigo, se levantó del suelo y abrió el mueble encontrándose con todo un _collage_ de fotografías, datos e informes pegados en un orden caótico y unidos por distintos hilos de colores. Se giró a mirar a Stiles quien sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo sólo se trasladó a la cama cansado del duro suelo.

–Tío… Podrías dedicarte únicamente a ser agente de la ley.

–Lo sé.

–¿Por qué trabajas entonces en la universidad?

–Por pereza.

–Menuda gilipollez –se lanzó a la cama junto a su amigo haciéndole botar sobre el colchón. Ambos quedaron mirando el techo con las manos sobre el abdomen.

–Es un poco de pereza y otro poco de principios. No quiero que mis dones queden en manos de sólo un país. Lo siento, pero no quiero creer firmemente que somos los buenos, hacemos todo por nuestro país, por nuestra población y queremos llevar la paz allá donde plantamos los huevos. No me lo creo. No me creo que sólo haya bien y mal en el mundo, creo que sólo son distintas tonalidades de gris. Y lo que creo de verdad es que lo que prima en el mundo son los intereses económicos y de poder. No quiero formar parte de eso. No quiero ser responsable de eso.

–No quieres ser el creador de la bomba atómica –hizo referencia a los bombardeos sobre Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

–Como diría un gran filósofo y erudito mundial… “Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad” –citó con voz de anuncio ganándose una carcajada de su amigo.

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces me reservo el derecho a decir no. Sé que tampoco está bien que yo me crea aquí el único ser humano con la capacidad de discernir entre el bien y el mal e impedir así cualquier ataque nuclear entre Rusia y Estados Unidos que acabe con un apocalipsis zombi… pero aunque no intervenga a las malas tampoco quiero hacerlo a las buenas por obligación. Mi criterio puede no ser el más acertado, pero prefiero hacer lo que creo que es correcto en lugar de actuar sin pensar en nada. No soy un robot que acate órdenes sin cuestionárselo.

–Espero que eso no se lo hayas dicho a nadie del gobierno. Puedo sonar conspiranoico pero suelen preferir borregos que sigan a la masa sin cuestionárselo que librepensadores.

–Todos los gobiernos del mundo, así les es más fácil gobernar. De todos modos conociendo mi identidad saben qué utilizar como punto de presión si quieren algo de mí. Mi padre. Jackson. Tú –aguardó en silencio y luego suspiró–. Derek…

–¡Por fin me lo dices! Cuando vino mi madre a casa más nerviosa de lo que tú eras en el instituto sin saber cómo hacer frases coherentes y me dijo que tu padre le había contado que Derek Hale y tú estabais saliendo por poco me da una arcada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Porque sabía lo que me contestarías. Mi padre no hace de padre así que no necesito que tú te adjudiques ese puesto tampoco.

–Tu padre no te ha dicho nada porque no sabe lo que yo sé. Está claro que tú estás colado por Derek y que tienes una debilidad muy fuerte, pero tío…

–Lo sé…

–Tal y como se ha portado contigo desde que entró en el instituto…

–Lo sé…

–Te convertiste en una sombra de ti mismo, Stiles. Sí, ganaste confianza con eso de dominar a Jackson, Félix y cualquier machote que se te pusiese delante, pero a la vez cambiaste tu modo de actuar y dejaste de ser el Mieczyslaw nervioso, parlanchín y divertido que conocíamos todos…

–Lo sé, Scott.

–Si lo sabes ¿qué mierda estás haciendo con él?

–Soy débil. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Soy débil por Derek Hale. Me gusta desde que tengo consciencia. Siempre le he tenido cariño, incluso cuando se portó como un capullo conmigo y yo dejé de hablarle seguía teniéndole cariño y me preocupaba si algo malo le pasaba…

–¿Sólo es eso?

–Creo que él es débil por mí también.

–Stiles…

–No. Sé lo que me vas a decir. De verdad, lo sé. Me dirás que es imposible que alguien tan hijo de la gran puta haya cambiando tantísimo. Que cuando ya no me necesite para follar me dejará tirado. Que sólo se está burlando de mí. Lo sé. Lo sé porque yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. O lo pensaba…

–¿Por qué has cambiado de idea entonces?

–Porque se está esforzando. Porque se arrepiente. En este mundo hay gente que hace gilipolleces muy tochas a lo largo de su vida –gesticulaba con las manos y hablaba vertiginosamente rápido–. Bien alguna gilipollez en la adolescencia o una gilipollez en la vejez. La cosa es que hay dos caminos a tomar: avergonzarse de esa gilipollez y enmendarla si es posible, o repetirla una y mil veces convirtiéndote en el tipo de persona que querías demostrar al cometer esa gilipollez. Derek Hale fue un capullo. Derek Hale me lo hizo pasar realmente mal, pero esos recuerdos le atormentan y cuando está conmigo hace todo lo que puede para que yo cambie mi percepción hacia él. Y… Y ya sé lo que me vas a decir –le detuvo antes de que Scott pudiese cortarle–. Me dirás que aún si en privado conmigo intenta enmendar sus errores y dice que está muy afligido por su pasado en realidad no debería creerme nada porque si le molestase tanto intentaría arreglarlo hablando con mi padre y contándole la verdad. Que ante los ojos de mi padre Derek Hale dejase de ser el hijo perfecto.

Guardó silencio un instante. No recordaba haber hablado tanto y tan rápido en mucho tiempo, y por la expresión de Scott supo que era una buena señal.

–Eso es lo que Derek ha venido a hacer aquí. Es lo que le dirá hoy a mi padre. Esta noche, en la cena que han organizado Laura y tu madre, Derek revelará la verdad delante de todos.

–Más le vale. No dejaré que vuelva a hacerle daño a mi hermano sólo porque es más fuerte que yo. Le haré **prrraaa** y le partiré la cara.

La risa de ambos chicos inundó la casa vacía y por un instante Stiles olvidó a Las Calaveras y todo lo que había leído de ellos.

 _Continuará_ …

  
  



	18. Capítulo 17

Se aguantó un suspiro pesado mientras colocaba los cubiertos en silencio y escuchaba a su padre quejarse con Melissa de lo retraído y callado que era él, de cómo seguía vistiendo como un rarito y que desde que había llegado se había metido en su cuarto con la tablet o el ordenador portátil y quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada “jugando a lo marcianitos”. Por otra parte sólo decía cosas buenas de Derek. Que si Derek había crecido muy bien. Que si Derek era una buena influencia para Mieczyslaw. Que si temía que Derek se echase a perder por estar con alguien como Mieczyslaw.

Alguien como él.

¿Tan malo sería? ¿Tan mala era la imagen que su padre tenía de él? ¿Tanto se avergonzaba?

Suspiró colocando el último cubierto con pereza para encontrarse con los ojos molestos de su amigo Scott, quien además de ir colocando los vasos se había percatado de toda la conversación también.

–No le hagas caso –le susurró cuando los mayores acudieron a abrir la puerta.

–Estoy acostumbrado –forzó una sonrisa que quedó como una mueca y se sentó en el que sería su lugar dispuesto a no mover un dedo más.

Desde su asiento saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los recién llegados. Laura le sonrió incómoda y Cora movió la cabeza igual descolgándose del brazo de su hermano para quitarse la chaqueta.

–¡¡Derek!! –saludó Noah con un abrazo que rebosaba felicidad y orgullo– He leído que tu equipo está de los primeros en la clasificación de la liga de lacrosse universitario. ¡Enhorabuena!

–Gracias, señor. Es trabajo de equipo.

–¿Y cómo llevas la carrera? Genial, seguramente. ¿Acabas ya? Si es que estás hecho un genio.

–Mieczyslaw terminó cuatro años de carrera en un curso –recordó Derek.

El Sheriff se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir, incómodo y con una sonrisa congelada.

–Hablando de él, espero que no te haya dado problemas al vivir con mi hijo. Yo sólo quería que volvieseis a llevaros bien y que se le pegase algo bueno de ti, pero puede que él te esté pegando algo malo –golpeó su hombro con dos palmadas.

–No, señor –respondió incómodo viendo la manera en la que Stiles giró los ojos cansado del mismo discurso una y otra vez.

–¡Vamos a cenar! Noah ha hecho su famoso pollo, yo he preparado un plato de arroz con verduras delicioso de acompañamiento, y Laura ha traído el postre –anunció Melissa.

–En realidad lo han hecho Derek y Cora –corrigió amablemente la mayor de los Hale.

Stiles compartió una mirada divertida con Scott y los dos procuraron apretar los labios para no echarse a reír ante la escena excesivamente hogareña que acababan de representar, era básica y aburrida.

Derek fue a dejar el postre en la nevera para que se mantuviese frío y ayudó a llevar los platos amontonados para servir la cena en la mesa. Conforme entraba en el salón siguiendo a Melissa y Noah, el Sheriff dejó el pollo en el centro de la mesa haciendo un comentario con tono despectivo.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás cómodo? Mira a los demás cómo ayudan para poner la mesa y tú ahí, sentado.

–En realidad ha sido Stiles quien ha montado toda la mesa, Sheriff vdefendió Scott–, yo sólo he puesto los vasos.

–No le defiendas, Scott. Todos sabemos que este hijo mío preferiría estar encerrado en su habitación jugando a los marcianitos.

McCall iba a contestar de nuevo, pero Stiles negó suavemente con la cabeza haciendo que su amigo apretase los labios acercando su silla a la mesa.

La cena dio comienzo con Derek sentado entre el Sheriff – que presidía la mesa – y Stiles.

Noah Stilinski siguió haciendo comentarios que para él eran lógicos, y que llegaban a ser compartidos por las mujeres de la mesa. Stiles era un friki de los ordenadores que se encerraba en su habitación a jugar y no tenía más contacto humano que el necesario, por lo que estaban curiosos por saber cómo habían conseguido entablar conversaciones en el piso y cómo había surgido el amor. Aunque ninguna respuesta llegó a ser pronunciada debido a las especulaciones que iban lanzándose en la mesa. Luego la conversación giró en torno a la reputación de Stiles como un pervertido sexual o algo parecido llegando a cuestionar si Derek de verdad estaba interesado en Stiles o era una treta del menor para fastidiar a todos los de la mesa. Así mismo lo manifestaron.

A Mieczyslaw le pareció que aquel encuentro había sido el peor del mundo. Lo detestaba. No tendría que haber ido a Beacon Hills a pesar del consejo de Brian. O tal vez podría haber ido de incógnito y haberse quedado escondido para no encontrarse con su padre, aunque seguramente hubiese sido visto por algún agente, o algún vecino que le reconocería.

Mientras el menor de los Stilinski le daba vueltas a su comida con el tenedor procurando no alzar la mirada de su comida y distraerse de las palabras que iban lanzándose a su alrededor sobre él, Derek dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, bebió un poco de agua y giró el cuerpo ligeramente hacia el Sheriff que masticaba mientras hablaba.

–Lo siento mucho –pronunció provocando el silencio en la mesa y que Stiles dejase de darle vueltas a la comida.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes, Derek? ¡No has hecho nada malo! –rió el Sheriff.

–Lo he hecho todo mal.

Lo contó.

Lo contó todo.

Lo contó de manera pausada y detallada.

Contó cómo trataba a Mieczyslaw cuando, después de haber entrado en el instituto, se quedaba a cargo de él cuando los Stilinski no estaban en casa.

Contó los malos tonos, las malas palabras, los insultos y motes, cómo no cuidaba lo que le daba de comer y cómo le despreciaba.

Contó cómo lo trataba cuando se encontraban en la calle. Las veces que le había empujado para que cayese en los charcos. Las veces que se había reído al ver cómo los chicos con los que se juntaba insultaban a Mieczyslaw y le tiraban cosas por encima, o le rompían sus cosas. Como aquella vez en la que Félix le echó una botella de agua dentro de la mochila mojándole y estropeándole todos los libros.

Contó todo lo malo que había hecho.

Contó todo lo malo que había sido.

Contó cómo a pesar de todo Mieczyslaw le había aguantado fuera del instituto. Cómo seguía intentando ser su amigo a pesar de las palabras y las acciones que habían tenido lugar en el instituto.

Contó sus burlas.

Lo contó todo.

Terminó explicando que el distanciamiento entre ellos no había sido culpa de Mieczyslaw, que él no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, que había sido cosa suya, que había presionado demasiado el corazón amable de Stiles y que se había cansado de ser usado como saco dentro y fuera del instituto. Que se había cansado de escuchar los halagos que le daban a él por ser tan buen chico cuando en realidad era la peor pesadilla que un niño pudiese encontrarse.

Si Mieczyslaw se había convertido en Stiles había sido culpa suya. Culpa de sus palabras. Culpa de sus acciones. Culpa de Derek Hale.

Si empezó a esconderse bajo ropa ancha y sudaderas grandes había sido culpa suya.

Si dejó de hablar tanto y empezó a esconderse en su habitación había sido culpa suya.

–De quien tendrías que estar orgulloso es de Mieczyslaw, no de mí. Él guardó silencio durante todo este tiempo para que yo viese en ti y en Claudia a la familia que había perdido. Porque a pesar de lo mal que se lo he hecho pasar, jamás ha querido venganza ni que nada malo me pasara. Deberías estar orgulloso de que arriesgase su puesto en la universidad como alumno avanzado para cuidar a su madre porque tú no querías hacerlo. Deberías estar orgulloso porque tienes como hijo a la persona más fuerte, valiente, amable y justa que he conocido jamás. La única persona capaz de darle una oportunidad a un mierda como yo para enmendar sus errores, Noah.

El silencio se espesó tras las palabras de Derek.

Una batalla interna se disputaba en el interior del Sheriff mientras que las Hale estaban sorprendidas y dolidas al conocer la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano. Scott tenía semblante molesto por rememorar todas aquellas mierdas que el mayor les había hecho, sobre todo a su amigo y hermano. Melissa McCall estaba arrepentida por haber permitido que el joven Mieczyslaw tragase con todo eso él solo.

–Largate.

Mieczyslaw alzó los ojos de su plato por primera vez encontrando un semblante en su padre que no había visto jamás. Estaba rojo de rabia. La mandíbula apretada de tal manera que hasta se le arrugaba la nariz. Parecía estar conteniendo un estallido que no tardaría en producirse.

–¡Fuera de mi casa, Hale! –le gritó, pero el aludido no se movió.

–Sheriff, voy en serio con Mieczyslaw.

–¡¡EN SERIO MIS COJONES!! –se levantó provocando que la silla cayese al suelo, asió a Derek por el brazo y le obligó a levantarse empujándolo hacia la puerta– NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE LA PUTA CARA. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES HACERLE TODO ESO A MI HIJO Y ENCIMA QUERER SALIR CON ÉL? ¡¡DE ESO NADA!! MIECZYSLAW MERECE ALGO MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ.

–Lo sé. Eso lo sé. Pero… –intentó seguir hablando cuando la voz calmada de Stiles atrajo la atención.

–No seas hipócrita, papá –se levantó para recoger la silla con movimientos pausados–. ¿Crees que tú has sido mucho mejor? El único de los presentes que se libra de haberme insultado, menospreciado y herido aquí es Scott. No le trates como si fuese imperdonable lo que ha hecho si luego piensas acercarte a mí para pedirme disculpas por todos estos años en los que has pensado que si no me llevaba bien con Derek era porque tenía celos de tu relación con él.

–Es… Es diferente –titubeó el mayor.

–No lo es. Déjale en paz, ¿quieres?

–Con todo lo que te ha hecho, ¿de verdad le estás dando una oportunidad? ¡Tiene dos caras! No es que te hiciese daño y se arrepienta, es que mientras te hacía daño se comportaba como un niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato. Tiene dos putas caras, Mieczyslaw. Esto no es más que una de sus tretas para aparentar se el novio perfecto y que va en serio cuando puede estar esperando al momento adecuado para ser cerdo de mierda.

–Sigues atribuyéndole una capacidad mayor a la que tiene. Ojo, no te estoy llamando tonto –se apresuró a matizar el comentario a Derek–, pero no eres de los que piensan tanto a largo plazo como para organizar una putada semejante.

Scott sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

–Calmémonos todos. Demos la cena por terminada y mañana será otro día.

Con esa sentencia, Stiles cogió la chaqueta de Derek y se la acercó.

* * *

Adormilado y con sólo un ojo abierto consiguió arrastrarse descalzo hasta la cocina donde se sirvió una humeante taza de café quemado. El olor no le producía ningún placer ya que era la advertencia de que el sabor no sería el esperado, sin embargo bebió un sorbo y arrugó la cara con asco.

–Buenos días –murmuró su padre a su espalda, sentado con el uniforme ya colocado.

–El café sabe fatal –volvió a beber.

–Sí… Se me ha quemado.

El ambiente estaba tenso y es que después de dar la cena por concluida la noche anterior, y que todos se marchasen, los Stilinski optaron por irse cada uno a su habitación para evitar hablar del tema. Mieczyslaw daba por sentado que Noah debía aclarar sus pensamientos antes de hablar con él, o con Derek. El Sheriff sentía que había vivido una gran mentira durante todos esos años. No sólo se sentía engañado, sino que además sentía que por culpa de esa mentira había actuado de mala manera. En cierto modo podía sonar a excusa porque independientemente de la situación o las mentiras no tendría que haberse portado así con su hijo, de manera que tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

–Stiles… –el menor le miró instándole a seguir, pero el Sheriff se quedó en silencio mirando su taza de café antes de repetir el nombre de su hijo con tono abatido–. Stiles… Siento mucho la forma en la que te he tratado todo este tiempo, pensaba que tenías celos del caso que le hacíamos a Derek y…

–Da igual.

–¿Cómo que da igual?

–Que no es importante. ¿Podemos viajar atrás en el tiempo para solucionarlo? No. Sólo podemos seguir adelante procurando no cometer los mismos errores. Así que me da igual. No estoy enfadado contigo. Tampoco estoy enfadado con Derek. ¿Me molestas bastante a menudo? Sí. Porque no me entiendes. Porque levantaste un gran muro entre nosotros y has decidido que no serás el primero en ceder. Yo no tengo ninguna intención en derribar ese muro porque me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Me da igual que pienses que soy un drogadicto, un friki de los videojuegos que sólo piensa en jugar a los marcianitos en el ordenador. Me da igual, papá. Porque yo sé la verdad. Así que si quieres que deje de haber tensión entre nosotros lo que deberías hacer es empezar a plantearte las cosas de otra manera.

–Tienes razón en cuanto a lo del muro, y prometo ponerme a ello para dejar de juzgarte de la manera en la que lo he hecho. Pero a diferencia de ti yo sí estoy enfadado con Derek. No me fío de él. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él, en que sus sentimientos hacia ti sean sinceros, si todo lo que conozco ha resultado ser mentira?

–Supongo que eso es algo que tendrás que solucionar tú también porque no voy a dejar de ver a Derek. Al menos de momento. Llegarás tarde a la comisaría.

Y no podía llegar tarde. Claro que no podía llegar tarde. Lo que había despertado a Stiles de buena mañana había sido una alerta en su ordenador donde había interceptado un mensaje importante que la comisaría le había mandado a su padre. Tenían una pista sobre el clan de Las Calaveras. Mientras su padre había procurado ducharse mientras preparaba café -motivo por el cual que se le había quemado-, él se había introducido en los registros de la comisaría encontrando las coordenadas de unos almacenes y cómo había indicios de que en uno de esos almacenes el clan había guardado parte de su mercancía de contrabando. No estaba claro el tipo de mercancía que sería, pero tampoco sería importante en número o cantidad.

Las Calaveras estaban usando Beacon Hills como un pequeño almacén donde hacer traspaso del material, iba a ser un pueblo base donde poder cambiar de camiones, cambiar los envases y cambiarlo absolutamente todo para poder seguir su marcha por el país. Además, desde ese pequeño pueblo podrían distribuir cualquier porquería al resto del Estado de California y tal vez hasta Nevada.

No sólo traficaban con drogas de distinto tipo, desde la clásica mariguana hasta el cristal. El clan traficaba con animales cazados de manera furtiva como tigres, pumas, monos o lechuzas, y también con partes de animales que podían considerarse manjares, o buenos para cierto tipo de enfermedades como el cáncer aunque todo fuese una patraña inventada para mutilar animales, como cortarle las aletas a un tiburón y lanzarlo vivo al agua para que se muera en el fondo del mar al no poder nadar, o pinchar sin cesar a un oso para sacarle toda la bilis y matarlo. Evidentemente también movían sustancias peligrosas como el veneno de pez globo o explosivos plásticos.

Visto así parecía una organización muy completa en cuanto a cumplir delitos ya que no sólo se dedicaban al transporte, también a la caza de esos animales, a la cocina de las drogas o la plantación de las mismas… El tráfico humano ya era la guinda del pastel. Tráfico humano para prostitución, para venta de bebés creados durante el secuestro, o venta de órganos.

Las Calaveras eran un enemigo demasiado grande para la policía de Beacon Hills. Vale, el FBI había recibido la solicitud de ayuda y había mandado a agentes entre los que se incluía al padre de Scott McCall, pero todavía no habían llegado.

* * *

Cogió una caja de cereales de la estantería y la colocó en el carrito antes de seguir empujándolo a través del supermercado. Todavía se sentía ansioso después de lo ocurrido en la cena de la noche anterior y estaba deseando ir a ver a Stiles, aunque sabía que podría estar ocupado con el trabajo que les había hecho volver al pueblo, por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña compra para casa de su hermana antes, así no parecería tan ansioso.

Es cierto que tampoco quería encontrarse con el Sheriff en casa por el momento porque quería darle tiempo para pensar y porque le daba miedo, aunque no lo reconocería abiertamente.

Al girar la esquina de uno de los pasillos su carro chocó con un chico que llevaba una cesta. Era un chico asiático muy alto, con un gorro de lana, gafas finas y redondas, unos ojos muy pequeños y unos zapatos de colores diferentes. Derek se disculpó en seguida al ver que le había golpeado, el chico le respondió con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia. Como Derek seguía disculpándose el chico le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y siguió su camino.

Cuando terminó la compra y la colocó en casa de Laura decidió encaminarse a casa de los Stilinski usando el mismo coche de Laura que había empleado para hacer la compra. Suspiró de alivio al ver que el coche del Sheriff no estaba en el garaje así que llegó animado con varias zancadas a la puerta y llamó con energía.

Mieczyslaw abrió la puerta con las gafas negras deslizándose por el puente de la nariz, estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero al ver a Derek esbozó una sonrisa.

–Pasa, mi padre ha ido a comisaría.

–Tienes mala cara.

–En la comisaría de mi padre están organizando un ataque de uno de los almacenes de Las Calaveras, y están discutiendo si deberían esperar o no al FBI. Me da la sensación de que es una trampa.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu padre? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para sacar su móvil antes de dejar la prenda en el perchero.

–No. He hackeado los móviles de los policías y usando los micrófonos puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen –mientras hablaba Derek sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y arrugó el ceño– ¿Qué pasa?

–Esto no es mío –enseñó el papel.

Mieczyslaw le cogió el papel antes de que pudiese desdoblarlo y lo hizo él quedándose sin respiración.

–¿Quien te ha dado esto? –preguntó sintiendo un sudor frío creándose en su nuca para bajar por su espalda.

–No lo sé. No recuerdo haberlo tenido encima. No es mío.

–¿Te has encontrado con alguien?

–No.

–¿Te has chocado con alguien?

–No. Bueno… Espera, sí. Me he chocado con un chico en el supermercado, pero no me ha metido la mano en el bolsillo.

–¿Te ha tocado?

–Unas palmaditas en el hombro.

–Entonces te lo ha metido en el bolsillo con la otra mano, Derek –se pasó la mano por el pelo–. ¿Era alto? ¿Ojos pequeños?

–Sí. ¿Es algo malo? Stiles… ¡Stiles! –le siguió escaleras arriba cuando el menor echó a correr hacia su habitación.

Stilinski cayó de rodillas al intentar alcanzar su móvil blanco, dejó el papel en el suelo y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono que sonó a través de los altavoces del ordenador de Stiles.

– _Comisaría de Beacon Hills._

–Karla, dónde está mi padre.

– _Perdona, ¿quien eres?_

–¡Soy Stiles, Karla! ¿Dónde mierda está mi padre? –se desesperó.

– _No me hables así. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? ¡Normal que…_

–¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA, KARLA!! –cortó a la mujer– En el almacén no hay nada. ¡Es una trampa! ¡¡Volarán por los aires!!

Colgó y arrastró el ordenador portátil del escritorio al suelo tecleando como un loco mientras murmuraba palabras como “vamos”, “venga” o “rápido, rápido” una y otra vez.

Derek estaba paralizado, no sabía qué podía hacer ni qué tenía que hacer. Pensó que cualquier voz podría desconcentrar a Stiles así que se acercó al sitio donde descansaba el papel abierto y pudo leer lo que ponía: _“Sheriff en apuros, Sty. Explosivos en almacén. Trampa Calaveras. Imposible actuar.”_

–Tengo… Tengo que irme. ¿Has venido en coche? –preguntó Mieczyslaw nervioso alejándose del ordenador y volviendo a estar en pie.

–Sí. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

–No. Quédate aquí y llama a la comisaría cada tres minutos –le quitó las llaves del coche del bolsillo.

–¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! –le siguió por las escaleras pero el chico había corrido muy rápido y ya se estaba metiendo en el coche– ¡¡¡MIECZYSLAW!!!

_Continuará…_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En algún momento Stiles hace un pequeño monólogo hablando muy rápido y para dar mayor sensación de ahogo he procurado que esa parte no tenga pausas. No es un error, está hecho a propósito.

El sudor le resbalaba por detrás de las orejas y las rodillas empezaban a flaquear con lo rápido que Derek estaba corriendo desde la casa de los Stilinski hasta la comisaría. Al tener que torcer en alguna calle apenas controlaba su cuerpo por culpa de la velocidad perdiendo el equilibrio y arrastrándose un poco por el suelo sin llegar a caerse, pero lo suficiente como para rasparse las palmas de las manos. Aunque parecía que no podía correr más rápido, puso todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza cuando vio la comisaría al final de la calle. Se chocó contra la puerta antes de abrirla y derrumbarse en el suelo al intentar llegar al mostrador.

–¡Madre mía! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –salió Karla del mostrador para atenderle. La mujer de sesenta años se había dado un buen susto al ver llegar a un Hale en ese estado.

–Sheriff –jadeó Derek sin fuerza sintiendo aspereza en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo– ¿Ha contactado con el Sheriff? –consiguió decir con mucho trabajo.

–¿En qué os habéis metido el niño y tú? –reprendió ella frunciendo los labios.

–¡Es importante! vtrató de ponerse en pie para adentrarse en la comisaría y hablar con un policía pero su cuerpo cedió y le resultó imposible.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó uno de los policías acercándose a la escena con el ceño fruncido.

–El hijo del Sheriff acaba de llamar diciendo tonterías y ahora ha venido él corriendo como un loco –se levantó Karla con un suspiro.

–Trampa –jadeó Derek sosteniéndose el costado–. ¡El Sheriff ha ido a una trampa! –gritó para intentar que le tomasen en serio.

El joven policía se agachó junto al sudoroso y cansado Hale estudiándole con la mirada para, finalmente, ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El agente llevó a Derek hasta un estrecho banco de madera que había junto a la puerta del despacho del Sheriff y le ayudó a sentarse.

–Supongo que tú eres el famoso Derek Hale –le tendió distraídamente una botella de agua que estaba sin abrir sobre su escritorio–. Yo soy Jordan Parrish, el novio de tu hermana.

El menor tosió ante la noticia. Sabía que Laura tenía novio desde hacía varios años pero como no había vuelto a Beacon Hills, ella había seguido manteniendo a ese chico como una incógnita para Derek que sólo resolvería al volver al pueblo. Miró al agente de arriba a bajo y si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias se habría dado cuenta en seguida porque era totalmente el tipo de chico que le gustaba a su hermana.

Pero las circunstancias eran las que eran de manera que obvió la revelación y contó lo que sabía de Las Calaveras y del plan de la comisaría para ir hacia ese almacén que había resultado ser una trampa.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Eso no es importante, Parrish. Si no los avisas volarán por los aires.

Como la voz de Derek sonaba tan preocupada Jordan se apresuró a hacerse con una radio y tratar de contactar con el Sheriff.

–Sheriff. Aquí Parrish. ¿Todo bien? Cambio –no hubo respuesta–. Sheriff.

– _¡No es un buen momento!_ –gritó el Sheriff a la radio dejándola apretada sin querer de manera que desde la comisaría podían escuchar lo que estaba pasando, pero no podían contactar con el Sheriff de nuevo.

– _Hablo en serio, papá. Haz que retrocedan. Que salgan de ahí._

– _¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es este operativo?_

– _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? ¡¡Es una puta TRAMPA!! Confía en mí. Sólo por una vez, joder._

– _Félix… No abras la puerta. Repito. No abras la pu…_

El sonido de una explosión resonando en la radio hizo que la comisaría quedase en silencio, sólo podía escucharse el sonido blanco de la radio que no iba a seguir transmitiendo.

* * *

No frenó desde que subió al coche de Laura hasta que llegó a la zona de almacenes, y cuando quiso frenar acabó chocando el morro del coche de Laura contra el culo de uno de los coche patrulla aparcados en la zona. Lo sentía por Laura, y estaba claro que pagaría la reparación, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

Salió con prisas del coche tropezando con la puerta frente a la mirada sorprendida y molesta de su progenitor. Corrió hasta su padre chocando contra él.

–Es una trampa. Es una trampa. No puedes entrar ahí. Haz que salgan. Es una trampa, papá. Hay explosivos. Volaremos todos por los aires. Haz que salgan. Las Calaveras sabían que vendríais. Os han tendido una trampa. Con ellos quienes tienen al FBI entretenido en Las Vegas y San Francisco para que ninguna de las unidades cercanas puedan venir a haceros de refuerzo. Es una trampa. Al abrir la puerta explotaremos por los aires. Vamos. Haz que salgan. Vámonos. Pronto vendrán los artificieros. ¡Vamos!

–¡¡Stiles!! Calmate. Si hablas tan rápido no entiendo lo que dices. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –el chico tragó con dolor y volvió a bombardear con información de manera rápida y sin detenerse.

–Las Calaveras sabían que les estabais siguiendo la pista y están bastante cabreados al ver que no pueden comprarte y que no pueden acabar con tus ganas de encarcelarlos de manera que te han tendido una trampa y quieren matarte aunque no sólo a ti sino a todos los policías que puedan por lo que es demasiado peligroso piénsalo llevan años haciendo lo que les da la gana y donde les da la gana sin embargo ahora dejan al descubierto uno de sus almacenes lo siento pero eso es malo no entiendo cómo no caí antes creo que con todo lo que pasó en la cena de anoche obvié esa posibilidad pero Brian sí se ha dado cuenta y me ha informado para que actúe porque él no tiene permiso para hacerlo así que por favor vámonos -habló tan sumamente rápido y sin pausa que al terminar tuvo que respirar a bocanadas.

–¿Cómo sabes quienes son Las Calavera y que estábamos aquí?

–Eso no tiene importancia. Te lo contaré todo cuando nos vayamos. Haz que retrocedan.

– _Sheriff. Aquí Parrish. ¿Todo bien? Cambio_ –sonó en la radio del hombro del Sheriff– _Sheriff_.

–¡No es un buen momento! –gritó a la radio para que Parrish dejase de hablar.

–Hablo en serio, papá. Haz que retrocedan. Que salgan de ahí.

–¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es este operativo?

–¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? ¡¡Es una puta TRAMPA!! Confía en mí –suplicóv. Sólo por una vez, joder.

Noah miró los angustiados ojos de su hijo y trató de comunicarse con el agente que estaba a punto de cumplir con las órdenes y abrir la puerta a varios metros de ellos sin saber que la radio seguía en comunicación con la comisaría.

–Félix… No abras la puerta –pero el chico, a lo lejos, había colocado la mano alrededor de la barra para abrir la puerta del almacén–. Repito. No abras la pu…

Félix tiró de la barra para mover la puerta corredera del almacén tirando de un hilo que llevaba hasta el explosivo que hizo su labor de manera ruidosa lanzando metralla compuesta de tuercas y tornillos que se incrustaron en los agentes que había cerca, pero que sólo acabaron con la vida de Félix y dos agentes más que tenía cerca. No sufrieron. Murieron de manera instantánea por la misma explosión por lo que sus cuerpos se calcinaron y desmembraron.

Al momento de ver cómo Félix abría la puerta, Noah tiraba de su hijo para que quedase tras la puerta abierta de su vehículo y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo. Un antebrazo seccionado por debajo del codo chocó contra la ventanilla rompiéndola para caer a menos de un metro de los Stilinski. Mieczyslaw sintió náuseas.

Un vehículo negro con los cristales tintados paseó entre los restos y el caos, se movió entre el humo y se detuvo al lado del coche del Sheriff. A este coche le seguían por lo menos cinco más. De todos ellos bajó gente, pero un larguirucho muy alto y vistiendo un traje negro hecho a medida bajó de la parte trasera del primer vehículo.

–He llegado tarde –murmuró–. ¡Controlad el perímetro! Que los artificieros busquen alguna otra bomba que hayan tenido preparada. Recoged los pedazos. Mandad a los heridos al hospital y los cadáveres al depósito. Yusuf está con su equipo en el hospital. ¡Venga! ¡Y con cuidado! Que con esa puta nunca se sabe -murmuró de nuevo la última frase.

El larguirucho trajeado se acercó a los Stilinski que permanecían sentados en el suelo tras la puerta del coche y se agachó a su altura tras levantarse un poco el pantalón de manera elegante.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó mirando a Mieczyslaw.

–¿Quiénes sois? –espetó Noah.

–Brian Park –se presentó el asiático de ojos diminutos–. Servicio secreto –apretó los labios en una especie de sonrisa.

–¿Qué hace aquí el Servicio Secreto?

–Oh, no –rió–. No soy de _**el**_ Servicio Secreto, hago un servicio secreto –puntualizó alzando el dedo índice para dar énfasis a su diferencia–. Y estoy aquí porque por fin me han dado luz verde –volvió a mirar a Mieczyslaw–. ¿Estás bien, Sty? –le quitó del pelo restos de cristales.

–Había llegado a tiempo. Podría haber evitado esto. Yo… Es… –empezó a temblarle la voz.

–No es culpa tuya, Sty. Es culpa de los de arriba. Al menos ha quedado claro el valor que tienes para ellos –los ojos castaños del menor se alzaron para ver a su supervisor–. Tomamos el control. Así que arreglate, tienes trabajo.

Brian se levantó y le tendió la mano al menor que la cogió para poder levantarse también. Noah se levantó por su propio pie aunque unos trozos de metralla le habían alcanzado provocándole heridas leves al rozar o rasgar la piel de su cuello y cabeza sin llegar a penetrar en ningún lugar, cosa que era de agradecer.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Os conocéis?

–Sheriff Stilinski, su hijo es el responsable de que no haya cibercriminales con los códigos de misiles nucleares de Estados Unidos. Es un genio único –le colocó la mano en el hombro al Sheriff–. Aunque sí es cierto que parece ser un poco gafe en las misiones internacionales –dijo en tono jocoso.

–Brian, no –advirtió Stiles.

–Lo de la bomba en Siria nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, claro. Lo bueno es que fue una bomba de pequeño alcance y no llegó a nada importante en el campamento. ¿Pero lo de la India? No estuvo atento y claro, si no vigilas tu espalda es normal que te secuestren. A la segunda semana los jefes ya lo daban por muerto –rió como si hubiese dicho una broma–, pero lo encontré y lo traje a casa. Sano y salvo no, porque estaba hecho una mierda, pero al menos volvió vivo y sin que le faltase ninguna parte del cuerpo tanto exterior como interior. Bien por mí.

–¿De qué está hablando este tío, Mieczyslaw?

* * *

El sol estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque de Beacon Hills cuando Stiles entró en comisaría detrás de su padre a quien le habían curado rápidamente las heridas en el mismo lugar, pero luego se habían trasladado al hospital para comprobar el estado de las víctimas y, finalmente, se habían acercado a la comisaría donde se cambiarían ambos de ropa. Con un chándal de algodón de la policía de Beacon Hills Mieczyslaw se sentó en la silla de su padre y descolgó el teléfono fijo marcando de memoria el teléfono de Derek.

No hubo respuesta así que salió del despacho de su padre y se movió entre los apresurados policías y agentes del gobierno hasta llegar a Jordan Parrish que estaba escuchando atentamente las órdenes de Brian al igual que otros agentes.

–Parrish, Derek no responde a su teléfono. ¿Donde me habías dicho que se había ido?

–Había llamado a Laura para que viniese a por él. Iba a ir al hospital a buscarte. Después de escuchar la explosión se alteró mucho.

–No me coge el teléfono.

–A lo mejor no tiene batería. Prueba a llamar a Laura.

La preciosa Laura Hale con el pelo oscuro y liso suelto moviéndose junto a sus pasos apresurados entró en la comisaría mirando a todas partes alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras caminaba. Stiles fue a su encuentro repentinamente nervioso.

–¿Donde está Derek? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

–Parrish me dijo que Derek estaba contigo –acusó Stiles.

–Me llamó así que traje el coche de Cora, pero no estaba donde habíamos quedado y pensé que se había ido al hospital. Pero ahí no está. Me ha costado un rato saberlo porque hay mucho jaleo. No me coge el teléfono. Tengo un sentimiento muy feo.

–Seguro que está bien –quiso animar Parrish.

–No… No lo está –murmuró Stiles abriendo el último cajón del escritorio que tenía más cerca y sacando de él una potente linterna–. ¿Dónde has dicho que habíais quedado?

–En el aparcamiento de detrás. ¡Mieczyslaw!

El joven hacker corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la comisaría sin importar quien le siguiera, encendió la linterna y apuntó al suelo encontrando a los pocos metros una abundante mancha de sangre. Al agacharse y colocar los dedos sobre la mancha éstos se le mancharon. La sangre estaba tibia y no se había secado por lo que no hacía mucho que se lo habían llevado. Porque sí, se lo habían llevado.

–¿Qué pasa Sty? –preguntó Brian que había salido tras él junto a Laura Hale y Jordan Parrish cuando el joven Stilinski había echado a correr con la linterna en la mano y el rostro temerosamente pálido.

–Han secuestrado a Derek.

–¿Por qué iban a secuestrar a mi hermano? ¡No tiene sentido!

–¿Qué pueden sacar con eso? –inquirió Parrish.

–A mí.

Mieczyslaw apagó la linterna y se volvió mirando a los pequeños ojos de su supervisor con determinación. Las Calaveras habían averiguado de alguna manera quien era Stiles y lo magníficas que resultarían sus habilidades, por eso habían secuestrado al único punto extremadamente débil en él. Porque sí, Scott McCall o su padre el Sheriff hubiesen sido secuestros dolorosos, pero Derek Hale era como arrebatarle el aire. Sintió cómo unas garras se clavaban en su interior e iban deslizándose lentamente de manera dolorosa, le rasgaban y separaban de él lo único que le había hecho sentir completo y aceptado.

–Necesito un ordenador.

_Continuará…_


	20. Capítulo 19

_Incómodo._

_Derek estaba incómodo en aquella silla dura de la sala de espera del hospital. Había intentado cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco siguiendo el consejo de su hermana mayor. Cora descansaba con una postura complicada en la silla junto a la de Laura frente a él, apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de la mayor mientras se abrazaba a su brazo cansada de tanto llorar. Laura tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyándose contra la blanca pared, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada. No estaba durmiendo, eso era algo que Derek sabía perfectamente, estaría pensando._

_Él se miró los zapatos manchados de barro, el pantalón vaquero todavía estaba húmedo hasta las rodillas y también tenía manchada la camiseta. Cuando había visto la forma extravagante en la que su casa se prendía fuego sabiendo que había gente dentro se había lanzado hacia ella siendo detenido rápidamente por uno de los policías que le impidió adentrarse en las llamas. Como los bomberos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por apagar el fuego acabó manchándose del barro que había formado el agua de las mangueras._

_Apretó las manos clavándose las uñas en las palmas._

_No quería llorar._

_No podía llorar._

_Igual que Laura había mantenido la calma para poder cuidar de Cora y de él, llorando únicamente cuando estuvo sola en el baño, él tampoco debía llorar._

_Derek tenía que aguantar porque sino el peso de Laura aumentaría y ella sólo tenía_ _diecisiete_ _años._ _No era mayor de edad a efectos prácticos, pero como cumpliría los dieciocho ese mismo año podría hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, eso seguro._

_Él tenía miedo de que los separasen._

_De que Laura fuese demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de ellos._

_De que Cora acabase en una casa de acogida de Alaska._

_De que él mismo fuese a parar a una pareja de Detroit que se encargan de acoger a chicos huérfanos sólo por la ayuda que les da el gobierno lo que acabaría con él siendo un drogadicto o algo peor._

_Tal vez lo estaba estereotipando todo demasiado, pero era normal, tenía miedo._

_Hacía apenas unas horas Derek había estado suplicándole a su madre que le dejase ir al centro comercial solo, con sus amigos porque ya tenía once años y el año que viene entraría en el instituto. No podía seguir yendo al centro comercial acompañado de su madre, los demás niños se reirían de él. Su madre se mostró muy reacia a la idea de dejarle ir solo en autobús hasta que Laura intervino en la estúpida discusión y ofreció llevarlo ella._

– _¡Pero quiero ir solo!_ – _había dicho él._

– _Ya. Pero yo tengo que ir al centro comercial_ – _había respondido ella con tono burlón_ – _. Te puedo llevar en mi coche, y nos olvidamos el uno del otro durante todo el día._

– _Está bien_ – _había mascullado él todavía sin estar de acuerdo del todo_ – _. Pero me dejas dos manzanas antes_ – _advirtió._

– _¿Dónde vais?_ – _había preguntado Cora con la los mofletes manchados de rotulador._

_Al final Cora había decidido que quería ir con Laura al centro comercial y Derek se había molestado porque él se creía un adulto y estaba harto de que su madre le tratara como un niño pequeño._

_Estaba harto…_

_Menudo gilipollas._

_Lo último que le había dicho a su madre antes de salir de casa había sido “¡Dios, siempre igual!” por algo que ella le había dicho y que él era incapaz de recordar._

_Lo había intentado._

_Llevaba intentando recordar lo que su madre le había dicho desde que había visto el fuego a lo lejos conforme se acercaban a su casa en el coche de Laura._

_Pero no podía recordarlo._

_La recordaba a ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza larga de la que se escapaban pequeños mechones que acaban sobre su rostro. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros anchos y con la tela vieja manchados de pintura, descalza y con una camiseta ancha que en algún momento había sido blanca, pero que en su vida actual estaba cubierta por pintura acrílica de diferentes tonos._

_Porque a su madre le gustaba pintar._

_No pintaba de forma profesional, lo hacía para despejarse. Tenía un pequeño estudio en la planta baja bien iluminado y ventilado donde podía pasar horas sobre papeles de periódico que usaba para no manchar el suelo. Siempre acababa con pintura en los dedos y tal vez algún pegote en el pelo y la cara por haber intentado apartar alguno de sus mechones que le molestaban._

_De los tres hermanos sólo Cora había mostrado esas ganas por dibujar y pintar, desde bien pequeña. Laura era más como su padre, le gustaba más escribir y leer, aunque en esa última parte él también se parecía a su padre. Leer era algo que siempre les había gustado a los tres. Su padre no tenía una biblioteca sino que las estanterías cubrían las paredes de toda la casa. Todas estaban llenas de libros, tanto que no podían ponerse todos de manera vertical así que algunos acababan apilados de manera horizontal sobre los primeros. Había muchísimos libros, pero en casa de los Hale siempre se tenía especial cuidado con los_ _insectos_ _bibliófagos y_ _por lo menos una vez a la semana su padre tomaba la responsabilidad de limpiar las estanterías._

_Ese era uno de los motivos por los que su tío Peter se quejaba. Porque cuando se levantaba en su día libre tenía que ir sorteando las pilas de libros para poder llegar al baño. Su tío siempre se había mostrado sarcástico y gracioso con ellos. Era más joven que su madre y jugaba bastante con ellos. Era un tipo deportivo, cosa que Derek había sacado de él. Daba igual las veces que jugasen al baloncesto en el patio trasero, Peter jamás dejaba a Derek ganar, siempre le trataba como a un igual. Y sí, eso incluía cuando jugaban con una canasta de plástico y una pequeña pelota cuando Derek tenía apenas cuatro años._

_Peter era divertido y ácido._

_Había sido…_

_Todos habían muerto._

_Nadie se lo había confirmado, pero Derek lo sabía. Los únicos en la sala de espera del hospital eran ellos tres. Había enfermos, claro, pero ellos eran los únicos de su familia. Si alguno de sus primos o tíos que vivían con ellos hubiesen sobrevivido estaría con ellos. Si su madre o su padre hubiesen sobrevivido estarían con ellos._

_Se arrepentía._

_Ya no quería ser mayor._

_Ya no estaba harto de que le tratasen como un bebé._

_Ya no le molestaban las carantoñas, ni los besos en las mejillas, ni los abrazos, ni las burlas por cómo se estaba haciendo un hombrecito…_

_Sólo quería volver._

_Sólo quería que todo fuese como antes._

– _Quedate ahí quieto. ¿Me oyes?_ – _la voz del nuevo Sheriff, Noah Stilinski, le sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos igual que Laura para verle tirando del brazo de un niño que caminaba de manera extraña al ir mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro_ – _Ahí quieto_ – _le señaló la silla junto a Derek._

– _¡No he hecho nada!_ – _aseguró el joven Mieczyslaw de ocho años alzando la voz demasiado._

_Laura sonrió un poco y Derek frunció el ceño._

– _Siento molestaros, chicos_ – _el tono del Sheriff se tornó serio de repente. Movió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y finalmente apretó los labios antes de suspirar y mirar a Laura_ – _. Tengo que hablar contigo._

_La mayor miró a su hermana pequeña durmiendo sobre su hombro y se planteó si realmente tenía que levantarse o podrían hablar ahí si Derek se marchaba. Derek sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que le iba a pedir así que cuando sus ojos se encontraron asintió y se levantó sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo._

– _Me voy a tomar el aire, no te preocupes_ – _se metió las manos en los bolsillos._

– _Mieczyslaw, ve con Derek_ – _ordenó Stilinski._

– _Pero me has dicho que me quede aquí quieto_ – _replicó el niño._

_Noah cerró los ojos para no seguirle el juego a su hijo, el menor le apuntó con el dedo como si fuese una pistola y la movió mientras hacía un sonido con la boca. Se levantó de la silla en la que se acababa de sentar y empujó a Derek suavemente poniéndole las manos en la zona lumbar._

– _Venga. Vamos. Tienen que hablar de cosas de mayores._

_Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo. Mieczyslaw Stilinski iba a la clase de Cora de manera que su madre y Claudia se habían hecho buenas amigas lo que se había traducido en visitas de ese pequeño demonio a su casa donde acababa jugando al escondite arrastrándole a él al juego. Ese niño era un espíritu libre y muy coñazo. Hablaba por los codos y de manera desordenada. Siempre quería jugar con él y le seguía si podía. Hasta cierto punto era entretenido estar con él, pero luego resultaba agobiante. Sobre todo cuando se añadía a Scott McCall a la ecuación._

_Acabaron en la entrada del hospital, sentados sobre las escaleras. Como era mayo refrescaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para llevar una chaqueta encima._

– _¿Tienes frío?_ – _preguntó el niño._

– _No._

– _Pues estás temblando._

– _Déjame._

– _No puedo._

– _Mieczysloquesea, cállate._

– _Es Mieczyslaw, y lo sabes. No puedo dejarte en paz. Cuando un amigo está en un apuro o se siente triste los amigos tienen que apoyarle._

– _No somos amigos._

– _Eso es lo que tú te crees. ¿Quieres un abrazo?_

_Derek no podía creerse haber llegado a ese nivel de patetismo en el que un niño pequeño le compadecía. Le miró con el ceño fruncido apretando la mandíbula, pero se encontró con una sonrisa sincera y reconfortante._

– _No. Gracias…_ – _añadió encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas._

– _Bueno. A Scott siempre le alivian mis abrazos cuando está triste. Si en algún momento cambias de opinión me lo dices._

– _¿Por qué estaba el Sheriff molesto contigo?_

– _Porque he entrado en la sala de autopsias del hospital._

_Al volver a mirar al niño le vio abrazándose las piernas justo igual que él. Se apretaba tanto las piernas que las puntas de los dedos estaban blancas._

– _No quería creer que fuese cierto así que… Siento mucho tu pérdida, Derek._

– _¿Están aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Quiero verlos?_ – _se puso nervioso._

– _No creo que debas…_

– _¡Tengo que verlos!_ – _se levantó dispuesto a entrar en el hospital de nuevo cuando la voz del niño le congeló._

– _No lo hagas._

_Hale se dio media vuelta viendo la espalda del niño encogido y sintió un fuerte golpe en su interior. Si su familia había fallecido en el incendio entonces…_

_Arrastrando los pies_ _se encaminó a sentarse_ _junto al niño de nuevo sintiendo nauseas sólo de pensar en el aspecto que tendría su madre después de haberse calcinado. Su prima pequeña de tres años…_ _Antes de llegar corrió hacia una de las esquinas y vomitó en el asfalto sintiendo que las piernas iban a ceder ante su peso._

_De alguna manera logró volver donde había estado sentado. El niño se quitó una pequeña mochila de Batman que había llevado a la espalda y de ella sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel que le tendió a Derek seguido de una pequeña botella de agua._

– _¿Quieres jugar a los tazos?_ – _preguntó el niño de manera distraída mientras volvía a meter el paquete de pañuelos dentro de su mochila._

– _¿Tazos?_

– _Sí. Son unos discos de plástico que vienen en las bolsas de patatas. Mira_ – _rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un pequeño saco del que extrajo un disco de plástico algo descolorado donde todavía se podía apreciar la figura de un pokémon de agua similar a una tortuga_ – _. Son de Pokémon. Tengo muchos. ¿Jugamos juntos?_

– _No sé jugar a esto_ – _mintió._

– _¡Yo te enseño! Soy el mejor de mi colegio_ – _aseguró._

_Le sorprendió ver cómo un niño pequeño podía ser tan listo y empático. Mieczyslaw había ido preparado al hospital sabiendo que se vería con los Hale, tal vez lo había preparado todo para Cora pero lo estaba compartiendo con él porque lo necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer para aliviar ese peso que le asfixiaba y por la capa brillante en sus enormes ojos sabía cómo aguantar las ganas de llorar para no hacer que la pena de la otra persona aumentase._

_Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que esas lágrimas no eran de miedo por haber visto unos cadáveres, sino de pena por saber que los Hale habían perdido a su familia._

– _Vaya, en un momento como este y es así como quieres recordarme_ – _rió una voz bien conocida para él._

_El pequeño Mieczyslaw frente a él seguía moviéndose como lo hacía en su recuerdo pero aunque movía la boca porque estaba hablando no emitía ningún sonido. Se miró la ropa y ya no llevaba los zapatos manchados de barro sino unas converse algo viejas, y una chaqueta de cuero cubriéndole el cuerpo. Al tocarse la cara notó la textura rasposa de su barba._

_De entre las sombras apareció un Mieczyslaw adulto llevando la sudadera roja. Le sonrió con cariño y se acercó haciendo que el niño de sus recuerdos se esfumase._

– _¿Qué está pasando?_

– _Estás inconsciente._

– _¿Todo era un sueño?_

– _No_ – _rió abiertamente el menor_ – _. Bueno… Era un recuerdo con el que estabas soñando, si es que eso tiene sentido._

– _¿Cómo puedo saber que estoy soñando?_

– _Mirate las manos. ¿Cuantos dedos tienes?_

_Seis dedos en cada mano le sorprendieron cuando las miró._

– _Si quieres preguntarme cosas raras recuerda que soy una creación de su subconsciente. Estoy hecho a base de recuerdos que tienes de mí. ¿No es gracioso? En un momento como este y es en mí en quien piensas._

– _Estaba pensando en el momento en que perdí a mi familia._

– _El mismo momento en el que me pegué a ti constantemente._

_Derek suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del menor que le envolvió en un abrazo meciéndose suavemente._

– _Tienes que despertarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

– _No puedo. Me pesan los párpados_ – _respondió con la voz adormilada._

– _No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre._

– _Aquí, ¿dónde?_

– _En tus sueños._

– _¿Por qué no?_

– _Porque los agotarás._

– _Los sueños no se agotan_ – _rió._

– _En los muertos sí._

_Hale se aferró a Mieczyslaw sintiendo que le era imposible abrir los ojos. Lo intentó. Quiso separar los párpados pero de alguna manera estaban pegados._

– _Sabes que te estoy buscando. Sabes que te encontraré. Abre los ojos._

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un potente foco de luz frente a la cara. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera incómoda, atado de pies y manos, con la ropa mojada y manchada de sangre. Le dolía el labio inferior, también el ojo derecho y la cabeza en su totalidad. Risas sonoras haciendo eco y frases en español era lo que escuchaba de fondo.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante para apartarse del foco de luz que le apuntaba a la cara y de su boca salió un hilo de sangre espesa. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba secuestrado. No sabía si sólo habían sido unas horas, días o tal vez hasta semanas. Era incapaz de saberlo porque había llegado inconsciente y después le habían ido golpeando hasta que perdía el conocimiento algo que había pasado ya varias veces.

No llegaba a entender qué veían de divertido en pegarle, la verdad, porque le pegaban por diversión ya que en ningún momento le habían hecho preguntas sobre Stiles ni sobre quien estaba detrás de ellos. Tal vez porque no les importaban las respuestas, le habían secuestrado sólo para demostrar su poder e iniciar un juego, una burla con el que consideraban el gran enemigo a batir: Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

Una mano rugosa le levantó la cabeza desde la barbilla de manera dolorosa pero sólo fue capaz de ver una figura negra antes de que las luces se apagasen y quedaran en la oscuridad. La figura que le había sostenido del mentón se alejó de él dando pasos hacia atrás chocando contra la luz que le había estado enfocando y que ahora estaba apagada; con el choque la lámpara se cayó al suelo y la bombilla se rompió.

–¿Qué mierda está pasando?

–¡Las armas! ¡Coged las armas!

–¡Fernando, ven conmigo!

Las mismas luces que se habían apagado se encendieron con tanta potencia en todo el gran almacén donde estaba retenido que le costó bastante habituarse a la claridad de manera que tuvo que mantener los ojos entrecerrados pero lo vio.

Lo vio.

La puerta se abrió con una breve explosión y Mieczyslaw Stilinski apareció de entre los agentes que estaban tomándola a tiros y gritos con los miembros del clan de Las Calaveras presentes. Mieczyslaw estaba vestido de negro y tenía un pesado chaleco antibalas cubriéndole el cuerpo. Se dirigió directamente a él disparando con sus armas a los hombres y mujeres que intentaban lanzarse contra él o contra Derek, de alguna manera Stiles sabía que sus espaldas estaban cubiertas y que no tenía que andar preocupado.

Llegó con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia donde estaba Derek y se agachó para romper la cinta americana y las cuerdas con la que estaba atado a la silla con una navaja tan afilada que le rajó un poco de piel en las muñecas al rozarle.

–¿Sorprendido? –preguntó Mieczyslaw mirándole desde abajo– De lo sexy y alucinante que es tu novio.

–Idiota –rió a pesar del dolor.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que los disparos habían cesado, sólo quedaban a lo lejos gemidos de dolor en español por parte de los del clan y ordenes difusas en inglés por parte del grupo armado que había irrumpido en el almacén.

Miró al menor a los ojos de nuevo viendo las acusadas ojeras, la palidez de la piel y el cansando que desprendía junto al más sincero alivio que jamás nadie experimentaría.

Y todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

Tres días después de la liberación abrió los ojos en el hospital por fin. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro aliviado de su hermana Laura, pero lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el trabajo y en las clases. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían secuestrado y tenía miedo de que las vacaciones hubiesen terminado, pero según le explicó su hermana con lágrimas de alivio sólo había estado secuestrado doce horas hasta que Stiles le había localizado y salvado, de manera que todavía tenía cuatro días antes de tener que volver a trabajar, cosa que agradecía.

Laura salió de la habitación y por la ventana que daba al pasillo Derek pudo ver cómo se abrazaba a Jordan Parrish. En aquel momento en la comisaría no había caído en lo pequeño que es el mundo porque Jordan Parrish era el nombre que tenía aquel estudiante al que Stiles le estaba dirigiendo la tesis según Raeken y que había sido el capitán de lacrosse del instituto por el que su novio había babeado mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener el mismo nombre? Estaba claro que eran diferentes. Este Jordan Parrish era muy alto, tenía la cabeza rapada y la piel oscura.

–Jordan Kyle Parrish y Jordan Scott Parrish –dijo una voz a su lado. Se percató entonces de la presencia de un somnoliento Mieczyslaw a su lado, sentado muy cerca de su cama.

–Mieczyslaw…

–Jordan Kyle Parrish es el chico de Beacon Hills que ahora está viviendo en Nueva York y va a nuestra universidad. Jordan Scott Parrish es de Nueva Orleans, ex navy seal. Según sé lleva trabajando aquí desde que se jubiló el agente Ross.

–¿Cómo sabías en lo que estaba pensando? –formuló con trabajo.

–Porque estás hasta arriba de morfina y tu mente drogada sólo piensa en tonterías.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Por la fiesta que montó Theo Raeken el pasado noviembre. ¿Te acuerdas? Te fumaste un porro con Isaac Lahey y acabaste divagando peor de lo que he divagado yo en mi vida, con sólo una calada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque divagaste conmigo. En cuanto vieron cómo estabas te trajeron al piso. Claro, yo no salí porque no quiero que sepan que un profesor está viviendo con un alumno. Pero en cuanto te dejaron en el sofá y se marcharon te ayudé a que fueses decente.

–¿Te qué hablé?

–De mí, principalmente. De cómo me echabas de menos. Lloraste y todo mientras me pedías disculpas.

–¿Es en serio? Pero…

–No me lo creí, claro. Y con el tiempo surgió la idea del control. Fue muy… _estimulante,_ podríamos decir, ver cómo obedecías todo lo que te ordenaba sin rechistar mientras estabas colocado.

El silencio les envolvió de manera agradable y la fría mano de Stiles le apartó un poco el pelo de la frente. Le miraba con pena y dolor como si se sintiese culpable por el aspecto que tenía en ese momento.

–Voy a irme.

–No… No te vayas todavía –pidió.

Mieczyslaw suspiró luchando por vocalizar aquellas palabras que se atragantaban en su garganta.

–No quiero irme, Derek, **tengo** que irme. No sé cuando volveré –ante el interrogante en los ojos del mayor, Stiles se explicó.

Aunque habían conseguido salvar a Derek y desmantelar algunos locales de Las Calaveras lo cierto era que todavía quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Las Calaveras eran el peor enemigo que pudiesen tener porque a cada cabeza que se cortaba aparecían cien más. La unidad de Brian Park y otras cincuenta de diferentes agencias con colaboración del gobierno de México -que no estuviese comprado por el clan, por supuesto- iban a ponerse manos a la obra para actuar de manera coordinada en su eliminación y la única persona capaz de coordinarlo todo era Mieczyslaw.

No sabía bien cuando podría volver porque lo ideal sería acabar con ellos inmediatamente ya que cuanto más tiempo se les diese mayor sería el daño que pudiesen hacer, pero apresurar las cosas tampoco sería algo bueno.

–Por favor, no te vayas –suplicó–. Sé que no te gustan las ordenes así que te lo suplico, no me dejes. No te vayas.

–Volveré, Derek –prometió–. Aunque puede que para entonces tus sentimientos hacia mí hayan cambiado –le sonrió.

–Mieczyslaw, por favor… Por favor…

Poco a poco se sentía más adormilado.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse de nuevo fue una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Mieczyslaw Stilinski mientras retiraba una jeringuilla de algún calmante que le había inyectado en la vía para que no armase un escándalo cuando se marchase. No por el escándalo en sí, sino por el dolor que su cuerpo podría sentir si intentaba levantarse, luchar contra la vía, los cables y las sábanas para ir tras Stiles, cosa que tenía claro que haría.

No pudo hacerlo.

Mieczyslaw se lo impidió.

_Continuará…_

  
  



	21. Capítulo 20

Cerca de dos meses habían pasado desde que Stiles había desaparecido en el hospital después de que él despertase. Era la segunda semana de junio y tendría la defensa de su trabajo de fin de grado en breve. Derek pensaba que todo el asunto de la desaparición de Mieczyslaw podría perjudicarle en la concentración para finalizar el trabajo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Para evitar pensar en la ausencia del menor se volcó por completo en el trabajo pasando todas sus horas libres en la biblioteca en lugar de volver al piso vacío.

Su rutina se había vuelto cansina y tediosa. Iba a clase. Iba al trabajo. Iba al entrenamiento. Iba a la biblioteca. Iba a su casa a dormir.

Si estaba solo no comía demasiado, no le apetecía, pero sabiendo que no lo estaba pasando bien –aunque desconocían la razón– sus amigos y compañeros del equipo de lacrosse comían con él diariamente, irrumpían en el piso y trataban de pasar el rato con él.

Derek se sentía como un cuerpo vacío. Echaba de menos a Mieczyslaw con toda su alma y pensaba en él diariamente. Le sorprendió sentir que sus sentimientos no disminuían como había vaticinado el menor sino que aumentaban, aumentaban con una fuerza arrolladora y no sabía cómo controlarlos.

Apagó el grifo, el agua dejó de correr y golpear su cuerpo en la caída. Se sacudió el pelo con una toalla para secarlo aunque no consiguiese hacerlo del todo. Había empezado a ducharse con los productos de higiene de Stilinski porque quería recordar constantemente su olor, pero no tenían el mismo efecto en él y por pura costumbre pronto dejó de apreciar el olor de melocotones de los productos.

Con solo un pantalón corto de pijama se sentó en su cama recuperando del colchón los apuntes de su discurso para la defensa y volviendo a leerlos en voz alta. Necesitaba memorizarlo todo para la exposición que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

* * *

En la pequeña pantalla frente a él podía ver a Derek sobre la cama intentando memorizar su discurso de defensa. No tenía permitido comunicarse con él, y sus ratos libres eran casi inexistentes porque a pesar de que había un gran equipo de informáticos y hackers con él buscando a Las Calavera lo cierto es que él era el más preparado y el único capaz de ponerse al nivel del contrincante, por lo que siempre le necesitaban. Si tenía algunos minutos libres los aprovechaba para buscar a Derek a través de las cámaras ya fuesen de seguridad, de ordenadores o de los mismos móviles.

Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la pared mientras seguía mirando al Derek de la pantalla.

–¿Comprobando que no te pone los cuernos? –bromeó Brian al encontrarle sentado en las escaleras de emergencia.

–¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? –obvió la intervención.

–Sí. Todos los equipos están posicionándose. Entrarán en cinco minutos –se sentó al lado del menor y le tendió medio sándwich de crema de cacahuete–. Tenemos tiempo de comer un poco antes.

–Estoy bien –pero el mayor le pegó el sándwich a la boca.

–Llevas dos días sin comer ni dormir. ¡Deberíamos despedir a esos inútiles! ¿Has visto a Lucas? ¡Por favor! Se supone que es el mejor hacker de Canadá. Es como si me dices que yo soy el mejor informático de una residencia de ancianos.

–Lucas es bueno –sostuvo el sándwich y le dio un bocado–. Es sólo que Las Calaveras también tienen a gente buena –continuó mientras masticaba.

–Queda menos para acabar con ellos…

–Han tenido ayuda del gobierno. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Ningún grupo de traficantes llega tan lejos sin ayuda de los gobiernos donde opera. Sólo con que haya habido algún concejal, Sheriff o alcalde que les haya dado vía libre a cambio de dinero o por culpa de fotos comprometedoras o actividades ilegales ya han ido haciendose más fuertes.

–Caerán todos.

–Les haremos caer…

Terminaron sus sándwiches y Mieczyslaw le dio un último vistazo al Derek de su móvil antes de volver al centro de operaciones. Era una sala de tamaño medio, pocas luces y enormes pantallas divididas todas en cuatro diferentes escenarios. Tenían un total de 120 objetivos, todos ellos núcleos importantes del clan de Las Calaveras en todo el mundo. Se puso el auricular al sentarse en su asiento frente al teclado de un ordenador con Brian a su espalda.

–Un minuto, todos a sus puestos –comunicó Park mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Cuando el tiempo se agotó se dio la señal y en esas 120 escenas en las pantallas podía verse a diferentes grupos del ejército, el FBI, la CIA, la policía… Todo tipo de fuerzas de seguridad adentrándose en los objetivos y acabando con ellos bien mediante la muerte o reduciéndolos para poder apresarlos. Fue una operación conjunta con varios países de manera extraoficial. Era la segunda operación de ese tipo que llevaban a cabo en ese tiempo, pero no sería la última ya que tenían previstas por lo menos dos operaciones más hasta poder dejar al clan en bragas, tanto que la matriarca no tendría más remedio que mostrarse y era a por ella a por quien iban. A por ella y a por los posibles herederos del clan si ella faltaba. Eran el cerebro de todo el clan y si ellos faltaban, el clan se desmantelaría. Estaba claro que eran gente que no podía apresarse y encarcelar porque desde la misma prisión podrían seguir moviendo los hilos por lo que el objetivo último era matarlos.

Mieczyslaw no estaba de acuerdo con esa manera de asesinar a diestro y siniestro sólo para evitar problemas, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que pudiese tomar represalias contra sus seres queridos. Precisamente por eso Derek, Scott, Jackson, las Hale y su padre tenían guardias que los seguían a lo lejos y los protegían de cualquier ataque. Seis habían sido los ataques neutralizados por el momento.

Últimos movimientos de los dedos por el teclado, últimas palabras al micrófono para los asaltantes y la operación se dio por concluida como exitosa.

Como era costumbre, Mieczyslaw siguió mirando cosas en el ordenador mientras los demás en la sala se alagaban unos a otros. Una presencia térmica acercándose estúpidamente rápido hacia ellos.

–Fuera… ¡¡TODOS FUERA!! –gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era un misil.

* * *

Principios de julio y su ceremonia de graduación iba a tener lugar. Como no tenía ganas de ir tampoco había informado a Laura ni Cora, no quería que se presentasen en Nueva York con la excusa de la graduación y le obligasen a hacer turismo con ellas. Sintiéndolo en el alma nunca había pensado en la graduación como una ceremonia a la que tendría que asistir sí o sí porque consistía en pasar largas horas escuchando discursos que no le importaban para luego recoger un diploma –que ni siquiera era su título universitario porque eso tardaban desde seis meses a un año a entregarlo de manera oficial– que justificase toda esa ceremonia y también un conjunto de fotografías de sus compañeros de carrera. No le caía bien ninguno así que no entendía la idea de pagar para que le hiciesen fotos y ponerlas junto a toda esa gentuza.

En vez de arreglarse, ponerse la toga e ir a la ceremonia decidió pasar a la parte de la fiesta directamente: comida basura y alcohol. Eso era lo que los chicos iban a hacer, después de la ceremonia se irían a cenar en unas costosas e inútiles limusinas y acabarían poniéndose hasta el culo de alcohol del malo.

* * *

En agosto dejó de esperar en Nueva York y se marchó a Beacon Hills tal y como su hermana le había pedido. Dejó bien cerrado el piso con intención de volver cuando lo hiciese Stiles ya que era en la Universidad de Nueva York donde tendría que trabajar. El calor en Beacon Hills era extremadamente húmedo, pero sus hermanas o Scott le arrastraban a la piscina municipal así que siempre estaba a remojo.

Aquella mañana en la piscina municipal estaba sentado en una hamaca bajo una enorme sombrilla mientras Scott McCall jugaba en el agua con su hermana Cora como si fuesen dos niños pequeños. ¿A Scott le gustaba Cora? ¿A Cora le gustaba Scott? Esas preguntas le hacían fruncir el ceño.

–No pareces tener ganas de estar aquí, Capitán Hale.

Desviando la vista la piscina a la hamaca de su derecha se encontró con Jackson Whittemore

–Parece que hayas visto un fantasma –bromeó el chico–. Laura me ha dicho que ya te has graduado oficialmente. ¿Sabes dónde vas a trabajar?

–No he buscado trabajo en realidad.

–Ya… Supongo que la desaparición de Stiles te ha afectado también.

–¿Cómo sabes que Mieczyslaw ha desaparecido?

–Me lo ha dicho Scott. Me ha hecho un resumen bastante detallado. No te preocupes por él, seguro que vuelve.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque no es la primera vez que desaparece. Volverá… Que te quedes mustio en una esquina no hará que vuelva antes. ¿Has hablado con el Sheriff?

–Supongo que Laura también te habrá dicho que desde que he llegado he estado evitando al Sheriff.

–Deberías replanteártelo.

–No voy a hablar con él. ¡Me matará en cuanto me vea!

En algún momento de la conversación que acabó girando en torno a los recuerdos que ambos tenían de Stiles y de sus peculiaridades, Derek dejó de ver en Jackson a un rival y lo empezó a ver cómo era, un buen amigo de su novio que estaba preocupado pero que a la vez intentaba animarle.

Aquella noche visitó al Sheriff siguiendo el consejo de Jackson y se arrepintió de no haberle visitado antes. El pobre hombre estaba cansado y parecía no haber vuelto a dormir bien desde que su hijo se había marchado para seguir buscando a Las Calaveras. Lo cierto es que cuando Mieczyslaw pirateó el FBI en ese caso de las niñas desaparecidas el Sheriff no le había dado importancia, había creído que era una travesura de su hijo y punto, si se había molestado había sido por el miedo que le daba la posibilidad de que su único hijo fuese a parar a prisión por haber hecho una travesura. Saber que en lugar de ir a la cárcel lo habían reclutado y entrenado no le aliviaba porque le tenían apresado aunque no lo hubiesen demostrado todavía. Mieczyslaw era demasiado valioso para dejarlo escapar y en el momento en que decidiese dejar de ayudar al gobierno podría encontrarse con muchas dificultades impuestas por los mismos que le habían entrenado, por aquellos a quienes creía que eran sus compañeros.

Noah estaba tan preocupado por Mieczyslaw como él. Parecía estar dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a ese nuevo Derek, aquel que había resultado ser un hijo de puta con su hijo pero que en esos momentos se estaba muriendo por pura necesidad. También parecía estar ansioso por disculparse con su hijo, parecía estar ensayando una y otra vez lo que debía decir y cómo debía hacerlo. Derek sabía que no importaba lo que dijese porque Mieczyslaw iba a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, le daría una segunda oportunidad poco a poco pero siempre temiendo que volviese el Noah del pasado, tal y como había hecho con él.

* * *

La primera tormenta de septiembre pilló a Derek en el supermercado en Beacon Hills. Llevaba una bolsa de cartón con lo que había comprado en la tienda y se le destrozaría todo antes de llegar a la parada del autobús así que se planteó si podía correr lo suficientemente rápido bajo esa masa constante de agua que precipitaba desde el cielo, o si era mejor esperarse resguardado en el supermercado hasta que cesase. Que los paraguas estuviesen agotados no ayudaba.

–Si quieres te llevo.

Esa voz sonó a su espalda provocando que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizase. Lentamente se dio media vuelta temeroso de que hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. La figura frente a él le mostró una enorme sonrisa a pesar de tener el labio inferior roto por el lado derecho. Marcas de cuerda alrededor del cuello con una tonalidad morada y amarillenta. El blanco del ojo derecho había pasado a ser rojo por la sangre de algún golpe. Llevaba la cabeza rapada con el pelo extremadamente corto y una gasa pegada con esparadrapo cubriendo lo que sería una herida en el lado izquierdo.

Temblando siguió mirándole de arriba abajo viendo una venda que cubría su brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta el codo, y una venda en el brazo izquierdo que cubría desde medio antebrazo hasta la mano. Y en las piernas también tenía vendas. Llevaba tanto pantalón corto como camiseta de manga corta y por eso había podido ver las vendas. La sonrisa del menor no se movió un ápice mientras Derek le miraba y temblaba llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy feo? –bromeó pero Derek no pudo articular palabra, sólo salían sonidos raros de su garganta– Parece peor de lo que es, no te pongas así. Venga, tengo el coche ahí.

–Mieczyslaw –fue lo único coherente que consiguió pronunciar antes de que el peso de su cuerpo fuese demasiado para que lo soportasen sus rodillas y cayese al suelo roto por el llanto.

La bolsa cayó con él al suelo.

El agua la mojó.

Necesitaría otra bolsa.

_Continuará…_


	22. Epílogo

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras unas manos revolvían su pelo sin cesar. Hacía media hora que se había cansado de pedirle a Brian que quitase las putas manos de su pelo así que se había resignado a mirar por la ventana mientras el mayor le contaba las canas.

–Tienes muchas canas para tener veinticinco años, Sty.

–Las canas salen por el estrés. Es culpa tuya. Estoy en la flor de la vida y parezco un puto viejo.

–Tampoco te pases –replicó el conductor del coche con tono jocoso–. Se nota que tienes canas, pero no tienes todo el pelo blanco.

–Siempre puedes teñirte como hago yo –le guiñó uno de sus diminutos ojos que quedaban casi enterrados por el flequillo rubio.

–Piensa en positivo –intervino de nuevo el conductor–. El pelo blanco no se cae –se pasó la mano por la cabeza calva con añoranza.

–Si a mí me da igual tener el pelo blanco, negro o púrpura. ¡Es este idiota! Quita las manos –le manoteó de nuevo.

–No eres divertido. Deberías dejar la universidad. Entonces serías divertido. Siempre estás pensando en las clases, los exámenes… Es un puto coñazo.

–¿Te doy el coñazo a ti a caso? –entrecerró los ojos enfrentando a su supervisor.

–Entre el trabajo y tu novio no tienes otro tema de conversación.

–¿Y tú de qué hablas?

–De lo que me corresponde –le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y Stiles correspondió con el mismo gesto.

–A veces me pregunto qué pensaría el mundo si supiese que ese par de gilipollas son los que han evitado una crisis nuclear en Rusia –murmuró un joven en el asiendo del copiloto.

–¡Más respeto a tus superiores! –replicaron los dos a la vez.

Stilinski se llevó la mano al costado con una mueca de dolor y miró de mala manera a su superior que sólo se separó de él incómodo porque se sentía culpable. Estando en Rusia para una de sus misiones internacionales habían sido arrastrados para celebrar la paz con un buen vodka, pero la borrachera había llevado a Park a entablar una conversación no muy agradable con un grupo de borrachos rusos y homófobos –por supuesto, estaban en Rusia– provocando una pelea muy física.

–Ya he dicho que lo siento –murmuró el mayor.

–No lo suficiente –replicó el menor.

Su novio iba a preocuparse. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarle al llegar al apartamento? ¡Por Dios! Siempre que se marchaba para una misión internacional tenía que prometerle que volvería, que no le pasaría nada y que todo estaría bien. ¿Para qué? Siempre volvía hecho trozos. Si no era por algún inconveniente en el país de destino o algún accidente, era por culpa de un acto estúpido de su equipo. Como aquella vez en Okinawa donde Yusuf por poco le saca un ojo con el palillo de los takoyakis porque lo lanzó cuando le dio un ataque de tos. ¡Estaba rodeado de incompetentes! Sentía que si seguía sobreviviendo de esa manera era porque tenía una buena flor en el culo.

–Hemos llegado –informó el conductor sin apagar el motor del vehículo.

–Gracias, Freeman.

Mieczyslaw abrió su puerta para bajarse y miró a su supervisor que no se movía mirando por la ventanilla del coche, le golpeó en el brazo recibiendo su atención con un quejido y volvió a golpearle hasta que Park se dio por aludido y decidió bajar.

–Eres peor que un niño pequeño. Siempre se tiene que hacer lo que tú dices –masculló Park mientras bajaba del coche e iba hasta el maletero para sacar la bolsa de viaje del menor.

–¿Cómo coño quieres que saque yo mis cosas del maletero con una costilla rota?

–Más respeto. Aunque sea tonto sigo siendo tu superior.

–Chúpame un huevo.

–Te tiro la bolsa al suelo –amenazó.

–Y yo fomatearé todo tu ordenador.

–No te atreverías.

–¿Quieres verlo?

–¿Podríais dejar de ser tan escandalosos? –inquirió la voz cansada pero feliz de un hombre de veintiocho años y alguna que otra cana más que Stiles que se había acercado a ellos sin que se diesen cuenta.

–Ha empezado tu novio –espetó Park dejando que el recién llegado le cogiese la bolsa de su novio del brazo.

–Ya verás cuando le cuente de quien es la culpa –le sacó la lengua.

–¿La culpa de qué? –inquirió el hombre colocándose mejor la bolsa al hombro.

–¡NADA! –corrió Park hacia el coche.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche Mieczyslaw podía ver que su novio había vuelto a pasarlo mal en su ausencia, aunque la forma en la que luz de las farolas le iluminaban le hacían verse muy guapo. El menor acortó la distancia aplastando su cuerpo contra el del mayor, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno.

–Abrazame –ordenó–. Te he echado de menos, Derek –suspiró cuando los fuertes brazos de su novio cumplieron con la orden.

–Has vuelto mejor de lo que esperaba. Siempre me espero verte cubierto de vendas.

–Esta vez no ha hecho falta vendarme, pero necesito reposo.

Hale suspiró apretando suavemente al menor contra él.

Estaba feliz.

Mieczyslaw estaba feliz.

Había recuperado esa felicidad y ni siquiera era consciente del momento en que había vuelto, simplemente lo había hecho. Su diarrea verbal y su comportamiento infantil habían vuelto también aunque entraba en convivencia con su comportamiento borde y serio. Derek había arreglado lo que había roto tal y como había prometido.

No tenía miedo.

Mieczyslaw ya no temía que Derek Hale fuese a ser el Derek Hale del instituto, que le dejase ni que sólo estuviese pasando una pase con él. El miedo se había ido al año – tal vez al año y medio – del retorno de la operación de Las Calaveras. ¿Cuanto hacía ya de eso? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años tal vez?

En ese momento Stiles de verdad pensó que estaría perdido. Las Calaveras consiguieron hacerle una sombra a su hackeo para encontrar la fuente y lanzaron un misil a sus coordenadas en Alaska, sin embargo el misil había sido donado por _clientes agradecidos_ de Mongolia por lo que se trataba de un misil defectuoso que a pesar de estrellarse contra el edificio no estalló lo que ocasionó varias lesiones y alguna muerte debido al derrumbe de la estructura, hubiese sido mucho peor si hubiera estallado. Mieczyslaw tuvo que recibir varias cirugías y desde entonces tenía una parte del hombro de algún tipo de metal además de una pequeña placa en el cráneo donde el hueso se había fracturado demasiado y quedaba cerebro al descubierto. Esos detalles no se los había dado a Derek al regresar a Beacon Hills cuando acabaron con la matriarca de Las Calaveras y le dieron el alta del hospital pudiendo subirse a un avión sin miedo a que le reventase la placa por culpa de la presión.

Después de desmantelar el clan de Las Calaveras Mieczyslaw había pedido que le retirasen del servicio de campo, que no volviesen a contar con él para misiones internacionales porque sólo era un informático y no quería ir más allá que a una sala de ordenadores. Al principio se mostraron en contra de eso porque sus resultados habían sido magníficos, pero al final accedieron a su petición bajo la condición de que estuviese diez años desde entonces todavía haciendo esa labor. Si accedió no fue porque fuese un idiota ingenuo como pensaban sus superiores, lo hizo porque diez años era mucho tiempo para pensar una acción que neutralizase cualquier tipo de reprimenda que los del gobierno quisieran imponer sobre él. Mieczyslaw se había blindado y los muy gilipollas todavía no eran conscientes de eso.

Además, a cambio de consentir esa prorroga de diez años, Stiles había pedido una indemnización cuantiosa por cada herida y rasguño que sufriese en el transcurso de esas misiones. Evidentemente cosas como el incidente del takoyaki no entraban en la póliza porque habían sido accidentes derivados de sus propios compañeros en momentos de ocio, pero la paliza que había recibido de los rusos borrachos sí que entraba.

Los ingresos de Stilinski daban vértigo. No sólo recibía el sueldo mensual de la universidad, también recibía dinero siempre que hacía algún trabajo para el gobierno, creaba algún programa de defensa que vendía, y los pluses de las misiones internacionales de las que siempre solía volver herido. Gracias a eso se había comprado un ático con vistas a Central Park.

Era un ático tipo loft, muy abierto y con grandes ventanales en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la zona. En aquel lugar podía tener una habitación enorme llena de ordenadores que usaba para trabajar, dos baños, una habitación que hacía de despacho para Derek y una habitación principal que compartían que podría albergar su propia sala de estar.

El aroma de las sales de baño le relajaban junto con la espuma. Parecía un cliché, pero cuando llegaba de una misión internacional lo que más le apetecía era darse un baño como esas mujeres de las películas, con mucha espuma y velas, bebiendo una copa de vino y leyendo un libro. En realidad había empezado esa extraña tradición después de que Melissa le regalase un set de sales de baño al pensar en el extraño tópico de que a los gays les gustan esas cosas. ¿No podría haberle preguntado antes?

Tal vez cumpliese esos extraños esterotipos y clichés en esos momentos, pero en realidad agradecía ese baño cuando en la mayoría de las misiones no podía lavarse hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde se mojaba un poco en los lavabos del baño. Antes de los baños siempre se había dado largas duchas donde se desprendía de toda la roña acumulada. Al principio pensó que le daba mucho asco meterse bañado con la roña pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo normal sería quitarse la roña con una ducha antes de meterse en el baño, como hacían los dibujos en los animes. Esos sí que sabían.

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? –preguntó Derek mientras le tendía una copa con zumo de zanahoria, porque Stiles no era una persona de vino, y tampoco le gustaba leer al llegar a casa después de una misión como aquella, le dolían los ojos.

–Siéntate y cuéntame qué has hecho estos días –ordenó.

Los ojos de Derek miraron una ultima vez uno de los grandes morados de su pecho que no quedaba cubierto por la espuma antes de cumplir la orden sentándose en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la bañera. El brazo del menor salió del agua y se apoyó sobre el hombro del mayor mojándole la camiseta pero demostrándole que estaba ahí, que había vuelto.

* * *

Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lamiéndose los labios devolvió la mirada al rostro de su novio sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la situación. Los ojos claros del mayor se encontraron con los suyos y el sonrojo se hizo mayor.

–Ten cuidado. No queremos mancharnos antes de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

Derek emitió un sonido de entendimiento con el miembro de su novio en la boca y siguió cumpliendo con la orden que se le había dado de manera eficiente y muy satisfactoria para ambos. No permitió que ninguna gota de semen de ninguno de los dos se derramase sobre los trajes negros que iban a llevar en la ceremonia.

Salieron del cubículo del servicio acomodándose la ropa. Derek se cepilló los dientes con un pequeño cepillo de viaje que siempre llevaba encima por ocasiones como aquella. Aseados y volviendo a verse medio normales salieron con la cabeza alta de los servicios y caminaron rápidamente hasta la sala del hotel donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Scott estaba en la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando los vio aparecer.

–Llegáis tarde –regañó.

–Eso no es cierto. Hemos llegado a tiempo. Pero nos hemos _entretenido_ un poco al llegar.

–Tú, ven conmigo –jaló el brazo de su amigo–. Y tú ve para allá. La tercera puerta –señaló–. Te está esperando.

Hale se apresuró a cumplir con lo que Scott le había dicho y no esperó a ver cómo Stilinski era arrastrado por su buen amigo llamando la atención de parte de los asistentes. Se acomodó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

–No pareces muy feliz de estar aquí –bromeó Jackson a su lado.

–Es culpa de este idiota –señaló a Scott con la cabeza que todavía no se había sentado y miraba alrededor si estaba todo el mundo–. No me deja divertite.

–Es una boda, Stiles. Aunque quieras divertirte hay gente a quien podrías estropearle el día.

–No pensaba que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. ¡Además! ¿Has visto? Falta gente todavía.

–Sí, pero la pobre Laura estaba nerviosa y su hermano no aparecía por ningún lado –regañó la pelirroja sentada al lado de Jackson mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo de mano.

–Si hubiese sabido que ya estabas aquí hubiese venido antes. Te veo tan guapa como siempre, Lydia Martin.

–Menos galanterías, Stilinski. Cuando dije no, es no.

–Lo siento tío, lo he intentado –se disculpó Stiles sin sentimiento a su amigo Whittemore.

–Pero por lo menos miralo –suplicó Jackson a su novia enseñandole la pantalla del móvil–. Miralo. Es precioso. Necesita un hogar. Sé buena, mi vida.

–¡Yo siempre soy buena! –cerró el espejito– ¿Tienes alguna queja?

–Ahora mismo sí.

–Jackson, no quiero adoptar al gato ese.

–Pero ni siquiera lo has mirado.

–Que no. He dicho que no y es que no.

–¿Me dejas ver? –pidió Stiles poniendo una mueca al verle– Pues no sé donde ves que el gato sea precioso, se parece a Lydia.

–¿Qué me estás llamando?

–Mira –le puso el móvil de Jackson junto a la cara. Un gato pequeño, pelirrojo y con el pelo lacio la miraba del otro lado–. Es como tú.

La mujer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que se lo pensaría.

Jordan Parrish, ex navy seal y nuevo Sheriff de Beacon Hills, se alzó al final del pasillo junto a un par de hombres que serían sus padrinos de boda. La música empezó a sonar desde una chelista en la esquina y una preciosa Laura Hale caminó por el pasillo hasta el altar del brazo de su hermano Dererk.

Terminada la ceremonia dio comienzo un breve cóctel mientras preparaban el lugar de la cena con los últimos detalles, y tras la perfecta cena elegida meticulosamente por los novios tuvo lugar la barra libre con música de los años de instituto de los novios.

En algún momento de la noche en la que el ex Sheriff Noah Stilinski bailaba de manera vergonzosa junto a Melissa McCall, Stiles distinguió a Jordan Parrish hablando con Jordan Parrish. Se acercó a toda prisa mirando a los dos hombres para luego exclamar alarmado porque ambos se conocían. ¡Y tanto que se conocían! Resulta que ambos descendían del mismo Jordan Parrish, su bisabuelo. Así que al ser familia, el Jordan Parrish que había vivido en Beacon Hills de pequeño volvió para la boda.

Ese Parrish le echó un poco en cara que desapareciese cuando él estaba a punto de entregar su tesis y necesitaba algo de apoyo de su parte, pero Mieczyslaw se mantuvo en la versión oficial explicando que había estado muy enfermo e ingresado en el hospital.

Después de la gran boda de Jordan Parrish –que pasaría a tomar el apellido Hale– y Laura Hale, Mieczyslaw condujo el coche de alquiler llevando a Derek a lo alto de una pequeña colina sobre el pueblo. Un pequeño mirador con mesas de picnic y unos aseos públicos. Aparcó el coche cuando el cielo empezaba a perder esa tonalidad oscura de la noche.

–¿Donde me has traído? –preguntó el mayor frotándose los ojos con cansancio mientras seguía al menor hasta una de las mesas de picnic donde se sentó, sobre la mesa, mirando al pueblo bajo ellos.

–Este era el lugar favorito de mi madre. Varios fines de semana nos traían, ¿te acuerdas? Nuestras madres. Tu madre te arrastraba con Cora.

–Os encantaba jugar aquí.

–En realidad no. Cora y yo nunca jugábamos juntos. Ella se sentaba a pintar mientras nuestras madres hablaban. Tú y yo jugábamos juntos. O más bien era yo quien te perseguía sosteniendo bichos y tú corrías insultándome.

–Gracias por recordarme así, siempre diciendo cosas bonitas –murmuró con sarcasmo.

–¿De quien es la culpa? –rió Mieczyslaw.

–Podrías recordar algo mejor.

–¿De cuando éramos pequeños? No. No quiero mentirle a mi memoria –le sacó la lengua.

Derek admiró la manera casi irreal con la que la figura del menor se recortaba conforme el sol empezaba a surgir desde el horizonte. Los sentimientos se pelearon entre ellos para buscar espacio en su interior, un espacio que había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo. Esos sentimientos tenían que salir de alguna manera porque se estaban asfixiando en su pecho.

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Mieczyslaw.

–Lo sé –sonrió el menor ampliamente sin girarse a mirar a Hale.

–No es eso lo que se supone que debes responder –rió.

–Pero es que lo sé. Recuerda, Derek, yo lo sé todo de ti –tiró de la mano de Derek para que se acercase ya que estaba todavía de pie, le colocó las piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo y dejó que su rostro le cubriese del sol viendo en él sólo unos rasgos oscuros–. Y a pesar de saberlo todo he acabado enamorándome.

–Como te gusta aparentar. Fuiste tú el primero en colarse por mí.

–No sé de qué me hablas. Yo sólo conozco a Derek Frustrado Hale que se quedó traumatizado cuando descubrió que tenía un crush en alguien que estaba recibiendo una felación.

–¿Acaso no estabas tú celoso de Paige? –preguntó en tono divertido.

Puede que se peleasen con cosquillas e hiciesen algo de escándalo representando algún cliché de película juvenil de finales de los noventa y principios del dos mil, pero no había nadie para verlo ni juzgarles.

Mieczyslaw había vuelto y quería vivir como tal cada día de su vida, sin arrepentirse de nada, sin callarse nada, y sin temerle a nada porque en cualquier momento todo podía terminar.

Porque en cualquier momento todo terminaría.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Muchas gracias a todo aquel que haya continuado con la lectura hasta el final.


End file.
